That Sylveon
by Awesome Sawss
Summary: The sequel to 'That Glaceon'. The terrors of high school roll around for the next generation. With what we've seen in the last story, what will ensue in an institute full of romance, action and a crude recurring divine being? May contain lemons in later chapters. Rated M for some colourful language.
1. Chapter 1

THAT SYLVEON

THE SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED! I know a lot of you were pretty excited for this debut, and I knew that I had to make some progress on this early. I did say that this was being planned for Tuesday, but I was hyped with loads of ideas that I was thinking of for a while, so I decided that I may as well. Shoutouts to my dear friend Rolandark, or Jirulius as some of you may know him as. He's the author of ' _Evergreen'_ , a story crucial to this one in terms of chronology, so I suggest that you take a look at it if you haven't already.

Also guys, please apply credit where it's due. I did not write the 53rd chapter of 'That Glaceon'. That honour is owned by Jirulius, or Rolandark.

My apologies to AquaSheWolf for not adding you in the thank-you list, but you see, I was reading off the followers' list. You weren't registered there because you didn't have an account. I highly recommend that you do make one, for the sake of being able to catch updates easier, and even make your own stories!

Regardless, you guys know the drill, so let's just hop straight into it without any further ado.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Julley was still an ordinary Umbreon, with his rings still in their respective places and his fur a jet black colour. However, his life was not the same as it was sixteen years ago.

He lay in his bed, stretching under the covers. As he did so, he shifted his gaze to another Eeveelution next to him, asleep. It was the same Eeveelution that had stuck by his side for the past sixteen years. It took a lot of precious time and will out of their systems to take care of their children. His parents, Cooper and Claire did a lot to help them through their tribulations. Heck, even Brendan and Jasmine aided them by sending in a constant flow of money to keep them going. It was definitely an advantage to have Brendan battling professionally. He sent them funds of 10,000 dollars a week, a number that Julley would count as surplus, but could not complain about it. Due to that, Julley and Cassidy now lived in luxury: A two storey house, inclusive of a basement and a large garden was their portion.

Julley took a glance at the Glaceon that was now his wife. Her turquoise locks were limp on the pillows around her. Her fur glistened in the light that shone through the window, putting a grand smile on Julley's face as he shimmied closer to her ears.

"Good morning, Cassidy."

Cassidy stirred in her sleep, before eventually waking up to see the Umbreon's face before her, an ebullient grin about him. She smiled too, pecking him on his cheek.

"Good morning, Julley."

Julley pulled away, pushing himself to get out of the covers to get started on his duties. But, first things first, he trotted over to a small cot located on Cassidy's side of the main king-sized bed. Inside of the small cot was an appropriately sized Eevee, snoring away peacefully. It was times like these, Julley felt proud to call himself a father of two. He put a paw inside of the cot and onto the Eevee's head, stroking them carefully and caringly. Their hazel irises were covered by their eyelids, and around their neck was a particularly fluffy mane in the colour of beige.

"Sleep tight, Julius." whispered Julley to himself **(JOO-LEE-YUSS)**. Once he was done adoring his second child, he left the Eevee in the care of a sleeping Cassidy, and exited the room. Across the hallway he was now in resided another door with a couple colourful stickers that customized it. In large pink cursive read the words " _ANAIS"_ **(AN-EYE-YEESE)** _on the front of the door._

Julley walked up to the door, rapping on it a couple times to wake up his eldest daughter. "Anais! Time to wake up and get to school!" groaning could be heard from behind the door. On the other hand, Julley couldn't exactly blame her for feeling that way, though. He remembered when his mother had to strive just to wake him up for school.

The door opened, and a Sylveon, a little shorter than Julley, stood donning very tired eyes.

"Ugh... Morning Pop." croaked the Sylveon. Julley beamed, ruffling the top of her head.

"Good morning, Anais."Anais' ears drooped a bit, but she tried her best to look like she was up for the day. "Uncle Brendan's going to pick you up today, so make sure that you go downstairs and get ready before he gets here."

"Yeah, no problem." replied Anais, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their kitchen was quite large, as were the rest of the rooms in the house. Their family were very rich due to the riches of close relatives. Anais knew that her mother and father worked hard, though, both in the house and at their jobs. She tried her best to do her part too, taking care of their newest addition to the family, Julius, the three year old Eevee.

Of course, one may be wondering, who exactly is Anais anyway? As established before, she was the sixteen year old daughter of Julley and Cassidy. She was quite cheerful and boisterous around her family, but around her friends, it was like she was a completely different person. She was what you would call a 'Gossip girl' in her school's society. Her and her group of friends knew everything about the hottest couple or the newest kid in their school. In other words, there was nothing that she didn't know already. In front of her mother and father, she was their little angel. Don't let her fairy like appearance lead you into a false impression of security. At a battling level of 50 exactly, this Sylveon could pack a little more than a punch on the mat.

Her strongest suit in the world of academics would have to be physical education, because no Pokemon enjoyed being cooped up in a room for an hour or so. Plus, it got her able to work on her battling abilities. Battling was by far the most popular subject in the whole school by a landslide, due to the fact that nearly all disputes could be settled on the mat. It gave her an opportunity to join the battling team, since she made a decent battler among her peers. However, amid more experienced students, there was a huge lot of demand to make the team. Not only did you get a decent chunk of veneration from others, but also, there was a chance of you being signed for an actual professional team.

She buttered up a piece of bread and chomped on it for a makeshift breakfast. A horn could be heard from outside at the front lawn. That must have been Uncle Brendan, as her father had explained beforehand.

Anais ran outside with all of her school gear, and looked around for a red sports car. Sure enough, there was no way to miss it. The roaring vehicle stood in all of its glory, sporting the number plate that said: "8R3ND4N 8UR5Y4M0" on it's front and back. The top of the car's hood had been taken off, exposing two Blazikens to the outside air.

The Sylveon ran up to the car and gave both of the fighting types a large beam. "Hiya Uncle Brendan! Hey Barry!"

Brendan gave a wink along with his signature thumbs up to the Eeveelution, gesticulating for her to hop into the convertible. "What's going on, Anais?" asked the elder Blaziken, who was wearing a purple hoodie, with his name on it, and the crest of a Rayquaza on the left pectoral muscle. Brendan had been battling professionally for sixteen years straight, starting off as an exciting prospect before becoming a local legend after two years of battling. Obviously, Brendan was still going strong with his career, travelling to many different regions to broadcast the capabilities of a level 97 Blaziken to the rest of the world. However, some may say that he had at one point obtained the near-impossible feat of being level 100 at age 19. On the other hand, with all of the media and speculation surrounding battling, there weren't much reliable sources to trust. His wife, Jasmine, hadn't really been on the bandwagon for battling like her husband had. She instead took up medicine, and is currently in the midst of teaching junior doctors. This left her to be very occupied most of the time.

"Nothing much." Anais came again, entering the backseat of the car. "How are you doing, Barry?"

Barry was Brendan's quieter, kinder son, as well as an immediate cousin to Anais. He looked exactly like Brendan, but was only a foot shorter and had purple eyes. Supposedly they were his contacts, but Anais figured that it was some genetic mishap between Brendan's azure irises and Jasmine's scarlets. She was never really any good at biology.

On the mat, Barry exhibited exceptional battling abilities, much like his father. Although, He was nowhere near his father's battling level when he was his age. Then, Brendan was level 89 by the time he was seventeen. Fifteen year old Barry, who was soon turning sixteen, was a mere 67. By their current standards, this was still incredibly high. Anais was a little jealous of the Blaziken. He attracted nearly every girl in the school, inclusive of her friends, without even trying. But it was understandable. From a platonic point of view, Anais could confirm that Barry's body shape and personality was one to be adored by any chick within a mile.

"Oh! I'm alright... Thanks." shyly responded Barry, scratching the back of his head in the passenger seat. Like his father, Barry wore a similar hoodie, but in black with a white stripe across the abdomen with the crest of a Xerneas on it. It had officially become a motif for the Buryamos to be wearing a hoodie, or at least some type of garment with their initials on it wherever they go. As for why though? Only Arceus could understand. "Are you looking forward to a fresh new term at school?" asked Barry, although the answer was a lot more than obvious.

"Of course not! Although, there have been some spicy rumors going around..." Anais trailed off, intentionally trying to attract the Blaziken's attention.

"About who?" Barry was aware that his cousin could be very informed at times, a little more than he would wish. The Sylveon found that it was his fault for being out of the loop, though.

Anais chuckled, before responding: "Well, apparently a really cute girl likes you in our class."

Guffaws came from the Blaziken responsible for driving them to and from school, sort of making the car sway from side to side on the road. "That's my boy, Barry! Wait 'till I tell your mother..."

"What! I don't... Well, even if she did, it's none of your Combeeswax, Anais." Well that was one way to make him lose his cool.

"Chill out, Barry. I was only kidding." Barry exhaled and nodded accepting her apology, though feeling a little sullen as he wouldn't be able to know who the Sylveon had in mind. Anais was known for making crappy pranks like that. What else was he expecting? "Also, are there any spaces on the battling team?"

It came to no surprise that Barry had his own spot on the battling team. Via the fame of Brendan Bursyamo, many schools looked in anticipation for the next generation of Bursyamos to hit the scene. However, despite his inherited strength, Barry was certainly not the strongest ever to be on the squad. That role belonged to Alexander Evergreen, who was a whopping level 70. Who was Alexander Evergreen, though? Neither Barry nor Anais knew him personally, but from what they could understand, he was a hardcore Flareon who could hold his own against just about anyone. There had been a rivalry between the Evergreens and the Bursyamos for supremacy, but an outcome could never be reached to determine which of the two the better fighters were. At least, not yet.

"Erm, well I think there are one or two more. You're gonna have to ask coach for that."

The car ride finally ended up with Brendan making a gnarly parallel park outside the school gates. The large buildings loomed over the trio of them, as hundreds of students scuttled to enter the school without being claimed late. "EVERLAST HIGH" was written atop the metal gates in black iron metal. Anais and Barry got out of the vehicle, allowing Brendan to drive off home so he could enjoy his stories. Who knew that the book ' _Scalding Harm'_ could appeal to so many different types of people, despite mainly revolving around romance?

"Alright, you two. I'm outta here. I'll catch you outside, after school." called Brendan, revving the engine once more before skedaddling off the roads.

Anais and Barry looked towards the dreaded institute of mental pain and torture, and unwillingly entered the building. Their first lesson was thankfully gym, because the school knew that students will go absolutely crazy if they weren't allowed to do anything but sit and listen to lectures first thing in the morning.

They entered their form room at the same time, but took seats away from one another. Barry sat next to his friend, Raidon Atos. **(RAY-DON/RYE-DON)** He was a radical Luxray who had joined the school about sometime before the holidays, and was a generally nice and caring person, despite being a very avid fan of simple tasks such as reading or igniting conversations. At most times, he would remain calm and coordinated of his actions and the people around him. Barry enjoyed the presence of Raidon because he was a very good listener, and from time to time, he would come rushing over to the electric type for advice.

On the other side of the classroom, Anais sat with two of her best friends, Lola, a gorgeous female Lopunny, and Bella, a very cute female Mightyena. All three of them were having a small debate on who in their class was boyfriend material or not.

"Hey Anais. Your cousin Barry is actually pretty cute." commented Lola, who was watching the Blaziken from afar. "He's a Bursyamo too, right? I'd totally hit that up in my bed." All three girls laughed, but one was actually serious about that statement.

"I get what you mean, Lola." agreed Bella, resting her head on a paw to stare at Barry some more. "He's smart, strong, and very, very _rich_. Can you believe that he's the son of THE Brendan Bursyamo?." Anais rolled her eyes at her friends' vacuous claims. They neglected the fact that it was kind of gross gushing on about a person that you were directly related to.

"Totally not!" Lola cried. "Maybe Barry will be just as toned as his father." she said dreamily, gazing at the Blaziken's formidable stature.

Bella looked to her left, catching her fairy type companion stealing a glance at the electric type next to Barry curiously. The Mightyena giggled. "Like what you see, Anais?" mocked the Mightyena. However, visually, the Luxray didn't look any different from your average Luxray. In fact, he looked a little boring to the eye.

"Ew, no. This guy looks like his favourite colour is grey." That comment from Anais was enough to get the three laughing for a long time. "Plus, you know that I've got my eyes on Nester."

Who was Nester? If you didn't know who he was... Well, keep up! Aside from sharing the name as someone very familiar, Nester Queueneufs **(NESS-TURR KYUU-NEWFS)** was undeniably the hottest and most popular Ninetales in this whole school. Girls wanted him, and majority of males wanted to be him.

Bella and Lola were aware of the Sylveon's major crush on the Ninetales, and proved no competition to her since no one wanted an angry Anais. "We all know that you like him, so why don't you just ask him out already?" complained Lola.

Anais stared at her cohort like she was concentrating on one speck on her body. "Ask him out?! If it was that simple, I would have asked him ages ago! I just need some more time to know him better, that's all."

That statement was ironic since Anais would never go up to Nestor to confront him directly. She would only examine him from afar.

The class was eventually dismissed to their next lesson as their registration teacher was getting annoyed at their constantly loud chatter. As mentioned before, gym was their first lesson, lasting for about half the day due to popular demand. As Anais walked through the gymnasium doors with her posse, she was welcomed with the smell of new rubber, thanks to the new equipment being installed over the weekend. She took a seat down at the bleachers, along with Bella and Lola at her side. More students filled up the hall, before a Weavile came to the front of the bleachers, and used her loud voice to a produce a bellow that rang throughout the large resounding room.

"LISTEN UP!" Everyone went immediately silent. The Weavile put their hands behind their back and took a good look at the sitting pupils.

"Okay. For those who don't remember me from last term, I'm Mrs. Easel, Coach Easel, or just coach. **(EE-SULL)** I'll be your physical education teacher for the rest of the year." Slight shuffling could be heard, as well as some murmurs amid fellow students. One brave Tropius in the back of the bleachers put their hand up, to which the Weavile nodded at.

"Can we call you Sal? Y'know, for short?" Mrs. Easel stared daggers at the once audacious grass type Pokemon, ensuring him to get the point immediately. "N-Never mind."

After approximately five minutes of striking fear into the Tropius' heart, Coach Easel moved on with the topic. "Our main focus this year will be battling. Today, I'm going to measure out your battling prowess inside on the mat by matching you up randomly selecting you to have a one-on-one battle with another student. Standard rules."

The murmurs got louder and more anxious. Those who were born battlers were nothing short of hyped up in case they were chosen. Others who were new to the elements of battling were shivering in fear, hoping that they weren't chosen. For the rest that didn't care... Well, they just simply didn't care.

"So, the first battle will be between..." Anais hoped dearly that she wasn't paired with Barry. Whether the Blaziken decided to take it easy on him or not, she would still get creamed by his amazing skills. "Brend- Uhh, Barry Bursyamo, and..."

"Oh, and Lola Punnichi." **(LOW-LAR PUNN-EE-CHEE)**

The Lopunny next to Anais punched a fist into the air and excitedly pranced onto the mat. Barry simply shrugged at the mediocre challenge and met her on the mat. Mrs. Easel walked over to the two opponents, strolling in between them.

Lola was only happy that she had an excuse to somewhat be closer to the Blaziken. If she was to increase her chances of ever starting a proper relationship with Barry, this would by far be her best opportunity to up their propinquity.

"Commence!" shouted the Weavile.

Barry didn't want to actually hurt the Lopunny he was facing, as it was apparent that she was a bit of an amateur when it came to battling. Therefore, it was actually going to be more difficult to not hurt Lola that it was to hurt her.

Lola dashed quickly towards the Blaziken, intending to stuff an elbow in his stomach. However, in the next second, she found herself amazingly strewn across the floor, outside of the mat. Funnily enough, Barry had simply sidestepped her attack, sticking a leg out so she could thus trip and land flat on her face. The sound of flesh brutally smacking the floor was a quite cringe inducing for the young Barry, but it was all he could do.

Coach Easel was a little disappointed at the very anti-climactic turn of events, much like many other of the student spectators were. Nonetheless, she ticked Barry and Lola's names off the list, and called up her next duo.

"Raidon Atos, and Anais Breon-Solian! Make your way to the mat." The two pupils did as they were told, but Anais wasn't sure on what to expect out of this match up. To her, the Luxray was a very uncool nerdy Pokemon who doesn't pose as much of a threat to her. Even seeming to be a little wimpy due to how unwilling his body language looked. Well, taking into the account that she had been personally trained by Brendan Bee Bursyamo, one of the top five fighters in the whole world without dispute, this Luxray shouldn't be able to do anything to even lay a paw on her.

Anais stood on one side of the mat, while Raidon stood only a meter away from her position. He stared back at her, only with a hint of apprehension being shown in his pupils.

"Commence!" again screamed the Weavile, backing away from the mat for her safety.

Anais begun by using a special attack. She discharged an extremely large wave of light, blinding the Luxray and forcing him to cover his eyes. This left the Sylveon with an opening. There wasn't anything that she could do that would be particularly effective to the Luxray, but now that he was stunned, she temporarily had the upper hand.

Anais charged at the groggy victim, intending to ram the Luxray out of the mat and send him flying to Sinnoh with that sort of speed.

Raidon was still woozy from the blinding attack though, and he wasn't given enough time to react to the speeding Sylveon. Their bodies clashed, with the unfortunate Luxray careering into the air and onto the floor around them. Mrs. Easel went over to the unconscious body of Raidon, confirming that he was indeed knocked out, before assigning Barry to take him to the infirmary. Anais really hoped that Nester was watching all off that, just to prove that she was nowhere near what one would describe as an "Average girl". Unluckily, the Ninetales was too busy striking up a conversation with another Pokemon, who Anais aspired that it wasn't a love interest to him.

Anais returned to the benches, where her friends waited for her. One of them harbouring a stinging red face. However, they didn't really look all that happy.

"Geez Anais. You could have taken it a little easier on the guy, couldn't you?" whined Bella, scratching the top of her head with one of her claws.

The Sylveon plopped on the bench as two arbitrary students made their way onto the mat. "Take it easy? He was supposed to defend himself. What are you expecting me to do?"

Bella weirdly stared at the Lopunny, who was currently applying an ice pack to her face (Although it was worth it), before returning back to Anais to continue her argument. "How about you try not to send him so the infirmary?"

"UGH! What's your problem? If it'll make you feel any better, I can go and apologize to him at break." retorted Anais. Bella nodded at this, before watching the remainder of the battles occur on the mat.

* * *

Raidon finally came to, feeling some bandages wrapped around his head. He could still feel the impact of Anais body-checking his side out of the mat every time he pressed a paw to his ribs. To his right sat Barry, casually reading a comic book as he waited. Barry noticed that he was now awake, and immediately put down the book to converse with his colleague.

"Hello again, Raidon." greeted Barry, his polite and formal voice soothing the Luxray. "Are you alright? You took one heck of a knockdown."

Raidon wasn't really sure what to say. At least, he could calm down the Blaziken who must have waited for him all this time by giving him an assuring answer.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I'm usually a lot better than that. I'm around level 49." proudly claimed the electric type Pokemon. Barry felt the urge to roll his eyes, but was urged not to by the voice of reason in his head.

"Right. To be fair, Anais very strong, regardless of her appearance. She was trained for about two months every day by a professional battler."

Barry didn't really enjoy making references to the fact that he was the son of Brendan Bursyamo. It was a privilege, yes, but he wanted people to become attracted to him for who he was, not who his father was.

Raidon rubbed a spot on his forehead. "Wow... It really hurts." There wasn't a lot that Barry could do aside from offer the Luxray some packs of ice, but they were melting quite rapidly in his scorching talons.

"Don't worry, you should be fine, as long as you didn't land on anything vital." Raidon was happy that at least one person cared for him out of all of the other students that saw him get wasted.

The door opened. It was probably the nurse coming back to check on him. Surprisingly, it wasn't. It was the last person that both Raidon and Barry thought was going to show up. A Sylveon of average proportions was stood at the entrance. She walked in closer, approaching the blue sheet bedsides that Raidon rested on. As the Sylveon decreased the distance between herself and Raidon, Raidon began to sweat torrents.

"Hey there." said Anais. She knew that trying to make small talk with the Luxray was like trying to teach a Charizard surf. "I just really wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should have taken it a little bit lighter on you. It's not like you have ever battled before."

Raidon was quite offended. "Oh, no I have. Since I was little actually. I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention when we were battling."

"Really? So you're saying that you could have beaten me otherwise?" Raidon actually didn't realise that was a challenge, so he stupidly nodded. "Hm. Fine. How about this then: You and me, tomorrow, one on one battle, with absolutely nothing to distract you."

"Sure. I look forward to it." Raidon didn't seem to understand that his nonchalant arrogance was really irritating the Sylveon immensely.

Anais sent a salute his way, trying hard to mask her anger, before exiting the infirmary. Barry had been in the midst of that exchange, and when Anais was angry, her fighting ability would skyrocket like crazy.

"Bon deuil." muttered the Blaziken. "You must be pretty confident that you think you'll be able to beat Anais in a battle ever so ardently - you just had to exclaim it to her face." commented Barry, slamming a talon to his forehead.

Raidon looked at his Blaziken buddy, confused. "What do you mean? Don't you think I stand a chance against her?"

"I do, but that's not necessarily the point." Barry shook his head, and began walking towards the exit. "Don't worry about it. Bonne chance." As vague as it was, Barry left the stunned Luxray on the infirmary bed. Hopefully, he would realize the problem with his actions soon.

* * *

"And it's the wonder kid, Brendan Bursyamo in the best form we've ever seen, winning another point for the Emerald Deltas!"

The television in Julley's lounge blared at three Pokemon sat on the couch. Brendan had decided to stay at his legal brother's place. Himself, Julley and Cassidy were all sitting on one couch, watching highlights from the past. This one was from the nineteenth match he played in his career while at 16 years old, with a level of 90. The progress made here was rapid – too bad he was slowly losing it as he aged.

Cassidy cradled her son inside of her paws. The petite Eevee was also quite intrigued by the reel being shown on the television. He pointed at the screen and began shouting "Uncle Bruddy!" at the sight of the Blaziken. Brendan caught wind of this and ruffled Julius' hair on his head.

"You really like battling, it seems!" Julius looked at his uncle, and nodded gleefully. "Well if you pick it up at a young age, you'll probably be way stronger than me!" Both Cassidy and Julley laughed at this, but that did not diminish the chance of it actually happening. Now that Brendan had his attention away from the portrayal of his ego, Cassidy decided to speak up.

"Hey Brendan?" Said Blaziken looked up in interest. "I just really wanted to thank you, on behalf of Julley and I. You've really been a great friend to us, whether it be how you spent so much money to help us through the tribulations, opted to take care of Julius and Anais despite having your own son, even how you stood up for us when Abby was... You know."

Julley turned to the Blaziken before he could reply."She's right." Julley never really spoke much anymore, since he was kind of the quiet one, whilst Cassidy was the louder one. But as for this occasion, it counted as a very vital point in time to lament over Brendan's massive helpfulness. "I mean, I can't believe how I haven't actually acknowledged how much of a good friend you are. You never want to be repaid or anything too!"

Brendan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Come on guys, you know that it's my habit; I can't help being who I am. I prefer to aid others aside for myself, because it feels like the right thing to do."

"Exactly! That's what makes you the ideal friend! Jasmine is a really lucky gal." commented Cassidy. Julley was a little hurt by that statement, but dismissed it as reading too deep in between the lines.

"D'aww, thanks a lot. I would want to stay a little bit longer, but I gotta jet to pick Anais and Barry from school. Is it okay if Barry can stay the night here? I'm going to be at the Delta's training grounds all day and night."

Julley nodded, putting up a paw. "Of course he can! He's essentially our third child!" Brendan saluted the two, before jogging out of the house to his car, zooming off into the distance. Cassidy turned to her husband, who was still watching the reel. She smiled as she watched him do adorable things unconsciously, such as scratching his head or his ear twitching.

"You know Julley. Things have really taken a better turn for us recently." Without taking his eyes away from the screen, Julley responded.

"Why do you say that?"

Cassidy laughed a bit, slightly weirding Julius out as he was in her hands. "What!? Don't you remember when we first told my mom about the pregnancy?"

Remember? How could he forget? It was one of the varying times in his life when he was without a doubt, scared out of his mind. Don't even get him started on his encounter with Cooper, because... That's a little obvious, ain't it?

"Of course I do! What about it, though?"

Cassidy looked down at Julius, nesting peacefully in her lap. "Look at what's come out of this. We've showed Mom how responsible we can be. We've raised a beautiful child, as well as an adorable pretty Eevee baby. To believe that our parents believed that we couldn't do it."

Julley calmed down and chuckled a bit, moving closer to Cassidy so he could get a good view of his pride and joy.

"Hah, I guess you're right there." Cassidy nodded with glee. Julley put a paw onto her cheek, caressing her soft fur"What others regarded to be the biggest mistake may as well just be the best thing we've ever could have done." replied Julley, looking at the Glaceon, whom he loved to no extent, giving her slightly half lidded eyes with a smirk on his maw. Cassidy got the hint, and gently put down the snoozing Julius.

"How about... We take this upstairs, and see if we can have a third ch-"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Julley looked at Cassidy. Cassidy looked at Julley. Both of them awkwardly laughed as their precious moment came to an abrupt end. Julley got up and walked out into the foyer, opening the front door. There stood Anais and Barry, only one of them bearing a smile.

"Welcome back, Anais. And Barry! How are you?" loudly proclaimed Julley, ushering them both inside. Barry's smile got even wider as he spoke back to the slightly smaller Umbreon.

"I'm fine, Uncle. Where's Aunt Cassidy?" Julley nodded to the lounge door, to which Barry followed, vacating him and his daughter by themselves in the corridors of his large house. Julley glanced at Anais, copying her frown. That was the face of a Pokemon who didn't have the best time at school.

"Anais. What's wrong?"

Anais put one of her ribbons to her forehead, feeling heat emitting from that specific place. "Don't worry pop. I've just got a headache, that's all." Julley smiled and rubbed his head against hers, happy that she hadn't gotten into any sorts of conflict. He didn't want her life in high school to be anything like his.

"Alright. Make sure you get some sleep. You don't want to know how worried I was when you're mother got a headache." Julley left Anais with those words while he joined the three in the lounge.

Anais, not bothering to greet her mother, went down into the basement. There, her uncle had kept a small punching bag that he had left behind for Julley to build up some muscle. Fifteen years later, and Julley still hadn't touched it yet. Tomorrow was a feat for her. A very large feat. She couldn't believe that that Luxray had so much guts as to challenge her for a rematch, claiming that he wasn't "paying enough attention". Attention her ass. Tomorrow, she was going to ensure that she pummels that Luxray into a pulp, as now, it was personal.

* * *

Okay, it's only the first chapter, so I really need to know what you guys think of this. Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know in the reviews section! Next chapter will follow the one-week protocol as 'That Glaceon' did. I hoped that you enjoyed this one, so I'll catch you in the next one. Peace out!

-Awesome Sawss/ Luanastar


	2. Chapter 2

THAT SYLVEON

I'm very happy that the majority of you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I mean, 30 reviews on the debut chapter? That is utterly insane! Thank you very much, everyone. From that, I know that myself, Luan and beta-reader Jirulius are going to have to pick it up to make chapters better, starting as of now.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Sprinkling the final specks of cinnamon on a cake baked to near perfection was Cassidy, the 32 year old mother of two. She had initially borrowed the recipe from April, her mother-in-law, but later modified to match her taste buds. Now, all she needed were people to chow down on it. Julley was in the lounge, playing with Julius, but that was only two out of four others.

It was so hard to believe that this was now her. Cassidy was no longer the teenager that would look after her little brother, play games with her elder brother and enjoy helping her mother. The tables have turned; now it was her being helped by her eldest daughter.

Cassidy put her ear to the basement door. The sun was setting around seven o'clock, but Anais hadn't come out of there yet. Barry had followed her down there an hour ago, and neither was he seen from then on. She could make out rhythmic grunts, as well as some panting between breaths. Cassidy went to the first assumption that any mother would, concluding that her little girl was now a grown girl, and those feelings were going to become prominent around her age. She could empathize very well. Cassidy could recall the times she would get extremely hot around Julley, a little damp between the legs as well in some occasions as a teen. However... What was Barry doing down there then?! Nope. Unacceptable. If it was anything like the Christmas party seventeen years ago, Cassidy wouldn't want suspicious activity between two relatives.

She opened the basement door, and her heart rate quietened down from what she saw. Her daughter was shredding the punching bag installed by Brendan all those years ago with her most powerful attacks, while Barry amused himself by sitting on the vibrating washing machine. At least, she was glad that what she heard had bared no resemblance to the connotations that it also fabricated.

"Anais! Barry! Come upstairs to eat!" called Cassidy, soon shutting the door and tending back to her small snack.

Barry reluctantly hopped off the washing machine, and headed toward the stairs that led to the ground floor. But, he noticed that Anais showed no signs of letting up on the poor punching bag any time soon. "Hey Anais! What are you still doing? Let's go and get some food!"

Anais barely even turned around to give him an answer. "I'll probably come up later."

"Come on, Anais. I don't get this vendetta you have with Raidon, but you know that we can't eat without everyone there first." whined Barry, inducing Anais to moan and look at the Blaziken sternly.

"That's because you don't get it, that's why!" scolded the Sylveon. Barry shook his head and went upstairs, and out of the basement. Anais was able to continue her fierce training on her own. Each shot of energy went to taking a chunk out of her helpless victim. Each shot contributed to the raise of her battling level. Each shot upped the will the beat the stuffing out of that Luxray tomorrow.

After popping the sand bag with one more blast, Anais wiped the sweat from her brow and called it a day, walking upstairs and into the kitchen, where seemingly everyone was sat around the dining table enjoying their food. Julley looked over to her daughter, smiling as she came into view.

"There you are. Come take a seat and eat, Anais."

 **Hey, that rhymes!**

"What rhymes, dad?" replied Anais. She could have sworn that she heard someone say something. Julley looked at her weirdly. Although, thinking over what he just said, that kind of did rhyme.

"Uh... What I just said, I guess."

Anais sat down next to Barry, who was wolfing down a loaf of cinnamon topped bread – His favourite. The only thing that could make the moment better would have to be a banana flavoured milkshake. But, sometimes, Barry thought as if he was the only Blaziken on this earth to enjoy milkshakes.

Cassidy took a look at her daughter who used her fangs to tear apart pieces of meat to chew down on. "Anais, you haven't talked to me since you came back from school. How was your day?"

Of course, Anais was a follower of ' _Nidoran's Classified School Survival Guide'_ and followed the protocol of never telling your parents how school truly went for you, no matter what.

"It was fine. Battling sure was... interesting for sure." Cassidy sure was suspicious of the Sylveon's act. Call it a motherly instinct, but she could tell that Anais wasn't speaking of every detail.

"Really? What did you do?" asked Cassidy, watching her daughter very closely.

"Well, we did some random matchups between students. Both of us won our matches." Cassidy couldn't suspect anything out of the Sylveon, as she was too vague in her answers to be assuming anything as of now.

"That's neat for your first day in a while. Kinda reminds me of my friends when I was around your age. Hmm… That's got me wondering... We should have a little barbeque tomorrow, just to bring back memories and all." said Julley, putting a piece of bread in his mouth. A concurring grunt came from others around the table, especially Cassidy.

"Of course! That'll be great! In fact, I'll make a call to Jasmine right now in fact." Cassidy arose from the table, grabbing the cordless house phone to make a call. Anais grimaced as she saw her father take a look at her mother from behind. He got up from the table too, stretching his small limbs.

"What a great meal! Anais, can you take your brother upstairs to sleep when you're done?" Anais nodded, as Julley cleared up the table and left the room. She felt Barry's gaze fall upon her.

"Why didn't you tell them about Raidon?" Anais scowled, baring her top fangs toward the fire type.

"They don't need to know. In fact, neither do you." Barry shook his head at his cousin's antics. He huffed and took Julius into his own arms, heading upstairs to put him to sleep.

Anais placed a paw on her forehead, feeling a little bad for shouting at Barry like that. It was too early in the week to be getting this angry at those who haven't done anything wrong. If anything, he was just trying to help. Bah, there was no use complaining over it. She would rather spend her current time sleeping in preparation for tomorrow. Plus, she didn't want Barry stealing her bed before she could sleep there. There was no way in the Distortion world that Anais was going to sleep on that air mattress.

* * *

Waking up to a tiring Tuesday was the lithe and lissome Anais, lugging the covers off her toned arms and legs. She looked out of the window, finding the sun to only be inching its way above the buildings on the horizon.

Yawning, Anais hopped out of her bed and landed on something soft, that wasn't the floor. Actually, it was the air mattress that Barry was supposed to sleep on. Thanks to the laws of physics, Barry, who was once sleeping peacefully, was instantly launched in the air, slamming into the ceiling before landing with his back first on the floor around the mattress.

"AY CARAMBA! NO BUENO!" screamed Barry in a tongue foreign to her ears, gripping his elbow with agony.

"Oh! Sorry about that Barry! I forgot that you were sleeping on the floor." explained the Sylveon, albeit not without a smile.

"Oww... It's alright. Let's just get to school." Thankfully, the Blaziken was very understanding and forgiving. The instant he left the room, Anais burst into a fit of laughter, as she was completely aware of the fact that he was slumbering on the very bouncy mattress. Once again, Barry was a victim to her impeccable mastery in pranks.

She got a good look at herself in the mirror, looking up and down at her various features. She couldn't wait to roll up into school today. To be specific, she couldn't wait for her next gym lesson. The Sylveon had a very large bone to pick with Raidon, the Luxray who insulted her battling capabilities, whether inadvertent or not.

After brushing her teeth, Anais waited downstairs for Barry finish his breakfast. He must have been prepared to spend the night here, since he was wearing a brand new hoodie. It's either that, or his old one spontaneously changed colours without her noticing.

"Come on, Barry. The faster you eat, the earlier we can get to school." encouraged Anais, though for the completely wrong reasons. Barry was born with an incredible sense of observation and tact, so it was his duty to get the Sylveon to simmer down a little.

"The only reason why you want to get to school is to brawl with Raidon, isn't it? Why do you dislike him so much?" As per usual, Anais wasn't really in the mood to rationalize.

"Look Barry, as I said yesterday, you wouldn't get it. He insulted my battling prowess, thus I'm going to show him what's really up today." Barry facepalmed. Facetaloned? Facetaloned. Regardless, he was disappointed with his cousin's reasoning.

"Really? That's it? You don't need to go beating others up for it."

Anais scowled, flicking her ribbons off to one side. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you anything."

Barry decided a different approach, since there was no way winning an argument against Anais. "Okay Anais, I understand that, but at least just leave Raidon alone. He didn't mean what he said."

"Yes he did! Otherwise, he would've just kept his stupid yap shut!" shouted Anais. She knew that at this rate, her parents would be awoken out of their slumber, but she clearly didn't care.

"But why do you care so much? It's just battling?"

Anais slammed her paws on the table in rage. "You can say that as much as you like. You're a Bursyamo. Battling is imbued into your blood. People like me? We have to work hard to get where we are now. REAL hard. I don't know about you, but I just get a little offended when someone goes and insults all of the time and effort training just to show that even little defenceless Sylveons like me can hold their own on a mat. Does that answer your question?!"

Barry didn't say anything. He only clashed eyes with the flaring fairy type. He then lowered his head, digging back into his cereal.

"Don't beat him up too bad."

Anais got up from her chair, and exited the whole house altogether. Barry made a mental note to keep an eye on that girl.

* * *

Anais got to her registration classroom relatively early. Her friends, Bella and Lola were there already, talking quietly among themselves. Taking her usual seat between them, Anais joined into their conversation. Anything to lighten her up.

"What's going on Anais?" said Lola, making a quick scan of the room for any signs of a certain Blaziken. Fortunately for the Lopunny, he sat next to a very familiar Ninetales. Asserting her gaze back onto her friend, she attempted to make social progress. "Had any luck with Nester?"

Anais sighed. She wished that she did. The Ninetales' handsome looks were noticeable wherever he went. All she wanted was for the Fire type to notice her for once. Anais sadly shook her head as an answer.

"No. At least, not yet." Bella snickered a little bit, making Anais draw her attention to the Mightyena. "What's so funny? I don't see you with a boyfriend!"

"You don't have one either Anais. Although, I really think that you should try talking to him a little bit." Anais sighed and scratched her head. When it came to her predicaments of romance, she relied on advice from pretty much anywhere. She knew how to approach the Ninetales, she just couldn't find the courage to actually do it.

"And how do you suggest I do that? It's not like he'll just waltz up to me in some head-over-heels stupor and ask me out, will he?!" Bella smirked, knowing that the possibility still existed.

"Take it easy, girl. There's no enemies here, only targets." Bella put a paw in the direction of Nester, who was striking up a good, entertaining talk with Barry, of all people. If her cousin, who wasn't too different from her, was able to converse with the extremely hot Nester, surely she should stand a bigger chance to get even remotely close to him. "And as of now, he's _your_ target."

The bell rang, telling them to get to their next lesson. Damn, she was getting in the groove for it too. Although, this meant that she had time to make a move in gym.

* * *

"So… What's your opinion on your cousin?"

Barry looked back at the Ninetales he was talking to on the way to his next lesson with his orbs of indigo. Nester had been his buddy for a long time. The two went back as far as Kindergarten. However, as Nester began to gain popularity due to his riches and good looks, the two kind of distanced away from each other, only finding time to talk to each other occasionally.

"What do you mean? Anais?" Nester rolled his eyes sarcastically, as if there was any other cousin of his that he was aware of. Well, to be fair, there was first cousin Cesca the Quilava **(CHESS-KA)** two years below them. Her name was short for Francesca, appropriate due her father's name.

"Of course I meant Anais."

"Right. Well she's a very nice person overall. She likes to crack jokes from time to time, and really likes going out shopping with her friends." Nester nodded his head, slicking back the gelled hair atop his absolutely fabulous skull.

"Thanks, dude. Just wanting to know." He put a digit on his tongue slyly, a bit of smoke arising from it in the process. 'Cause you know, he's a fire type.

"No problem… But why'd you want to know?" asked Barry, finally opening the doors to the gymnasium.

Nester laughed a bit, patting the innocent Blaziken on his surprisingly muscular back muscles. "Oh Barry. Naïve and obtuse Barry. You see, here's how the society of high school works: I'm hot, right?" Barry knew that Nester meant it in the platonic way, so he nodded. "Good. Now, if I think your cousin's hot too, it's only natural that we go out, you see?"

To the ears of Barry, that made little to no sense whatsoever. As long as it put a smile on the Ninetales' face, though, he nodded in concurrence.

The two sat down on a place on the bleachers. Nester seemed to be eyeing up a certain trio currently entering the gym. He tapped the Blaziken in his sides a couple times to get him to look. "See Barry? This is what I call, a 'Flock of Torchics.' Every single one of them are beautiful, but I think the Sylveon's got what I _need_." he purred, licking the back of his paw.

 **What you need is a restraining order.**

Barry was getting a little nervous of this guy. It wasn't really his decision or not of whom Anais was to go out with. He could only hope that it wouldn't be Nester. Barry felt that his intentions weren't really in check.

Mrs. Easel came to the front as soon as everyone was sat down, a clipboard and pen in her claws. She cleared her throat before addressing the students.

"Settle down! This is quite important." Everyone in the hall became silent to the point that it was either the sound of a pin dropping or Mrs. Easel's voice that could be heard. "Good. Now, what I have here is a list of your current levels deduced on your performance yesterday. It contains what leveI I believe you're at. At the end of this term, I expect there to be some improvements."

Squealing came from the group of Anais, Lola and Bella. Anais expected her level to be astronomically high due to the fact that there was no doubt that she wiped the floor with Raidon yesterday. Lola was just hoping that it was above 10, since the way she lost was quite pathetic. Bella aspired to get somewhere in the high 40s, since unlike the majority of people in this class, she was actually good at battling.

"First, Raidon Atos!"

Anais' ears perked up for this one. A smile came onto her face as she realized that this upcoming information was going to be extremely paramount. The lower it was, the bigger the chance of her utterly creaming the Luxray after school hours. It'll be like Uncle Brendan's sandbag all over again.

"Level 59!"

And there goes her jaw, slamming straight to the ground. It was impossible that he was that strong, otherwise he wouldn't have just sponged her hit yesterday and flew off the mat like a balloon. Or maybe... Maybe he was telling the truth at the infirmary...

"Anais Breon-Solian! Level 51!"

51? 51!? That was only a measly increase of one whole level after her session of cruel, rigorous training. Something here had to be rigged.

"Barry Bursyamo! Level 77! Substantial progress, but not as strong as your pop... Yet." Barry smiled profusely like he had just won a prize. Meanwhile, Anais glared at the Blaziken with hatred. He had the highest level in the whole class and he never broke a sweat in any lesson! Don't even get Anais started on all of that epigenetic crap, either.

The rest of the levels were called out. Some getting what they wanted while others got results way off from their expectations. Unfortunately, Anais was a part of the latter group, who just couldn't find it in her to achieve a higher level. Ridden with jealousy, she slumped back on the benches to watch the others go and frolic about with their own custom battles for the rest of the lesson. Even Bella and Lola had left her. The Lopunny probably scampered off to go and try her hand with Barry. This would be a perfect opportunity to duel with Raidon, but what would be the point of it all? She heard the levels, and it just meant that nine times out of ten, the Luxray would floor her. At least, she could keep her dignity if Raidon didn-

"Hey Anais!" Damnit! That voice could only belong to one person. "Aren't we going to have that battle?"

Anais looked downwards from her extended level on the bleachers. Raidon stood there, bearing a friendly smile, despite the fact that he was challenged to a battle by the same person he was addressing.

"Battle? Oh... No, I-I can't." Raidon tilted his head to one side, frowning a little bit. He was raring to go all day.

"Why not?"

 **You fell down some stairs.**

"I fell down some stairs." Raidon only continued to look dumbfounded. Anais would have to chastise her inner thought later. "My arm really hurts now, so I can't battle at all." Anais flushed, hoping that he would buy it. It was not very often that she would find herself feeling so unnaturally hot without a valid reason. She was lost in the stare of his stunning aqua irises as their contact between sight lasted for what Anais perceived as a whole year. However, the moment was ruined by realisation from the other party.

"Oh well. Maybe another time. I'll catch you later." Raidon left the scene, seeking challenge elsewhere. Anais felt a little shook at the fact that she got so hot under the... Bowtie so quickly, via someone not like Nester, but a nerd, like Raidon.

 **You'd be surprised what other qualities a 'nerd' can have.**

 _If you were my conscience, you would agree with me! Raidon is not cool, nor is he attractive in any way. He just... Caught me off guard, that's it._

 **If he really caught you off guard, you'd be shocked, not blushing. Duh.**

 _Get outta here! You don't know what you're talking about._

 **Just saying... Hater.**

Anais was able to fight off her opposite judgement. Although, that didn't mean her judgement was the right one. Even if, who would you want to go out with? The nerdy, loser-like sorry excuse for a Luxray, or the handsome, cute, extraordinarily HAWT Ninetales, who was essentially every girl's dream in this school. No contest, really.

Arceus must have taken off his '#1 Prankster hat' in pity for her situation, because walking her way was the one and the only Ninetales that could sweep her off her paws. Anais felt her heart beat rate accelerate every step he would take. She could bet a million Pokedollars that she would have perspired at least two buckets worth of sweat by now.

Once he was stood in front of her, in his deep, gruff and sexy voice, he spoke the following: "Hey there." Anais was so close from fainting. This had to be a dream. There was no way that this was actually happening.

"D-Do y-y-you mean m-me?"

 **Good grief, girl. This guy's got you losing your cool worse than your father.**

Nester slowly dipped his head, putting on the hottest smile known to Pokemon-kind. His teeth were whiter than the fur on Solgaleo. His fur beige like fresh hay. Most of all, his aura just made Anais want to melt.

"Yes. I mean you, _Anais_." Oh Arceus yes. His voice sent shivers all over her body, shaking her like a maraca. "I've seen you around, and damn, you are beautiful beyond belief."

No. This is too good to be true. You may as well wake her up from her dream now, Arceus, because she was done playing. Though, Arceus wasn't playing to begin with.

"R-Really? T-Thank you!" She was all over the place. Under the presence of Nester, she crumbled like the river banks being eroded by the strength of the channel.

"You know, how 'bout I take you out tomorrow, after school?"

"Yes! YES YES YES! A thousand times yes!" There was so much yes that the author didn't have the ability to write a description of the overwhelming yes's.

"Great. I'll catch you later, babe."

Just as smoothly as he came, Nester walked back to his place on the other side of the gymnasium. Anais couldn't be happier. Just wait until her friends hear about this. They'll cry with excitement. She could imagine the look on their faces right now. There would be no way that they would believe it when she tells them that she had just booked a date with the undisputedly hottest and most popular boy in the whole school – No, the entire region!

* * *

"Stop lying, girl."

That was the plethora of dubiety coming from the mouth of dear friend Bella. The two of them were eating their lunches, awaiting the arrival of Lola.

"I swear! It happened! He came over to me in gym class and asked me out for a date tomorrow!" Bella looked away from the Sylveon shamefully. The levels of mistrust were soaring through the sky.

The Mightyena couldn't believe her ears. For all of this time, she had considered the fairy type to be a very venerable Pokemon indeed, all until she took to lying straight to her face. However, the cynical dark type's once irrevocable opinions were then appropriated by the occupancy of Lola Punnichi, bustling in through the cafeteria doors like her tail was on fire. The maverick Mightyena modicum of belief was about to be invalid.

"Oh. My. Arceus. I cannot believe you Anais!" she squealed, waving her thin arms in the air with the influence that she did not care. "Is it true? Is it true that you are going out with Nester?"

'Going out' isn't really the set of words that she would use in this particular context. Although, they were literally going out tomorrow, so Anais nodded happily, making the Lopunny squeal even more.

Bella's mouth dropped. Her eyes widened. Her cup of Oran berry juice was unfortunately knocked over in the process.

"For real?" gasped Bella. Once again, Anais nodded with passionate confidence, urging Bella join in the squealing round with her best friend.

"Yeah! We're going out tomorrow, so I think that while I'm going shopping with my family after school to get some goods, I'll just take a 'peek' in Victreebell's secret." excitedly screamed the Sylveon, with Lola and Bella joining in the fray again. She couldn't wait to get home. This few days were going to be epic, inclusive of the barbeque later today and her date after tomorrow. Next thing you know, she'll be the first to see the ' _Ghastly in the shed shell'_ movie premiere in a few days.

However, there was one gut feeling that she was unable to shake off in the midst of her zenith of elation. The sensation felt like something strong was missing. Yet… Anais didn't know what it was. Bah, it was probably the Beautiflys that raced around in her stomach in anticipation for tomorrow. Just thinking about Nester made her knees weak. She must have been in Arceus' good books today, because this was too good. Or at least, she thought.

* * *

Hey-Ho! Chapter 2 is done! For some reason, I felt compelled to write chapter '54' for some random reason :P Guess it's just a habit. Anyway, the hype was certainly real last chapter. I knew that I had to do something to get this chapter out early. Therefore, Luan and I formed an awesome alliance to alternate writing around the clock. We worked like a very nice cheese on toast sandwich. Now, here are some responses to your reviews. Dang, that's a lot of reviews too XD.

 **ShadowForge:** You haven't to worry, my friend! There's enough space on this band wagon here, and you've caught it at a great time, too! I hope you have loads of fun reading and catching up on the updates, and thanks for reading the prequel, too. I think that this story will be superior though.

 **OMNI:** Yeah, but I assumed that a lot of people will expect it. However, if you've checked chapter 53 of 'That Glaceon' written by Jirulius, you'd find the continuation there. Hopefully, that'll satisfy you.

 **Thunderwolf7226:** I'm glad you think so. It hasn't actually been two weeks, though. It's been about one week and a bit when the first chapter was released.

 **JulleyButGlaceon:** Since it first came out!? Brownie points to you, then! But if Arceus inherited the kids, there would be some surefire pandemonium in here XD

 **Kalmarin:** Well, I've unfolded the second chapter, but it all depends on how many times I've folded this story :P I hope you enjoy your spring break, though. I'll try to do my part by giving you some entertainment during that time, too!

 **RaichuBro8:** Aha! So I assume that it all makes sense now? It was either that, or Brandon XD

 **A Lazy Lynx:** Thanks a whole bunch! Luan and I do our best to ensure that you're content with the _content_. XP

 **TheEzyGuy00:** There has a bit of an extra continuation in the 53rd chapter of That Glaceon if that'll satiate you. Otherwise, aside from appreciating you, I can't really do much to reverse time back sixteen years XD

 **PatrioticSwellow:** I'm not really inclined to tell you. However, I can tell you that all will soon be revealed XD

 **AquaSheWolf:** Don't worry, you don't sound pushy at all. Just remember that you didn't really give me any content to work with at all, so I just had to improvise from then on. I hadn't an idea of how the character would act, so gave it the standard. Sorry if it didn't match up to your standards though.

 **Delta The Umbreon:** You were SO CLOSE XD

 **Switch - On - 97:** Well if you want more tips and tricks, or rather, trips and flips, keep reading on for the next chapter XD

 **umbreonguy17:** Aww, I can only take so many compliments XD Thanks a bunch though.

 **Chief0000:** Well, mostly because it was a suggestion from a buddy, so I decided to go along with it. Left a lot of memories in West Latias High school, though.

 **NoSkills – Is it alright if I call you that? XD:** It's always been weird to imagine the once stuttering teen Umbreon now a fully grown adult, with his own kids! Although, I can't reveal anything to you just yet – that'll be like cheating on a math exam! XD

 **Ember-Fever:** Yeah, it wasn't too long ago when I imagined That Glaceon to just be a small story made purely for the heck of it. Of course, that was two years ago or thereabout. I feel old XD.

 **KurtisTheGamerKid:** 'That Umbreon'? That exists? XD Naw, I kid. I feel exactly the same here.

 **Crystal Glaceon:** I'm glad you are! I can't tell you exactly when the next chapter is coming out, though – Hopefully by this weekend, or next week Monday at the most.

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** I agree from a reader's point of view. I felt that there weren't enough stories with a sort of sly, tempered protagonist.

 **Nstrike – Is it okay if I can call you by that? XD:** Did this chapter surprise you, or naw? :P

 **Eye of Amethyst07:** Thank you a lot, I hope that I can keep entertaining you! I can't reveal to you just what will happened though; that's what the story's for :D

 **Luanastar:** So this is what you're doing instead of helping me? XD

 **candanceheart117:** YASSS indeed! Also, Luan thinks your cover image is pretty cute XP

 **Jirulius:** Of course! She ain't your average kind of girl, tho :P Also, great job on the beta reading last chapter. I didn't know that there were so many mistakes!

Thanks to all who read this chapter. The next one is predicted to be coming out by the end of the week.

-Sawss/Luan


	3. Chapter 3

THAT SYLVEON

 **Sorry Jirulius for uploading without your beta reading, but I felt that I had been wasting a lot of people's time, especially yours, since I was taking so long to write this up. Apologies, everyone.**

Here comes chapter three! I'm really stoked that a lot of people like the last chapter, so I'm in the mood to spam up some more chapters. Also, Sir Sawss and Lady Luan? That is what I'd refer to as purely awesome XD. Great one, UncleInTheAttic!

Just a quick one, dedicated to AquaSheWolf. I respect your ideas and complaints, but it's quite inconvenient to reply to your needs in the author's note of the story. It just doesn't feel all that nice. I strongly suggest that you invest in a fanfiction account, so we can discuss any ideas faster and with some professionalism. I understand that you wouldn't want your parents to find out, but if you have the idea of reading this mature-rated story, you should also make sure that you're capable of having your own e-mail account, and as a result, a fanfiction account. I understand that you're quite circumspective, but if you're willing to read this story, you should be at the age of maturity, and shouldn't be all that worried about making an account. I'm not in any way telling you to disobey your parents. This is all for the sake of convenience, so you can share your ideas with me easier. Thank you.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon. We wished we did, but that is all.

* * *

"Alright... Take a left – No. Right actually." That was Cassidy trying to give directions to the very befuddled Julley, who was dangerously skidding and drifting on the sides on the road, trying to follow Cassidy's instructions to get them to the mall. In the back seat, Anais was constantly thrown to and against the window with each turn to the right. Julius slammed into Barry every two to three seconds, injuring the Blaziken a lot more than the three year old Eevee.

"Hey Pop! Could you slow down a bit?" politely called Anais. Her pink cheek colliding with the window.

"Sorry Anais. If we don't get there soon, all of the meat is gonna be gone!" replied Julley, in his very young and croaking voice.

 **Well, you're a lot closer to that window than you are to Nester.**

 _I don't know how you got into my head, let alone what you are, but just get out of my head, okay?!_

 **Alright, I'll get out of your head. Looks like I'll just stay in your mind instead.**

Anais grunted aloud, forgetting about the fact that she had just addressed her father a couple of seconds ago.

"Alright, Ann. Take it easy." guffawed Julley, feeling like his father in the presence of his own. "I'll slow down a bit, but don't complain when you get the smaller portions."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I've just been... hearing some weird voices in my head."

The car swerved left and right, Julius bounding right into his sisters face, giggling all the while.

"Uh, right. Probably just your conscience. Don't listen to it, though." Oddly specific instruction, but the clever Anais got the gist of the point that her father was trying to convey. The car finally pulled up into the parking lot of the mall. Posters upon posters of the newest outfit for the Emerald Deltas were hung about on the walls. Modelling the forest green coloured hoodie was no one other than Brendan, wearing a determined smile with crossed arms. Cassidy was the first to walk up to it and give the poster a comment.

"Look at this, Julley!" she said, tearing the poster from the wall to get a better look. "Can you believe that this was the same Brendan who went to our school as a regular student?" Julley nodded and laughed, walking up to it with the rest of the gang. Here it was. Official evidence out of the thousands as to why Anais was jealous of his cousin. Look at Barry's father. Now look at hers. See the difference? Don't get her wrong. Anais loved her father with all of her heart. However, is she ever had the opportunity to switch parents, she would do so without a second thought.

After about ten minutes of walking, the five of them rolled up to the ' _Servine Eleven'_ supermarket. It had all the goods and services they needed, to make use of the very hot, sunny and scorching day, despite it already being half past 3 o'clock.

Anais was overwhelmed with the massive amounts of products that were neatly lined up in each isle. She couldn't wait to get her paws on the things that she knew that she didn't need, but bought them simply because they were on sale.

Cassidy turned to Anais and Barry. Julius was staring at the shelves, doing his own thing.

"Okay you two. We're going to head off and buy the meaty products. I want you to go with Julius, and buy the things that are on this list." She handed Anais the list that contained the stuff they were supposed to buy, as well as her credit card, but obtained it seemingly out of nowhere. Her mother's side always had a knack for getting things out of thin air. "I trust that you'll take care of your brother, and my card, m'kay?"

Both Anais and Barry nodded, watching Julley and Cassidy turn on their heels and walk away to the meat section. Although, Anais was pretty sure that she heard her mother say something about beanies. Nonetheless, she took a shopping cart from the rack, and pushed it over to Barry and Julius.

"Hop in, Barry!" Barry looked at her like she was joking. It was like she was a whole new character when not around her parents.

"I'm not getting in there. Isn't Julius supposed to be in there instead?" Anais gruffly puffed. Classical worrywart Barry was still a worrywart.

"Come on, Barry! It'll be like we're kids again!" Anais sure was acting like a kid here. Barry smiled, rolled his eyes and hopped into the cart, a snickering Sylveon sidling behind the handle bars.

"Alright, alright. Go slowly, though, so we can bag some things on the way." commanded Barry, irresponsibly climbing into the cart, making little to no difference to the overall weight of the cart whatsoever. Anais smirked, running to get the cart rolling off to a fast start. Julius cheered and ran after the duo that set a clearly bad example.

The three of them were making some valiant progress, laughing all the way. However, as she passed an isle, something caught Anais' eye, inducing her to let go of the cart. Stood there was no one other than Raidon, contently looking at a bunch of labels on canned products. Out of all of the places that she could've found the Luxray, it just so happens that he was here. Interesting.

Well, as she was staring from afar, she didn't realize that in the suspended shopping cart, Barry was going down a straight beeline towards a conveniently placed tower of very unstable wine glasses. What fool would bother to do something as idiotic as that? To say the least, that tower wasn't always there.

"Um. Anais?!" Barry looked behind him, shocked to see the Sylveon frozen in her tracks about 15 feet away. "ANAIS?! GLASSES! VELOCITY! CART! COLLISIO-"

 ***CRASH***

Barry, at an average speed of 10 metres per second, careered right into the tower, toppling it over with the sound of thousands of glass cups worth at least 12 Pokedollars each shattering into millions of tiny fragments on the floor. Realising the gravity of the situation, Barry got up from the lopsided shopping cart and booked it for dear life before any authorities could even acknowledge the damage done.

Anais shook herself out of her stupor, grabbing Julius and running into another isle before Raidon could see her. Julius gave her a confused look, wondering firstly about what happened to Barry, but most importantly, why it looked like her sister was in a rush. Anais caught his stare, and everyone knows how it goes. The young child who witnessed something happen will immediately bring it up as soon as they are able to speak properly. To appease him, Anais grabbed a candy bar from the shelves, unwrapping it before shoving it in his mouth. Stealing? Yes. For the greater good? Indeed. However, her brother's curiosity brought out a revelation in herself: Why was she scared of the Luxray seeing her?

 **Probably because you're too embarrassed to see him after you realised that he was gonna beat yo' ass in a battle.**

 _My ass? Don't talk about my ass like that! Even if, I'm in no way scared of him. It's just kind of awkward meeting someone from school outside of school._

 **Sure, that's what they all say. Y'know, before they end up behind the bleachers, giving their partner a nice, relaxin-**

 _I-Idiot! I don't like him that way!_

 **Says the person who's stuttering in their mind!**

"Hey! What're you doing there?" That voice was familiar. Too familiar. She turned to her left, and the saw the one who she thought it was.

"Yes Anais, I'm talking to you. Thanks for leaving me in a speeding cart towards a tower of wine glasses." Yep. Barry. The anti-climactic reveal was real. Oddly enough, but not odd for the Blaziken, Anais saw that he had many shards of glass stuck to his hoodie.

"Oh! Did I?" Anais was on the verge of laughter. Julius was on the verge of finishing his snack. "Sorry about that, I thought I saw something."

"What did you see?" asked Barry, struggling to get the lethal glass shards out from the fabric of his hoodie. He looked to his left, spotting a rack of authentic Emerald Delta branded hoodies, matching the same colour as his own. Looking left and right, Barry swapped his own for the one on the rack that had the image of his father on it. Thankfully, both of them had " _B. Bursyamo"_ on their backs. Don't worry, Barry doesn't like to steal; He had twenty dollars in his pocket to pay on the way out.

"Umm... Well. This really cute beanie showed up, half price and everything, so I knew that I just had to check it out." Barry inspected his surroundings.

"But there aren't any beanies anywhere."

Anais made the same look, and indeed realised that there were no signs of the hats anywhere. She would have to resort to the most unbelievable statement she would ever utter in her life, ever.

"Beanies? Oh, I meant to say hoodies." Barry looked at the Sylveon, confused. Although, the hoodies this year were pretty stylish. Finally, they've made yellow hoodies in stock. His father always told him that there was only one yellow hoodie that existed in the entire world, and even that was made serendipitously.

"Right... While you stand here looking at the hoodies, I'm going to take Julius to tick some stuff off the list. Don't look at them for too long. Ooh! Can you also get me another Bursyamo one in black? I'll pay for it, don't worry."

Anais scoffed as Barry took Julius to go and find another shopping cart, and actually complete the objective. She then turned towards the shelves of products that concealed her from the adjacent isle, and effectively Raidon's vision. She removed a can of Mountain Mew from the shelf, and looked through the gap. So far, she couldn't see any traces of the Luxray being around. Even so, what the heck was he doing here on a day like this?

 **Oh, I don't know. Maybe he was going to the mall like a respectable citizen for groceries?**

"Anais! What are you doing?"

Anais grunted at the voice to his left. Good Arceus, will there be a day where Barry would take his good judgment and go away?

"Geez Barry, what's your pro-" Her speech was cut off from the epiphany that that Pokemon who gave the voice to his left wasn't actually Barry. Across from her, stood Raidon, the Luxray that seemed to be a bit of an enigma for her to find out, despite his carefree and generally kind personality.

"Uh, naw, it's me, Raidon." Raidon walked closer to the Sylveon. His presence suddenly making the air feel a lot heavier than it should be. "How are you doing?"

Anais wasn't sure how to respond to that. Usually, their only instances of conversation have included some sort of competition behind it. As of now, the only topic was just saying hello.

"I'm alright... I guess."

Silence wafted in the air, yet Raidon was still able to maintain a smile. It felt like he was suddenly a lot closer than he was before.

"Hey, so about yesterday..." He started. Anais betted that he was going to bring up the battle that should've happened, wasn't he? Just shove it in her face already, she didn't care anymore. Well, she still did, but to a modicum. "I'm really sorry about challenging you there. I realised overnight that the things I said weren't so pleasant, especially since I only had just met you. I was in over my head at the mention on a battle, so I apologize."

He... apologized? Anais was dumbfounded. Normally, Pokemon wouldn't go around saying sorry for challenging others to a battle. It was basically tradition to battle around here in the city of West Latias.

"Umm... It's okay... I guess that I should say sorry too. So, you know. Sorry."

 _Did that really just come out of my mouth? Ew. His cheesy effect is seriously rubbing off onto me if that's the case._

 **As if. Give up the tough girl act, Anais. You know that you like this guy.**

 _I ain't acting anyway. I don't like this guy in that way._

 **Oh, right. I understand. You don't like this guy in THAT way, but you like him regardless.**

 _What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? I don't like him!_

 **If you truly didn't like him at all, you'd wipe that blush off your face.**

Anais looked down at the ground, as her conscience smiled in victory. She could see that Raidon had a great beam on his face; It's not like there was anything to be happy about.

"Now that we've made up, do you wanna go and get some ice cream? I saw a vendor outside the store, and I don't mind paying for the both of us."

Anais was seriously considering it, because free ice cream, and nothing else. Although, she remembered who she was. She had a lot more dignity than that. She wasn't about to go out with this guy any time soon, whether it be for ice cream or even dinner. Anais' heart belonged to Nester, and that was something she'd rather agree on.

"Nah, I can't. I'm doing shopping for my parents, so I don't want to get sidetracked."

Raidon went sombre, but understood completely. What was he thinking, anyway? Inviting someone to get something to eat, yet you barely even know them!

"Oh, right. Sorry to disturb you. I'll see you in school."

The rejected and now dejected Luxray exited the isle, vanishing from Anais' sight. For some reason, a pang of guilt found its way into the Sylveon's gut. Maybe she should have just gone with him out of pity. She didn't know that it was going to feel this bad. Oh well. As her uncle Brendan would say, " _C'est la vie. Qu'est ce tu vas faire?"_

As she exited the isle in the other direction, she came upon all of the checkouts and such. Thankfully, she was able to spot Barry and Julius... Well, mainly Barry, paying for all of the goods that he had gotten whilst she was frolicking about. On the conveyor belt sat many types of raw meat, waiting to be cooked on an open flame. Today was going to be an awesome Tuesday.

She trotted over to Barry and Julius, sending them a salute while Barry simply rolled his eyes. "Heya you two! Thanks for taking one for the team!"

"I guess that adds up to at least a thousand times when I've 'taken one for the team' then." deadpanned Barry, hoisting all of the shopping bags in his well-built arms. "Also, were you looking at the hoodies all this time?"

Anais pulled a lie out of her false witness database. There was no way that she was gonna let Barry know what she was doing, otherwise he'll most certainly take it the wrong way.

"Yeah. Do you know they have them in black and yellow stripes now?" said Anais, sounding very convincing as of then. She could tell that the Blaziken bought it since his eyes rose in interest. Hopefully, he wouldn't actually go to check, because it would be then that she'd be screwed.

"Huh. That's great. Do you reckon we should get back to the car?" asked the Blaziken. Anais nodded with a smile that hinted to a bit of suspicion, but it wasn't made apparent to Barry's sight. She went over to her little brother, who was sitting on the floor, yawning. She gently groomed his fur, before bending down to let him climb on her back.

"Did you have a fun time, Julius?"

Only snoring was heard from above her. Good old Julius. But, he was only three, so there wasn't much way that he could be described as old. Over-analyzing aside, they travelled as a group back outside to Julley's car. Julley and Cassidy were already inside it. After loading everything into the back, Barry and Anais took a seat inside of the car. Julius, who was still asleep, sat in the middle between them.

"About time you're back. Your mother was getting hungry!" joked Julley. Cassidy gave him a playful smooch on the cheek, resulting in a groaning Sylveon and a cringing Blaziken.

"Also, did you guys hear about what happened in the store?" began Cassidy, adjusting herself to her chair as the car engine became alive. "Supposedly some lunatic was riding on a shopping cart, ramming straight into wine glasses worth millions of dollars."

Anais stared gravely into the magenta coloured irises of Barry's eyes. Barry returned the glare, his eyes wide and face pale.

"I don't think we should worry about it. Probably just one of those youngsters going nuts again." Anais forced out a fake laugh, so fake to the point that it was uncanny how Julley and Cassidy didn't immediately recognise its illegitimacy.

On the way home, Anais could have sworn that she saw Raidon walking on the street, accompanied by another, larger Absol. They were travelling pretty quickly, so she couldn't really tell.

The car ride terminated in their driveway, coming to a screeching stop. They hopped out, and Julley took all of the foodstuffs into the house, while Barry helped to carry the fuel. It looked to Anais that it was the men of the house that were going to be setting up the barbeque. Cassidy took Julius inside, leaving Anais to goof off for the time being, until her relatives got here.

She padded inside and walked up to her room. The interior was fairly big when compared to your standard room for a 16 year old. The theme here was pink and purple, with the walls being pink, and the carpet and drabs being purple. Anais flopped onto her bed, taking her phone out from her pillow to see the latest trends in media, as well as catch up with her friends – You know, the way phones are _actually_ supposed to be used.

Immediately, Anais' screen flashed of a banner from a text sent to her by Lola. To her, Lola was the goofy yet reliable jokester she felt proud to call as her best friend. Bella was great and all, for sure, but no pair could compare to the bond that these two shared. Anais clicked on the notification, and read the message that was sent by her friend.

 _LOLA P: Anais? U dere?_

 _Anais: Yh, just got back from shopping_

 _LOLA P: OMGGG, so stoked that u got a date with Nester!1!_

From her bed, Anais giggled giddily. She was just as stoked, if not more. It was too good to be going out with the most popular kid in the whole school. Anais would find that she's the most fortunate person on this whole earth.

 _Anais: Ikr can't w8 4 tomoz!_

 _LOLA P: U make me wish I had a bf tho_

There wasn't a full stop at the end of her sentence. Lola was no goon. She pays very close attention to the messages she sends, so if she flopped on her punctuation, something was definitely up.

 _Anais: Then find 1! Duh._

That was extremely hypocritical of Anais to say. She was the same person who couldn't find it in her to go up to Nester and ask him out. Thankfully, that part of the work was cut out for her.

 _LOLA P: it ain't that simple, you don't just wake up in the morning and get a bf._

 _Anais: dw, I'll help you out._

 _LOLA P: 4 real?_

 _Anais: that's what friends do, Lola._

 _LOLA P: tytytytytyty! Can u like… send Barry some hints? Don't tell him I like him tho._

Well, it was always obvious that Lola had a crush on Barry. Unlike Nester though, Barry was denser than tungsten. It would be a hard nut to crack without just straight up telling the Blaziken, but she could find a way.

 _Anais: np, he's sleeping at my place, probz for the week, or sumthin, so I'll give him some sneaks._

 _LOLA P: OMGGG Thnk u sooo much xoxox_

Lola then signed off, as did Anais. Her objective today was to make Lola sound attractive to the Blaziken. This shouldn't be too difficult a task. Not to explicitly brag or anything, but Anais did get an A+ grade in her English oral exam.

As Arceus would have it, a knock came from her door. Anais was always eager to answer the door. It was just in her nature of anticipating a mailman to be standing behind the door, ready to give her a package. She hopped down the stairs with minimal effort, and found who were her favourite uncle and aunt.

"Uncle Brendan! Aunt Jasmine!" squealed Anais, flinging herself into the Lucario's arms. She especially liked Jasmine, because her stories at her experiences of school were always a feat.

"Hello, my darling!" replied Jasmine, hoisting the Sylveon down back onto the floor. She just wasn't as active and flexible as she was sixteen years ago. "Is my bro- Er, is your dad in?" Anais nodded, resulting in Jasmine smirking deviously and walking inside. Brendan only smiled and gave her a spud with his talon, before he followed his wife.

Anais smelled a waft of the amazing food being cooked outside under the heat of the blazing sun. She too trotted outside, seeing her family among their relatives munching on juicy cooked steak pieces with glee. She popped over to her father, who was struggling to flip over the meat pieces.

"Hey Dad, can I have some food too?"

Julley looked over to her first child, patting her on her pink fur head. "Of course you can, sweetheart." After about ten minutes, Julley was able to put the steak on a plate. Anais took her plate over to where Barry was sitting down on a bench, next to his parents. She looked up, and across from the table, she could see Jasmine confidently eating her food – Eyes closed, enjoying the meal happily. However, adjacent to the Lucario, Brendan was clearly having some trouble. He kept breathing erratically, and a huge blush was forming on his face.

"Hey uncle… Are you alright?"

Brendan's blues focused on the Sylveon across from him, and he nodded assuredly. Anais only shrugged, and continued eating her food. It was at that moment, that Anais realised, that only one of Jasmine's paws were visible. Her other right arm was below the table. Her upper arm that could be seen was vibrating awkwardly.

 **If I were you, I wouldn't look under that table.**

 _EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW!_

 **Dang, you sound like you just took a trip inside of Giratina's room.**

 _ **Come on, man. Why you gotta go there?**_

 _Wait… Giratina? As in… The distortion world Giratina?_

…

 **WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?** ***Click* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeep***

Amazingly, Anais heard the sound of a telephone line going off in her head. She looked over at Brendan again, and as of now, he looked completely normal, finishing the last of his meal. He gazed at his smaller, violet-eyed son. He smiled gracefully. He couldn't fathom the fact that he finally had a child of his own, bearing so much resemblance to himself. Every time he looked at Barry, Brendan just couldn't help but grin proudly.

"Hey Barry?" began Brendan, leaning back in the bench. "How about you and I go for a little spar, huh?"

Barry glared at his father as if he was going mad. "What? Me and you? Dad, you'll obliterate me!" Brendan laughed heartily, though deep inside he hoped that his son's cowardice won't protrude out very often.

"Come on, Barry. Sometimes, you will come across an opponent who will cream you, no doubt. In fact, on the night of prom, a guy who hated my guts for getting him into prison came back, and tried to crush my spine. Well, I'll just tell you that I gave him the up-'Bursyamo-'percut to seal the deal."

Jasmine immediately snapped over to the Blaziken. "Wait – You mean MARK?!"

Brendan forgot that he hadn't told her any of the details that prom night. When an angry Jasmine was angry, it was in one's best interests to get out of there. The chances are, you'd have the worst outcome if your name was between: Brendan B. Bursyamo; Barry B. Bursyamo and Julley Breon-Solian. You don't want to know what will happen if your name was the first on the list.

"Uh… Hey Barry, let's go and have that spar right? RIGHT?" Barry saw the look on her mother, and knew that it was for the greater good to nod. The two Blazikens got up and frantically left to the opposite side of the garden.

Suddenly, Jasmine's mood made a complete 180, and gave a toothy grin to the Sylveon who remained. "That's how I get him to do whatever I want." Anais giggled in unison with the Lucario. To her, Jasmine was like a friend who understood everything she said, even better that Lola or Bella could, since she's also been there, and then some.

"Hey Aunt J? There's… There's-" Jasmine raised a paw, understanding it all as soon as the Sylveon opened her mouth.

"Don't tell me… There's a boy you like, ain't there?" Anais numbly nodded, to which Jasmine sighed dreamily. "Please tell me he's a hottie." This time, Anais nodded proudly. Jasmine squealed and clasped her hands like a teenager once again.

"He's this Ninetales, named Nester." explained Anais, feeling shivers just by mentioning his name. Jasmine's eyebrows rose in interest. Funnily enough, she and Brendan was pretty close to naming Barry after that name. "He's like, super hot!"

Jasmine put a paw to her chin. "Do you mean, hot-hot, or HAWT-HAWT." She just loved saying that word.

"All of the above." replied Anais coolly. That insured Jasmine that this Nester person was a firm ten out of ten. "He's just really amazing, you know?"

"Pfft, girl, you ain't kidding anyone. Date 'em." Anais laughed at her aunt's method of articulation, but she was one step ahead.

"I'd hate to brag, but he invited me for a date, tomorrow." Jasmine squealed even louder, to the point that thumps could be heard from inside the house, preceding various curse words in a feminine voice.

"No, way! You better make sure that you bag him real good. Otherwise, you'd regret it for the rest of your life."

Anais pouted in deep thought. There was another Pokemon that she was urged to mention to the Lucario, but she just didn't feel that it felt right. "But auntie, what if I think he isn't the one?"

Jasmine put up a paw again, revealing two digits. "If he wasn't the one, then he'd be hot, not HAWT. Furthermore, if he wasn't the one, Anais. You'd know."

Those words lingered in her head much like the legendary that swarmed her minds with redundant comments. It made her think, aside from his handsome looks, why else did she like the Ninetales? Well, there was his hot voice, and… That was it, really. She had only just met Nester, so to be fair, there wasn't a whole lot she could say about him. However, that still meant that there was a whole lot more to learn.

"Thanks auntie."

"No problem, Anais. Now if you could excuse me, I'm off to get your uncle before he dislocates his arm doing something stupid. Like falling down the stairs. Again."

Jasmine got up, and left the Sylveon on her own. There was a lot to consider when going out on a date with Nester, like the qualities that he held aside from his visibles. Of course, that was the whole point of having dates. Hopefully, the Ninetales would be her type.

Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter three = Done! Wasn't bad, but had to unfortunately be shorter since I was pressured by the appearance on my cousins. Now, this story will follow the classic one week-one chapter at least policy, or maybe even two depending on how free I am. Thanks for all of the support, though. Also, guys, please. Take it easy when messaging me to find out when the next chapter is gonna be released, because don't worry at all; I always produce one chapter minimum in a week. Now, I'll see you next weekend, and please leave a review of your thoughts!

-Sir Sawss/Lady Luan


	4. Chapter 4

THAT SYLVEON

 **Wow, and all this time I thought it was spelled 'Barbeque' XD**

I'm planning to take it slow from here onwards. I believe that my writing sounds a lot better when I have time to upload a chapter. Otherwise, Let us get on with the chapter!

Wait though - The lemon that was previously here had been taken out, mostly due to the requests of a lot you claiming that the lemon was too early and out of place. It does make sense though, and lemons are a bit of a novelty around this story, so my apologies, model6100g.

Also, an update thanks to Chief0000. Working at 2AM isn't my strongest suit. Sorry about that confusion, PatrioticSwellow. Cesca is 14, not 12. My bad.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

The barbecue was still going on nicely, and it had only been just an hour since new visitors arrived: The trio of Tyson and Bonnie, alongside their small child, named Cesca, had made themselves at home.

Anais, Barry and Cesca were stuck in the kitchen, mindlessly playing mild board games, whilst the adults were laughing at shouting in the lounge, obviously drinking something that got up their hypes.

"Man. I'm tired. Are these guys gonna leave?" mumbled Barry, moving his piece across the board five spaces. Anais rolled her eyes, induced by Barry's intolerance to nearly everything.

"Barry, you don't even live here. Aren't you leaving with your parents?" Barry sadly shook his head.

"Nope. They've got a lot of work to do. Dad has to go to different regions and all, and Mom has work at West Latias hospital. Funny how this exact day was their day off." replied Barry, grabbing a deck from the middle pile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I enjoy staying here with your moms and dads!" cheerfully claimed Cesca, reaching for the dice to roll. "They're a lot more interesting than mine."

Anais made a picture of his father in her head. He was pretty much the most regular Pokemon she's seen around ever. It's not really like he held some amazing backstory or anything. From time to time, he would often tell her of times humorous in his teenage-hood, but aside from that, Julley portrayed himself as the stereotypical good guy father.

 **AHEM! Sorry about that. I choked on irony.**

"ANAIS!" That was no doubt, her mother's voice from the lounge. Just at the moment when she was about to question the obnoxious and unhelpful voice in her head too. "Can you get me my phone from my room?" Anais groaned stressfully. She was sixteen years of age, so one would think that she wouldn't be used as such a tool. Although, she was her mother's daughter, so she's obligated to do everything she wishes. Hopefully, if Anais was to have a child, she would treat them with the utmost care and respect appropriate to their age. It was a little bit too early to be thinking about that though. She wouldn't want to follow her parents' route on that subject.

"Sure!" She put down her cards, face flat, and paced up the stairs to her mother and father's room. As Anais opened it the door, she came across a very clean room, with everything how it should be. The soft sunset light that peered through the window brought about a sense of comfort and ease to it's inhabitants. The red silky sheets have never looked so soft before, and the furniture only complimented the surroundings. It was like a breath of fresh air.

Guessing that Cassidy would keep her phone on the desk, Anais pounced into the room, looking on the wooden desk for any electronic devices. However, a large black book that was on the floor next to the desk caught the Sylveon's eye. She had some time to spare before her mother would eventually get frustrated and tell her to get a move on, so Anais picked up the book and read the title.

' _Fifty Shades of Dark Types by G. MODEL'_ showed on the front cover. She had never heard of this kind of book, and it had never really been in her best interest to actually pick up a novel and begin reading. Thanks to the advancement of technology, the internet allowed her to simply read whatever she wanted online, making books obsolete. However, the strange eagerness to find out what was hidden inside the covers swept that aside quite quickly, and Anais opened to where there was a bookmark left by the last person to read this.

 **Don't worry. Nothing too "LE GASP" around here folks. I guess you could call it any other arbitrary citrus fruit. Satsuma? Satsuma it is then.**

 _"... I was at his house, because I had to leave my apartment when my rent went up. I didn't want to move in with my parents, because that would be embarrassing to me. He was willing to let me live here until I could get a decent living space. We were at his kitchen table dining on spaghetti, talking about our issues with our sex lives: we both had none. I was a Serperior, making my hands useless in sexual activity and most large type Pokemon rejected me. He was a Samurott on the other hand, and was always shy and nervous about engaging in conversations. I had no idea as to why he is so shy around other people at work except me. Even so, I was the same way, and he is the only Pokemon that I usually talk to on friendly terms at work. He said to me, "W-well, If you're willing to... We can solve this little problem of us being... together..."_

 _I blushed when he said this, and there was an awkward pause. Was he really asking me to have sex with him? Or was he more interested in my pleasure? I looked at him in his deep blue eyes, leaned forward, and I said: "Yes... let's do it."_

 _His face was surprised at my answer, and he blushed. "Uh, alright then... let's get started" he said and thus, we traversed upstairs to his personal quarters, both of us anticipating our first time experiencing intimacy with another Pokemon. We lay down on his bed in his well kept room and began to massage each other. His body was surprisingly well sculpted, as his pectoral muscles were highly visible, and his body was fairly slim and sexy. He then initiated the foreplay by giving me a deep, open maw kiss. His body was resting on mine in the missionary position, and every sensation of feeling his hot steamy body on mine made my womanhood tremble with pleasure. We made blissful eye contact, and perceived each others' lustful intentions. Then, I felt the Samurott's hard swolle-"_

"ANAIS!" said Sylveon was shaken with surprise, nearly dropping the book to the floor. Damn, it was just getting interesting too. "Can you hurry it up a little?" Cassidy's voice was so loud, it was if she was in the room with her. In a frenzy of discomposure, Anais scrambled around the room to find her mother's phone, eventually spotting it on the bed, and got out of there immediately, taking the book with her, of course. Once in across the hallway, she rapidly opened the door to her room, and flung the book with hasty precision onto the bed for her to read later. Finally, she pounced downstairs into the lounge, where she could hand over her mother's phone. For a very obvious reason, the room smelled of nothing but alcohol. Heck, even her own father looked on the edge.

"Thank you dear. I just want to make a call." Anais nodded, before leaving the very intoxicating room in favour of the much cleaner kitchen. She found Barry and Cesca talking quietly as they awaited her arrival. Anais didn't think that she would tell them about the book, because Cesca doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, and just knowing that Barry knows about it too would be off-putting.

"You took ages to get a phone. Now I don't remember where I put my piece!" whined Cesca, just like the spoiled fourteen year old she was. For some reason, Anais had gotten some connotations to link her to one of her mother's brothers, but she'll think about that later. "What were you doing up there? Dreaming of your booooyyyfrieeend?"

Barry watched the Sylveon react in surprise. Had she gotten a boyfriend already? Anais couldn't really say that she was wrong, but there was no way that she would tell her that.

"Ugh, shut..." Anais realized that swearing to a preteen wouldn't look so well on her record once Cesca ups and zips over to the lounge to broadcast what she said. "...the full cup." It was close, but not close enough for the opposing party to say anything about it.

"Take it easy, you two. Let's carry on with the game." Barry, despite being the strongest among them, was the keeper of peace in the house of the Breon-Solians. It's one of the main things that distinguished him in the eyes of his mother between himself and his father when he was in his teenage years. His mother loved Brendan because he was a strong guy. However, his mother loved him because he was a good guy. But the question is, who wins in the end? Nonetheless, Anais complied with his request, and took a seat down once again.

* * *

The Moon levitated in the background of silver, shimmering stars. Night time had come around for all, concluding the barbecue after the food was devoured. Anais was in her room, where the adults were certain that she was asleep. Little did they know, a teenager never goes to sleep at 10 o'clock. Once she was sure that everyone else was either dead asleep or had left, Anais whipped out the book from under the pillow of her bed, got out a flashlight, and began to read some more.

...

Anais squealed from under the bed. She wanted to keep reading, but it's next pages were stuck together by some sort of fluid. Anais only hoped that it was glue. On the other hand, that story was so good, she felt herself getting aroused slightly. She could imagine being in the muscular arms of Nester, his tongue trailing across her fur as he pumped her with his strong hips... Oh Arceus, yes. This book really made her realize how much she wanted Nester to grab her and claim her as his. To be honest, every girl in the school dreamed for that, but none had the same amount of passion as she did. The book made her wonder things that she had never acknowledged before. However, it also made her wonder... What was it doing in her parents' room?! Some questions are just better left unanswered. For now...

"Uhh... What the... Anais? Are you still awake?" That groan belonged to no one other than Barry, whom of which Anais actually forgot was still sleeping here for the rest of the week.

"Y-Yeah. I was just catching up with some homework, that's all." Anais could see Barry's violet irises gleam in the dark. She would have probably been a little more frightened if it wasn't for the contrast of Barry's calm and soothing voice.

"In the dark? Under your blankets? At 2AM in the morning?!" That sounded less calm. Anais was beginning to see that her lies had quite a few thousand holes in it.

"Of course! I don't want to get a detention." Barry sighed, plopping back onto the plump plateau that was his discount air mattress.

"Just go back to sleep."

Anais went back further onto her bad, and felt around for her flashlight and book. Thankfully, the flashlight was stuffed under her pillow. However, the book was nowhere to be found. Uh oh. Anais started flailing her arms about trying to get a feel onto that book. She felt something at the tip of her paw, but it was just at the end of the bed, knocking it further over to the soft cliff. The book slid off, and a mildly large thump came from the floor. Obviously, it had made a destructive nest in Barry's head, since the air mattress was right next to the bed's bank.

"OW!" shouted Barry. At this rate, her parents were gonna wake up. Better yet, Julius would wake up, throw a hissy fit and then start crying due to the bogeyman or something. At then, her parents would wake up again. "What's going on?" cried the younger Blaziken. At least she knew where the book was now.

"Uh, sorry! I... Uh..." There weren't many excuses that Anais could mutter in the time that it took Barry to get up and switch on the lights. He examined the book under the brighter conditions, and blushed as soon as he saw the blurb.

" _You won't believe your eyes... Or your erections?!_ " read Barry, recoiling at the very cheesy and sexual statement. "What the name of Arceus, Giratina and Mewtwo are you reading?!"

 **Well damn, now I'm gonna have to host a meeting with those guys just to establish what you were doing.**

"D-Don't blame me! I found it in my parents room!"

"Then go and put it back! This is disgusting!"

Anais snatched the book out of the Blaziken's talons and strutted off with it inside of her maw. If she knew that he was going to go insane over it, she probably would have waited until tomorrow to eat it. Thankfully, Julley and Cassidy were very deep sleepers. The only thing to really worry about it waking Julius.

As soon as Anais got to her parents' door, she heard the sounds of springs compressing and decompressing rhythmically. Upon putting her ears to the door, she heard the following voices.

" _Oh yeah, keep going dear."_

" _You like that, dont'cha Cass."_

" _Ohh, I do..."_

 _EW!_

 **To be completely honest, they've been doing this at least once per week. Quite a functional sex life, I'd say.**

 _That's not the point! I hear them all the time, and I would actually be giddy if it weren't my parents that were ploughing each other's brains out._

 **Consider yourself lucky. Us up here can't plough anything because half the people here don't know what gender they are regardless.**

An additional voice came into play, but it wasn't from the two parties that were involved in the relaxing session of intercourse. Instead, it was the same Pokemon that Anais wanted to avoid awaking.

" _Mama? Papa? What you doing?"_

" _Uh... We're... I'm fixing the bed, because it's broken, dear. But you need to wake up early tomorrow, so let Mama put you to sleep."_

" _Nuh-Uh! I wanna help!"_

" _J-Julius! Stay right there! Don't come over to the bed! ANAIS!"_ Julley and Cassidy needed a way of dispatching their three year old Eevee child before they saw something that would scar them for the rest of their lives. What other way than calling their eldest child?

Anais winced at the shriek that came from her mother, summoning her into the room before she had time to answer the bigger questions, such as: "what the hell?". Anais burst in the room, facing the side opposite to where Julley and Cassidy were 'working' and snatching Julius in her maw. She then ran out of the room with the cub, going to her own and setting him on the air mattress. Barry was just trying to get some sleep, but was awoken by the larger pressure that was exerted on the other side of the mattress. Keep in mind, he possessed the same weight issue as his father. Brendan had told him they weighed so little to jump higher. Barry had told him that he was trying to make him feel better, but it had at least worked a little.

"Julius! What were you doing in there?" scolded Anais. Barry wasn't sure what was going on, nor why Julius was on his bed, but he had a headache, and just wanted to sleep.

"Mama said that she was fixing the bed, and I wanted to help!" As one could see, Julius started speaking the basic language at a very young age, but didn't know any of the bigger words yet to express himself properly.

"I don't think they were..." Anais re-evaluated what she was about to say, and retracted her statement quickly. "Uh, I mean, Mom is pretty fine on her own, so..." Julius still started at her. "Look, just go to sleep, alright?"

"Does that mean I sleep with Barry? He's hot!" Barry, the very creeped out Blaziken, and Anais, both glared at the young Eevee, who cuddled up against the Blaziken for warmth. Someone really needs to teach this kid about context.

* * *

"I just want to get school over with. I've got a headache." That was the sound of a Blaziken that had little to no breathing space at all during his slumber, courtesy of a small Eevee that embraced him a little bit too hard.

After getting no sleep at all, Anais and Barry lethargically slumped to school. Barry was expected to be very active, but couldn't make any facades in this case. He just wanted more sleep. Anais was the same. She was one of the top five battlers in her whole school. Staying up until 2AM is probably going to be a factor that deducts her of that role.

"You're telling me. I want this week to end, as you dad is coming back from Johto on Saturday. He should've left this morning. Everyone knows that every week, he gives my dad a couple bills, so I'll just go shopping, you know what I mean?" Barry was concerned how his cousin knew that information, yet he didn't.

"When did he tell you that?" Anais shook her head, and brought out her phone, opening the application named ' _Snivychat'_ (Say it quickly). She showed him a picture of his father, enjoying a glass of wine on what Barry assumed was an aeroplane thanks to the background. There was a small caption, too, saying: ' _Gone 2 Johto to face Ty's team, Ruby Omegas, brb Sat #1teamplayer –BBB'._

Once again, Barry was reminded why he didn't like using his phone, let alone Snivychat. "Don't you follow your own dad?" asked Anais, smirking at the Blaziken's embarrassment.

"I don't even use my phone that often." He at least had the quips of using a portable device, but when it came to more complicated functions, Barry was just as lost as a ground type in the air.

Barry and Anais brought this conversation inside of the school, with the Sylveon chuckling at the fire type's lack of need for modern technology. Technology nowadays was everything. Anais could recall when she was younger, how her family, at first, weren't really up towards the idea of having a car. Her dad believed that it caused too much pollution, and her mom believed that it was too expensive. Eventually, it was her grandpa who convinced them to get one. Now, Dad barely leaves the vehicle alone.

Anais opened the door to their tutor room, and took her seat on one side of the classroom, while Barry took one at the other. None of her friends had arrived yet, leaving her precious time to herself. Gazing across the interior of the room, Anais smiled at the sight of her beloved Ninetales, chatting away with her cousin.

Nester was such a great guy when it came down to bare bones, majorly because he filled out the criteria that made him boyfriend material, in Anais' opinion: Good looks? That's a check for sure. Rich? Enough to satisfy her needs. Smart? Duh, he got A's in every test, no less. All Anais needed to know was how... 'capable', he was in the bedroom. Her aunt Jasmine always told her about how men should always be able to please a woman behind closed doors. She said that it was the reason why she married Brendan. To Anais, Jasmine was less of an aunt, and more of a best friend, mostly because of the way she would say anything, no matter how derogatory it sounded, in front of the Sylveon.

Coming through the door now was another Pokemon, but one that she always turned a blind eye to. Raidon entered the room, a carefree smile upon his toned frame. He looked around the room for any available seats, but unfortunately found none, as his truest friend, Barry, was being occupied by Nester. Raidon couldn't really say that he took a liking towards the Ninetales, because they both encompassed such different personalities; it was hard to find something in common. Raidon looked over to his left: Anais was on her own, and seemed to take notice of his presence in the room. Fueled by the passion to make friends with Anais, he walked over to her, taking a seat to her right.

"Good morning, Anais!" humbly greeted the electric type. Once again, Anais wasn't very sure on how to necessarily converse with him. It was purely a one-sided relationship between them. "How was your sleep?" His attitude to make small talk really made her cringe.

"It was alright, I guess. What about yours?" Raidon nodded, as if to say it was fine. Around this guy, Anais just felt introverted, because there was just no way to make good conversation. Thankfully, a Pokemon in her peripheral vision met with her pupils. A beige fur tone only meant that it was Nester.

"Hey, babe." calmly said Nester, choosing to lean on Anais' desk instead of sitting down. He craned his neck over to take a look at the Pokemon that was sitting next to her. Nester had never really seen this person before, so he simply gave him one of those douchebag nods. Raidon, not being too cultured in gesticulation, gave him a nervous thumbs up as a response. "You got a minute, Anais? Or are you two uh... talking here?" Anais then glared at the Luxray. His smile told her that it was alright to run along with her soon-to-be dream husband, yet his eyes cried out to her, urging her not to go. Anais was at a standoff, and could only rely on her gut feeling to tell her what to tell Nester.

"Well... we weren't really talking about anything important, so..."

 _DAMN IT! There were thousands of nicer ways of telling him, and I picked the one at the bottom of the barrel!_

 **Oh well, doesn't matter anymore now. Looks like you just crushed his spirit under your massive ego.**

 _Not helpful._

 **I'm not supposed to be.**

"Y-Yeah, it's fine." added Raidon, shifting his vision to the ground below. Anais sombrely apologized to the Luxray with the use of vision as she got out of her chair, but Raidon refused to make eye contact. Nester led Anais to another side of the classroom, where they could talk in private. Nester hoisted up two chairs for them to sit on, so they could negotiate professionally.

"I don't know what you were doing hanging out with that herb, but oh well. That's not what I wanted to tell you." Anais couldn't tell you that she knew exactly what herb meant, but nonetheless, she nodded as if she did.

 **Did he just call him a... 'Herb'? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Later tonight, I'm gonna have to leave a bit early during our date, since I've got some family over. Don't take it to heart, but my older brother's coming back from university, and I haven't seen him in a year." That was fine. It left Anais with a gaping hole in her stomach, but it was fine. Not everything can go your way, and if you have Nester as your boyfriend essentially, what did it matter anyway?

"That's okay. I have you, and you have me. We can arrange for another date if you want." compromised Anais. Nester nodded, and leaned forward, giving Anais a small pecker on her cheek as he lifted himself up from his seat. Her first kiss. Anais felt all kind of things at that point, but could only settle on the fact that she had just been kissed by Nester. NESTER. She may as well have a millionaire for an uncle and a legendary Pokemon as her own personal advisor! OH WAIT. She was hoping to feel a little more of those, now.

It was time that registration ended, and their next lessons begun. Nester had already left, and neither Bella nor Lola were here yet. Raidon had sadly made his leave too, which meant that Anais only had herself to go to gym. It gave her valuable time, at least, to reflect on how much of a jerk she is for dismissing Raidon like that. It wasn't like he came over to her to be a nuisance. If anything, he came over because he saw that she was alone, with no one to accompany her. Nester, however, had only came over just to tell her how he was going to cut short their date together. She was meant to choose the lesser evil, and she utterly flopped.

Walking into the gymnasium, she saw that students were only just beginning to fill up the bleachers. Mrs. Easel seemed to be flipping through some notes on her clipboard, as she could see when coming in from behind her. Whenever the Weavile carried that clipboard in her claws, you could expect something big upcoming. Anais plopped down onto one of the benches, sighing as she patiently waited for the lesson to start. She couldn't wait until she left this damned place.

"Okay, settle down everyone." Mrs. Easel always aimed to be a little calm with the kids. She wouldn't want any repeats of the things she had to do when she was at school with her coach. "I've got some mild news for you, so listen closely. We are hosting the tryouts again at the end on Friday, for an opportunity for pupils to join the battling team." Claps resounded among the hall, as many students roared in excitement. "We've a match against rivals West Latias High, and from what I know from my time there is-" Mrs. Easel looked around the gym for any snooping teachers. "They kick some serious ass." She didn't want to be let go because someone heard her say a softcore bad word, because that's actually a thing around here. Just ask Mr. Poicousin.

"As for today, I want to see people training their hearts out, because I need six exceptional battlers to be on the squad, m'kay? One on one battles for now. Get working." Mrs. Easel let the students go to form small groups at different mats, so they could alternate between those battling and those spectating. In this case, Anais, Raidon and Barry had sat at one mat. Anais felt a little bit threatened by the competition she had here, because she really wanted to get on the team this year.

"So, who wants to face who?" asked Barry, yet no one really said anything. Anais didn't want to say anything because she knew that she'll get the floor wiped with her face among these two. Yet, it was her only opportunity of getting stronger. "No one? I guess I could face one of you guys?" Both Pokemon shook their heads.

"Uh, I wouldn't mind facing you, Anais." said Raidon – Anais' felt the air get a little heavier. "After all, we did make a reservation to battle, right?" continued Raidon, stepping foot onto the blue mat. Anais could only accept the invitation to battle. It was either that, or getting smacked up by Barry.

"Sure. You're on." Anais didn't sound like a wreck, but on the inside, Anais was a crumbled tower that's only method of being rebuilt was by winning this battle. Both sides assumed a stance. Whether offensive of defensive, both could tell that this matchup was going to be very intense.

"..."

Anais and Raidon looked at Barry, who was sat on the sidelines waiting for the match to start. Of course, it couldn't start without someone calling it. "Oh, yeah. Right. Commence."

* * *

C'etait magnifique ecrire! Thanks to all of those who read this chapter. Perhaps comment who you think would win the battle. Nonetheless, I can't force you. Below, I've replied to some of your reviews of the last chapter, as I do recall a lot of questions being asked that want an answer. Although, please understand, I may not be able to tell you without actually spoiling the story for you. However, it you really want to know, just shoot a PM my way, and we can chat a little then. Also, thanks a bunch to model6100g for the little extract. I thought it was a great idea!

 **10151981:** Your ideas are very nice, but I can't really accept them if you're spamming the review section like that. It screws with the format of the page, making it harder to navigate. Otherwise, Julley already knows about Arceus, est. 'That Glaceon' :P

 **umbreonguy17:** Do I do that often? XD I'm pretty sure I only take breaks if I have some family over. To be fair though, during the early days of 'That Glaceon', I didn't upload as often.

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** Man, I really thought that was at least a little less obvious, but you know, amazing job on finding that out :D

 **Ember-Fever:** Imagination :D But really, when I first wrote it in TG, I always imagined it as a Mario Kart Wii controller, negating the pedals to accelerate and using buttons instead. It's dumb, tell me about it :P

 **HeilBastet:** I believe that you'll find Barry's middle name to be quite humorous, actually. Perhaps, not as funny as your suggestion, on the other hand.

 **model6100g:** Unfortunately, I'm out of that reference loop, just as I am most of the time :P Doesn't mean that you're wrong, though. I'm truly sorry for the late rejection of your lemon. I had received some messages saying that it was too early for a lemon, and I sort of have to agree with them. Apologies.

 **ItWasGlace:** D'aww, thanks. Luan told me to put that in. I have a feeling that Jasmine is a direct reflection of her, actually. I can't tell you that Julley's the cutest character in this series without lying. From a reader's point of view, I would honestly have to say that it's Cody. The young, innocent, Cody XD

 **Chief0000:** You know, it's people like you who make the world a better place XD I've never actually considered that, but I assumed that Lola set her own name, instead of Anais giving her one. I'd imagine Lola wanting something that was loud, and stood out, sort of like herself.

 **Not a Guest:** Assuming that you'd read this, I'd say that your review caught my eye the most, majorly because you stated your opinion based on how you felt about this story. I respect that greatly. However, my only retort to that would be the fact that a lot of things in life, I guess you could claim to be just filler. I'm trying to add a little bit of realism. Although, yeah, maybe I actually should have stated: "Barry and Lola go out, get drunk and move to California" or something of the sort. It doesn't really matter though. What people are looking for is how it happened, not just what happened. Compare it to Mario brothers. You know that the princess is going to get captured, you know that you're going to have to collect items, smash blocks and stomp on enemies, and you know that Bowser's the main antagonist of the game. However, you play it because you always go about in your adventure in thousands of different routes that makes the journey interesting. I can't say that my work is as good as the Mario brothers, but just take it as an example. Although, my execution of how it is going to happen is pretty trash, and I agree that I should've put some more work into it.

Hm, if you'd ask me, I'd say that I first began writing because as a child, I never really got out so much. I enjoyed playing sports, yes, but I'd never have the time. As a result, most of my time was spent reading books, watching television and playing small games on my own, or with my mother. My mind revolved around books the most, though, because they took imagination to a whole new level. My favourite author was Jacqueline Wilson, as her books were dedicated towards kids like myself, so it was easy to relate to them.

My writing has changed a lot, because... That honestly doesn't need an explanation XD. My writing was trash then. As of now, it's still trash, but it doesn't smell like trash much. Alice the Arcanine? I haven't forgotten her at all, but I just felt during That Glaceon that she didn't have a role significant enough to affect the storyline.

Hey, I'm glad that you're being critical of my work, as that's what this section is for, am I right?

-Sir Sawss/Lady Luan


	5. Chapter 5

THAT SYLVEON

Alright, so I take it from you guys that the last chapter wasn't a particularly good chapter, but that's okay. This chapter, fifth of the series so far, is now up and running to get this story back on track. As of the moment I'm typing this, I'm done with all my essays and stuff, so hopefully I'll be able to write more and more chapters in these next few weeks efficiently. Also, I'm sorry if you find this chapter to be riddled with mistakes. My main man beta reader, Jirulius, seemed to be occupied when the chapter was done, so I had Luan read over it. My apologies, Jirulius.

None of the franchises mentioned here are in any way in affiliation with Awesome Sawss/Luanastar.

* * *

At the shout, Anais was the first to dart at the electric-type. She took a now physical approach to the battle, opting to open the fight with a headbutt. However, Raidon, using his amazing speed, darted out of the way, leaving Anais head first into nothing but dust. Raidon was behind her, anticipating another attack. He was right to think that way, as Anais rapidly spun on her heel, charging up an energy blast.

Raidon smiled a bit, knowing that this will be an easy dodge. The blast was sent his way, and he simply cleared it by jumping over it. Anais was soon getting frustrated, as she couldn't land a single hit on him, no matter what she did. This was Raidon's plan this whole time – to tire her out so he could get his hits in.

Anais could feel sweat dropping down her brow quickly, as she fired ball after ball of energy at her target, ultimately missing in the end though. Raidon saw her destructive bombardments falter, allowing him to regain a stance and turn this battle on its head. He sped up to her faster than Anais could hear it, and threw his head forward, hitting the Sylveon right on her own. She could feel the boiling current surging through every vein and capillary in her body. If that wasn't enough, it REALLY didn't feel good, that's for sure.

Raidon jumped backwards, giving the Sylveon space just in case she was infused with a little too much flow charge. He was trying to win the battle, not fry her brains out. Anais regained her balance, and evaluated what she would use next. A thought popped into her mind, as her body began to glow a faint white. Raidon was one step ahead of her though, shielding his eyes with a paw so he wouldn't be stunned with the mediocre flash attack.

Anais glanced up, and saw Raidon not fazed at all by her bright influence. There was nothing she could do. She had exhausted all of her abilities, and none of them proved to be useful. Most of the students had their eyes on them. She couldn't forfeit, as Anais cared too much about her dignity to even try that. She had been made a child compared to Raidon's fighting ability.

 **Well... Are you sure you've tried all of your options?**

 _What do you mean? He's pretty much dominating me at this point._

 _ **HAHAHA! –**_ **Excuse him. Anyway, just look at him –his eyes specifically – and you'll understand what I'm talking about.**

Anais didn't really care if she didn't know who she was talking to. Not at this point. She glanced at the Luxray's determined gleaming set of blue and yellow irises. An overwhelming impression took over her nerves, and she felt captured by it. Anais crept forward, knowing what she her conscious wanted her to do.

Raidon was a little curious. From all his years of battling, he had never known of this tactic. He could only mirror her sense of false security, although it was one of the worst things to ever do in a battle.

Once Anais was close enough, she leaned in towards his face, her lips puckered and her eyes shut. Raidon began breathing irrationally. He was never one to know what to do around these situations. He shut his eyes, and let the contact come upon his lips, without questioning it at all.

The moment grew silent. Raidon waited and waited, but nothing came. He opened his eyes, and before him was a sphere of plasmic power, only ephemeral before it collided with his face, exploding with a magnitude more than enough to send him out off the mat. Anais was the one left on the mat, but instead of receiving claps, she received the noiseless glare of many students.

Anais turned back to the Luxray on the ground. He barely seemed to be moving. What would you expect from taking a point-blank 'Moonblast' attack to the cranium. She then turned back to the crowd, and didn't know what to feel. Instead, she resorted to anger, much like many people would when they wouldn't understand what to do.

"What are you looking at?" The crowd dispersed quite quickly. Even Barry considered scooting off to escape the potential wrath of Anais.

Anais walked off the mat, and sat on the bleachers. She was soon followed by Barry, who saw the whole thing unfold, and was just as disappointed at the other spectators due to her lack of honour for her opponent.

"Anais." He began, placing his rump on the wooden plank. "Why'd you do that to him?"

Anais sighed, flinging her head into her paws. "I didn't want to lose, so..." For the Blaziken, that wasn't enough justification.

"Don't you get what you've done? It's one thing winning the match, but it's a whole 'nother agenda toying around with his emotions like that!" In actual retrospect, Anais couldn't believe what she had just done. There was no one else to blame either. She couldn't blame it on her conscience; who'd believe that?

 **True dat.**

 _WHY! Why did you make me do that?_

 **Do what?**

 _You made me lean in as if I was kissing him, and then suddenly attack him! What kind of person are you?!_

 **What are you on? I never told you to do that.**

 _Then why'd you tell me to look at his EYES?_

 **...I honestly thought you were going to poke him in his eyes.**

Arceus, along with his fruitful advice, once again proved to be no help whatsoever to the situation. Worst of all, what was she going to say to Raidon? What would she say to the rest of the class? Even worse, in the case that he found out, what would she say to Nester?

"Okay, Barry. I'm sorry." Anais never liked being scolded by the Blaziken, but he was so mature, he could pass for her older brother.

"Look Anais. If you like him, then kiss him. If you don't, then you don't. There's a place in the middle, but you don't want to be there." Barry then got up to go and train, most likely. With those powerful words lingering in her mind, Anais was drowning in grief. To add Sitrus berries to the wound, a conscious Raidon walked over to her. Knowing him, what he was about to say was going to be around the same lines as Barry's little speech.

"Hey Anais!" started the Luxray. His tone taking a turn for the better. "That was a great match we just had. Although..." Aha. Here it comes. "D-D-Did y-you try to kiss me b-back then?"

Anais hadn't even thought about that. She couldn't what her original plan was, whether it was to kiss at first, or to pull away at the right moment to give her some extra time.

"I... Yea-NO!" Anais didn't know what was coming out of her mouth, but as long as it made sense, she wasn't even mad. "I mean, no offense. It was just... A tactical advantage."

 **Wow. Tsundere much?**

Arceus had learnt that word from Giratina. Unfortunately, that word was sixteen years too late from its time.

Raidon cocked his head, but nodded all the while. "Ooh, okay. I'd never seen that in action before. Anyway, good game. I'll see you another time." Raidon left the scene. He had yet to be impacted with the reactions from his classmates.

 _Ugh... That boy is just so innocent it's worrying._

 **Worrying as in the hot way? Because I think that's pretty hot. Don't you think so, Giratina?**

 _ **Yeah, I've seen some worried hot chicks around. Wait... Does Palkia count as a chick?**_

 _HOLD UP. Giratina? Palkia? Good Arceus, I'm talking to Legendaries. WAIT – YOU ARE ARCEUS!_

 **Not gonna lie, I thought you knew that ages ago.**

 _I thought my Dad was just full of baloney!_

 _ **Funnily enough, he was eating baloney that day, so you're not really wrong.**_

Anais wanted to continue his talk a little more, but the bell rang with magnificent vigor, exclaiming that she now had to go to recess. She had now remembered, that her actions were not to be forgotten any time soon. Perhaps, she should just take the loss instead next time.

Anais made her way to the benches outside in the main playground. She was getting some not-so-friendly glances from her peers. As of this moment, she felt alone. No one was there to comfort her. She had even been rejected the hospitality of her own cousin, who was the last shoulder to lean on whenever she was down.

"Hey Anais."

A bolt of satisfaction ran down her spine as soon as she heard her name being summoned by the Adonis of deep voices himself... Raidon?

Anais quickly swivelled around in her seat, her eyes expanding to see Raidon come toward her once again. It had barely been five minutes before she had just seen the Luxray, and here he was again. In sooth, Anais could never complain about the company of Raidon. Sure, he was pretty good looking in some aspects, and he was very understanding and patient. Hah! Silly you! You thought she's ever admit that aloud? You'd have a better chance trying to find a Shiny Pokemon in the minute all planets are aligned.

Raidon flopped over next to Anais, putting on a smile as he did. Anais had trouble trying to replicate that. "How are you doing? I know that we just talked a second ago, but I saw you over here by yourself, and figured that I should stop by."

 _ **D'aww! He cares! Give him a kiss.**_

 _You don't sound like Arceus._

 _ **Duh. He said he went back in time to mess with... Cat? Kaylin? Whatever, just kiss so I can get aroused already.**_

 _..._

 _ **Just kidding?**_

It's weird since Giratina had no reproductive organs, so what truly arouses him? Anyway, shaking herself back into her demeanour, Anais thought of a quick reply. "Oh. Uh, thanks. By the way, no hard feelings from earlier today?"

Raidon shook his head nada. "Not at all. You won, nothing more to it." That was the attitude Anais liked towards battling. Unless it was her who lost. Then it was personal.

"Thanks. You're pretty good at battling, yourself."

 _ **I guess you've gotten over your tsundere.**_

 _SHUT. UP._

"Hah, well I did practice a lot as a kid, so..." Raidon found himself inadvertently sidling over to the Sylveon's side. He couldn't describe what about this Eeveelution he found so appealing. Maybe it was her shimmering pink fur. Or, her fantastic blue balls... that were her irises. One way or another, he certainly felt something in him that made her attracted to this girl, like an electron to a positive charge.

"Oh yeah?" replied Anais. She wasn't all that interested in what he had to say, but something in her mind nagged her to respond politely like she cared.

"Yeah." sounded Raidon, half chuckling. "I really want to get on the school's battling team. It's my element."

Part of Anais wanted to feel happy for the Luxray. She couldn't explain why she did – She hadn't exactly known him for the longest time – but the other hand, she felt a little bit gutted due to the extra pressure of competition added to the mix of joining the battling team. Looking at her uncle's funds, if she kept up her battling prowess, she could definitely make it to professional battling.

"So do I; In my family, from my dad's side, a lot of them are affiliated with battling of some sort. My uncles are both professional battlers, and their wives attended their battling teams around my age."

Raidon's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I watch a lot of battling on the TV, maybe I know them." Well, Anais was always been one to brag, but now, she kind of had all right to now.

"Oh, well. You know: Brendan Bursyamo and Francisco Tornupto. I don't know if you've heard of them before, but..." Now she was just milking it.

"WOAH! You don't mean the LEGENDARY Brendan Bursyamo for the Emerald Deltas, do you? And Francisco Tornupto for the Ruby Omegas!"

If there could be a moment in time where Raidon was anymore of a fanboy, it would be now, as he expressed his admiration to what Anais would simply prefer to call family.

"That's right. Well, actually, His full name is Tyonisus Vulcus-Haephastus Fransisco Tornupto, or something like that, but yup! He's my uncle!" gloated Anais with a huge smile. It was a great thing that Raidon was incredibly oblivious. Any Pokemon in their right mind would've upped and left by now.

"That is unreal! I wish I was related to a battler like that. My Dad definitely doesn't battle, and I think my Mom used to battle, since she's quite... toned, but I can't really tell." Anais nodded. She didn't really care about his mother, since she doesn't really know her, and didn't have much relevance to her family either, but you know, it was worth acting like you did give two hoots.

 _ **Well, someone hasn't seen the prequel.**_

She hadn't been noticing until now: Raidon had somehow gotten significantly closer to her. Whether intentional or not, she didn't really mind all that much. These two were only at the most, friends, as she was still in a relationship with Nester, but the Luxray had some sort of warm, soothing impression about him, increasing with proximity. It may have well been a placebo, but a placebo worth having, nevertheless.

Raidon on the other hand, was completely aware of what he was doing. He was scolding himself internally for doing this, as he hadn't known the Sylveon for more than a week. He had self control, alright, but all of that was discarded as he found himself making excuses to be a little bit closer to the Sylveon, to the point that they weren't even a quarter of a yard away from each other. But now, from here, where else would Raidon go? Dare he actually try sneaking an arm around her? He'd have to have lost his marbles.

"Hey kid!"

That voice didn't sound like it was particularly happy. Raidon swirled around to find who the voice belonged to, and discovered that it was most likely that it property of the frowning Ninetales that he met up with earlier this morning strutting up to him like he had a whole skeleton to pick with him.

Anais turned around too, and didn't feel the same butterflies in her stomach like she always would around him. Instead, it was a transitory pang of regret.

Nester confronted the confused Luxray with a bold posture and a whole load of testosterone. His red flaming eyes meant that he was nothing short of capable of handling this loser in any case that he laid a paw on his girl. That's what Anais was. _His_ girl.

"What are you doing hanging around with Anais?!" Raidon winced as his ears struggled to manage the decibels at which Nester's scolds overwhelmed him. The last thing that he wanted was for someone to start beef with him.

Anais butted in, knowing that Raidon wouldn't have the gall to answer back. "Don't worry, Nester. We were just talking. Nothing more."

Nester slit his eyes at the Luxray as Anais got off the bench, isolating Raidon once more. Nester nodded for her to follow him and thus, she did without even uttering a farewell to Raidon. Sighing, he too got off the bench, walking in the opposite direction on his own.

Anais didn't feel well at all. A painful sensation poured itself out into her guts as contents of discomfort. Nester wasn't the best influence that one could have implied on themselves, but what did it matter when you were in a relationship with the most popular kid in the entire school? Not much, obviously.

The duo found themselves in an adjacent part of the playground, where most Pokemon were chatting with one another, or snacking out in the playful warm wind. Nester rotated to glare at the Sylveon, and he did not look impressed at all.

"I don't know who that guy is, Anais, but I don't like the way he's looking at you." muttered Nester, waving his hair to the Western side of his face.

"Oh, he's nothing but a friend. I don't like him like that or anything." Nester nodded slowly. Anais smiled, hoping that a tag team of lips would find their way onto her cheek as a consolation, but unfortunately, she didn't see Nester make any movement. There wasn't so much that she could expect out of him right now anyway. They weren't officially going out at this time and point, but they basically are hypothetically.

"Right. Anyway, meet me outside of the school gates, later today. I'll take you out, somewhere special." Nester's voice got deeper and a thousand times more seductive as he said that. He confounded her with seven of his nine, golden tails. They wrapped around her and surrounded her with loving warmth. Anais could feel her cheeks getting warm as well. He pulled her forward with the strength of his tails, and drew her into another short but sensational kiss. Anais adored every second of this. Nester was so warm. So loving. So... _Sexy._

 _ **Oh, my. Gotten over your tsundere attitude already?**_

 _Shut your mouth. Nester is just so overly hot. I can't believe that he's taking me out tonight! *SQUEAL!*_

 _ **Yeah, I guess he is pretty hot.**_

 _... Aren't you a guy or something?_

 _ **Gender-confused, actually.**_

 _What's in between your legs?_

 _ **Well geez, Anais. You could've taken me out to dinner first.**_

It was then, Anais acknowledged that she despised the legendary. Nester pulled away from the eager Sylveon – A trail of saliva being their only evidence of love-making – and left the premises. Anais was more than hyped for tonight if their little taster was anything to go by.

* * *

Cassidy wiped the sweat away from her forehead as she worked away under the pounding rays of sunlight. She was outside in her garden, her company being her husband and her second child. She tended to her vegetable garden with the utmost care.

They had the financial means to purchase food straight as it is, but as a child, Cassidy was always a fan for cooking from scratch, from her own set of ingredients. She could recall how her mother had kept a vegetable garden in their backyard. Faintly, the memories of a smaller, seven year old Cassidy swam into her mind, running around trying to elude the pursuit of her faster and older brother, Cooper. It was so long ago, yet Cassidy remembered as if it was only a few weeks ago. Of course, she could never forget the time when she had first brought Julley over to her house, which resulted in Cooper knocking over the barbecue and turning the garden into a party for flames.

Her ageing, turquoise eyes limped over to her second born son and her husband. Cassidy's teenage love senses tingled whenever she laid an eye on the dashing Umbreon. Being mature also was cute, right?

If it wasn't obvious already, Cassidy had been taking more and more relationship advice from Zoey and Jasmine. Both shared a lot of similarities, actually: Neither of them are afraid of performing semi-sexual acts in public, nor are they ashamed of proclaiming derogatory innuendos to their lovers. Put them in a room together, and you'll get a perverted riot. It only made her wonder if those factors ever rubbed off onto her daughter. She wouldn't want Anais to reflect her mistakes as a sixteen year old. Well, she could hardly still call those mistakes anymore.

"Julley?" called Cassidy, removing her sunglasses from her face. Julley turned around, his crimson sclera crusading to the accost. "Do you think Anais has...well, hit those stages of her life yet?"

Julley tilted his head in that adorable way he would do when he hadn't the slightest clue what someone was one about. "What do you mean? As in puberty?" Cassidy was a little upset that he would say that in front of their child, but what could be expected from the admittedly clumsy Umbreon.

 _ **That should be the name of a sitcom. Yeah, I know. I haven't recently been fulfilling the role as "Asshat Legendary", have I?**_

"Y-Yes. That." croaked Cassidy, seemingly concerned.

"She probably has by now. I mean, she's sixteen now, right? But, I don't think you should fret, Cass." Julley reversed his direction of attention back to his young child, pawing a small rubber ball back and forth. "Anais is a very smart girl: Responsible, intelligent, and with her mother's looks."

 _ **Ooh, well someone's turned up the charm dial, am I right?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I'm sort of new to this.**_

Cassidy giggled like she was a teen once more. If there was one thing she was thankful, it was Julley's massive boost in confidence. That was something you'd never catch him saying in high school. She danced over to the Umbreon and hugged him from behind, pecking the back of his neck.

"I'm so glad that I married you, Julley."

"As am I, to the most beautiful Pokemon in the universe." Julley turned around and returned the kiss, infiltrating her mouth with the use of his very flexible tongue, initiating another round of tonsil judo... All in front of their three year old son.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anais was outside of the school gates, waiting patiently for Nester to show up. She received a few daunting stares from passersby. One of them uncannily included Barry Bursyamo, who had just came out of math class. Instead of actually doing the work, he sat there, wondering what uses the Pythagorean Theorem will have in his daily life.

"Hey Anais. What are you doing out here?" curiously quizzed Barry, stopping in his tracks to engage in a quick chat with the fabulous Anais.

"If it concerns you so much, I'm waiting for Nester to come out of classes, as he's taking me out on a date." confidently stated Anais, ever so slightly putting her nose in the air.

Barry was a little disappointed in his cousin's will power. It was general knowledge to be aware of the fact that Nester went through relationships faster than the speed of a Latios soaring through the skies. He recalled the Ninetales even telling him that he was going to claim Anais as his own girlfriend just yesterday. Maybe wishes do come true.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you at your house. Have a good time on your date." Barry was caught by one of Anais' weird ribbon feeler thingies before he could turn on his heel and leave, though.

"Hey, hey. Wait a second. I still have some time to talk, so let's talk, Beedot."

Barry was never really up to people referring to him by his middle name. It was his name, whatever the weather, but there are two alternatives; no point choosing the most personal.

"Sure, I guess. What do you want to talk about?"

Anais put a paw to her chin, before grinning and bearing an adorable fang. "I've been meaning to ask you… Why do you talk like that?"

Barry cocked his head. "Like what?"

Anais was dumbfounded how he hadn't noticed by now. Then again, the smartest people are also the most naive. "You know, all super formal and stuff. I'm your cousin, not the girl you're trying to impress."

 **That would be kind of weird. Hot, yes, but still weird.**

Barry scratched the back of his head and chuckled in a typical Bursyamo fashion. He does do that a lot, didn't he?

"Oh, I guess I do, haha!" That laugh sounded very shaky. "It's just the way I was raised, I suppose. My dad always told me that I had to be as polite as possible wherever I went. My mom thinks it makes me sound kind of too soft, in contrary to the amount of battling I do. C'est la vie, as my dad would always say."

So in other words, a nerd to conversation. From behind the nervous Blaziken, Anais spotted the beige hunk coming out of the school gates. Immediately, she dashed Barry to the side as she bounded over to Nester, whose hair waved in the wind like a flag, and eyes shimmering like a rival to the sun. He turned around, dismissing the Blaziken that was only just recovering from that tackle, and set his eyes on his loved one.

"Nester!" she cried, hopping over in front of him, as if she was a hungry Pidgey being offered bread.

"Hey, babe." he coolly replied. Anais could just melt in his arms right now, but she had doubts if she would actually let him. "You ready to go?"

Anais nodded her head rapidly, dashing all senses of dignity she had left. Nester winked, and used a tail to point her in the direction of where they were going. Anais exasperatedly gasped, and followed the Ninetales to their next destination.

A left on one street and a right on the other left Anais in deep suspense and silence, as Nester led with a calm, steady heart rate, certainly opposite to our fairy type protagonist. Only five minutes of walking was all it took for the duo to reach their venue. It was a semi-large restaurant, rated about four out of five stars in the eyes of Anais. However, if Nester knew of this place, it had to be of a obviously high standard.

"Here we are." uttered Nester, coaxing the Sylveon some more by showering her body with some more of his versatile tails. "Let's have a better look inside, hmm?"

Nester's use of rhetorical questions only made him sound twenty times hotter. It seemed that Nester knew exactly what string to pull to make her lose her cool like that. However, that was exactly what she wanted in a boyfriend. Anais wanted a boyfriend who wasn't weak. Who was always confident, and knew exactly what to say and when to say it. By his performance so far, it was apparent that Nester filled a lot of these criteria. Anais didn't have particularly high standards, but if you're dating Nester, how high can your standards go?

The restaurant was your typical professional red leather themed kind of eating arena. Many Pokemon rushed and puffed about, whether it be to secure a table or prepare a customer's order. Nester strolled to a Meganium who was stood near a desk, with the instructions to only allow people with reservations through. He showed the waiter a special type of card, one that Anais had never seen before, and the Meganium let them pass. Nester led her to a glass table for two, next to a transparent container that held at least fifty different species of marine Pokemon.

"Like the date so far?" asked Nester, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes! It's wonderful!" Anais regretted sounding so cheesy in front of the Ninetales, but he passed it off as a laugh, thankfully.

"I'd agree." he turned to an approaching waiter, a Serperior dressed in a black bowtie, and shouted: "Garcon! Nous voudrions un bol de spaghetti s'il vous plait!" Although not recognisable by Anais' ears, the Serperior definitely got it as he slithered over to the kitchen to broadcast the order. Nester gazed back to the main event across from the table. "Now, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself while we wait for our meal?"

Where could she begin. "Oh, well… My full name is Anais Astarnual Breon-Solian, and uhh…" She did the mistake of looking into the Ninetales' eyes, and she just couldn't escape his immeasurable beauty. The glorious red shade reflected her every look, as if she was staring into a bottomless pit that had her outline in it.

Nester laughed a bit, and decided to take the date into his own hands. "Well, how about I talk about myself instead?" Anais nodded numbly. She was beyond embarrassed to be caught stunned like that. "My actual name is Nester Queueneufs, which is a Kalosian name. I live around Talonflame Heights, and-"

"Woah woah, hold up - Talonflame Heights? But that costs a fortune to live in! My uncle lives on a ten million dollar salary and even he can't get a place there without selling all of his belongings too!" Nester could only smile and dip his head slowly. The mere thought of someone that attended her school living in the areas of Talonflame Heights boggled her brain to no end.

"That's right. My parents are entrepreneurial billionaires, so I can't really be surprised." admitted Nester, brushing his hair off to one side one more time. Imagine if Anais actually married this spectacular man. Not only would love be made to her in the best form every day, she would also be making love - In a bed full of money, with the hottest Pokemon on the planet! This was unreal.

Before Nester could brag and make Anais squeal again, the waiter returned, this time with a plate of well-cooked spaghetti on his head.

 _ **A certain skeleton would be very proud.**_

"Bon appetit!" bellowed the overly happy Serperior, perfectly placing the plate upon the table. Anais looked at the single bowl, and silently frowned. Nester took note of this, just as he was to, according to his masterful plan.

"Oh, there seems to be only one bowl of spaghetti, yet I could've sworn I ordered two…" muttered Nester. On the other hand, it was just audible enough for the prodding waiter to hear too, who was still there for some random reason.

"Uh… Sir… You told me to only get one bowl of spaghetti, not two."

Nester glared at the waiter menacingly, sending the sorry serpent scampering off with his tail in between his legs… If only he had any.

"Well, why don't we eat our f-" *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Anais looked up from the plate of pasta. The beeping noise seemed to come from Nester. Nester frantically brought his phone out, and huffed from whatever it said on the screen. He put it back and sullenly pulled himself from his seat.

"I'm really sorry Anais. I just received an urgent message. I have to go now." Anais' eyes went back to the spaghetti, as if it was some fortress of emotional refuge. However, there were some things spaghetti just can't do.

"It's okay. You told me about this earlier today, but I didn't expect it to be so abrupt…" Nester leaned over to Anais, making contact between their lips, but it was only for one blissful second.

"We can arrange for another time. I'm sorry."

Nester turned a 180 straight and booked out of the doorway, leaving a five hundred dollar cheque for a very surprised waiter. Anais was left, all by herself once again. She hadn't an idea what business was so impertinent, but she couldn't complain. She was given a warning ages ago.

Ironically, Anais wasn't even hungry for any spaghetti. The thought of just being with Nester filled her up to the brim. She sadly left the restaurant too, finding no more signs of the Ninetales anywhere. Not even a scent. She looked up at the clouds. The sun that previously floated in the air, lighting up the sky with it's excited rays of shining happiness had descended below the horizon, dulling the sky from a brilliant blue to an unhappy navy of despair. It was like an abridged version of her life.

At the very least, she enjoyed the few minutes that she spent with Nester, that actually turned out to be a lot longer than simply two minutes. It made her feel grateful for the fact that she was given an opportunity to go on a date with Nester in the first place, as well as being offered to go again sometime. It was around now, Anais would realise how much life loved her. It was probably just as much as she loved Nester. D'aww, she just couldn't wait for their next date.

As for now, she would spent the voyage home thinking of an excuse to tell her parents regarding why she was so late.

* * *

Annnd, it's done! I think that I could have written this a lot faster, and I _should_ have written this a lot faster, but for the majority of this week, I've been seriously occupied, to the point that it's whacked up my sleeping schedule. However, I think I'm going to be doing alright now. I think I'll try updating every Friday rather than Thursday, because everybody loves Fridays. YAH! I'll respond to your reviews next chapter, so I have more points to reply to at once. So, apologies to you all.

-Sir Sawss/ Lady Luan


	6. Chapter 6

THAT SYLVEON

 **That moment when you realize: This story, Frozen Charm and Evergreen were all updated on the exact same day :P**

Personally, I fell that it's starting to feel longer and longer between chapters... or maybe it's just me, who knows? I enjoyed the feedback from last chapter, and I would really like to keep that train going while it still has burning fuel. By the way, over Easter, I'm having some more family coming over, so I'll only really be able to work during the night. Or in fact, I could just send everything for Luan to do. Hopefully, she'll be able to handle this story on her own, right? If that ever ends up being a thing, though, Luan will have to take over.

Also Jirulius, thanks for beta reading this story. Funny how I'm typing this just as you're reading it, am I right?

Just a quick notice - If you haven't a clue on what's going on, be sure that you've read ' _That Glaceon'_ , the prequel to this story. But, you guys already know that :P

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar have no affiliation with copyrighted franchises mentioned throughout this story.

* * *

The spotlight changes over to the Breon-Solian residence, minus Anais, who was still out on her date. Barry, along with Julley, Julius and Cassidy, all sat on the couch like one big, happy family. Of course, they were watching the daily reruns of the programme named 'Best of Brendan Bursyamo', which evaluated the best performances of Barry's father in action on the mat.

Ever since he was born, Barry always aspired to become like his father, despite the amount of time he spent away from his parents. His father was a mighty role model in his opinion. There never seemed to be anything he couldn't do. He could imagine his name being called out by the audience instead. Alas, that was all in due time... Hopefully.

"Hey Barry, are you thinking of becoming a professional battler like your father?" asked Cassidy, a little bit dirty from her work outside.

Barry nodded with a smile. "Definitely. But, I don't know if I'll ever be as good as my dad."

Julley guffawed from where he sat on the couch, nearly spilling his cup of Oran berry juice. Close call. "Of course you will! In fact, you'll probably be better than him by next year!"

"How? He's level 97!" parried Barry. It wasn't like he was trying to discourage himself. Barry preferred to tackle ideas from an objective point of view.

"So? Brendan told me of the levels you were given yesterday by your gym teacher – level 77 is a huge number for a fifteen year old, something I can never achieve for sure."

Barry looked back to that TV screen, which conveniently had Brendan's sweaty face approach the camera after winning an intense match, and give the viewers a thumbs up. He smiled at that, and concluded that he can do exactly that. If that wasn't enough, he was the son of that Blaziken looking at him right now (hypothetically), so he had epigenetics on his side. It would take some rigorous training and a lot of Moomoo milk, but he can surpass his father without a doubt.

The door opened, and Anais came through the foyer. She was pretty pleased with how today turned out, although it could have been a lot better. She made her presence known amid the members of the lounge, plopping onto the couch as if he had paid for it herself. Cassidy looked at her daughter, and then the clock on the wall. That combination was the mother's special chastity move.

"So Anais. Where have you been?" asked Cassidy, a little bit suspicious of her daughter's movements.

"Ah, just at the school library, catching up on some work." replied Anais, looking confident from previous experiences with lying to pretty much everyone. Cassidy nodded and turned her head back to the programme. That had worked in the Sylveon's favour a lot more than she had expected. If reading all of those teenage romance comic books had told Anais anything, it's that parents would always try their hardest to be as snobby as possible. She couldn't complain though, now she could be aware that that wasn't always true.

Anais packed up shop quickly in the lounge, and threw herself upstairs to her room. As of this moment, she just wanted some time to herself to gloss over her potential future with Nester Queueneufs. She'd listen to some music in the meantime, as that always got her thinking. Maybe she'd pop in ' _If you like it then you should've put a choice band on it'_ to her personal stereo. The song was made by famous pop artist Alice Ané Maema. Her parents always claimed that they were acquainted to the Arcanine in one point during their high school campaign, but Anais always passed it as a load of baloney.

 _I don't really know how to feel about today, you know?_

 _ **...**_

 _I mean, it's certainly had it's ups and downs._

 _ **...**_

 _Um, hello? Am I speaking to anyone here, or is this a dramatic monologue?_

 _ **Oh? You require my expert assistance? Well damn, did you get dumped by everyone on the planet and you're broadening your dating horizons by looking to otherworldly passionate legendaries like myself.**_

 _N-No! That's not why I'm talking to you! (Although that would be awesome) I just need someone to talk to about my personal life._

 _ **What about Barry?**_

 _He's...well, he's basically too oblivious and nice to understand my problems._

 _ **Hm. I get it. Just hold on, then we can talk.**_

Anais felt as if her mind's conversation went blank. Suddenly, a puff of smoke came across the other side of the room among a bright sparkling light. When the smoke cleared, Anais nearly fainted. The legendary form of Giratina stood before her.

"Hey. Sorry I was late. The particle transmission across time and space was weirdly slow today." casually stated Giratina, flexing his wings and sitting comfortably on the floor.

"WHAT!" screamed the Sylveon, ready to dash out to her family down the stairs to tell her about her newfound knowledge.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't go around telling your friends and family about me. I ain't no merchandise, so I don't need any advertisement." Anais nodded, but her mouth was still ajar with amazement. "Also, can I sit on your bed?"

Anais glared at Giratina. He looked about half the size of her entire bed, but was about five times over her own size. "Umm... I guess so." Giratina smiled and jumped onto the bed with glee. Anais could feel herself raising upwards as Giratina's weight was also added to the equation.

"So, what do you wanna talk about? Boys?" excitedly chirped the ghost dragon. Well, that was mostly on the agenda, but Anais never expected herself to wake up this day to talk about her (nearly) sex life with a legendary ghost dragon of which she thought she fabricated out of her own consciousness, but actually lived in some sort of divine bunker out of reach for Pokemon-kind alike.

"Uh. Sort of. You've heard of Nester, right?" Giratina nodded their head. They were a lot more civilized than they had passed on to be. "Well, I went out on a date with him earlier today... Wait, you were basically there, weren't you?" The legendary giddily grinned before responding.

"Duh. Now, what seems to be your problem?"

"There's no problem." Anais waved her paw about in the air, but couldn't get her point across. "It's just, I don't know about Nester anymore."

Giratina tilted their head in befuddlement. "How can you be so sure? You've only just started going out with him. And if there's anything I learned from life, it's to never judge a book by it's blurb. Also, in the words of Jasmine: 'He's HAWT.'"

Despite the legendary's slight mishap in wordplay, the point was made, and Anais recalled a very important life lesson. So if that was the case, what made her so worrying about Nester? Everybody had their times where they would prove to be busy at one point, so what was the problem here?

"Huh. You're right. Plus, it's Nester of all people. Why wouldn't I date him again?" Giratina nodded, feeling accomplished and all fuzzy on the inside.

"Uh-huh! Now, where's your bathroom?"

Anais frowned. "I thought you had no genitals? How do you use the toilet?"

"Pfft, I just want to brush my teeth." Huh. Rare candy solution isn't very good for one's dental health. Duly noted.

"But do you even have a toothbrush?"

Giratina smiled as he left the room. "Not with that attitude!" The door slammed shut. Anais then realised that the dragon would easily be seen in the bathroom if she let them go out wandering the house so carelessly like that. Speaking of which, she just had a conversation with a damn legendary for Arceus' sake. Wow, isn't that ironic.

A knock came from the door. Anais wondered why Giratina would want to knock on the door again. Judging from the conversations she had with Arceus, she could fairly deduce that Giratina wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Come in!" Unless Anais was losing her marbles, Giratina had officially turned into the color of red. That, or it was Barry walking into the room. Thankfully, she hadn't used a pronoun to address the knocker.

"Hey Anais. I think you left the bathroom tap running or something. I tried to open the door but it didn't budge at all." said Barry, sitting on his still pressured air mattress. Although this was an everyday conversation to him, Anais, on the other hand, understood the vitality of the situation, and sought out to fix it as soon as possible.

"Uh, oh. My bad. Lemme go and check that." Anais rapidly jumped off the bed, and dashed towards the door and into the hallway.

The bathroom door was wide open now. Anais peered into the bathroom, and saw the large shadow of Giratina behind the shower curtain, whistling and washing themselves all the while.

"G-Giratina! What are you doing!?"

Giratina peered out from behind the curtain, wearing Cassidy's blue shower cap. "Well excuuuuuuse me, talk about privacy! We don't have showers back at the Hall of Origin. Hey, do you mind if I crash in this place for a while? It's way more roomy than my room."

Anais went silent with dumbfounded confusion. The sound of small, watery pellets hitting the dragon's back being the most prominent sound in the shower.

"You can't stay here! I can't harbour a damn legendary in my house!" complained Anais, turning off the tap water. "You don't belong here!"

"Well dang, that came out a lot more harsh than it sounded in your head." Anais had to just smile on the inside, as the dragon was quite right. Plus, Giratina looked way cuter in that shower cap; there was no way she could just throw him out like that. "But you don't need to worry about me. I'll just cloak myself like so."

Giratina became nothing but a floating shower cap suspended in the air. Like a ghost can, they had turned completely invisible.

"Woah, that's a thing?" asked the amazed Anais. Her day had just gone from a 9 to a 13 out of 10 in this instant.

"Yup! How else would I mess with Arceus' junk when he's sleeping?" That… came out incredibly gross. "I mean, he's got a whole pinball machine that he doesn't let anyone use, yet he's always fooling around with mortals. What a nerd, am I right?"

As ironic as it was, here was Anais, listening to a ghost dragon elaborate about issues their life in her shower wearing her mother's shower cap. She couldn't say that this situation could have been any weirder.

"Look, I'd rather you just stayed in your room up in your origin hall or whatever, and I stayed in mine, m'kay?"

Giratina huffed. They hated their room since Ho-Oh moved in next to him, and he snores too loudly in his sleep. How else were they supposed to watch ' _The Big Bang Flabebe'_ reruns at midnight with that kind of ambience.

"Alright. But tell your father I said hi. And I'm keeping your mom's cap, too."

With a comical poof, Giratina was out of there, and so was Cassidy's shower cap. Anais left the bathroom for her own room, and sat on the bed, hoping to get some sleep to recover from what just happened. Call herself lucky, but she just had Giratina take a shower in her house. You can't get any luckier than that.

"Damn. I just love life. I have a rich family, with an awesomely cute (almost) boyfriend, as well as a dragon wearing a shower cap talking to me in my head. I just feel… So great."

Anais looked to her right after noticing that she was talking aloud, and completely forgot about the presence of Barry in the room as well. As of this moment, the 15 year old Blaziken was rewarding her with one of the most confused and consternated looks one could ever get. However, instead of giving him a snarky retort, Anais did the contrary, by putting a pink paw atop his head and ruffling his feathers with glee.

"Oh Barry! You look so cute with your purple eyes, an' all. Don't you just feel the same?"

Barry never took his eyes off the Sylveon. "Please do not touch me." he said, returning back to his mattress to sleep.

 _ **Who else but Barry?**_

…

 _ **That's gonna be an awesome sitcom one day.**_

* * *

The rest of the day and the night went quickly for Anais and Barry. However, the night was longer than one would expect for parents Julley and Cassidy. When the stars were out, the adults followed suit. Both were downstairs, staying up late and enjoying themselves, as they were now adults. They could do nearly everything they wanted. You know, as long as it's right in the eyes of a law enforcement official.

They both watched a movie on their 40-inch flat screen about a giant Passimian that lived on a remote island. For Julley, it was quite intriguing, yet for Cassidy, it was just a hinderance. A time waster. Call it what you will, but it didn't help her in the slightest. Why, you ask? Well, Cassidy was in a sea of sexual frustration once again. Only this time, she was of age to do it whenever she pleased. However, her husband hadn't the willpower to help her out of the predicament.

"Come on, Julley. Just this once?" Julley felt that this sounded very out of character for his usually upbeat and boisterous wife. As they grew, Julley noticed an obvious trend that poked out: Cassidy had more than just breakfast, lunch and dinner floating around in her mind. It wasn't like her to be thinking of such sexual scenarios, evident by the more frequent innuendos she would include in her speech. Julley presumed that it was a side effect from hanging around with Jasmine too often.

As for Cassidy, she believed that behind that semi-emotionless ball of black fur was a secret hound, who had their tongue lolled out every time they saw eye candy walk across the street. If there was one thing Cassidy hated more than the antics of her brother, it was try hard bimbos who try to attract her man. She knew she wasn't the only one. Jasmine even told her of a time where she caught Brendan talking to some nutty Blaziken before one of his matches. Turns out, it was just Bonnie. At the very least, that warned her that one couldn't be too careful.

"I'm really tired, Cassidy. It was a very long day at the office today… I just want to relax." replied Julley, changing the channels with the remote.

Cassidy frowned at his response, but it only motivated her to keep trying.

"I know that, dear, but wouldn't you want me to relieve some of your stress?" Cassidy moved her paws over to Julley's tense shoulders, turning his muscles into jelly at the feel of her gentle touch. A moan escaped Julley's lips. He had needed that all day. However, it was not enough to make him cave.

"Thanks, Cass, but not today. I've got a headache from all the calls I had to make. Turns out, no one knows what insurance is anymore." crudely stated the Umbreon. Although it was digressing from her original objective, Cassidy couldn't help but just laugh at the craft of her witty husband.

"I knew I married the right man." Cassidy leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "So let's just go upstairs, and-"

"Mommy?" a small voice came from the doorway. Julius, the Eevee of the family stood at the doorway, rubbing his hazelnut irises and exposing his growing teeth to yawn.

Cassidy felt like screaming on the inside. It were times like these, she would actually forget that she was a mother.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm scared. Can you come and sleep with me?"

D'aww! I mean. Ahem. Cassidy truly wished that she could sleep with Julley instead, but who was she to deny her three year old son's requests? She smiled and nodded as she got up to follow Julius up the stairs. But, she took one last look at the smirking Umbreon on the couch, and put on a seductive smile.

"Remember, dear. Tomorrow, you're all mine."

Julley could only laugh like the jolly Umbreon he wasn't.

"Good night to you too, Cass."

* * *

"So, like, is it possible to cry under water?"

The daily routine of Barry and Anais walking to school had commenced, typically beginning with the former asking a very unintelligent question just to raise some laughs, but in the case of Anais, would never really work very well on herself.

"No, Barry. You asked that last time."

Barry smiled, knowing that she was terribly wrong. Tears aren't the same as water, but he would let Anais think that for now. But, there was one question that he had been meaning to ask her since yesterday.

"Oh, and Anais?" The Sylveon looked questioningly at the slightly taller Blaziken. It only occurred to her how short he was for an on average, six feet tall fire and fighting type. "Why were you talking to yourself yesterday? You haven't started drinking, have you? You know how it went down last time for Aunt Cassidy."

Anais scoffed. If she ever was to start drinking, she definitely wouldn't tell Barry. Not because he would tell. Far from that, actually. Mostly because he would go on his own tangent about how drinking is bad for your health, and essentially everything they teach you in school. Sometimes, he would traverse the extra mile and explain it scientifically, including chemical bonds and formulas in his answer. Yes, Anais did call him a nerd after that.

"Of course I wasn't…" Anais was feeling hesitant to actually tell him what happened, because she wasn't so sure about his views towards legendaries, as in Arceus, Mewtwo and Giratina - Oh, man, especially Giratina - actually existing out of books and stuff. It's not like there was just some hotline to communicate with them at anytime, thought modern Pokemon.

There were other legendaries that lived among them in the cruel hands of society, but none were as powerful nor as significant as the ones supposedly living in the hall of origins. That would only just prove their existence, though, right? Surely, if there were some legendaries that were in this region, living regular lives, it would only make sense for Arceus and the rest to have some way to enter the mortal world, right? Nope. As adamant as us Pokemon are, we just can't come to terms to accept who we really are, and use fear and ignorance to cover up the fact that we aren't as powerful as legendaries were.

"Hey, umm. Anais? Are you alright? You sort of zoned out there."

Oh yeah. She was in a conversation with this guy. How could she forget?

"Yeah, yeah. As I was saying, I was just on the phone, talking to Lola. you know how she is."

Barry scratched his head, once again in typical Bursyamo fashion.

"But your phone was on the charger in the lounge before I came upstairs…"

"Oh look! We've arrived at school! Speaking of school, have you heard that I'm going out with Nester?" slyly sputtered the Sylveon as she entered through the school gates.

Barry knew that Anais was something different, but now, she REALLY was something different. He could hold it off for now anyways. Everyone had their weird moments. It was best just to let it go.

"Of course I did. You told me after classes." replied the respectful Blaziken. "Speaking of which, how did it go for you?"

It was never unlike Barry to not be polite, but Anais would never expect him to ask her how her date went. In the end, she couldn't really be mad about it.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but… It was amazing." If only it had lasted longer. Then it would be double the amount of amazing.

"What did you guys do?"

Anais put a paw to her chin. There were some things that she had to stretch so she wouldn't sound like a loser for going on an approximately ten-minute date.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Firstly, he tenderly kissed me, picked me up in his strong, muscular yet soft tails and escorted me to one of the finest restaurants around. Very expensive and classy. Next, we ate, and the food tasted soooo good! However, he had to go. He had uh… an interview to attend, so you know."

Barry shrugged. He only heard the vital parts of that story. Thanks for hanging out for Anais for so many years, his brain adapted to filtering her speech into parts that were actually relevant, and parts that were total Tauros-crap. "Sounds alright to me." he replied, lifting his shoulders once again in a blase fashion.

Anais rolled her eyes, and opened the door to their form room. She ditched her Blaziken cousin for her two friends that were finally present. Lola and Bella sat next to one another, chatting away as always while waiting for their favourite fairy friend.

"Heya, Anais!" called Bella, raising up a paw in her direction. Anais smiled and plopped on the wooden seat between them. "We heard all about your date with Nester!"

Anais blushed. That was a little too quick for comfort. There was no way that the information had leaked throughout the school so fast.

"How'd you know about all of this?" quizzed Anais, looking around the classroom, paranoid that this would be the talk of the whole school.

"Pfft, school grapevine. Loads of people saw you run off with Nester, and they probably tailed you there!" scoffed Lola, whipping out her phone and showing the Sylveon a high definition picture of herself and her date walking into the restaurant. Anais facepawwed. Well, she'll at least gain a large sum of popularity, which was the fuel that student's ran on these days. "Don't be embarrassed, Ann! You just went out on a date with _THE_ Nester Queueneufs!"

Haha, now she was all giddy again. "I guess you guys are right. But, how comes you guys are looking for any boys to date?"

Lola snickered a little. "Arceus knows I have. If anything, I've got first dibs on Barry. Look at those arms, for goodness' sake!"

The trio of them laughed in unison. Bella calmed down, and inputted her two cents.

"He's hot, but not my type. I don't know about you guys, but I've got my eyes set on Raidon. He's pretty cute." said Bella, staring into the air.

Anais swivelled round in her seat to take a look at the Luxray, and sure enough, he was there, having a pleasant conversation with Barry. Something shot through her at that point. Something that refused complying with Bella's idea, despite being the best of friends.

"Uh, well. I don't know about that…" said Anais. She slyly knew what she was doing, but in a couple weeks time, Bella would be thanking her.

"What do you mean?" responded Bella.

Using her quick false thinking, Anais whipped up a batch of lies she got from the bottom of her mind. "Well, I've heard that he's secretly a weirdo."

"What kind of weirdo, Ann? You know that Bella digs _those_ types of weirdos." joked Lola, although the Mightyena didn't find that very funny.

"I don't know, but he wouldn't suit you at all, Bella." A strong gut feeling in Anais urged her to persuade her friend not to make any advances on Raidon. Something about the Luxray compelled her, and she didn't want anyone to disturb that connection. Don't you dare get it wrong though. Anais had no feelings for this nerd whatsoever. She just wanted to experiment with him and get to know him better. From what she understood from their last talk, Raidon was quite intriguing to speak with, and that's something she didn't want to lose.

 _ **AWW! You're soo cute!**_

 _No, I'm not. Never call me that again. Ever._

 _ **Ah. Looks like you've turned your tsundere back on.**_

"You think so?" Anais nodded, not feeling bad about what she had just done in the slightest. Hopefully, that would get Bella away from attracting Raidon away from her. No! She doesn't mean it like that!

The school bell rung, and the students in that classroom got up and left for gym, the most imperative subject of the day, as seen by takers of that class. Anais reminded herself to pick it up from here on out. Battling was a serious sport, to which she could make a serious profession if she tried hard enough.

Herself, Bella and Lola took seats at the bleachers once they had entered the gym. Ms. Easel was waiting already, a clipboard in her claws. Gym teachers always had the most interesting things to say - probably because everyone couldn't wait to get up and start doing something physical.

"HEY! Stop talking! Your lesson will consist of regular battles. However, we will be introducing the two-on-two factor this time, to spice things up." dictated the Weavile. interested murmurs came from the members of the crowd. This school alway frowned upon having double battles against another school, since things would get a little bit too hectic. In the eyes of the students, though, that's what made double battles as exciting as watching fireworks.

Anais looked around for any specific competition. She had told herself that she was going to shine this lesson, and not from the way she had in her last match against Raidon. She was aware that she had basically cheated, but wasn't all that worried about that. Speak of the Giratina, _**(I find that highly offensive)**_ Raidon sat two levels up from behind her, looking as eager to set foot on the mat as ever. Staring just at that goofy yet cute smile of his, Anais could tell that there was going to be some intense contest. That, of course, relied on who she got paired up with.

Bella was pretty good, at battling, but she wasn't very good at taking a punch. Lola was sort of the same, but at the very least, she was extremely agile, so she could easily dodge oncoming attacks. Raidon… Well, Raidon was definitely Raidon. Anais wouldn't mind having him as a partner, but she wasn't so sure of his fighting style just yet. Finally, Barry. Don't let his miniscule weight, his soothing purple eyes and his silly full name fool you. He's a monster on that mat - Everyone's trump card, depending on who got paired up with him.

 _ **Seriously though: Barry Berry Beedot Bursyamo? I think Brendan and Jasmine's favourite literary technique would be alliteration.**_

"Now, just let me get my clipboard, and I'll match you all up." told Coach Easel. She squinted at the board, and called out names randomly.

"Alright. Now, Anais Breon-Solian? You'll be paired up with…"

* * *

Hey, thanks a trillion for reading this chapter of the story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Luan told me that she wanted to reply to the reviews though, so just to distinguish them, any responses from Luan will be in italics. Trust me, it took years just to sort out who will respond to who XD I think that this part in the plot is a little too minor to include a poll in, so we'll just choose depending on who gets the most amount of "YUSS"'s in the reviews, if you, the readers, would thankfully submit your opinion in the form of a review :D. If not, then that's fine. We've got a lot of dice over here.

 **Kitten-of-yore:** _Although I sort of run the show around here when Sawss is out of the picture, I don't know when we'll be able to cut some working time out of the plot to give you a mini-chapter about what happens above our characters' heads. I'll see what I can do, though._

 **model6100g:** _Well, the same could be said about Anais, when you think about it XD_

 **Crystal Glaceon:** Thanks! Glad to see your name pop up once again!

 **MasterFrench:** I would have expected you to have taken French classes, hence your amazing French skills. But don't worry, I knew that from a while back. My family and I visit Marseille and Lille nearly every year, so French to me is just a second mother language. But, in the English language, it's very uncommon for someone to say "If you please" than someone just saying "please", so I just took the shorter route.

 **PatrioticSwellow:** Well, I was just feeling inspired, that's all. The chapter lengths are to return to once a week though, as I'm getting busier and busier everyday.

 **Kalmarin:** _NYEH. Honestly, my favourite character is Asgore. Like, he's literally, a big lug of hug. See Sawss? I play games! I'm good at them!_

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** XD If my parents said that, I think I would've died there and then too.

 **Nightstrike the Umbreon:**...Before the next chapter is released?

 **Ambyssin:** Yup! No one would ever expect the harmless Sylveon to be a ticking time bomb XD

 **EyeofAmethyst07:** Yeah, I think he's like… 20% better than Arceus. Just reading his lines over and over again makes me laugh.

 **l-o-ckstep:** _Great to see that you take an interest, thanks!_

 **Thunderwolf7226:** _In due time. Also, I really love your concise reviews. Like, their simplicity just make my day XD_

 **umbreonguy17:** _Don't you worry, I know all about Undertale! (Sort of) I don't want to brag, but I played through the Genocide run, and I only cried for the rest of eternity._

 **IWG:** _Damn, gurl, I didn't even see that profile pic! Looks adorable, imo. Anyway, if you're looking for people who bang at 2 in the morning, consult my roommate. They'll give you a crash course and everything X3_

 **Chief0000:** That's uhh... Quite a lot of questions XD I can only tell you the answer to one of them, and that would be that Raidon is indeed the only child. Poor Raidon. Or lucky Raidon. Depends how you view it.

That took at least three hours just to configure. you know, next week I think I'll just respond to you guys myself, unless you really need to talk to Luan. In that case, go ahead. This chapter took a lot of of Luan and I, and I've still got to dash to work :P Good ol' part time jobs, am I right XD

-Sir Sawss/Lady Luan


	7. Chapter 7 - Luan's chapter?

THAT SYLVEON

 **Have you read 'That Lucario' by Jirulius? Do it. It's part of the 'Pokemon High-School' community too, as this story is as well. Take a look at it, it's really good!**

Hi, how are you doing? It's solely Luanastar here, bringing you chapter seven of the 'That Sylveon' saga. I presume that you're asking yourself, " _Where the heck is the Sawss at?"_ If he's not in your fridge, then he would be at his pop's house, looking after his little cousins for the week. This led him to come over and beg for my help on getting this chapter done and dusted while he was occupied, thus, I'm here now. This is going to mean that the style of writing is going to incredibly different. I hope you're all okay with that. By the way, I was told this late, so this resulted in the chapter also being slightly delayed. Yeah, we're sorry about that.

Luanastar does not own anything, unfortunately.

* * *

"Ah! Right. You'll be paired up with Raidon Atos, okay?" Anais' heart felt a little uplifted. She knew about the Luxray's abilities; That'll help her big time to win their upcoming match.

 _ **It'll also help you big time with something else, if you 'nawwww mean.**_

…

 _ **I'm talking about sex.**_

 _STOP TALKING!_

Anais tried to steal a glance at said Luxray, but was caught in the act as he was already looking at her, putting on a smile as he did. Anais returned that smile with grin, before turning back to the Weavile.

"You two will be facing the pair of... Bella Wolf-Sheaqua and Barry Bursyamo. Please make your way to the centre mat." A squeal was heard indefinitely by the Mightyena beside her. The cold command clasped around Anais' once spirited heart, and dashed it to pieces once her ears had picked up the name of Barry Bursyamo on her list of opponents. The only thing that she could do was ensure that both herself and Raidon did their best.

Anais hopped off the benches with a slightly low esteem, and took place aside Raidon, who stood tall and proud against his approaching rivals. Her eyes darted to the left, and she was very shocked to see the toned intensity of Raidon's muscles bulging from underneath his fur – Something she hadn't noticed before. It wasn't as impressive as a real fighters' arms, but at this age, she would consider that to be a world class body. From his biceps to his triceps, Anais was quite upset that she hadn't seen this way earlier.

Barry and Bella strolled onto the mat. The Mightyena seemed to be looking back and forth at the Blaziken, contrary to his persistent focus. Her tail wagged in happiness, and her ears were rolled back as if there weren't just about to duel just now. Barry adjusted his baggy magenta hoodie, before bowing down in respect to his opponents.

Mrs. Easel straightened out her lips, exhalation rate increasing as she compared fighting statistics with each of the battlers. It was too early to call a victor, but she could probably already tell who it was going to be. Once she found that both sides were ready, she cleared her throat to announce a start.

"If you are ready now, the battle may commence."

Anais turned to her Mightyena friend, charging up a blast of energy as she had the type advantage against her. She caught a glimpse of Raidon dart off to Barry, who landed a punch straight into the Luxray's skull, sending him back to where he started. Anais sent the sphere of pure plasma barrelling towards the tip of Bella's nose, who had no time to react as she was still staring at Barry, thus allowing it to explode at her muzzle and knock her off the mat.

Barry could only look and sigh at his fallen partner, twitching on the ground outside the foamy mat, as some other Pokemon came to help her out. He couldn't decide between Anais and Raidon to attack first, so he assumed a defensive position and waited for one of them to make a move.

Raidon had the feel to lurch forward and expel a discharge of free electrons all over the Blaziken's body, but was stopped by a pink paw blocking his way. To his right, Anais stared at him, determination in her eyes and a smile on her maw.

"Don't worry." she said. "I can take him."

Stepping backwards with a small frown, Raidon blinked surprisingly but allowed the Sylveon to have it her way. Thus, Anais stepped forward as Raidon spectated, bending down slightly to feign an imminent pounce and unsheathing her claws.

Immediately, her calves went to action, lifting her off the ground in a arch to land on Barry with her extended claws. She was persistent on showing the class that Barry wasn't some superhero when it came to battling - he was just one of them, regardless of who his father or mother was.

Barry twirled on his left heel and roundhouse kicked the Sylveon in the face, throwing her out of the competition and on the floor. Oh well.

 _ **That was incredibly anti-climactic.**_

Indeed, dragon man. Raidon grit his teeth to concentrate, since if he made one mistake now, he'd be done for. However, he couldn't focus with so many thoughts running through his head, with the most prominent being the defeat of his partner. It hadn't occurred to him until the day before, how Anais was so important to him, despite meeting not too long ago. It was as if they had known each other for years. He was certain that she would be quite impressed if she found out that he could beat one of the best fighters in the school at their own game.

"Alright! The winner is Barry Bursyamo and Bella Wolf-Sheaqua!" called Mrs. Easel. Raidon was confused. He was still standing there on the mat - What in the rules and regulations made his opponents win by default?

Raidon blinked again, and realised he was on the floor with a splitting pain in between his eyes. Before him stood Anais, half-lidded eyes with the tip of her top teeth poking out from within her lips.

"What… what happened?" asked Raidon, struggling to get up on all fours. Anais giggled, making Raidon blush a little.

"Barry punched you in the face as soon as he knocked me off the mat! Didn't you feel it?"

 _ **Uh, I don't know. You may as well ask a Rapidash if they feel the burning inferno on their backs… stupid.**_

 _I was just asking! What? Is it a problem to be concerned for someone's health?_

 _ **Dude. If I had the answer to everything, I'd be Arceus.**_

 _No, if you had the answer to everything, you'd be boring._

 _ **My point exactly. I think this calls for a: #Roasted**_

Raidon rubbed his head and groaned. "Not really. All I remembered was you getting kicked by Barry, and everything seemed to freeze from then on."

Anais kept up her smile and helped the Luxray up to his feet, bringing him over to the bleachers to rest. She really enjoyed the look of his bright blue and relaxing yellow irises. They were gusto in themselves to look at, at the risk of getting caught staring, though.

"Well, we lost, but not shamefully though." Anais took a seat next to Raidon, and suddenly, the pressure in the air increased exponentially for the electric type. "I'd consider myself as a rival against Barry. He's my cousin and all, but I want to surpass him. I _need_ to surpass him."

Raidon actually turned to look at the Sylveon this time. He didn't want to be the first to call her crazy, but…

"What? You'd kind of have to be crazy. Barry… he's unreal! He moves at crazy speeds with crazy strength, but if you talked to him off the mat, he sounds just like he had no experience with battling at all!"

Anais chuckled a bit louder this time. She could tell that that was probably the first impression that he had found upon meeting Barry. "Once you get to know him, you'd realise that he's a big nerd."

Raidon laughed too. He felt himself becoming more and more attracted to the eye-catching Sylveon as he spend time with her. They only permanent obstacle was her affair with Nester, undoubtedly the most popular kid in the school. Those two, he bet, were like an unbreakable covalent bond. One that he'd just have to accept. There were many other Magikarps in the ocean.

 _ **Shows what he knows. Magikarps prefer freshwater. #Roasted**_

 _It's an expression, ya doofus. Personally, I prefer if you stayed out of my conversations._

 _ **Personally, I prefer green shower caps over blue ones, but we can't always have what we want, can we?**_

 _I thought that YOU specifically can!_

 _ **It's an expression, ya doofus.**_

* * *

"So Mr. Brendan Bursyamo, that was a spectacular battle you fought against the Ruby Omegas! How do you feel about your win?"

Brendan used a towel to wipe his face, before looking at the happy Sceptile interviewer holding a microphone to his beak.

"Well, it was a very big match. I know that the Emerald Deltas and the Ruby Omegas have a fierce rivalry: The 'El Clasico' of battling, if you would. Thankfully, we were able to win. Uh, I'd like to thank my best friend Francisco Tornupto for giving me awesome competition, as it was his vicious battle savvy that I thought, should've gotten them the win and the three points. Unfortunately, we were one step ahead. I'd like to thank also, my family at home. I love you, Jasmine, and I hope that you're continuing to train, Barry. Julley and Cass, I hope you're doing well with Anais and Julius. And… My sister, I guess. Hi Bonnie."

The Sceptile grinned profusely as another question popped into his mind. "It's amazing to know how much you care about your family, Brendan. Would you ever think that you would want your son to become a professional battler?"

"Of course, no doubts about it. Battling has been in our blood since day one, and I want to keep that trend up. However, my mother, Aurora Bursyamo, and my father, Borealis Bursyamo, hadn't always been around as I grew up. I don't want to make that same mistake with my son. Barry, my son, has a lot of potential to reach that 100th level. I mean, my battling days are coming to a swift end. I'm thirty-two now, and my arms and legs aren't feeling as active as they used to sixteen years ago, when I first stepped on the mat. Barry's around level 70 now or there about, so I'm certain that he's going to get somewhere with that sort of power."

"That's amazing, Brendan. You're a battler just as good as you are a parent. Now, for the standings. At the top of the URBL table are the Emerald Deltas, with 36 points. Behind them are the Ruby Omegas, wi-"

Unexpectedly, the television turned off. Julley was stunned for a second before he frantically looked all over for the remote. He really wanted to know how the United-Regions Battling league played out so he could join into some conversations at work.

The remote was surprisingly under the furry body of Julius, who was playing around the environment of the house. Julley shook his head as he picked his three year old son by the scruff of his neck off the ground and onto the couch.

"Come on, Julius. Don't play around with the remote." sighed the Umbreon, switching on the television again and putting down the remote on the table. All he wanted to do was watch some .

Julius smiled with mischief being his main portion of emotion, as he got up to mess around with the controls of the remote again. Julley didn't know how he didn't see this coming, as the television switched off once again with a *CLICK*.

"Julius, stop. If you're bored, why don't you go outside while you wait for Anais and Barry to come back home. It's a great and sunny day, isn't it?" told Julley, getting up to scoot the three year old hazard out of the room before he could mess anything else up.

Julius fumbled about in his grasp, before nodding and heading out into the kitchen that lead to the garden, where he could bother his mother. His small Eevee paws met with the soft, distinct sensation of the green grass and occasional vegetable sprouts. His hazel irises saw Cassidy working hard under the scorching glare of the sun, not very optimal for ice types like her. He hopped over to the Glaceon and groomed against her in elation.

"Hello Julius! And how is my cute little sonny doing today?!" squeaked Cassidy, tickling the Eevee with paws of tenderness. Julius giggled and writhed with laughter while trying valiantly to escape from the Glaceon. eventually, she let go of him, but was fed back with fond memories of the times when she used to do the same to Julley in their times of high school.

She plucked an Oran berry off from one of the bushes that she had been growing for years, and gave it to Julius to try. However, Julius moved his mouth away from it, signalling that he either wasn't hungry, or he didn't like what he was seeing. "Nu-uh." he said, backing away from the berry like it was. It was a wonder why the recent generation didn't like Oran berries anymore. Perhaps it had subtle links to her younger brother, now around twenty five years of age.

"What? You don't like them? If you don't eat them, you'll become a loser, like your uncle Cody." Julius' eyes widened greatly, and without a second thought, he dived into the Oran berry bush, shrugging off the grazes from the branches and such and munching on every berry he could see.

Cassidy looked at the rumbling bush, a sweat drop slowly trickling down the side of her head. Eventually, she was able to shake the weird realisation off and try to get her son out of the bush, who then appeared with a mouthful of Oran berries lodged in his maw.

"Oh Julius, you never fail to amuse me. Now come out of there before you get all dirty."

Julius swallowed the food in his mouth, and scampered back inside. Cassidy smiled and walked back in after her son. Being a mother was hard work - she could now empathize with her mother, bringing up all three of her children by herself.

When she entered into the front foyer, she looked upon a photo of all of her family: Julley, Julius, Anais and herself all stared and smiled at the camera. They all looked the same, as this photo was taken only a few months ago. Cassidy's current smile broadened as she saw her children too. She'll never get over the fact that she had a family of her own now. Maybe she'll consider having another child…

* * *

" _So… What shall we name him?" asked Julley, peering into the wooden cot that held their second child. The small Eevee slept without moving a muscle, snoring every few seconds. At his side stood Cassidy and their thirteen year old daughter, Anais. Cassidy scratched the back of her head._

" _I think that we should name him something with relevance to your name, Julley." suggested Cassidy, applying a turquoise paw to the Umbreon's side, stroking his fur caringly. It had been about fourteen years since Julley had audaciously asked her to be his girlfriend, and she hadn't regretted saying 'yes' since._

" _Yeah! Maybe we can call him 'Julley Jr.' so I can make fun of him easier!" giggled Anais, peeking over into the cot as well. Cassidy glared grievously at the growing Eevee. "I was just kidding, Mom."_

" _How about… Juli? July? Julius? Jullian? Julo? Juno?" listed Julley off the top of his head. Names had never been his strong suit. It took Cassidy and her mother to think intricately of what to name their first-born._

" _That's it, Julian! Get the birth certificate, Julley!" cried Cassidy, finally coming to an end to what kept her up at night._

" _Right, it's here now. What did you say his name shall be?" asked Julley, about to put pen to paper._

" _His name will be Juliu- Sorry, I mean Julian." told Cassidy, smiling and hugging her excited daughter._

" _Uhh… I thought you said Julius…" croaked Julley._

" _What!? Did you make a mistake!?"_

" _N-No! I-I'll just c-cross it out!"_

 _Cassidy pounced over to the struggling Umbreon, and knocked the pen out of his hand. "No! You can't make any mistakes on a birth certificate!"_

 _Julley stared at the Glaceon dumbfoundedly. "So what should I do!?"_

 _Cassidy's forehead met with her paw in disappointment thanks to the ultimate failure of her husband. At least she was aware that he hadn't changed a bit after all these years. "Just leave it." sighed the Glaceon. "His name will just have to be Julius."_

 _Julley felt like an idiot now. How could he mess up this bad? "I'm s-sorry, Cassidy."_

 _Cassidy looked up, and smiled. "Don't worry dear. Julius is a lovely name." She walked closer to the Umbreon, and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing his warmth in contrast to her coldness. "And you're my lovely husband. There's no way I could be mad at you."_

 _Julley smiled too, and leaned in to give Cassidy a kiss on her lips._

" _HEY! Not in front of me!" shouted Anais, cringing and running out of the room._

* * *

Cassidy hadn't told Julley that he was able to just file a name change and get another certificate to sign, but she realised that Julius was a way better name than Julian, so she just let it slide. What Julley didn't know couldn't hurt him - She cared for him in that regard.

Two shadows appeared at the front door that caught Cassidy's attention. The sound of jangling keys emitted from the smaller shadow, before the door was opened, unveiling her eldest daughter and nephew.

"Hi Mom!"

"Good afternoon Aunt Cassidy!"

Cassidy smiled and gave big hugs to both of the Pokemon standing at the doorway, with Julius joining in the fray, ecstatic to see his two best friends back from school. "Good afternoon to both of you, my dears!"

The wave of happiness spread over to Anais' lips, as she joined in with the smile. Barry could only grin as he was squeezed between the paws of the elder Glaceon.

Once they were let go, Anais walked into the lounge and met up with her dad, who was watching the live aftermath of the Ruby Omegas versus the Emerald Deltas.

"Hiya Pops!" said Anais, climbing on the couch and cuddling up to her dad.

"Hi, Uncle Julley." said Barry, calmly sitting down in the seat across from them to enjoy his own personal space.

"Hello guys. How was your school day?" Julley barely looked at the duo walk in; He was completely engrossed in his programme.

"It was decent." answered Anais, wiping her forehead of grime, sweat and other substances that she could've picked up during the school day. "Although, Barry beat me and this other kid, Raidon Atos, in a two-on-two battle, so, you know."

Julley bothered to take his eyes away from the television for one second to look at his daughter. "Hold on - What was his name?" asked the Umbreon, curiously.

"Raidon Atos." replied the Sylveon, but she hadn't seen the significance of his name to her father just yet. Julley only nodded, since it wasn't anything that he should concern his daughter over.

"Right… That's interesting, though. Good job, Barry. But Anais, you need to keep trying. It would be amazing to see a Breon-Solian on the squad roster for the Emerald Deltas when you're older!"

 _ **I'm getting the hang of your mortal customs, as I think the following is appropriate. Ahem: #Roasted.**_

 **Hey! What are you doing in my room!?**

…

 _ **Oh, sorry, I thought this was cooking class.**_

 _What is actually wrong with you people?_

Anais discreetly rolled her eyes at the ignorance of the Umbreon.

"But Dad, there's not a huge majority of battling leagues that would accept women over men. We have to work way harder to get a spot." Julley only shrugged. It wasn't like there was something he could do about that.

"I know that, but you'd get way more popularity if you did get signed one day. For example, do you know Sally Easel?"

Anais nodded. "Sure, she's my gym class teacher, who served at the Emerald Deltas for a few years."

"Aha, but did you know that she was signed the exact same day as Brendan? In fact, she was only 3 levels below him when they were both sixteen, and she was the best female fighter in the whole school! You could try learning from her example." scoffed Julley, looking back at the television just in time to see Brendan deck Tyson in the face during a gruelling battle between the ED's and the RO's.

"I wouldn't go that far, Dad." bluntly stated Anais, getting up and walking upstairs. Julley looked over at Barry, the prodigy marvel of fifteen years old.

"So I bet you're aspiring to be just as great as your father, no?" Barry nodded, although he could've sworn that they had just had this conversation the day before.

"Yeah! I've been working hard during training sessions to make a name for myself, and I really think that I can learn a lot from my dad, too." answered Barry. Julley smiled. What a perfect son that Brendan had. He couldn't be envious of his Blaziken buddy. Instead, he couldn't be any happier.

"That's great. It would be even better if you took Anais to these sessions of yours, too. I know she's really eager about battling, so I really want her to pursue that as a career."

Barry smiled and nodded. "Don't worry at all, uncle. My mom had always told me that I'm good with responsibility."

Julley grinned and gave the Blaziken a little wink, before getting up himself. His duties at work were finally calling back on him for the night shift. As he approached the lounge door, a knock came from the main door. Julley walked over to open it, and found his step-sister being the culprit of accost.

"Hey, broski! What's going on?" giddily said Jasmine, ruffling the top of his head like they did when they were teenagers. "Is Barry here? I wanna take him back home."

Julley nodded, and called the Blaziken up to the door. He hugged his mother upon eye contact. It had been a long while since they had talked, let alone seen each other.

"Great to see you again, Mom!" saluted Barry, sinking into the Lucario's furry warmth, minding the blunt spike on her chest. Jasmine wrapped her toned arms around the shorter Blaziken's muscular body. Jasmine would be elevating this tender moment if it was Brendan in her arms instead of Barry. However, aside from height, eye colour and athleticism, what was the difference?

 **Who else but Jasmine?!**

…

 **Oh, so I guess it's only funny when Giratina says it? Whatever. I'm outta here.**

…

 _ **Who else but Arceus?!**_

"Great to see you too, son." She parted with Barry to take a glance out of respect for her Umbreon brother. "Thanks for taking care of him, too."

"Don't worry about it - It was great to have him around." complemented the father of two, running a paw through his fur. As he said that, an idle Julius, approached the door, reaching out and jumping towards Jasmine with glee.

"Aunt Jasmine! Aunt Jasmine!" called the young and innocent Eevee. Jasmine grinned and scooped Julius into her arms effortlessly.

"And how are you doing, my dear?" said Jasmine, bopping him on his shining black nose. This was a quality of her brother's house that she loved the most out of them all. Julius snuggled deeper into her fur. As addicting as it was, Jasmine had just came back from the hospital; The last thing that someone would want to be doing is exactly that. "Aww, dude! He's so cute!"

Julley laughed a bit. "I don't think he got that from my side, I'll say that."

Jasmine chuckled too. "Isn't it kind of hard to raise him up in a really mature environment? Say, with Anais being sixteen and you guys getting older?"

Julley never really thought about that. Julius had no friends that he spoke of, or that he knew to be honest.

"I'd imagine that he is. What? Did you have anything in mind? Aside from preschool, I don't know any other way he could interact with kids his age." told Julley, huffing as Jasmine set the Eevee down on the ground.

"Well, I was just wanting to repay the favour of giving me the hook up with Barry. You see, my old friend, Alice, has a daughter, too, around Julius' age. If you want, I could contact her and perhaps… arrange a playdate?"

Julley considered his options. Option A stated that there were no other options.

"Uh, I guess that could work, you know. Thanks."

Jasmine put her paw up and waved it from side to side. "Hey now. There's no need to thank me. I'm just an awesome sister."

With that, she ostentatiously sashayed over to her convertible without so much as a goodbye, and hopped into the driver's seat. Barry waved at the two Pokemon standing at the doorway. At least his gratitude was genuine. Following a vroom vroom here and a vroom vroom there, Jasmine revved the engine and swivelled out of her parking spot, hitting the main road in seconds.

As the Lucario drove down the road at a speed of 20 miles per- No, 30 miles per- Nope, 40 miles per hour and counting, she took frequent glances at Barry.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked Jasmine, taking a clean left turn at the end of the road.

"I'm fine, thanks." replied Barry, being used to the intense velocities that his mother would drive in.

"Just asking. Anyway, your father came back from Johto early. Supposedly their second battle was rescheduled. All the more time we have to hang out with him, right?" Barry nodded in agreement.

"I guess so. It would be great to see him again. You know, not as a battler, but just as a father."

Jasmine smiled and ruffled her son's head. She seemingly did that to everyone she knew. "Don't you worry, Barry." There was no one to blame, though. Brendan was occupied every which way, therefore he hadn't much time to be raising up Barry like he should.

Jasmine looked at the Blaziken's purple irises and smiled again. "Oh, and by the way sweetie, I hope you remembered your ear plugs for later tonight." Barry took them out from his furry chest area and wagged his head.

"For sure. By the way, Mom, do you think that I'm going to be just as strong as Dad when I'm older?" Jasmine scoffed and slapped her knee to emphasize her point… With wasn't a good idea since that leg was holding the brake.

 **Whoa, wait - Are we just going to forget completely about the fact that Jasmine just told her son: "Ya, your dad is gonna bang me later tonight. Make sure you don't hear us."**

 _ **Well I don't know, what do think Latios and Latias do literally every night?**_

… **I gotta put strict rules around here. Starting with that drink of yours.**

The car jumped the driver and the passenger equally, although that latter remembered to put on his seatbelt. Jasmine only laughed it off and continued forward. They lived on the street leading up to Talonflame Heights, but couldn't bag a spot there since it was way too expensive to simply rent the place. Jasmine pulled a gnarly parallel park thanks to her skills at the bumper car arena downtown.

"So Barry, have you found any girls you like?" asked Jasmine with a grin on her face. Barry wrapped his chin with a talon. He was sort of meek to these subjects because he had no idea on how to talk to a girl that actually liked him. He was sort of popular thanks to the reign of his father in the battling industry, making many girls want to give him their attention. He was grateful for that, but hadn't much experience with girls his age.

"I'm not sure. There's this Lopunny that keeps looking at me during gym class. I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say." told Barry, climbing out of the expensive sports car.

"I see. So she's crushing on you. I can't blame them, though. You _are_ your father's son, as well as mine, so you have both of our stunning looks." boasted the Lucario, sandwiching her face between her paws. "Anyway, just go up to her, and perhaps ask her if she needs help with anything homework-wise, or maybe ask her out on a date somewhere. I like Lopunnys. They're cute."

 _ **lol wut**_

 **Giratina! I thought I told you to stay off the mortal's internet!?**

 _ **Don't blame me! What do you think Cresselia's doing every night with her computer system?**_

"Thanks for the advice. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow."

Jasmine opened the door to the Bursyamo residence with her keys, and made herself at home quite quickly. She found her husband, idle, on the couch, looking as if he hadn't had any sleep for six months. He grinned to see his wife and son back after work, opening his arms out for Jasmine to come bounding into them.

"Hello, beautiful. Hiya, Barry." Barry gave a salute to his father. "Sorry about leaving you at Julley's place all this time. I was in a whole different region. Although, I did get you some souvenirs from Johto. They're in the box in the kitchen, if you're wondering."

"Thanks dad."

Barry left the lounge from where his parents initiated a very intense make out. Thankfully, he escaped before the sight was burned into his retinas. The box was indeed in the kitchen, and was about half of his size. Bear in mind, Barry was only five feet and about 6 inches, so to him, it was a pretty big box.

Upon opening it, he found a red hoodie saying " _F. Tornupto"_ on it's back, as well as the crest of a Yvetal on it's front. He assumed that most of the people in Johto were fans of the RO's. Next, there was a T-shirt that said ' _Lacrosse'_ on it's front. It must be a pretty popular sport there. He remembered that there used to be some local Glaceon who was really good at that sport, but couldn't remember her name.

Finally, Barry pulled out another hoodie. He sensed a very big trend here. Anyway, the hoodie was green and had the crest of a Latias in typical Emerald Delta fashion. However, printed on the back was the name " _BARRY B. BURSYAMO"._ If there was anything Barry loved in this world, it was cookies. His second favourite, hands-down, was hoodies. That especially had his name on it, too. All this time, he just wore Everlast High's hoodie make, since they had his name on them. As of now, he had to really work and train hard to bag a spot on a professional team.

"Thanks again, Dad!" Barry shouted from the kitchen. He got muffles as a response. Perhaps the two were still going at it. He'd just thank him later. Now, he had a date with a new hoodie.

* * *

Thanks for correcting that, Jirulius. Anyway, It's Sawss here. I think Luan did an amazing job on this chapter, considering it was essentially done by herself. We apologize about the very late update time. I'm sure most of you guys were expecting it the day before.

If you haven't already, take some time to look at the various stories in the 'Pokemon High-School' community. Also, check out 'That Lucario' by Jirulius. You'd be really hooked once you start reading it. It's amazing. Once again, thanks for reading this chapter, and hopefully, we'd work harder on the eighth chapter next week. Thanks again for beta reading, Jirulius :P

-Sir Sawss/Lady Luan


	8. Chapter 8

THAT SYLVEON

 **To ItWasGlace, Luan gives you a 10,537,885,932 claps for your dedication to your story. Awesome job.**

Speaking of which, thanks to Luan for helping out to finish the seventh chapter all by herself. I knew that I could not have done it on my own. Moreover, thanks to all that reviewed. We accept every piece of criticism, because it boosts us to keep doing better. Well, at least we feel that we're doing better. XP

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"So, what's your opinion on purple eyes?"

Once Barry had departed the Breon-Solian residence with his mother, Anais had another surprise from her celestial friend and all-around douchebag, Giratina. It then occurred to the teenage Sylveon that she hadn't much a wide variety of friends. Excluding family, she had only Lola, Nester, and Bella as friends. Even then, Nester was a bit more than just a friend, but she did have Raidon. He was a good friend, despite the fact that he didn't quite have the chemistry that she shared with close colleagues Bella and Lola.

"Dude, if I had a girlfriend - Uh, boyfriend, or something, with purple eyes, I totes be all over them like a pack of Mightyenas around a discarded hamburger." Anais grinned. If the context didn't provide connotations easier to follow, Anais was referring to her Blaziken relative, Barry. The thought to ask that came from her friends' most recent text, saying: 'ANAIS! I was looking at Barry today, and he acc looked back! OMAAA!1! His purple eyes make him look soooo HAWT!'.

Anais wasn't jealous of Lola or anything. It was just the fact that she was the leader of her little entourage. Surely that meant that she was guaranteed a boyfriend?

"Well, you know my cousin Barry, right?" asked Anais, rolling onto her bed, tapping violently on her phone.

"Of course! By the way, he's really hot. Like, I'd have my way with him if only I knew what gender I was."

Anais furrowed her eyebrows. That wasn't what she was expecting, but sure, it could work. "RIght… As I was saying, my P.I.C. really likes him. She has a giga-crush on Bear-Bear over there. She wants his abs covered with whipped cream with a cherry on top. Only problem is, she doesn't know how to break it to him, and she wants to grab 'em before the ops do."

Now it was Giratina's turn to furrow their brows. "Okay, I get the gist of what's going on here, but I've got a few questions." Anaid turned away from her phone and gestured for the legendary to carry on. "So firstly, can you tell me what the following words mean: P.I.C., Bear-Bear and ops."

Anais scoffed and rolled her eyes. Talk about common knowledge of slang being prehistoric.

"Well, P.I.C. stands for partners in crime. It's what you give to your best friend. Bear-Bear is what my lil' bro Julius called Barry, and ops are equivalent to opponents or opposition. In this sense, it's competition."

The words were explained exceptionally well. Giratina couldn't say that they didn't understand what they meant. "Alright. Secondly, what does any of this have to do with your love life?"

Oh? So Giratina cared about the Sylveon's progress with boys? Nah, don't look to deep into that.

"Pfft, if I'm gonna know anything about anyone, I gotta keep in the loop somehow. Lola is my number one banister to lean on when I'm down. I have to help her so she can help me, no? Plus, If Barry remains single for any longer, I'm gonna have to pull an aunt Lyora." said Anais, looking back at her phone as if replies like that were common.

Giratina chortled and stood next to their newfound friend as she laid on her bed. "Nice joke there, and I'm surprised that my memory goes back that far." Giratina crouched down, so they were level with the Sylveon. "But I know that I can remember your fling with Nester. I don't see you gawking over him like you used to anymore."

Anais pouted. His words filled with cotton candy didn't fall too well on her tastebuds - In fact, she hadn't barely a single thought about the Ninetales for the entirety of this whole day.

"Uh. I-I don't really know. I shouldn't take him for granted, since he's definitely the hottest in the whole school… But… I just beginning to have some doubts about him."

Giratina beckoned towards Anais with open wings, as they squatted down onto the floor. "Come 'ere, girl. Bean-bag Giratina's gonna help you out."

The slightly sullen Sylveon got off her bed and leaned on the comically squishy ghost dragon.

"Thanks. I just feel like he hasn't given me a lot of attention recently. I actually didn't see him today at all." said Anais, exhaling in distress.

Giratina used a wing to scratch their chin, before providing their two cents. "To be completely fair, this was only one day. Maybe he hadn't much time to talk to you, or maybe he was busy."

Anais sighed and pushed up against Giratina. She looked to her plainly white ceiling for any glisten of hope with a relationship with Nester. Aside from the light bulb, of course. However, maybe the Ninetales just wasn't her type. As cliche as this sounded, she would have to gather more evidence from Nester just in case she was too hasty.

"You know what, Giratina? You aren't as bad as Arceus makes you out to be. I don't get what he or she sees in you, but I think that you're awesome." admitted Anais, inducing Giratina to smile pleasantly.

"Thanks, but neither do I understand Arceus. To be honest, the guy seems to have a bone to pick with everyone." replied Giratina, pulling out a cup with an unknown substance in it and taking a sip. "But hey, tomorrow, I think that you're gonna have a better day. As for me, I'm off to mess around with more of Mewtwo's junk."

The ghostly dragon poofed out of thin air before Anais could tell him how gross that sounded, leaving behind smoky remains, wafting in the room's living space. Waving the smoke away, Anais jumped back onto her bed, hoping to start the new day with something of interest for once. She could do with a long break from all this. She would ask her friends to visit the mall together, but apparently, the recordings of the wine glass tower incident got out quickly. She didn't want to raise any suspicion in that area, so it would be a smart idea to keep a low profile and wait for the local commotion to peter out. How exactly? Going to bed and waiting for the next day to roll by! Duh!

* * *

"Principal Xerneas!"

"Yes, Mrs. Easel?"

The Xerneas was confined to a dark room that they referred to as the principal's office. The Weavile opened the door and adjusted to the drastic drop in lighting. The only source of light was the slickly shut window that was mostly covered by blinds, and the green lamp on the Xerneas' desk that cowered in fear under the principal's presence.

"W-We've found excess money from the battling tournaments that we've won, as well as the hoodies that we've sold - Approximately 78,000 Poke dollars. What do you propose that we do with this money?" told Mrs. Easel, taking a seat from the other side of the dented wooden desk.

The Xerneas's eyes arose from the paper they glared at, and the pen from his hooves was placed gently next to it.

"Was it not our battling team that raised this money in the first place?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Then perhaps, it could be a democratic vote between themselves, whether it be to refurbish the school, or even organize a school trip."

Mrs. Easel nodded, and got out of her chair, as the Xerneas concluded the conversation by picking up their pen.

"Thank you, sir." muttered the Weavlie, promptly stepping out of the room and leaving the principal alone.

* * *

An eight hour sleep went by too quickly as Anais found herself walking to school: This time, without Barry along. She had done all of her thinking at home. Now, it was time to face reality, as well as all of the tribulations or achievements that it may come with.

Making a left turn through the school gates, Anais entered the ornate-looking school, soon entering her registration class as she would. To her left were friends Bella and Lola, talking like there was no tomorrow. However, to her right, was Barry. Woah, but that wasn't the objective here. The real deal came from the person he was talking to. Nester Queueneufs sat in the chair beside the Blaziken, sharing an equally interesting conversation with him. Anais couldn't see much that they had in common aside from the fact that they were both fire types.

Anais could say confidently that they were now an item, therefore she felt compelled to go up to the Ninetales and spark up a small talk with him while she still had the chance. Plus, if things got too rough, Barry sat next to him to help break a bit of ice for her. You know, 'coz he's a fire type? Alright, too soon. Anyway, it was like the perfect scenario for her. All she needed to do now was to just not screw anything up.

Leg by leg, she hauled herself over to the rambling Ninetales. Her pink cheeks were soon painted a thick red as Anais got closer to Nester. Soon, she found herself right in front of his desk, just as she had hoped for. Now here came the tricky part…

"... Some weird building we call the 'Citadel'- Oh, hey there, babe." greeted Nester, stopping in the middle of him and Barry's talk to speak with his loved one. What a jerk. And it was getting to the good part, too.

 _*This squeal was too loud to write, so here you go.* No way! He called me babe, in front of someone else!_

 _ **Really? I call Arceus 'Divine Llama' but all he seems to do is just yell at me for it.**_

"O-Oh, h-hi Nester. Was just wondering how you were doing." sputtered Anais, wiping her paws across the ground sheepishly.

"I'm great, thanks." replied Nester, flicking his drooped over hair to one side with the strength within his neck muscles.

"..."

 _Damn, it got awkward now! Barry! Do something!_

Barry sat there, reading a book that he must have found from the library. On the front cover, Anais could see that it had the image of a Glaceon and a Jolteon, one holding a lacrosse stick in their maw and the other with a remote control under their paw. Well actually, Anais could see distinctly their different names from the blurb, too. The Glaceon was 'Plait' and the other Jolteon was 'Brian'. She could tell that Barry was gonna have a great time reading that book. Only problem was it wasn't exactly helping her, so that option was crushed under a steamroller.

 _Giratina! Do something!_

 _ **I can't now, I'm taking a shower! Also, you left the faucet on when you were having your breakfast. Be advised, Your mom's gonna chew you out when you come back.**_

… _Anais! Do something!_

"Uh… So… Do you wanna do something after school, or..?"

 _Dangit Anais! You… Hey, that actually wasn't so bad an idea._

Nester's smile disappeared. Instead, a frown came onto his face, letting Anais know of the answer before it could even come out of his mouth.

"Uh, I don't know, Babe." said Nester, sternly staring into the Sylveon's eyes. "I'm gonna be really occupied as there's someone coming over to my house, and I need to… to occupy them."

Anais looked down at the ground. It had happened again, but Anais didn't feel as bad as she did the time before. "That's okay, I guess. We can arrange for another time."

Nester shut his eyes and exhaled. "If you want, I could give you my number." he compromised, writing his number down on a sheet of paper he tore out of his mathematics book. Anais smiled and took the small slip of paper. Beggars couldn't be choosers, and it certainly was a step in their relationship.

"Thanks. I'll call you later today." Nester nodded as Anais left, leaving the Ninetales to then turn to Barry to talk with him.

The Sylveon went over to Lola and Bella, sitting in her usual seat with an unsettled huff. Lola took notice finally of her existence, and put a paw on top of her shoulders.

"Heya, gal! Saw you talking with Nester. How you two doing?" asked the happy-go-lucky Lopunny. She bared her teeth in some sort of smile, but her cotton candy words didn't fall too well on the Sylveon's tastebuds.

"Uh, not as well as I thought it would." admitted Anais, wiping her head with her ribbon-feelers. "He's always so busy, and never talks to me."

Bella smiled empathetically, and rubbed Anais on her back. "Don't worry about it, Anais. Everyone knows that you're totally smokin' hot anyway! You don't need him if he's barely talking to you."

Out of all of the advice given to her, that has to be the best. Most were about how she hadn't given the Ninetales enough time. However, none was as unique as to tell her how she was just too good for Nester. As much as it probably wasn't true, Anais couldn't deny her beauty.

"Thanks, Bella. You're probably right on that one." told Anais, choosing to brandish a smile. The bell rang, and gymnasium was now their portion in the land of lessons.

Mrs. Easel stood there expectantly, holding a notepad and pen in her claws. It had taken her a lot more effort than expected just to not accidentally rip the papers in half thanks to her serrated blades. Everyone had taken a seat at the bleachers, as the Weavile opened her mouth to speak.

"Settle down, everyone. We've a lot to get through today, so I need you all to be attentive." Every student seemed to shut up then, as Mrs. Easel cleared her throat again. "Thank you. First of all, the tryouts are called off, as I realized that I have your levels recorded, so I picked those who I thought would do well on the mat. The following are on the battling team:"

 _Barry B. Bursyamo - 15 years old - Level 78 approx:_

 _Anais Breon-Solian - 16 years old - level 52 approx:_

 _Raidon Atos - 16 years old - level 58 approx:_

 _Alexander Evergreen - 16 years old - level 76 approx:_

 _Itwa S. Glaysse - 16 years old - level 55 approx:_

 _Jooril E. Uss - 15 years old - level 60 approx:_

Those who were called out wooted in happiness. The case was certainly for Anais, as she wasn't expecting to actually win at any try-outs.

 _ **Not with that attitude.**_

"Now, the following will be on the reserves team."

 _Lola Punnichi - 16 years old - level 40 approx:_

 _Nester D. Queueneufs - 16 years old - level 45 approx:_

 _Lewan A. Star - 15 years old - level 51 approx:_

 _Iyan-Der A. Conite - 16 years old - level 46 approx:_

 _Calle M. Arin - 16 years old - level 55 approx:_

 _Kit N. Ofyorr - 15 years old - level 47 approx:_

More shouts and cheers filled the gym, shaking the building with excitement. Mrs. Easel waited for them to quieten down, although she never really knew why there was so much hype on being on the battling team. When she was a younger lass, she remembered being on the battling team just 'cause. She hadn't taken it very seriously, mostly because she took it for granted. You can't blame her, though. She and Brendan ruled the battling scene both in high school, and professionally. Speaking of which, Sally was expecting the Blaziken to be retiring soon, just like she did three years ago. Her legacy wasn't as long or as powerful as Brendan's, but it was worth the fame, money and power that she racked up during her glory days. Maybe one day, she could meet up with the Blaziken and talk over their memories together. 18 years, they've spent battling on the same team. He wasn't married to Jasmine, was he? They could have talked over dinner? Wait- So who's child was Barry? Damnit.

"Next, the school has raised a lot of money over the past tournaments that we've won. We give many thanks to the battling team of last year, as a result. However, what we do with the money it up to you." told the Weavile. Students shrieked with joy, as everyone was thinking the exact same thing: Beach-house resort.

 _Finally! A dang school trip! We haven't gone on one for years!_

 _ **You're telling me. I haven't been outside my room for at least two minutes in mortal time.**_

"Now, you have the options of a beach house res-" The Weavile was interrupted as the pupils on the bleachers went crazy with elation. Any more of this, and soon the other teachers would have to be wearing ear plugs. Something told Mrs. Easel that the students didn't want to hear the other choices. "Alright then. I'll give the results to the principal. Now, get into groups, and practice controlled battles with one another while I upload stuff onto the system. The trip should happen sometime in the next two weeks."

Anais, sparked with joy, grabbed her cousin, a valiant opponent and dragged him over to a mat on the other side of the room. Mostly because Barry was a better listener than her actual friends, but whatever.

"Hey Barry! Aren't you excited to go on a school trip to a huge, spankin' beach house?" asked Anais, as Barry smiled giddily and nodded.

"Of course! I think it's gonna be lots of fun. Also, would be a great time to take a break off school for a while." answered Barry, stretching while on the mat, getting some knots out of his muscles.

To their left, came a blur of black through their peripheral vision. A toned Luxray stood before them, but donning a large smile contrary to the pressuring stance that he took. Anais gazed properly at the electric type, and felt a number of mixed emotions as she looked.

For starters, Raidon looked incredibly adorable when he smiled like that. For a Luxray at least. Furthermore, it gave himself the emphasis on his carefree and nonchalant attitude. Overall, he just looked like a very happy Pokemon with that contagious grin of his.

"Hey, you two! Are you stoked about the trip, too?" asked the Luxray, cautiously aware that he was trying very hard to make conversation with the duo.

"Yeah, I want a long break away from school." uttered Anais, sitting on the bench next to the mat.

They all went silent as Barry stepped onto the mat, since it was up to Raidon to make a move, whether on the mat, or on the bench. His honour sat at the rubbery surface of the mat aside his tough, fire type opponent. However, his better judgement beckoned him over to the bench, next to Anais. There, he could sit out the mass beating, and possibly make some progress with their relationship.

Raidon made a movement, looking in the direction of the bench. However, he found himself closing distances between himself and the mat.

 _Damnit Raidon! Don't go onto the mat!_

 _ **Yeah, but you know that it'll be too awkward just to sit next to Anais and talk to her. Plus, you've already made eye contact with Barry.**_

Raidon's paw set foot on the mat while his mind was indeed correct. Barry's soothing purple eyes moved over to his own. It was ever so hard to be intimidated by the Blaziken. Inspecting him closely, Raidon realized that Barry was only around 1 foot taller than him. Blaziken's are usually tall, so all the more reason not to be so shaken by his presence.

"Hey Raidon." called out Barry. "Do you want to have a battle?" he politely asked, dusting off his bronze hoodie. As his father always told him, no means no, and never force anyone into doing something that they don't want to do, otherwise - Face the wrath or Jasmine Bursyamo.

 _Say no, say no, SAY NO!_

"Sure."

 _Damnit, Raidon!_

Raidon forced himself into a stance, as Barry did the same. He glared at all bodyparts of the Blaziken to detect movement. The battle had commenced without a need to say, and Raidon knew that he had to do something at the least spectacular to impress the Sylveon watching over them. Although, against Barry, that was a feat nearly impossible to perform at his current level. He may as well just call off the battle now, if he had any sense at all.

However, before Raidon could make a move, a small speck of red and beige entered the gymnasium through the main door, and seemed to put their red irises in their direction. Then, they began moving towards the duo rapidly.

"Hey Barry!" They called out, turning out to be a Flareon in the eyes of Raidon.

Barry turned around and broadly smiled, watching the older Flareon hop over to him. The Flareon then looked at Raidon, deducing that they were about to engage in a battle.

"Oh, were you guys about to battle?" asked the Flareon. Their tone seemed to be that of a male. "Because, I just thought I could have a quick one with Barry."

 _ **Oh my, they haven't even gone out for dinner yet.**_

"D-Don't worry, it's fine." stuttered Raidon, stepping off the mat. It was if he was paying homage to a certain Umbreon before him. Conveniently, this meant that he was able to sit next to Anais, as well as have a topic to talk about.

"Thanks." said the Flareon. "By the way, the name is Alexander Evergreen. Nice to meet you." Alex held out a paw for the Luxray to shake, to which he did - albeit flushing a bit in hit cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Raidon." Raidon felt comforted by the calm and confident smile of the Flareon. It certainly lifted the awkwardness of the situation.

Raidon then let go of Alex's paw, and sat back onto the bench, feeling the warmth from Anais. He felt her turn over to him and stare for a while. Hopefully, he hadn't anything on his face or anything.

"Hey Raidon." came from his left. "Who do you think is gonna win this battle?"

Raidon looked at the Sylveon with eyes that looked like they could light up the whole room. "Barry, of course!"

Anais cocked her head in confusion, but then exhaled as an answer popped up in her head once again. "Oh, that's right. You're still sort of new here. Essentially, Alex Evergreen is one of the strongest battlers around for his age. He excels in battling across the board, and is the reason why this school has so many trophies. He's like the Brendan Bursyamo of Everlast High."

 _ **Back in my days, Brendan was actually a fiery tyrant jock who punched his way through high school. Times change, don't they?**_

An 'O' was formed out of Raidon's mouth, as he then noticed why Alex wanted to battle Barry so eagerly. He was pretty much the only competition he was going to get for a while.

Alex redirected his vision back to the Blaziken, and smiled proudly. "So Barry, you ready to battle, or what?"

Barry nodded and put on his serious game face, which was simply his neutral expression, complete with a miniature smile, to complete his polite face.

The air grew tense and heavy for not only the competitors, but also the spectators. Barry focused right into the Flareon's glowing crimson orbs, not taking his eyes off them as he crouched down into a defensive stance.

Alex was the first to act, as he darted towards the Blaziken's abdomen to give him a starter swipe with a claw. However, he confided with himself to discreetly charge up a fireblast in his mouth.

Barry flipped and twisted over the Flareon to evade him, since he hadn't an idea of what Alex was planning yet, and didn't want to take any chances. He knew he had to hit the Flareon hard with physical attacks, as it was what Blazikens did best. Although his father had taught him to defend well against both physical and special attacks, it wouldn't help much as everyone knew that Alex had beefy strength.

Once Barry had landed, he noticed small volumes of smoke pour out from the mouth of the Flareon, meaning that Alex had doused out a fiery attack he had been charging between his chops. This gave Barry some time to strike. As he would, Barry lunged forward, feigning a kick before delivering a punch to Alex's jaw. This stunned him, so Barry could follow up with an uppercut-jab combo, as seen on TV.

Alex flew back, rubbing his sore cheeks as he tried to recompose his stature. He sent out a weak ball of fire out towards Barry to give him some time to heal. As it was aimed at his head, the Blaziken slickly slid under the blast, and right when he was was directly under the Flareon's chin, he clenched his talons into a fist and pointed it towards the ceiling. In the matter of barely a second, Barry sent the fist flying skywards, slamming the Flareon in the form of an uppercut. A certain Blaziken 16 years ago would have tipped his hat to the acclamation.

Alex was sent out of the mat, flying off in a daze, and while he wasn't hurt in the slightest, standard battling rules stated that Barry was indeed, the winner.

Anais and Raidon gasped from the sidelines, as their high school hero was knocked off the mat. They couldn't be so surprised, though. Barry was a Bursyamo, and while they weren't renowned for their strategies in usage of potential, they did deliver some nasty uppercuts.

Alex sat straight upwards, bewildered at the fact that he had been bested once out of the many times he and Barry had clashed. However, he couldn't be mad. The young Blaziken must have worked his heart out just to bump up a few levels.

"Wow, Barry. You've definitely grown stronger since the last time we fought! Great hit, by the way!" called Alex, getting up and shaking any specks of dust off his back. "That's an easy level 80 if you ask me."

Barry blushed and smiled, applying a talon to the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks. I guess I've been training really hard lately."

Alex stretched his neck, hearing a few pops thanks to the bubbles built up in his synovial fluid. "Keep that up, since we've got loads of tournaments coming soon, and from what I've heard, loads of scouts too." Barry beamed boisterously. Bear in mind, that this was his best opportunity of getting a career for himself. How proud his father would be. What a sight. "Oh, and by the way, that Lopunny over there keeps staring at you."

Barry turned over to the bleachers on the other side of the gym, and found that Lola Punnichi the Lopunny was indeed glaring at his every feature. Immediately, she looked away, leading for both Alex and Anais to burst out laughing as the latter made his way out of the gymnasium. Lola had talked to Anais about this, and was aware that her feelings for the Blaziken weren't platonic.

Barry blushed heavily, and noticed that Lola was quite a nice person. Many people considered him to a nice person too. It's only natural that they would work, right?

Well. Here's where he would make his move.

* * *

I'm late. I'm so late XD I'm so sorry for being late!

A little of Blaziken love sprinkled here and there across the chapter. Just wanted to include a bit of variety in terms of how a devote expanding on relationships between characters.

So, before you guys grill me, just know that I was working hard to juggle typing and baby-sitting at the same time. I can't respond to your reviews just yet due to the demand to upload… now XD Thanks a billion for beta reading, Jirulius, and I'll strive to ensure that I'm not late next week.

-Awesome Sawss/ Lady Luan - She really likes that name XD


	9. Chapter 9

THAT SYLVEON

So, I started this chapter as soon as I was finished with the last, so I must be the master of procrastination if I was to let this one come out late again. We progress onto the ninth chapter, and I thinking that things should be picking up from here on out.

We've been doing alright in the writing department, and I believe that this story is going fine, although, not as refined as it's predecessor. Even I have to agree. However, that won't stop us from trying our best to make it somewhere as good as it was. Those were the good ol' days XD

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon or any other copyrighted franchises mentioned in this story.

* * *

Wracked with pressure, Barry made his way over to the bleachers after winning the tough battle against battling star Alexander Evergreen. A flushed Lola Punnichi sat by herself, red with fluster. He trekked up to the level she was on, and audaciously sat next to her. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

Lola looked up, and noticed the sudden appearance of the Blaziken that she crushed on. She smiled as her dreams evolved into a reality. His stunning purple irises were beautiful beyond belief. His amazingly slim thigh and calf muscles asserted themselves under his feathers, as she saw whenever he serendipitously flexed them. Best of all, his calm, tranquil and serene voice flowed out from his beak like water from an undisturbed river. He was so thin, but granted he was to ever take off his shirt, Barry looked like he had been an olympic contender 300 times.

"Uh, hi Lola." begun the Blaziken, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so cute whenever he did that.

"H-H-Hi Barry." sputtered the Lopunny, mentally slapping herself.

 _ **Wow, and I used to make fun of Julley.**_

"I saw you, by yourself here. I-I was just wondering, if later today, you would like to get some ice cream after school." asked Barry, his vital capacity seemingly increasing. Lola went dead silent, making Barry believe that he had struck a wrong nerve in the Lopunny. "O-Oh, is it too abrupt a time and place to inquire? I'm sorry, I didn't even take neither the time nor the consideration to initiate a formal conversation with you-"

Lola's eyes widened, realizing that she wasn't seizing the opportunity to go out on a date with _the_ Barry Bursyamo. "NO! Uh, I mean, no. It's fine. I'd love to go on a date with you, Barry."

Barry cocked his head. "Date? I thought we were going for ice cream?"

"Uh, yeah. Ice cream. That's what I meant to say." uneasily said Lola, forcing a collected smile. Barry caught the case of the smile too, but had to get up to return to his mat, much to the dismay of Lola.

"That'll be great. Thank you. I'll see you right after school." waved Barry to the Lopunny, standing up and walking back over to his bench, where a mischievous Anais and giddy Raidon sat together. Anais especially just looked like she was up to no good.

"Great moves, Barry!" remarked Anais, reeling back in her seat. "I could see her blushing from here!" Raidon didn't seem to be in on this, but the look on his face told Barry that he was watching him go to talk to Lola as well.

Clearly, Barry did not catch on to Anais' mockery: "To be honest, I was kind of blushing too… But I suggested that we go for ice cream after school, since the temperature today is quite high."

 _Ugh, I could go for some ice cream right now, actually. I'm burning right now._

 _ **You sure you aren't hot under the collar because you're sitting right next to you-know-who?**_

 _Buzz off. I'm sweaty and hungry._

"Ugh, I'd love it if I had some ice cream, actually." admitted Anais, beginning to pant a little with her tongue lolling out. Raidon began to pant a bit too, but not because he was hot.

"If you want, you could come with us so you could get some ice cream, too." said Barry, sitting on the mat and performing some static stretches.

"That would be awesome if you're paying, but I wouldn't want to interrupt your date." replied Anais, looking around for any forms of water she could borrow from her peers.

"Date? But we're going to get some ice cream?" Barry's density was unmatched.

 _ **I didn't know he had such a high mass and a low volume.**_

…

 _ **Y-You get it? 'Cause density is equal to-**_

 _I get it, Giratina._

"You know, I'll come with you guys, then." concluded Anais, shaking her head profusely. This Blaziken was so hopeful in the eyes of girls, but under those muscles and cool head, he really was hopeless.

Barry smiled and turned over to Raidon, who was looking a little restless. Barry, being the nice guy he was, just had to ask his cohort the same question.

"Would you like to come as well, Raidon? It's my treat."

Raidon couldn't believe his ears. It was as if Arceus had this day set up for him perfectly so he can spend at least a little bit of time with Anais. He was a little anxious about how the Sylveon felt about him. He knew he crushed on Anais. Badly. However, it was worth getting every look and sniff of the fairy type if she didn't return those feelings. Yes, it is quite weird, but in love and war, all's fair, his mother would tell him.

"S-Sure! As long as I'm not being a burden or anything." answered Raidon. Barry shook his head gracefully.

 _ **I didn't want to say anything, but this guy just makes me feel awkward.**_

"You certainly aren't. Is it alright if we can meet outside of the school gates later today?" recommended the Blaziken, pointing a thumb outside of the nearest window that was closest to the public streets. Both Anais and Raidon dipped their heads, and received a thumbs up from the upbeat fire type.

When the Blaziken left, Raidon switched his gaze over to Anais in the worthless attempt to spark up a conversation while he still had the chance. However, it was a thousand times harder when it was you doing the talking. He didn't come from a very social family, therefore, he gave life to the first words that popped into his head.

"Those two make a really good couple."

Anais didn't look in his direction, but he saw her smile broaden. "Totally. I remember when we were younger. You know, and Eevee and a Torchic. We were barely 4 years of age when we first met. I used to bully him a bit because I was bigger and taller than him. It's kind of ironic now, though. Now, he's got his own girlfriend and everything."

Raidon smiled. Out of all Pokemon here, Barry was undeniably the youngest. However, he certainly knew how to act the age several years above him.

"I get what you mean. He's a pretty cool guy, though." admitted Raidon. He couldn't think of someone who actually hated Barry with a passion.

"I know…" Anais trailed off, her eyes not moving away from the sight of the floor. "Hey, don't tell anyone this, but I kind of envy him. Like, really badly."

Raidon felt a little confused. "But why? Isn't he your cousin?"

Anais despondently nodded, feeling ashamed of herself for letting the slightest pang of jealousy enter her mindset.

"I know he is, but he's just so… Well, nothing is wrong with him!" Anais raised her voice. Raidon wasn't too sure on what to do in these situations, so hopefully she would just calm down. "Look at him! He's got the perfect complexion, amazing muscles, a rich family and now complete with a girlfriend, who just so happens to be my best friend; What more could he have!"

Raidon felt himself quake in a little bit of fear. "Anais… But think about the things that you may not know about him. You can't just assume he's perfect."

Anais felt a paw slither around her shivering shoulders for comfort. She didn't reject the idea. In fact, she liked it. She liked the settling warmth that his muscular arm provided. It put her at ease, and slowed down her blood pressure. Panting a little, Anais was finally able to compose herself.

"Phew… T-Thank you. I guess I let myself go a little bit too much. Sorry about that."

Raidon saw what he was doing, and noticed that it worked favourably for him, so he stepped it up a little by rubbing the Sylveon's light pink fur, feeling her go tense a little, before loosening up.

"It's okay. It's alright to get a little frustrated sometimes."

Anais leaned into his side, experiencing more of the warmth that she ever so desired.

"Hah, I guess it is."

* * *

Spending time with your children has always been a great way to escape all the stress that came when you were an adult.

Julley, the 32 year old father of two, was outside in the garden, fooling around with his second child, Julius. The young Eevee didn't seem to run out of energy - something that Julley longed for since a year ago. The enjoyed a friendly game of tag after Julley had returned from work. Cassidy was on the inside of the house. What she was doing was uncanny to the mind of the Umbreon.

"Tag! You're it!" shouted Julius, tapping his father on the side and scampering off to the other side of the garden, to which Julley gave chase. Julley adored seeing his pride and joy have a grin on his face. It reminded him of the innocence that many said he had.

"I'm coming after you!" responded Julley, inducing Julius to feign a scream, darting left to right to make himself a harder target to catch. This was why playing tag with the Eevee was always an adventure for him. Julius was simply too fast. Whatever he carried within those baby muscles would shoot him several meters up into the air by simply flexing.

From the garden door, Cassidy came through, holding the edge of a cardboard box with her fangs. She set it down on the nearby wooden table, and called her husband over.

"Julley! Come over here! I found some of your old pictures!" whooped the cheerful Glaceon, taking a big stack out and placing them in various piles among the table. Julley halted their game and ran over to his wife, eager to relive some of his old memories.

"Where did you find all of this?" asked Julley, picking out a picture of himself as a small Eevee with an Oran berry helplessly squeezed in between his teeth; all of its azure juices spilling over his mane.

"I was cleaning out the attic, and I found a box with your name on it." said Cassidy, trying not to laugh at a picture of him standing next to Jasmine. The Lucario seemed to have a confident glance on her face as one of her arms wrapped around the Umbreon's neck, much to his discomfort.

"That's amazing! I remember when each one of these were taken, too." reminisced the dark type, gazing up into the clouds above.

Julius had noticed the commotion, and jogged over to find many photos of what actually looked like a mirror of himself. Fortunately, they were merely images of his old man in his Eevee days. Julius smiled as he looked at each one. His father had a large grin on his face as he elaborated at every photo he picked up. As Julius scanned through them, one of them particularly caught his eye.

Julius used his brown furred paw to move the photo over, as he carefully looked at it. There was a total of three Pokemon in this picture. One Umbreon, one Eevee, and one Blaziken. The Eevee, he recognised as his father thanks to the vacant smile on his face. This meant that the Umbreon to the left had to be his grandmother, April. It hadn't been so long since Julius had seen her - approximately a month - so in comparison to both times, she hadn't changed a bit. However, this left the smiling Blaziken's identity a mystery. But why did it concern him so much? He was only three - Perhaps a little bit too smart for his age.

Julius shook it off and assumed that it was a family friend, before brushing it to the side.

"And I remember this one! This was when my Mom and I finally moved into our new house in West Latias city! Those times were great…" rambled Julley, slightly leaning on his wife for support.

 _ **Is it possible to faint from too much nostalgia?**_

 **I don't know, why don't you find out for yourself?**

 _ **We don't have cameras to take photos with around here, duh.**_

"Makes me realise that we need to take some more family pictures, so when we're old, we could look back and laugh at how irresponsible we were!" Cassidy joked, laughing harder than she should be. She picked herself up and walked back inside of the house.

Julley smiled and collected up all of the pictures, stacking the back inside of the box so he could take a more in depth look into each and every one of them later. Julius followed his mother into the house, as it was getting boring waiting outside to resume their game. Julley watched his son trot inside with a spring in his step. If there was anything that could put a grin on the shaky maw of the Umbreon's face, it was the giddiness that arose from simply being around Anais and Julius.

* * *

Speaking of the Giratina, Anais impatiently stood slumped on the school walls, watching Pokemon alike pass by, as well as the precious time that she could be spending doing literally anything else. It was at least a bonus that she was a Sylveon, and not an ice type, like a Glaceon. They would have evaporated in this kind of heat.

Every time someone passed by, Anais raised her head in hopes that it would be one of the other three that agreed to go out on this feat. Unfortunately, that aspiration never seemed to come true.

 _For the sake Arceus, Giratina and Mewtwo! Where are these people?_

 _ **I can't really tell. I don't have the same 'powers' as Arceus. I'm just in his room, using his weird orb assigned to your existence. Imagine it as a controlled circuit television camera, inside of your mind! Wooo!**_

 _That… I can't imagine that._

 _ **Yeah, your brain isn't meant to comprehend that kind of stuff, since your brain is three-dimensional. But what dimension is your MIND?**_

Anais was getting a headache from all of this thinking. Thankfully, It only took five minutes more for Barry to come sashaying out of the gates, his bronze baggy apparel barely swaying on the Blaziken's back. Anais could have lasted only a few seconds more, no less, before she would have snapped and just went home.

"Hey! Anais!" called the fire type, beaming as he strolled over. "Sorry I'm sort of late. A fight broke out in the playground, and the principal wanted me to give a statement."

Anais rolled her eyes and giggled a tad, as if she wasn't filled with umbrage to begin with. School fights weren't as common around here… If you were new. Fights had occurred sporadically since last year, and have now become a so-so spectacle. Although, fights aren't like battles; Battles are made in a controlled environment, when the sole objective is the overcome the opponent, rather than beat them into submission. It all starts as you would expect it. Some guy says one, the other guy says two, and suddenly, a disagreement is made. Punches, kicks and scratches are exchanged in a match to beat or be beaten up. On other occasions, students would actually resort to using their environment to their advantage, such as tables, ladders, and even sometimes, the glue gun in the art department. If you were new to this school as of this moment, you'd have an incredibly hard time getting on.

"I guess it's alright. Where's the others at?" Anais questioned, coming off the wall and facing the Blaziken head-on. Barry tugged at the nape of his bronze Squirtle-neck hoodie, looking a bit unsure.

"I'm not entirely sure. They should be coming out any second, though." answered Barry, checking the time on his phone, which was the only function that he actually used it for, huffing as the clock approached 4 o'clock.

Finally, Raidon arrived, blushing as soon as he made eye contact with his dissatisfied peers. Especially Anais. Her ocean blue eyes was now a vicious, wavy storm under dark, thunderous clouds.

"Hiya, guys. Sorry about being late. My locker key broke so I had to wait to get a new one." told the Luxray, pawing at the ground curiously in shame.

"It's alright." spoke up Anais. "At least we'll have a lot of time to get some ice cream, so there's no need to worry about anything."

 _ **D'AWW! She cares about the Luxray!**_

 _Well, not completely. He's still a friend._

 _ **A boy-friend?**_

 _No, just a-_

 _ **Boyfriend!**_

As her mental conversation didn't really work out, a sudden change in heart from the Sylveon, provided a catalyst for a sudden burst of happiness in the Luxray. Raidon felt better thanks to Anais' interjection of kindness.

He sent her a smile, of which she returned with the same, as well as a small tilt of her head. A visible blush came on both of their faces, therefore both turned away from each other in an effort to avoid making the situation awkward.

The last to join the fray was none other than Lola Punnichi, running out of the school gates in a rush to arrive somewhere on time. However, those hopes were dashed a long time ago. Her thin Lopunny legs couldn't take her any faster, although she wished that she could have been quicker. She'd make a reservation at the gym this upcoming leg day.

"Hey guys *pant*, sorry I was *pant* late." Lola was on her knees, clearly unfit from the 200 meter sprint.

Barry came over to her, helping her to regain her precious oxygen molecules back into her lungs. "It's fine. Just regain your breath, because you don't want to overwork yourself beyond your own body's stamina."

Lola smiled at the Blaziken's helpful but very elementary advice, and stood up straight. It was cute how Barry worried about the slightest of issues. It showed that he really did care. However, sometimes, he cared too much for his own good. She didn't know how to react when he told her about the addition of Raidon and Anais to their personal date, but she took it as simple social etiquette. But, the main reason why she was so hyped for this was purely because of the fact that it was only going to be herself and Barry out on the town… Getting ice cream.

"Thanks. So, do you guys want to go and grab some ice cream now? I know a pretty good parlour in the mall, you know." stated Lola as a matter of fact. The remaining members in the group all nodded in agreement, and the destination was settled.

The bus that covered nearly the entirety of the whole town came by, and all four of the friends hopped onto it, Their stop was to be the main super market, where quite literally everything was sold there. Barry was a little bit skeptical upon coming back there again, just in case they put the blame on him for shattering millions of Pokedollars' worth of wine glasses. There weren't any other Blaziken's within the area who could be a suspect, so it wouldn't be the brightest of ideas to be flirting with danger.

The bus was as standard as any other bus in the city. Two floors, about 50 seats overall. Anais, Barry, Lola and Raidon traversed upstairs, and sat there, since according to society, all of the coolest people sat on the upper floor.

Raidon wasn't very used to public transport. Walking was enough for him, in his opinion. As he sat next to Barry and behind Anais and Lola, he turned to the Blaziken for a bout of quick and subtle advice while he still had the chance.

"Barry, can I talk to you about something?" anxiously asked the Luxray. He did not want to amplify his voice any more loud, in case the females in front found suspicion surround Raidon like a cloud. Yet, he was grateful for the certitude that Anais and Lola were talking with very high decibel levels, possibly talking over them so they couldn't hear any speech aside from their own.

Barry, who was adjusting his hoodie, switched his attention from his garments to the Pokemon beside him. "Sure. What's going on?"

Suddenly, Raidon's tongue got folded nine times, and he was unable to speak properly without stuttering. The topic was to be quite private anyway.

"Uh… I-It's to d-do with Anais." Barry wagged his head up and down. He wasn't surprised that he found the Sylveon alluding in one way or another. Nine times out of ten, Raidon could be found staring into the back of Anais' head during registration period.

"Anais? What's going on with you about her, exactly?" politely asked Barry. getting comfortable. He should enlist in a part time job in being a psychotherapist; because that's what he was for most people.

Raidon didn't know how to put this properly into words. "O-Okay, well. Anais is a very nice and caring person, and I also think that her eyes and face make an incredible composition that is her beauty." Raidon had closed his eyes before Barry had a chance to speak.

"So… you like her?"

That could have been said a little less bluntly.

"N-No! I mean yes! Ugh, you see my problem?"

Barry put a talon under his chin as he entered thinking mode. "Hmm… Don't worry, I see your problem. You're in a state of denial because you think that having feelings for Anais is a bad thing."

Raidon was just about to interject with how the Blaziken was wrong, but that was when he realized that Barry was indeed right. Raidon looked forward, shocked with his mouth open, and set his gaze on the back of the chatty Sylveon's head. Blood rushed to his cheeks as the moment got increasingly awkward for him. Barry was more that just right. He was spot on.

Suddenly, the head turned around, her shimmering orbs glaring Raidon in his face, catching off guard. Immediately, he looked somewhere else, preferably to his right, and hit the front of his nose on something feathery. Raidon glanced up, and then back down, realizing that Barry was now standing, and his face was basically in his crotch.

 _ **Lovely. Reminds me of my weekends.**_

"Uhh…" Raidon mumbled, getting out of his chair and standing on the catwalk.

"Uhh… I think that this is our stop." muttered Barry, wanting to get off this bus as fast as possible. Witnesses Anais and Lola let out roars of guffaws at the serendipity of the situation, as they headed off the bus, the boys following suit.

The bus headed on hastily without them, leaving them within a dirty cloud of dust, smoke, and other unpleasant substances. Thankfully, they had made it to the mall, completing half of their objective so far. Lola lead the trio inside of the mall, and all the way across to the other side, where a small, ice cream shop was located. Anais couldn't recall this being here, but Barry could. It was one of the last things he saw before he careered into the avalanche of sharp, glassy materials.

"They sell all types of ice cream, so pick what you want, and I'll go up and order it." suggested Barry, sitting down at a table meant for four. Lola sat next to him, so that meant on the other side, Anais would sit next to Raidon.

Anais picked up a menu, and her eyes darted to one of the first things on the menu: "Oooh! Barry! Get me the triple chocolate gelato, with sprinkles, Oran juice and a wafer!" It was around instances such as these, where Barry would reconsider the reality that Anais was older than him by about 11 months. What luck. And by that, he meant, what bad luck.

Raidon wanted something a little smaller than that to satisfy his taste buds. "Can I please have the Sitrus scoop?"

Barry nodded at a request that was easier on his wallet. Lola was the last once more to order. "Hm…So… Okay. Barry? Can I have the double whipped Pinap scoop?"

Yikes. Lola had an appetite that could match his mother's. In fact, it may as well be bigger than his mother's… Nah, of course it couldn't.

"Alright, I'll go and order." Barry got up and walked over to the cashier, who immediately went crazy, screaming, 'BRENDAN BURSYAMO! GUYS! IT'S BRENDAN BURSYAMO!' The others just giggled and went back to their own conversations. Barry couldn't say that this has never happened before. Though, he was two feet shorter than Brendan now. There wasn't much way the cashier could get that mixed up.

 _ **Wow. People recognise Barry thank they do you, Arceus.**_

 **That's because mortals are ignorant.**

 _ **Eh, personally, I think it's because you're just boring.**_

Lola rested her head on her paw as her hazelnut eyes fell onto Raidon, examining him very closely. If anything, the Luxray was a 4, and that was Lola being generous. Her eyes next went back to Anais. The Sylveon was definitely a 9. So what was she doing hanging around this herb? Raidon was moderately cute, but that was all the credit that Lola could give. Plus, assuming that Anais was now acquainted with this Luxray, what had happened to Nester?

"So, are you two like… going out now?"

"No." answered Raidon.

"Not really, at the moment." answered Anais, bold and confident as she was usually.

Raidon was a little hurt at the general response of the question, but performed the most radical double take in the history of about sixteen years once he had discerned what had actually just come out of her mouth.

"Oh really? So what's happened with Nester?"

This question got Anais thinking for a while. Even Raidon waited in shock for the answer. She hadn't even considered his point of view in their so-called 'relationship', but Raidon could not complain in those regards.

"He's… He's just not the one for me. He's always busy, and never seems to look at me as his girlfriend. I swear, next time I see him, I'm gonna dump him."

 _ ***CLAP CLAP CLAP***_

 ***CLAP CLAP CLAP***

Lola was shocked at the heck of a response she got out of a measly little question.

"W-What!? Think about what you just said, Ann!" However, the Sylveon didn't listen to her minor pleads, and turned her head away from the Lopunny. "Plus, you know that Nester hates getting dumped!"

"So? He can just scamper off to the hundreds of other girls that will swoon at his feet." remarked Anais, scoffing as she did. This left both Lola and Raidon with a bittersweet feeling in their guts.

The remainder of the wait for ice cream was met with silence, as neither party decided to speak up. Raidon really considered what exactly it was that Anais valued in him so much to the extent that she would give up Nester, the hottest boy in the school by a mile. Or… Was it him that she valued, or perhaps it was someone else? There was no way that he meant so much to the Sylveon. Unless… She actually _liked_ _him?_ Well…

"Voila mon amis! Bon appetit! C'était seulement $15.99! Ils me donnaient une réduction!" exclaimed Barry, placing the glass ice cream cups carefully on the table, and taking back his seat next to Lola back from the air particles.

 _ **Yeah, tell me about it. Those damn air particles, am I right?**_

Anais stuffed her face full of the ice-cold sugary snack before she was to be interrogated some more. Plus, she was particularly hungry and hot from all of the waiting that she did outside of the school gates. This was her reward.

Barry, who decided on a milkshake rather than getting ice cream, took a look up to the Luxray across from him. He didn't seem to be all that grossed out from watching the Sylveon eat. However, he especially looked at the way Raidon gazed at Anais. His eyes did not broadcast any sort of hate or jealousy. They were very much the opposite: Infatuation. It was like Raidon couldn't get enough of the Sylveon, to the point that Barry sympathized with his awful obsession. Sometimes, he wished that his cousin would stop being so associated with her own needs and passions, and open her eyes to recognise the needs of others.

Barry felt an furred forearm fall upon his own, and saw that it was Lola, leaning on him with a bowl of ice cream half empty, or half full, depending on how you see it.

"Thanks for buying us this ice cream, Barry." purred Lola, grooming the Blaziken with her shoulder.

"It's alright." replied Barry, but couldn't seem to get his focus away from the Luxray. "I just thought it would be a nice way of getting to know _each other_." Barry emphasized that last point to ensure that Anais heard it. Judging by the way she demolished that creamy dessert it was not very likely.

Finally, Anais was done with her food, with Raidon, Barry and Lola following in tow. No one seemed to be all that tired of the mall just yet. In particular, Anais, who still insisted on browsing around the store some more. However, it was majorly met with disagreements. If anything, Lola wanted some alone time with Barry. Meanwhile, Barry knew that it would be beneficial to Raidon and Anais if he just left them alone… Perhaps Anais didn't have too bad of a plan, actually.

"Thinking back on it… I guess we could stay for a bit longer. It's barely 5 o'clock yet." recommended Barry, despite the certainty that it was replied with unsure faces. "And my Dad updated my debit card yesterday."

Three of a kind all let smiles fly, as all of them nodded to agree with the idea. Barry joined in on the grin convention, before handing his cousin a hundred Pokedollar bill, courtesy of Brendan Bursyamo. He still needed to find the nearest ATM to withdraw some more cash.

"Pfft, I'm going to shop 'till I collapse, all over the floor!" cried Anais, jumping up and down in glee.

"Uh… I think I'd rather stay here with Barry." Anais shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, before darting in one direction to the clothing store just a few feet away from them. However, midway across her flight, Anais stopped in her tracks and turned back towards the Lopunny and the Luxray.

"Hey Raidon!" Said Luxray's ears perked up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Anais to finally notice him. "Aren't you coming?"

Raidon broadly bared his teeth as he was given another opportunity to further strengthen his relationship with Anais. This time, he'd try to come clean and express his emotions, while he still had the chance.

…

 _TRY._

* * *

Finally done! Thanks for Jirulius for beta reading, too. Everything done here was a team effort. I found the reviews from last chapter to be particularly interesting, so another thanks to all that reviewed. I will respond to your reviews in the following chapter, just so all inquiries made across the span of the last few chapters will be answered. Otherwise, peace out!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar/Jurilius


	10. Notice 1

**NOTICE**

Uh, sorry if you thought that this was an actual 'That Sylveon' chapter. The next one would be this Friday, as usual, so don't worry, there's no hold-up going on. I'd expect a lot of you guys to actually be surprised that I'm making a notice chapter. To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are XD. Anyway, Allow me to just give you the rundown.

The spectacular Jirulius has created a Discord server, named 'That Universe', dedicated to creating conversations with us and others, as well as just being a cool place to chill out. If you don't know what Discord is, it's essentially a website/application that allows you to talk/text with your buddies across the internet, about… Well, anything you like! It's basically Skype, but without the hassle of having to download and update all the time. So if you'd like to join in, great! All you need to do is:

 **-Shoot either Jirulius or I a PM, stating that you'd want to join the server. We've quite the 'Open Door Policy' per se, for all of you 1920s USA History fanatics, so we'd accept anyone! :P**

 **-We'd give you the address. Please ensure that your request is a PM, rather than a review, since we wouldn't be able to see it otherwise at the moment. Just a mere temporary glitch going on with the FF server. No big deal.**

 **-And, as easy as un, deux et trois, you'd be on the server! Be advised, we haven't decided on whether to use the voice chat that often just yet.**

So please, if you enjoy speaking with Jirulius and I, hop onto the server! We'd love to talk to all of you. Therefore, in that case, we'd hope to see you there!

-Awesome Sawss


	11. Chapter 10

THAT SYLVEON

Hello everyone, Awesome Sawss and Luanastar here, bringing you chapter 10. These chapters are coming out quite quickly, I'd say. However, it's all about the quality in my opinion. Now, we are going to continue where we left off from last chapter.

 _ **GIRATINA WAS HERE.**_ Now that I have your attention, let me use the time here to notify about a special Discord chat made by Jirulius, appropriately named 'That Universe'. It's just there to hang out with us, and talk about whatever, you know? if you'd like to join, just send either myself, Awesome Sawss, or Jirulius a PM, and we'll set you up with the server address from there. We look forward to seeing you on the chat!

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon, or any other franchises mentioned within the text of this chapter.

* * *

"Hm… Ooh, this looks cute… Eh, red isn't really my colour, though."

Raidon regretted owning every fiber in his body that told him to make this horrible decision. Here he was, stumbling after the boisterous Anais, who couldn't seem to make her mind up about what to buy. Half of the time, she'd look at an item for 10 minutes, giving Raidon the implication that she was going to buy it, before she would lose her interest, and put it back on the shelves. For the sake of Arceus himself, why couldn't she just purchase something, anything and conclude this seemingly endless torture?

"Eh, I don't think I wanna buy anything today. I'll just keep Barry's money for myself. Wanna go get something to eat?" piped up the Sylveon, grinning as if she hadn't just wasted an hour of his time.

"I-I'm alright, thank you." croaked Raidon, mere seconds away from collapsing.

Anais looked properly at the Luxray, forgetting that she was quite the intense shopper. Maybe he was feeling a little rotten from being ignored all this time. She came a little bit closer to Raidon, making sure to gather all of his very defining features first.

"Uh, Raidon? Sorry if I kind of ignored you all this time. I was just kind of stoked to buy some new stuff."

Raidon looked up sombrely from the floor. "N-No, it's alright. I was just zoning out for awhile, that's all."

Anais could see through his excuses, and felt a strong surge of guilt jolt through her veins. Usually, she'd never feel anything in the slightest after doing someone wrong. However, it was different now.

"I mean… Maybe we could go and get some more ice cream while the sun is still up?" recommended Anais, but still earned some skeptical glances here and there from the Luxray.

"I don't know… Do you want to?"

Now she was sounding desperate here, but it wasn't like she didn't want any ice cream. She nodded graciously, and put a cute little smile on the electric type's face. However, before they could make their move, a bellow met their ears, with a level not so pleasurable on the ears.

"Hey, you guys!" The yell was coming from their left. The sight of Lola, accompanied by Barry, calling out their names was replied with a scowl, on behalf of Anais. Her plans were dashed to the side, and the Lopunny-Blaziken duo took top priority. "Look at what Barry bought me!"

Anais and Raidon drew their attention downwards to the garment that Lola donned, and were kind of shocked to have not noticed it earlier. It was a hoodie just like Barry's, but in a dark, purple color, with different proportions of red scattered here and there across the bosom. As Lola twirled around, she revealed the name on the back which was ' _F. Tornupto'_. No wonder it was purple and red; Lola wore the alternate kit for the Ruby Omegas, which was to be worn whenever they would battle abroad. However, the main team around here was of course, the Emerald Deltas, so you'd obviously get frowned upon if you wore that in the wrong areas.

"Oh, a Ruby Omega hoodie?" began Raidon, eyeing up the two main colours surrounding the hoodie. "That's nice, I think the colours are pretty cool-looking."

"Thanks, Raidon." Lola sang, twirling again. "And of course, I had to- Er, Barry got me Francisco Tornupto, because I think he's super cute!"

Barry sweatdropped a little. She could have at least mentioned his father's popularity. Then again, he wouldn't want to hear, 'Brendan's so cute' would he?

"So, what did you guys spend with your money?" inquired Barry, straightening up his hoodie.

Anais coughed a little, wanting to take the focus off Raidon, who was clearly flushed by the situation. "Uh, we didn't really buy anything, so we just decided to hold onto the money for now." she elaborated, eliciting nods out of Barry and Lola.

 _ **Or, you could just give it back to Barry. You know, since it's his money.**_

"Oh well. Don't you guys think we should get going now? It's nearly 6 o'clock." advised Barry, looking at the clock on his phone. That was the only function he used it for.

"I suppose so." spoke up Raidon. "But, we'll see each other next week, right?"

Melancholy was now the Sylveon's running theme in her mind, as she was too infatuated with her clothes and other accessories that she couldn't even find the time to spend alone with Raidon. A perfect chance, thrown straight into the trash.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why didn't I do something while I had the chance! I completely forgot that Raidon was here with me!_

 _ **Probably as you were blinded by all of the sales going on at once. Something tells me that getting off Nester is not going to be an easy task.**_

 _Nester? I don't care about him anymore. He's just like every other boy._

"Yeah. Had a great time, though, I'll see you all next week." said Lola, sending a farewell to her two peers, and a small wink to Barry, shattering the Blaziken's cool into thousands of pieces.

"Y-Y-Yah… See you next week…" was all that the Blaziken could muster.

Raidon waved Lola goodbye, before turning towards Anais to give her his goodbyes, too.

"I had a nice time, today, but it's gonna get even better as soon as the school trip comes!" bubbly claimed the Raidon. Yet, Anais couldn't just stand there, smile and nod. She needed to take action before she would be plagued over the weekend with a guilty pain breaking her back.

"Yeah, uhh…" began Anais, losing herself in the Luxray's eyes.

 _Think Anais, THINK!_

"So, do you want to exchange numbers?"

 _Dammit Anais! Out of all of the-_

"Okay, that sounds great."

Anais was shocked stiff, her mental capacity writhing in the fact that that actually worked. "Uh… That's great! I'll just write down my number down here, so… Just call me w-whenever, m'kay?" told the Sylveon, barely able to get out what she wanted to say while her shaking paw handed him the note.

"Okay, perhaps when I get back home?" suggested Raidon, feeling a little spark between the strands of his fur.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Anais replied, feeling the same spark - But she wasn't an electric type.

"Great, I'll see you guys later then!" shouted Raidon, happily scampering off into the distance.

Anais turned to her cousin, Barry, who looked like he had just witnessed the longest exchange of numbers in his whole life. To be honest, he just wanted to go home. Though, he knew that he couldn't as of now. He'd probably have to spend the night at Anais' place, as the outskirts of Talonflame heights were a lengthy way away from here.

"Barry! Do you know what this means!?" shrieked Anais, shaking the note that contained Raidon's number on it.

"I don't know, but can we go home now? My knees are sore."

* * *

The steady sound of the ticking tock of a clock filled the room like a flock of music to a simple person's ears. A blue, vibrant room confided a quiet, humble Absol, named Abby, once feared by the masses, now lounged on the couch. The only thing to keep her entertained was a few knitting apparatus, and a ball of string. Her lover, had left her lonesome in the morning, but promised every day to return after dark.

She heard the door open and close, a subconscious beam appearing onto her face as she witnessed her 16 year old pride and joy enter the room.

"Afternoon, Mom!" yipped the Luxray, hopping onto the couch with his mother.

"Good afternoon, Raidon. How was school?" asked the Absol, putting down her equipment and facing her child.

"It was swell, Mom! Also, we were handed out letters pertaining to a school trip to a beach resort. Can I go?" asked Raidon, taking out the letter from wherever he got it from, and showing it to his mother.

Abby analyzed the piece of paper carefully, making sure to give a nod every so often. When she was done, she licked her lips and looked down at her seated son.

"So… parents are allowed to come on this trip too?" slyly quizzed the Absol, lifting up one eyebrow that had been piqued by the contents of the paper.

Raidon nodded enthusiastically, though he hoped whatever was going through his mother's mind was not what he was thinking.

"Well, that would surely be interesting, wouldn't it?" continued Abby, giving a small smirk as she signed the form with a pen and handing it back over to her son.

As his eyes focused more on the Absol that sat next to him, Raidon could've sworn that he saw a malicious, shimmering gleam wax over her pupils, giving him the impression that his mother was about to perform one of her old tricks. Perhaps she thought she was 16 again.

"Mom, you're not thinking of coming on the trip, are you?" cautiously queried the curious Luxray. Abby laughed at her son's adorable antics, ruffling the top of his head with her paw, being careful not to scathe him with her claws.

"Of course not! I just know of someone who will, though." sang the Absol, picking up her progress with her knitting equipment and leaving the Luxray _bamboozled_ for an answer.

* * *

"A school trip?" began Julley, holding the same paper in his paw. He sat on his couch, aside his daughter, and across from cousin Brendan and nephew Barry. The four of them were simply having some family time while Cassidy was out buying groceries. Julley was supposed to be taking care of Julius, as Cassidy had instructed, but Brendan had come over, and he brought Oran berry juice. Therefore, Cassidy just decided to take Julius with her. Supposedly, she had something in store for him. Can't complain with that. "Remember when we had our camping trip, Brendan?"

"Uhh… The one where I got stuck in the sand?" Julley nodded at Brendan's acquisition. The Umbreon had promised himself, that one day, he was going to look back at all of this, and laugh. Although it pained him to, he would laugh anyways. "I'm pretty sure I threw a tantrum and threw my hoodie out to sea as well, but that was like… 16 years ago."

Barry and Anais sat there in silence, awkwardly watching their parents reminisce of a time that they couldn't comprehend. All Anais wanted was her paper to get signed so she could go upstairs and go on her phone. All Barry wanted was… Well, no one actually knows what the young Blaziken wants from life. All we know is that he wants to battle professionally.

"That's uhh… Great, Dad, but can you sign this now?" pleaded Anais, pushing a pen into the Umbreon's hand.

"Oh, of course. Hey, so parents are allowed to come on this trip too?" read Julley, squinting at the sheet given to him.

 _OH ARCEUS, NO!_

 _ **OH ARCEUS, YES!**_

 **OW, MY EARS!**

"Really? Parents can come? So it's one of these kind of trips, huh?" added Brendan, scratching his chin as he analyzed the conformation paper.

Julley sighed, though, signing only one part of the sheet. "Eh, I'll be out to work then, and so would Cassidy, so I doubt we could make it."

 _OH ARCEUS, YES!_

 _ **OH ARCEUS, NO!**_

 **WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!**

Brendan looked at the date of the trip, and put on a satisfied smile. "Huh, I haven't got any battles for the next month, so I guess I could hop on this trip."

Anais was sort of indifferent towards the company of her uncle Brendan along with them. He was sort of hip with society, and was certainly a popular person to have around. Though, she could only imagine what was going through Barry's head.

"Uhh… Dad? Are you sure? Don't you have that inter-regional match against Kalos? They need their best fighters from Hoenn, and Uncle Tyson won't be happy if you aren't there!" excused Barry. Though, Brendan was once a 15 year old Blaziken like him - Maybe even a little bit taller - so he knew all of his tricks.

"Nice try, Barry. That match was rescheduled. Now, where do I sign?" Barry groaned, but conformed to his father's wishes by pointing to the section where he could put pen to paper. Brendan glanced at his son, who had a regretful emotion on his face. He smiled and put a talon on Barry's head. "Don't worry, son; I won't get in your way. I just think it'll be a great opportunity to relax a bit, and maybe catch up with Sally, too."

Barry huffed, understanding his father's point of view, nonetheless. However, he hadn't heard much about Mrs. Easel from the beak of his father. It had always been the other way round - During classes, the Blaziken would often find the Weavile gushing on about her adventures with Brendan. Makes him wonder how the past would be any different if he was his father, and his father was him… Probably not a lot.

"Thanks, Dad!" yipped Anais, taking back her form and heading up the stairs.

"Thanks, Pops." muttered Barry, receiving his letter too, and also going up the stairs. Discerning the 'happier than usual' look that his father had on his face, he could tell that he was gonna stay the night, or perhaps, the whole weekend.

Julley met eyes with brother-in-law Brendan, and both of them laughed heartily, opening up some bottles of Oran berry juice and chugging them down, switching on the television to watch some live battles.

* * *

Cassidy knocked on the door to a mansion after taking the car all the way to Talonflame heights. Funnily enough, Alice's house - Or castle - wasn't so far from the Bursyamo's (about five to ten minutes away through walking), so she wouldn't be so surprised to see Jasmine here, actually.

She turned to her left, and looked downwards at her growing son, who didn't look so certain with where they were going. She snickered as she patted Julius on his head. He'd never been here before, but there was a one main reason why she had brought him here.

"Okay, Julius." started Cassidy, still waiting for someone to answer the door. "There's someone here around your age, so when you meet them, you should be nice to them, m'kay?"

Julius nodded, and faced the door once he heard footsteps from the other side. A Gothitelle opened the door, dressed in a suit jacket and bowtie, looking like they hated their life in every aspect possible.

"Madame Cassidy." slowly spoke the Gothitelle, giving Cassidy fond memories of Mr. Telepo. "Welcome to 'Chez Ané Maema'. Madame Maema and Madame Bursyamo were expecting you. Right this way."

Julius felt overwhelmed by the butler's formality. Normally, when he would get home, he'd shake himself dry and flop on the couch. It must be boring here for the residents.

Cassidy and Julius followed the Gothitelle through the various hallways that contained priceless musical trophies made out of different valuable metals. Julius could only gawk at the sheen that sparkled off the trophy, wishing he could touch it. However, his mother taught him better manners than that.

Finally, the trio reached the main room: A 60 inch television was the first thing they saw. Seated on a couch meant for five people were Jasmine Bursyamo and Alice Ané Maema, sipping from drinks with ice in them.

"Hey! Cass! You made it!" exclaimed Alice, holding up her drink in celebration. "And you brought little Julius with you! He hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him!"

"He sure hasn't! By the way, where's Yuna? I figured these two could get to know each other while they were still young." replied Cassidy, taking a seat in the middle of Jasmine, who Cassidy suspected wasn't sober, and Alice, who looked like she was enjoying herself too much.

"Oh, she's out in the garden, down that hallway, Julius." spoked Alice.

Julius heard the words 'garden' and 'hallway', thus he sort of had the gist of what to do. He trekked on the path outside, abandoning his mother to the smell of Sitrus berry cocktails and some cable television. As he reached the exterior part of the infrastructure, Julius was met with the garden of his dreams. A large, square lawn of green held up a bubbling jacuzzi, as well as a small water slide that still had showers of wild and wet water occurring upon it already. Julius wished that he'd have this garden in his house. Alas, his parents weren't that rich with their jobs.

He heard rustling among the smell of chlorine coming from the pool. Turning to his left, he jumped in surprise as a Growlithe had seemingly appeared out of the very thick air that he breathed, staring him right in the face with their pupils of dark oil.

The Eevee lurched back like he had just encountered a radioactive danger. The Growlithe looked to be around his size - maybe a little taller - and had a smile on their face. Using his three year old initiative, Julius understood that this must be Yuna, as told by his Arcanine aunt and Glaceon mother.

"Hi there!" vibrantly voiced the vivacious fire type. "I'm Yuna, spelled Y-U-N-A! What's your name?"

Julius wobbled slightly on his Eevee legs. He had never heard of that way to make a first impression on someone before.

"I am Julius, spelled J-U-L-E… Wait, that's not right…"

Yuna laughed hard enough to power a lightbulb for about an hour. "You can't even spell your own name?!"

Julius flushed in the cheeks. He was always capable of spelling his name, sometimes without even having to sound it out. However, in front of Yuna, he seemed a shelter, ramshackled and shambling to pieces.

"I can too! I was…" Julius was unable to create an excuse in the time that Yuna could've actually bought it.

"As if! Now, do you wanna play with me, or not?" said Yuna, suddenly, switching the subject. For her, the moment couldn't be any more perfect. She hadn't anyone her age around here to play with her.

The Eevee in front of her cautiously replied with a glare, before slowly nodding cautiously. Smiling, Yuna took him by the paw and began dragging him over to the other side of the garden with great and unexpected strength.

"Then COME AWWWNN!"

* * *

Anais laid on her bed, upside down, staring at her phone in wait. Barry was next to the bed, blowing up his air mattress the old fashioned way. She took the fact seriously that Raidon told her that he was going to call her today.

"Come on… When is he gonna call?" asked Anais, albeit to no one.

Barry looked up, panting from all of the effort he had been putting in for the last hour and realizing that he was barely halfway whole. "Doesn't your phone ring when someone calls it? Just put it down and help me out here, Anais."

Anais stared sharp swords and serrated daggers at the breathless Blaziken. "I can't just put it down! What if it rings, and I'm not there to answer it?"

"Anais. Chill, the Fungoos, out. You're only two metres - Or about seven feet - away from your phone. All you're doing is blowing for five minutes. That's all that I'm asking for."

A smile came onto the Sylveon's face.

"AS IN, THE MATTRESS ANAIS, THE MATTRESS!"

Anais jumped off the bed, leaving her phone to the side, and stood at the air's entrance in the inside of the mattress. She wiped the entrance first and foremost, before wrapping her tender lips around the plastic lip, infusing as much air into the plastic sack as she could with one blow. And another. Aaand another. Three blows later, and the Sylveon found herself already out of breath.

But, her phone began to vibrate, deterring her attention from the work in progress. Furthermore, no one was holding against the tip of the mattress so no air could come out, leading to the absolute disaster that was… You can fill out the rest.

Anais collected her device, and answered the call as soons as she recognized the familiar number that she had received on the same day. "*pant*H-Hello?"

"Uh, hello? It's Raidon. H-Hi." Anais could melt at his dreamy voice. Well, it wasn't as good as Nester's… Wait, what was she saying? Anyway, she was just about to reply, but saw Barry by the deflated mattress, pointing at the rubbery mess.

"Oh, *pant* just h-hold on, Barry" said Anais, forgetting how unfit she was.

"Hold on? It's all limp, and now you're gonna have to start again!" whined Barry, sitting down onto the floor aside the mattress.

"Start again? *pant* I was blowing *pant* for a good five minutes, *pant*and you're not even satisfied?" retorted Anais, trying to fit the phone to relax on the side of her head. "Don't worry. Afterwards, I'll blow until the Miltanks come home, alright?"

Barry sighed and slumped on his elbows. "Fine, just hurry up, before I get too tired."

"Thanks." Anais then drew her focus to the Pokemon on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Uhhh…" came from the phone. The poor Luxray was wracked with disbelief and confusion. He didn't know whether he should ask what had happened, or maybe he should just keep his mouth quiet, for the benefit of everyone. "Do… Do you want me to call back another time, since it seems like… You're _busy_."

"Nah, it's alright. I was just helping Barry with something that was stressing him out. Though, we didn't finish, so he's just still stressed." told Anais, picking at the claws on the tips of her fingers. "But hey, that's Barry for you."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Oh… I think my Mom's calling me, I'll have to call you tomorrow. Sorry." excused Raidon, desperately needing sometime to reflect over whatever the heck just happened.

"Really? That's a shame. It's okay, though. I'll just go back to helping Barry. The poor thing thought he could do it by himself. Anyway, see ya!"

The phone line cut, and Raidon was left a perplexed Pokemon. He had no idea what to do next, aside from going to his room, and thinking over everything that he heard within the past five minutes.

 _ **Uh… Anais?**_

 _What?_

 _ **You… You may want to have a shower.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Because you don't know just how dirty you were being just then.**_

 _What do you mean? I was just talking about blowing the air matt- Oooohhh… He thought that… Oooohhh…_

 _ **That's right. Now, Arceus is in the bathroom, making fake puking sounds, though he knows he can't puke, because he doesn't eat anything. Or.. does he? Whatever. See you later dirty girl!**_

Anais pleaded that wasn't going to be a thing. Regardless, she put her phone down and laid back in her bed, thinking about all the things that she said that could've passed on as a misinterpretation. Damn, that was a lot of things.

"So, are you going to help me or what?"

Anais glared at the bodacious Blaziken.

"Just… shut up, Barry."

 _ **I didn't want to say anything more, but… He got pwned.**_

"Alright, but next time, I'm sleeping in your bed."

Anais' eyes widened, that sentence giving her recollections of the very misunderstood phone call.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed, covering her ears with a pillow and wrapping herself in her blanket. Barry sat there, befuddled, since he always finds a way to take her bed before she does. Perhaps… It was something he _said_?

* * *

That concludes this chapter. Despite it's quite short in size, it's quite jam-packed with the perspectives of the various of different characters. For the dialogue between Julius and Yuna, I actually used my little nine year old sister to fill me in on the terminology that they use in their generation, as well as some things that I remembered as a kid XP.

So here are the responses to your reviews, just as I promised, yah?

 **DarkestGengar:** I'm glad that you've been such a lifelong reader! Thank you so much!

 **Kitten-of-yore:** Q&A? I could, but you see, the exact same can happen on the Discord server. It's way easier there, since it's literally made for chatting and such :P

 **AquaSheWolf:** I don't know whether this is coming as a disappointment or not, but I don't believe that I received any messages from your friend at all. However, it it's in the form of a review, I can't blame her, as that's what she thinks. Nonetheless, I'm sure her wishes will soon be granted :D

 **Diamondsylveon1:** Just make sure that those tremors don't cause any quakes to high a magnitude. :P

 **Thunderwolf7226:** Your reviews are just so precise, and concise XD

 **Chief0000:** Well, how bout's you anticipate the next chapter next week for your answer, hmm? ;P

 **PatrioticSwellow:** That's right. I thought that I may as well, since a year ago(ish), that stuff was my pride and joy.

 **Kalmarin:** Most likely XD

 **DegenerateFluffington:** XD Can't blame you for liking Giratina, though. Thanks for your views, too. It'll certainly be cherished in our hearts.

 **Ambyssin:** That's a better way to put it, I'd say! I think that Julley's starting to take a page out of Maxwell's books, no?

 **NightstriketheUmbreon:** Hold onto that thought; See if you're correct in the end!

 **Bowman01:** Hey, thanks for that review! It hasn't occurred to me how many hours I've spent writing this until now, so I kind of feel accomplished, in a way :P But, although Arceus had his time in 'That Glaceon', who's to say he can't return now? He seemed to be the fan's favourite, by a mile. To be honest, even I liked him. XD But, a developing relationship is always a healthy relationship, in my eyes :D

 **Frostbiteforest:** Hmm, naw. I'm intending for the events to be similar, but with different outcomes, reflecting the differences between Anais and Julley.

 **TOXICMACHAMP:** Hopefully, you've recovered from that sunburn, soon, yah? XP In regards to the Lyora joke, I figured that it would be funny if Anais referred to it, but hadn't an idea of the actual intensity of the situation then. Also, yeah, that Abby encounter was tense XD She was a legit threat to the characters when you think about it, bringing in the need of people like Brendan and Jasmine, especially the former, who could hold their own on and off the mat. But hey, here I am analyzing my own story XD

About Luan… You'll have to speak with her :P All I can say is that she's one heck of a busy girl.

 **CoolAssasinGirl:** Chances are, you will get to see a lemon. Yet, chances are, it won't be within the next few chapters or so :P Don't worry, I don't find it weird!

That's all I could get out for now, so apologies if I couldn't respond to your reviews. If you haven't, try taking a look at the Discord server! It's actually a lot of fun - More fun that I had anticipated, that's for sure. If so, send either me or Jirulius a PM, as stated at the beginning of the chapter, and we'll send you the server address! Hope to see your names there!

-The Lovely Luan, The Jaunty Jirulius, and the Awesome Sawss.


	12. Chapter 11

THAT SYLVEON

Hello, everyone! Awesome Sawss and Luanastar back here again to give you another chapter of 'That Sylveon'. Some bad news to give you, though. Approaching fast are my finals, and the last thing I wouldn't want to do is miss out on studying. Therefore, expect chapters to be moderately delayed from this point onwards. Sorry about that!

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon, or any other copyrighted franchises.

* * *

After 30 minutes of pure, pulmonary power, Barry was finally able to blow up the air mattress. Of course, without much help from his cousin. She was texting someone on her phone, but Barry couldn't tell who. Therefore, he decided to perform some traditional exercises, such as vertical push ups, constant squats and drinking lots of milk. Maybe the last one doesn't necessarily count, though.

Anais, as earlier described, was texting Lola on her phone… Probably. If so, it was most likely just Lola going on about Barry, but that was beside the point. As one could tell, it was quite a silent room for the two people that were in it.

As the awkwardness prevailed, Barry took the time to perform some foreign chants as he exercised, such as the following of which he freestyled in his spare time: "Je dois parler Français tous les jours, sinon le maître de la Français quittera!" Not many people understood what it meant, but Brendan could be heard guffawing from downstairs.

Finally, it got to a point where the silence of the room got to him, and he needed to find a way to break the ice. "Uh, what's the time now?" asked Barry, completing his 50th push up and standing up. Anais barely glanced away from her screen before she answered.

"Meh, it's about Wednesday…" answered Anais, tapping on her phone more and more intensely.

"Uh, Anais? I asked for the time, not the date." deadpanned Barry, moving onto sit ups. Anais shook her head, and squinted at her phone.

"Oh, right! It's… 20:42." said Anais, resuming the furious padding of her digits. It was a wonder how her paws didn't catch on fire.

 _ **Are phones even that interesting?**_

 _Uh-huh, yeah, I love you too, Mom._

 _ **What?! Firstly, d'aww I love you too, Anais! However, I'm not your mom! Are you listening to me?**_

 _Uh-huh, yeah, I liked that movie too._

 _ **Whatever. I'm gonna go and hide my rare candy in case Mewtwo gets upset with one of his clients again and wants to take a 'break'.**_

 _Uh-huh, yeah, Sitrus berries sound great right now._

"Oh, thanks. Although, no one actually says the time as if it was a 24-hour clock… Are you even listening?" Barry stopped his exercises and looked up and the Sylveon, who was completely focused on her phone.

"Uh-huh, yeah, I'm glad you won that tournie, Barry."

Now Barry was beginning to think that the Sylveon was hysterical. He stood up straight, dusting himself off and walking next to Anais' bedside, sitting on the mattress, though not making much difference to the total pressure being added to it. "Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I like Mudkips too, Barry."

As Barry squinted a little more, he saw the image of a Ninetales in the top left corner of her phone, deducing to one conclusion. "Wait, you're talking to Nester?"

Anais' eyes shot open, realizing the value of her mistake. She immediately thrust her phone under where she was sitting, and glared at the Blaziken.

"W-What? No!" sputtered Anais, but to no overall effect to change the Blaziken's beliefs.

"I can't believe it... After all that you said about him in the ice-cream parlour, too." lashed Barry, lifting a leg onto the bed.

"W-What do you mean? You weren't even there when I was talking about him! You were ordering, remember?" tried Anais, but Barry's +3 social initiative allowed him to know thanks to other reliable sources.

"Well, Lola told me when we were shopping. I thought you were over him?"

Anais was caught off-balance. Lola was gonna get it the next time they met. So, she resorted to her best retort: Anger. "Y-Yeah? Well don't even act like you haven't liked someone before! Lola is all over you like your mom to your dad!"

Wasn't that uncalled for? "So? They're married, remember?" remarked Barry, stunned that Anais would try comparing him to his father, that would be an overstatement. Comparing Lola to his mother though? Don't even try.

Due to the fact that Anais couldn't win with her ire, she turned to guilt tripping, which was a thousand times more effective when you were as adorable, amiable and lovable as a Sylveon. She lunged forward, and grabbed onto Barry's hoodie, shoving her muzzle into his detailed pectoral muscles.

"Okay, Barry! I can't get over him, alright! Ugh, he's just so overly perfect, you know? Of course, you wouldn't get it." Anais sobbed, looking up into the amethyst orbs of Barry.

Barry could feel himself tremble at the sight of the azure depths of Anais' eyes. It was as if he was making a vulnerable cub cry. "N-No! I get it. It's fine, r-rea-"

Though she had made her point, Anais felt like she could go a little bit further with her plan, just because she could. She held a special place in her heart for having control of what she called, the easily-emotionally-affected Blaziken.

"No, Barry, you don't. You don't understand the way females perceive males, let alone how I see Nester. J-Just leave me alone. You aren't helping me at all." This couldn't be any easier.

"I swear, I do! Listen Anais, it kills me to know that I've done you wrong; I'll do anything! I'm sorry!" begged Barry, his father's side kicking in, multiplied by a thousand.

Anais looked deeper into his lovely lavenders. "Anything..?"

"For sure. I'm really sorry that I did this to you, Anais. I… I hate to make people sad, so I wouldn't mind at all." Barry noticed how his speech could've been taken the wrong way - Not that he'd mind if Anais took it that way, however, fulfilling the Sylveon's aspirations was all he wanted to do.

Anais couldn't help but smile. It was a good thing that they were cousins - she would've pounced on him by now - as she still looked up to her Aunt Lyora, despite not seeing her in a long while. "For how long?" she asked.

"However long it takes you to get over your… emotional complex."

* * *

"Hm… So, if x is 2 while y equals 0 and x is 5 while y also equals 0, that means that the factorized equation of the graph must be…(Brownie points to the first person who gets it)" mumbled Barry, completing Anais' math homework for her. However, that was only the first of his instructions. Up to now, he still hadn't realized how his nice nature had got him into this mess, but regardless, he wouldn't mind. He was born to complete the wishes of others. It was how his father raised him.

* * *

 _8 years prior, Brendan stood over his son after an intense spar… Well, at least for Barry. Brendan was only 25, while Barry was merely 7. This left a large gap between their levels of battling. While Brendan was hitting level 98, Barry was barely in the 40s. The two of them were stationary in their garden. Barry had been bested between the two, and laid on his back against the grass._

" _Good job, son. Keep training like this, and you'll be battling for your home region of Hoenn in no time!" complimented the older Blaziken._

 _Barry stood up, dusting his beige feathers of all the dirt they had collected in their fight. "Thanks pop. But, I don't know if fighting is really nice to do to other people."_

 _Brendan guffawed, clutching his gut as he helped his son up. "It's not fighting, Barry! It's battling! There's a major difference!"_

 _Barry scratched his head. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know."_

 _As his grinned at the polite etiquette that shone off his flourishing son, Brendan kneeled down to the growing Combusken's level, and put a talon on his shoulder. "Hey Barry. Lemme teach you a very important lesson, at least while I'm still around. Tomorrow, I'm travelling to Kanto."_

 _Barry smiled too. If there was anyone he could take advice from, it would be have to be from his father. "Oh, okay Dad!"_

 _Brendan blinked, and his expression turned suddenly serious. As he opened his beak to speak, Brendan could feel his son shaking in slight anxiety. "You see, when I was around… 16? I used to make fun of your uncle, Julley. Though, when I met your mother, I didn't know that they were related. I thought… She was going to dump me. From that point on, I swore to protect Julley with my life. I don't want you to become a person like how I was in high school." Barry looked into the starry eyes of his father, and nodded insecurely. "Do you understand? I don't want you to raise your voice in anger at other people, and always help them out when they're in need. I want you to live the life that I aspired to have."_

" _Yes Dad." solemnly nodded Barry, hoping to fulfill his father's dreams, as well as the people around him._

* * *

Barry could feel a small tear form at the corner of his eye. Though that person was downstairs, he was like a hero to him. He turned around to face the Sylveon 364 days older than he was. She was still smashing the screen of her phone, making him wonder what she was actually talking about.

"Hey Anais, I've finally finished your math homework." told Barry, leaning back on his chair a bit. Quadratic and linear graphs had never been a true problem for him.

Anais chose to glance up from her phone, and cautiously watched the Blaziken teeter on his chair. "Oh… Thanks. I think I'll be fine for the rest of the night." she replied, yawning and stretching her worn out muscles. "In fact, I think I'm reading to go to sleep. We've got a whole weekend ahead of us, and I'm going to be busy tomorrow."

Barry shrugged as he saw Anais put her phone on the charger on the desk aside her bed, and switch off the lamp that illuminated the room. Barry decided to get some sleep too. Maybe, he could catch a battle tomorrow or something.

As he hopped onto his air mattress, he noticed a small white wire that ran across his mattress, and up to Anais' desk. It was probably the extension cord, as he saw in the dark. However, before he pushed it off, he followed the trail up to Anais phone, and stared at it's silhouette. Glancing at Anais, who was making her inhales and exhales rhythmic, meaning that she was getting to sleep. Barry knew that he was going to regret this, but slowly, he stretched and grabbed onto the electrical communications device, removing its from the charger and backing off onto his own mattress.

The phone felt warm between his talons, most likely from the constant use it was put through. Barry switched it on, seeing that the time flashed at the top of the screen was around 11pm, and was met with a five letter password system. He thought of the most common five letter word that he could think of, relative to the slumbering Anais. He tried inputting the name "Anais" for common reasons, but was declined access. She wouldn't be that obvious, would she? Out of curiosity, he typed in his own name, and was surprisingly allowed in. This made him wonder why of all names, she would choose his.

Nonetheless, he had the chance to turn back and just put the phone back where it was found. Though, he had gone too far. Barry selected the icon that had a speech bubble on it, bringing up all of her recent text messages sent. Then, he clicked on the option that had 'Nessie' on it, as well as a profile picture of the Ninetales posing in front of the camera. To say the least, he was surprised at what he saw.

Nessie: _Yo babe. Can't call, but I can still txt_

Anais: _you actually msged me? OMAAA_

Nessie: _Yh, just 1dering if u wanted to go out w/me tomoz?_

Anais: _OMA OMA OMA YES YES_

Nessie: Alright, meet me outside the skl gates around 1. That sound good?

Anais: 'Course! See you then 3

 _Aha. No wonder she was using her phone so much. She could barely speak to me properly!_

 **That is correct. Perhaps she was so infatuated with 'Nessie' as you may put it.**

 _Yeah, you said it, conscious!_

 **Please young one. Just call me Cresselia.**

 _Oh, no problem Cresseli-Wuuuuuuuut?!_

 **I'm your 'Divine Advisor' as one may put it. Now, I suggest you get to sleep before you faint from the sudden epiphany… And now you're unconscious. Oh well, I guess it's back to Giratina's room for me. Ooh Cresselia, you naughty girl… Perhaps I should consult someone about that rare candy addiction.**

* * *

"Barry."

Ugh. That was the last thing he wanted to hear when sleeping. Barry hoped it wasn't his mother trying to wake him up the old fashioned way. Usually, he was always up and early for school. Though, his parents loved to wake him up even earlier to get some training in.

"Barry!"

He felt the world around him begin to shake. His resilient mind tried to keep the thumps away, but to not much avail.

"BARRY!"

He was thrown awake by the shouts of Anais, her voice bellowing throughout the neighbourhood. The Sylveon's cerulean spheres seemed to shine in the start of the sunlight through the window.

"Huh? W-What's up?" stuttered Barry, jolting awake.

"Have you seen my phone?" asked Anais, walking back over to her bedside and checking under her pillow.

Barry could tell the truth and face the consequences, or he could tell a lie and stuff the device in his feathers. Personally, he wanted to tell the truth, since it was his motif to be nice, but…

 **Young one, it is Cress- Uhh, ah, your Conscious. Perhaps, it is best that you tell the truth to your cousin. You care for her, just as she cares for you, so please do make the right decision.**

 _I guess you'd be right, Conscious. It would be better to tell the truth and be done with it, rather than lie and dig myself a bigger hole. Thank you._

 **You're welcome, my child. But, just refer to me as Cresselia- Oh wait, NO!**

It was a little too late. The realisation hit Barry again, and his brain immediately switched off, as he laid against the bed, comatose.

Anais turned around, and saw the Blaziken sprawled on his mattress. Inspecting him closely, she defined all of the features that made the sleeping Barry… Well, a sleeping Barry, such as the fact that his beak was in a smiling position as well as ajar as he slept, as well as one of his eyes.

 _Gross, he sleeps with his eyes open._

 _ **I can't talk now. Someone grabbed all of my rare candy, and now I'm stressed out.**_

 _Oh. Well, have fun dealing with your addictions, I guess._

Anais stuffed a paw into the tuft of feathers that Barry had around his chest, and was shocked to find her phone in there. She hadn't an explanation for that as of now. Since you can't chastise an unconscious Barry, she sighed and left to go downstairs.

Once she got down there, she found her brother, Julius, already watching television in front of a bowl of 'Crunchy Nuzleaf' cereal. She noticed that she barely talked to the Eevee. Maybe she hadn't due to the fact that she had so much… Things, going on during school times, to the point that it pretty much occupied her whole social life.

"Yo little bro! How did your time at Aunt Alice's go?"

Julius looked up from his bowl of cereal, donning a special smile that only he could pull off. "It wash weally good! Yuna is a lot of fun!" exclaimed Julius, his mouth full of the honey flavoured goodness.

"That's great, Julius." replied Anais, already losing interest in their attempt at conversation. "Anyway, where's Mom or Dad?"

Julius stuffed another spoonful into his mouth, before pointing towards the direction of the room next door. Anais put up a paw and moved onto the kitchen, hoping to see her parents there. Fortunately, there was her father there, accompanied by her mother, who were both sipping from mugs of tea and coffee.

"Good morning, Mom, good morning Dad!" chirped Anais, padding onto the marble plated floor in the centre of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Anais." said Julley and Cassidy in unison.

Anais watched her mother closely. Each of her specific actions were a sign of whether she was in a good mood or not, and this was what this whole operation relied on. It was for a fact, her father was going to let her go out whatever the weather; He was just lenient like that. On the other hand, when her mother put her paw down, there was nothing you could do to stop it. Not even her father's notions would do any justice from then on, thus the mission had to executed perfectly.

 _I don't know… The way she's holding her coffee with one hand instead of two gives me the feeling that she doesn't want to negotiate with anyone._

 _ **Yes, but look closely at the way she's watching Jul- Er, your father. That's the look of dreamyness. She's clearly having a cheerful day today.**_

… _I'll take the risk._

"Hey Mom?" asked Anais, walking up to the table at which both her mother and father stood at. Cassidy turned around, making the mood suddenly more tense as they made eye contact. "Can I go out with my friends today? To the mall?" She added that last part in so it sounded more believable.

Cassidy gazed at her for awhile, Anais could feel sweat trickling down her nape.

"What time will you be back?" questioned Cassidy, taking another sip of her morning coffee.

Anais' heart jumped for joy as she was allowed to slip out beneath her mother's protocols. "3! Thanks Mom! See you later!" Within the blink of an eye, Anais was out of the door. Julley blinked as he tried to focus on the battling section of the newspaper. It was important that he kept up with all of the hot topics in battling so he could join in the conversations at work.

"She seems to be going out a lot, don't you think?" asked Julley, reading about his fellow brother-in-law in the news articles again. Brendan had made history as one of the most prolific opponents beaten ever. Well, good for him.

"Yeah, but it's part of her growing up phase, dear." replied Cassidy, grooming her fur carefully.

* * *

Anais leaned on the sedimentary brick walls that ran around her school, counting the many cars and buses that coasted along the road just in front of her. The sun still stared down at her in sullen pity. She wondered to herself. About the people she surrounded herself with, or to be more specific, Raidon and Nester. Both boys, she undeniably found handsome, but the Ninetales would win in any contest. On the other hand, Raidon was very humble and honest, whereas Nester seemed to boast quite a lot. In the end, she just didn't know who or what to like. Society told her to go out with Nester, but deep down…

Her train of thought came to a destructive end as a blur of beige came into view. The Pokemon that she had been waiting for all this time came in front of her, and Anais began to feel a little weak in the legs as she stared into the brown eyes of Nester, replacing her bones with sponge.

"Heya, babe." cooly cooed Nester, flicking his extended hair to one side. "You ready to go?"

Anais could barely speak, so she only nodded her head. Nester grinned at the effect he had on her, and turned around to point in the direction, in which they would being walking, Anais following like a lovesick puppy.

"S-S-So," stuttered Anais, already making a bad first impression. "Where are we going?" she asked, catching up with the fast-paced Ninetales.

Nester smirked, slowing down a bit to give the Sylveon a chance to catch up. "Well, I was going to take you to the local ferris wheel, before going to a restaurant in the middle of town." told Nester.

"That's great. Thank you." responded Anais, but was sure that the fire type did not catch her influences of despondence within her tone.

As enticing as that sounded to the Sylveon's ears, this time, she just wasn't feeling as excited as she did once before. Nester was a great person, but going to all of these places… It made her feel as if they were going out somewhere, rather than 'going out', which is what she thought at first upon seeing the text.

 _Ugh_. _I love him and all, but I feel as if… As if he's not really doing this because he loves me._

 _ **He loved you? Oh, I mean, what made you think that?**_

 _Oh, ha, ha. Aren't you funny._

 _ **I'm just saying. He's never actually said that he loves you or anything.**_

 _Yeah… You're right._

Walking to the Ferris wheel only took about ten minutes. However, the wheel was not as big as one would hope so. The highest you could go on it was about 15 meters in the air. ' _C'est la vie'_ as Barry would always say in these sort of circumstances.

Nester gave the Raichu standing at the entrance to the wheel a bill, requesting him to "keep the change". Anais followed through, sitting inside of a small compartment for them both to sit in. Nester got out his phone, and began to take pictures of himself as the Ferris Wheel began taking them into the air.

Anais felt isolated, to say the least, looking out to the massive distances of residential, commercial and industrial infrastructure alike. She turned over to look at Nester, who looked amazing even with the rapid winds blowing at his face.

"Hey Nester!" she called, getting his attention almost immediately. "This is such an amazing view!" Anais aspired to create conversation with the Ninetales while she could. She was still flabbergasted at the fact that out of all people, Nester had chosen her, to be his… well, what was she?

"It is pretty good, but I've seen a lot better." gloated Nester, looking away from the Sylveon to watch the rest of Pokemon life went on all around them, and under their noses.

 _ **I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but if you want to ask him any questions, it better be now.**_

 _I know, I know! I'm just waiting for a good opening._

The wheel slowed down once they got to the apex of the wheel's arc, giving Anais crucial time to talk with Nester for real, now.

"Hey, Nester. Can I ask you something?" prodded Anais, slowly sidling closer to the Ninetales. Nester whipped his head around again, his hazelnut irises looking at the Sylveon in wonder.

"Sure, anything, babe."

That word ringed around in her head, but at this conflicting stage in their relationship, Anais didn't know what that would actually mean for her.

"How would you describe 'us'?" Anais questioned, using a paw to gesture to the two of them being together.

"Easy. You're my girlfriend." confidently replied Nester, smiling at the Sylveon. Yet, Anais didn't feel the same way.

"Then… Then if I love you Nester, do you love me back?"

Nester's smile was ironed out straight. He focused on the landscape around him, instead of actually answering the question as he was meant to. The wind speeds seemed to stop and wait for an answer as well, but Nester hadn't a response to give to the Sylveon.

"Well?!" shouted Anais, needing an answer to the question she longed for like an oasis in the desert. A desert of despair and desolation. Nester refused to open his mouth, and instead let his body language to the speaking for him. From this point on, Anais understood completely of what she thought of him. "I see. You don't see me at a girlfriend at all, do you?"

Once again, the question proved to be rhetorical as Anais didn't get an answer, making her violently shake with anger and confusion.

"You don't, I bet! I'm just another one of your 'chicks' that you think are trophies, aren't I?"

Anais realized that there was no use trying to interrogate him for any more information - The Ninetales was dry. Dry of any love left to give anyone, as Anais would put it. She moved across, further away from the fire type and to the edge of her seat. As of now, she just wanted to go home. She had no business with a man who claimed to be her boyfriend, but didn't have the guts to admit their feelings.

As if it were years before the wheel got back down on the floor, Anais stormed off the ride, and waited for Nester to come off too, so she can give him a piece of her mind in detailed quality. However, the Ninetales didn't even bother. He stayed in the compartment, realizing that his fears had finally caught up to him.

Anais went red with ire, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "That's it! I don't want to see you ever again!" leading for many people to look at her in worry. Though, she couldn't care less about what the public thought. She was going home. Not even Giratina had the gall to try and console her. It was in his best interests not to intervene.

* * *

Anais opened the door to her home after fidgeting with the keys for a while. She slammed the door shut, and stomped up to her room. Julley, who was left behind as Cassidy left for shopping with their son and nephew, looked up from reading the newspaper in the kitchen. He hadn't expected his daughter to return for another hour and a half.

"Anais!" he called, putting down his newspaper. It was a shame, too. He was just beginning to understand the fixtures.

"WHAT?!" screamed back the enraged Sylveon from her room. Julley immediately felt belittled by the roaring strength of his daughter's voice.

 **Julley. If I were you, I wouldn't even try going up those stairs.**

 _Say's who? Where were you for the last twelve years?_

 **Julley. I know we've had a lot of friendly banter over the years, but from one organism to another, don't try and console her. She's confused, upset and resentful. The only thing you'd do is make it worse.**

 _That's my daughter, Arceus. Not yours._

Julley, going against his better judgement, walked up the stairs and entered his daughter's room, seeing her lying on Barry's air mattress and sobbing into his pillows.

"Anais?" he cautiously asked, slowly approaching the Sylveon.

"What, Dad?" came the muffled voice of the irate Anais.

"What's wrong?"

The question came out as more of a sneer of cold command, as Anais took to removing the pillow away from her face, revealing the tears that soaked her pink cheeks, and the crimson patterns that surrounded her eyes.

"Don't worry, j-just leave me alone." whined the Sylveon, falling back onto the bouncy mattress of air.

"Anais, tell me wha-"

"DAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, beginning to start crying again into Barry's area of rest. Julley felt the force that resounded from his daughter's cry, and knew that this was an uphill battle not worth fighting for. He turned around, walking towards her door and opening it for him to take his leave.

He took one last peek at the wailing mess, and shook his head. Not because of what he saw, but because of what he couldn't do. Julley sighed, closing the door and leaning on the wall in the hallway.

Being a father was a lot harder than it was made out to be.

* * *

Finally done! Thanks to all that read this, especially if you're on the Discord server! We got a lot of work done thanks to the ease in co-operation. I can't respond to reviews as of now, though, so sorry about that.

Also, I'd advise you to take a look at the story named " _A Fiery Tale"_ which is a collaboration between myself and the very skilled Jirulius. It is a rendition of this story, but altered in the terms of two protagonists diverting from their original fates. But hey, you'll have to read it to fully understand what I'm talking about. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next week!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar/Jirulius/The TU Discord Community


	13. Chapter 12

THAT SYLVEON

Welcome everyone, back to the 12th instalment of the 'That Sylveon' series. The 11th chapter was posted about three days before it's expected date, thanks to the value of demand of this, as well as 'A Fiery Tale'. However, finals have seriously cramped my writing hours. This is probably the longest that you've ever had to wait for a chapter, and I sincerely apologize for that. Though, I've still got about three weeks worth of exams left to go… Yeah, I'd be upset at me too. So, I'm really sorry if you wanted this to come out anytime sooner.

Furthermore, come the summer holidays, I'll be going on vacation with my family, to see some more family. In other words, this story is gonna be a bit hectically written due to that. Though, I'll be trying to work on 'A Fiery Tale' with Jirulius so you have something to read then. Since it's a collaboration, we make a lot of progress on it, quite fast. Plus, it's tons of fun to write :P

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon, or any other copyrighted franchises mentioned in this story.

* * *

Cassidy, Julius and Barry hopped out of the Breon-Solian family car, and stood at the entrance to the mall. Of course, Anais was busy going out, so Cassidy had to settle for the most reliable Blaziken within the area. Julius only tagged along because he hadn't anything else to do.

"Alright, Julius. Make sure that you stick with Barry at all times, okay?" commanded Cassidy, craning her neck to look at her second born son. "I'm just gonna go to the ATM, so you two can go and grab what cereals you want."

Barry nodded, and took Julius by the paw to lead him inside of the mall. Meanwhile, after Cassidy watched the two grab a shopping cart delve deeper in the labyrinth of processed products and reduced prices, she walked around to the side of the building's perimeter, where a free teller machine was available. However, there was a Jolteon already using it, and Cassidy was in a slight bit of a hurry. She couldn't leave Barry and Julius alone for too long; other parents would begin judging her.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you mind if I can get some cash out before you use it? I'm in a rush." pleaded Cassidy to the Pokemon in front of her. The Jolteon turned around, and smiled at what they saw.

"Sure, anything for my little sis."

That voice made each of Cassidy's hairs stand on end. She immediately lunged forward to hug the electric type. Risky, but worth it. She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized him from the get-go.

"Cooper!" Cassidy nuzzled her brother's golden coat and snow white fur, missing his touch for the past five years, despite the fact that they lived so close to one another.

"Cass!" Cooper accepted the hug warmly, though making sure that he didn't accidentally spark her.

After backing away from the embrace, Cassidy analyzed her brother closely, albeit with a smile on her face. It was evident that after all these years, from the birth of Anais to the birth of Julius, that Cooper hadn't changed one bit. Yet, as Cooper stood there, gazing at Cassidy, he couldn't come to terms with the fact that she had changed drastically. She finally looked like a grown woman, one that could take care of herself, and her family.

"C-Cooper, I can't believe that I would see you here out of all places!" yipped Cassidy, grinning broadly.

"Neither would I! I was just shopping with Zoey, while Chloe's at home." replied Cooper, staring right into the eyes of his sister. It felt so weird referring to her that way; It made him realize how old he was now… 38 years of age, to be exact. This meant that Cassidy was around 32, and the youngest out of the bunch, Cody, was merely 25. He couldn't comprehend how fast the times went by.

"ZOEY! How is she?" yelled Cassidy, earning some glares from some of the other shoppers.

Cooper was nearly pushed backwards at the force of his sister's bellow, smiling how times just aren't supposed to change. "Zoey's great, she's just loading all of the groceries in the car… In fact, we were about to get moving, now."

Cassidy's expression became downcast, but reminded herself of the disadvantages of having a family. "Oh. We had only just started our shopping, and I need to get to Barry and Julius."

Cooper smiled and ruffled the fur on his sister's head. "Well remember, you're my little sister. Just call me anytime, alright?"

Cassidy smiled too, cuddling her brother one more time before he began to take his leave. "I will, Cooper. I'll see you later."

The Jolteon pulled away, and sent a wave to the Glaceon, before jogging away as if he was 22 again. Cassidy could feel an ice cold tear run down her cheeks as an unfortunate lifelong relative began to depart. It nagged at the back of her mind to arrange a date, where she could meet up with her beloved brothers once again. Cooper had grown out truly to become the mature, grown man he was alway cut out to be, and Cody… He was still Cody. Cassidy was definitely surprised to see how the younger Glaceon grew, though, creating a life out of 'Pikachtube' and video games. She would've never expected him to start a family with that kind of attitude. As it turned out, his family wasn't at all bad, and he was earning a decent figure from all of this video games.

Huffing and getting her bank card out, Cassidy withdrew a sum of cash from the machine, before looking around for the Blaziken and Eevee before she could be claimed as an irresponsible parent. It wasn't too long before she found them, though, and their shopping cart was full of everything that she needed.

"Wow, Barry! You've done my work for me! Aww, I wish you were my son as well!" exclaimed Cassidy, nuzzling against the Blaziken as if he really was her own child. In her dreams.

Barry blushed as the Glaceon groomed him affectionately. "Uh, no problem Aunt Cassidy!" he backed away from the shopping cart so Cassidy could handle it from there. She grinned as she spotted her son in the cart, sitting behind a 'Crunchy Nuzleaf' cereal box.

The rest of the shopping was done relatively quickly, with Cassidy grabbing the remainder of the products left on her list, Julius whining for his mother to buy him a new toy to accompany his library of toys that he already had, and Barry, gazing at the things that he may purchase in the near future if he had the time, preferably when he went on to university and had his own apartment.

As Cassidy was scanning the products in the self service isle, Barry and Julius waited on a bench, talking to each other as if they were best friends, rather than just cousins.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get home!" cheered Julius, jumping on and off the bench. "Mommy got me a new toy!"

Barry beamed and rose an eyebrow. "But Julius, don't you have a bunch of toys already? What's the point of buying more?"

Julius stopped jumping around for a second, looking sternly at the Blaziken with those brown eyes like a tame canine turned savage. "Because toys are fun, Barry. I like fun."

Barry put up a talon to surrender under the visual might of Julius Breon-Solian. "Alright, Julius. I think you've made your point."

Julius smiled again and resumed hopping back and forth onto the bench, as if he was placeboed up on 20 pounds of sugar. However, as the Eevee looked in a certain direction, something made him stop his motions, fearfully staring at the direction with all of his focus. Barry noticed this and was a little worried; Julius was only a few wavers short of being a complete statue.

The Blaziken followed his trail of sight, and was shocked to see that Julius was gazing at a group of Pokemon, giggling and staring right back at him. Immediately, Barry found interest in looking at the floor, just to ensure that he hadn't made any unnecessary eye contact with the group.

"Barry…" Julius whispered, still staring at the entourage of Pokemon. "They're coming…"

Barry didn't want to look now, but he could tell from his peripheral vision that the little Eevee was indeed right. From the group, a pair that consisted of an Ampharos and a Lurantis sauntered over to the sitting Blaziken, who really hoped that they weren't actually coming over to make conversation with him. All the while, Julius quickly scooted back to his mother, whom he aspired to get him away from the situation.

"Umm… Excuse me?" giggled the Lurantis, in a very girlish voice. "Hi, we just couldn't stop staring at you. I mean, what were the chances that you were going to be here, in this very mall!" gawked the giddy grass type.

Perplexed couldn't describe what Barry was feeling, and he was worried that nothing will. "Um… I guess the same chances that everyone else would be at this mall?" A consternated answer was given by a very unhinged Blaziken. Though, this achieved a very different reply from what he was expecting. The two of the girls began laughing hysterically, making Barry feel incredibly uneasy.

"Oh, you're so funny! Just as we would expect from watching all of your interviews, Mr. Bursyamo!" piped up the Ampharos, bringing out a pen and a violet ED hoodie.

 _Mr. Bursyamo? Wow, I didn't know that I'd be so well known around this part of West Latias!_

 **My child, perhaps it would be most wise not to blow your own trumpet here.**

 _Oh! Uh, I guess you're right. I'm barely Mr. Bursyamo anyway. I think I'll be fine with just Barry. Thanks!_

… **You are just so incredibly winsome, my child.**

"Oh, well, thank you." replied Barry, but not exactly quite sure what they wanted out of him.

The Ampharos walked over to his spot on the bench, giggled as well, before sitting down. The other Lurantis simply stood at a audible distance. "Umm, so my friend and are like - HUGE fans of your battling and stuff, Mr. Bursyamo, so is it alright if you like, sign my hoodie here?"

Barry scratched the back of his head. Semi-professional battling at quite a lot of hype surrounding it, he presumed.

"I guess so, but how comes you keep calling me 'Mr. Bursyamo'?" asked Barry, accepting the hoodie and marker pen in his two talons.

Now, the Lurantis giggled along with the Ampharos, yet eventually, it was the electric type that had spoke up first. "Well, you are THE Brendan Bursyamo, right?"

Barry was a bit wide-eyed at this moment. Although he couldn't exactly lie by saying that he _was_ 'Mr. Bursyamo', he isn't technically qualified as an adult just yet.

"Umm… Well, no." The two girls gasped in shock, leading Barry to carry on before they could start accusing him as a fraud. He wouldn't really mind, but he just wanted to clear up the fact that he got the wrong end of the stick. "But, that's because I'm Barry Bursyamo. Brendan Bursyamo is my father."

The two fanatics squealed in more shock, but of the happy kind. It would of course be a delight to get an autograph from Brendan Bursyamo, but it would be surely be a fantasy come true.

"THE Barry Bursyamo!? OMA, you look so much like your dad, but even cuter!" wailed the Lurantis. Barry started to blush a little as his ego was boosted.

"Oh, t-thank you, though slightly unlikely since I'm 15, and my father's 2 years more than double that age." appreciated the Blaziken, though becoming a little unsure when he noticed the two Pokemon look to each other and begin whispering quietly. They giggled some more, before eventually, the Ampharos looked him straight into his eyes, with a grin on her face.

"Um, okay. By the way, I'm Aurora, and my friend over there is named Luarin. We were just really wondering if we could have your number so we could maybe call you sometime?" audaciously asking the anxious Ampharos, unaware of how simple it was actually going to be in the end.

"I guess." replied Barry, recalling his number off the top of his head and dictating it to the very eager Pokemon. After they giggled some more, the bid the Blaziken farewell and scampered off to another side of the mall, just in time for Cassidy and Julius to come back from the self check out section.

 _Wow, those people were incredibly nice to me._

 **My child, do you not wonder about their intentions behind their bubbly facade?**

 _Huh? Weren't they just trying to be polite?_

 **Oh, Barry. Your trust stretches for miles, even among the driest of deserts. Just ensure yourself that you are aware of the decisions you make, my child.**

 _Oh. Okay, I'm sorry._

 **My child, there's nothing to fret about, as long as you feel it is the right decision.**

* * *

In her pitch black room, she was once again alone. Confined to the binds of her bed, Anais wept as she progressively lost her mind. She felt like she had no meaning left in life. Surely, there was no purpose in living, if she could barely get anyone to commit to loving her. Her pillow became more and more damp the more she sobbed. Her chambers were darkened with despair, and her pride discarded as smashed pieces of glass on the floor.

She had sent her father away, struggling to get over her tribulations after rejecting his aid. All he wanted was to help, yet Anais didn't even blink twice before raising her voice at him. Yet, as of now, a friend to talk to is all that she wished for.

Thankfully, Arceus answered her pleads, in the form of a creaking sound coming from her door, indicating that it was opening. Twisting her body around to face the opposite side of the room, Anais was delighted to find that it was her beloved cousin, Barry Bursyamo.

* * *

In their large and spacious room, Giratina, Cresselia and Arceus idly lounged, watching one of those programs recommended to them by the ghostly dragon. The three of them sat on a bean bag. Mewtwo was supposed to join in the fray, too, but he claimed to not like their little entourage. A super awesome deer-like thingy? A drug addicted ghost dragon? A levitating lunar psychic thingy? Think of all the wacky adventures they could have! Though, Mewtwo didn't seem to want any of that.

Suddenly, Arceus lurched forward involuntarily, nearly falling out of his seat.

Cresselia first noticed the uneven distribution in weight, and questioned the action. "Arceus - What has urged you to engage in such a sudden event?"

Arceus began breathing heavily. Cresselia stared wide-eyed at the Arceus. Giratina didn't care and carried on with the movie.

"I don't know, but I feel my fangirl meter rising through the roof!"

* * *

The Blaziken, yawning and stretching, seized the first chance to hop onto his mattress. A minor 'thud' following. The faint silhouette of the fire type could be seen in the tearing eyes of the Sylveon. He probably wasn't aware of her presence just yet.

Wiping her tears and clearing her throat, Anais ensured that she wasn't an emotional wreck when confronting the Blaziken.

"B-Barry?" she croaked, which was exactly what she didn't want to do.

The Blaziken fidgeted around in his bed, clearly not expecting anyone else to be in such a quiet area.

"Huh? Is that you, Anais? What are you doing in the dark? It's only 8." questioned the startled fire type, getting up from his mattress to switch on the lights. As he was given a clearer view of the Sylveon, he noticed the stark contrast between her usual cerulean irises and her current unreal shade of crimson puffy pupils. "Anais… Are you alright?"

Anais felt a torrent of tears beginning to swell up in her eye sockets, but she was able to somewhat hold them back before it came gushing out.

"Barry… Do you… think I'm lovable?"

Barry gasped in surprise, Anais' eyes starting to shimmer more than ever before.

"Lovable? Anais, I don't know how to describe you. You're everything that can be loved on this earth!" bellowed Barry, taking a seat on the Sylveon's bed. Anais didn't know what she'd do without Barry. Though, Arceus had cursed her by making him her cousin. Otherwise, she would happily do anything as long as it pleased him. Even now, she loved the Blaziken in all possible aspects, and though she was aware that Barry loved her too, her passion was just a few sparks brighter.

Though Anais felt significantly better, she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that Nester, the one who she thought she loved the most, still neglected her adoration.

"Then… W-Why can't people tell me when they love me?" cried the Sylveon, wanting to thrust her face into the pillow.

Barry sighed and moved further towards the center of the bed. "Well… Anais, I know that you're undeniably one of the most caring people I've ever met. Though, others may not turn out to be as caring as you are. They… may not be so committed. They also may also have their doubts about being in a relationship. In the end, though two parties may claim to like each other, the result won't always be a whole number."

Anais didn't say anything. At least, anything comprehensible. Instead, she leapt at the Blaziken and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go, and burying her muzzle into his firm, chest. Barry was the best thing that had happened to her.

"B-Barry…" sobbed Anais, trembling harshly. "P-Please stay with m-me."

Barry caressed her back fur smoothly. "Of course I will, I don't have a car to get back home!"

 _ **Alright, I just woke up from having a gallon of crushed rare candies. What's going on?**_

Anais was induced by the Blaziken's response to look up in his soothing amethyst orbs. "By that, I mean… Can you sleep with me tonight?"

 _ **Alright, I'm going back to sleep after having another gallon of crushed rare candies. Good night.**_

Suddenly, the Blaziken felt a little bit uneasy at the phrasing of this proposal. "S-Sleep with y-you? But wouldn't that b-be kind of…" Barry gazed properly into the needy eyes of the Sylveon, realizing that he was obliged to do this for her. "I-I guess I could. A-As long as it makes you happy."

Anais smiled and pulled the lightweight Blaziken into the blankets with her, not before using a feeler to turn the lights off. Barry yelped at the yank, bounding into the covers with one of Anais' incredibly strong ribbons to pull him over. As soon as he was under the blankets, Anais nuzzled him again, digging deep into his fluffy feathers, purring from the warmth that Barry provided.

Meanwhile, Barry simply accepted the embrace and tried to close his eyes. He once again, reminisced of the times he was raised, linking to how he eventually landed into this situation.

* * *

 _A young, agile, 7 year old Combusken ducked under another kick sent by his young and ripe 24 year old father. Once again, the duo of Brendan and Barry Bursyamo, father and son, were sparring out in their garden. Barry retaliated by shooting a tornado of flames from his beak at his father, who side-stepped it effortlessly._

 _Brendan, turning up the heat a little, countered by feigning a kick, which Barry had prepared to block, before actually hitting him square in the face with a punch instead, knocking him several metres backwards._

" _OW!" yelped Barry, the force of the punch making him roll across the grass many times, before leaving him on the floor, clutching his precious jaw. "Golly, pops, that smarts!"_

 _Brendan laughed as he tended to his fallen son. "Ha! Sorry about that, Barry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard."_

" _BRENDAN!" came a voice from inside the house, though audible through an open window. Through the ajar window panel, a pair of red burning eyes made the two shudder in utter fear. "If you lay a finger on our child like that, I swear, I'll do things to you that you can't even imagine!"_

 _Immediately, memories of Jasmine fixing up his dislocated arm came swarming back to Brendan, making him wince in reminders of his pain. The way his sister held his mouth shut and arms immobilized. His one true love, twisting and turning his arm in dimensions that even Brendan didn't know existed. He screamed for dear life, but never had any let up whatsoever. He had never experienced so much pain in his life. It easily dwarfed his abdominal stab; the last thing he'd want to do it upset his wife now. Imagine if she actually put effort into it._

 _No doubt, the Lucario inside held all the power in the house. Barry knew this, but definitely not to the extent that her father did._

" _S-Sorry, dear!" Brendan cried, frantically dusting Barry's feathers. Thankfully, Jasmine had excused them this time. "Are you alright, Barry?"_

 _Barry stood up, albeit not proudly, but fully recovered from the attack. "Of course, Dad! I can take it!"_

 _Brendan smiled, before kneeling to match his son's height. "That's great, Barry. I'm really proud of you." said the elder Blaziken, placing a talon on the Combusken's shoulder. "Though, there may be some people who won't be able to take the same pain. Barry, I'm not trying to make you be a hero or anything, but if there's an instance when you can help someone, do it. No hesitation whatsoever. Your objective it to look after the people you know, and even those you don't know."_

" _But Dad, why should I help others? What if they don't help me?" asked Barry, already having his doubts about his father's wishes._

" _Because, Barry. It's good to help other people. You may be the voice of reason, but sometimes, more often than not, these fists of yours can save someone's life someday. Or perhaps, your kindness can get someone out of depression one day. And soon, you'll find your loved one, who'll care for you, just as much as you cared for them, and others, alright?" Brendan ensured that his son got all of these words, because when he leaves, he didn't want his son to be like him. "I know that I've told you this many times, but I cannot stress it enough. Help all people around you, and always be polite. You're the only son I have, Barry. Therefore, I want you to become the best that you can be."_

 _Barry, mouth agape and eyes wide, nodded with agreement. "Y-Yes Dad, I will."_

" _That's amazing, Barry." Brendan stood up tall, leaving the Combusken 2-3 feet shorter than him. "Now, I'm leaving tomorrow to Kanto, so take good care of your mother, alright?"_

" _Yes, Dad."_

* * *

To the Blaziken, this was nothing more than just another occasion. He didn't want a lot of recognition. He just wanted to fulfill his father's wishes. Anais slept peacefully on his chest, subconsciously using one of her ribbons to caress his toned love handles and v-lines with care. Looking down at the Sylveon, he compared that to the sight of Lola the Lopunny. His feelings for her were immense, as much as Barry would be too timid to admit. Though, he'd have to wait his time before even trying to confess his emotions to the Lopunny. Barry was still anxious if Lola felt the same.

 **My child… You are a very kind-hearted and selfless boy. Although, you claim to have romantic feelings for Lola Punnichi, the Lopunny in your class, don't you think there is someone who you may hold a deeper passion for? Someone very, very close to you?**

 _I… Don't think so. Lola just really seems like the one for me._

 **Really? In spite of how much time you spend with them?**

 _Do you mean my Dad? Oh, yeah, he's amazing._

… **My child. You are one of the most innocent people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Now, if I may be excused, I am going to engross myself in various juxtapositions of the candy that is infrequent.**

 _Oh, well I'll see you another time, I guess._

* * *

Meanwhile, two parents on the first floor, as well as their child, all sat in the lounge. The television played silently in the background. An Umbreon trailed a paw across the leather of the couch's arm tenderly, yet hopelessly. His wife snuggled into his side. Said Glaceon felt incredibly sympathetic due to his inability to step to their daughter.

"I… I don't even know what was w-wrong with her." stuttered Julley, pouring out his jug of dilemmas unto his caring wife, who selflessly crept a paw over his back. "She just lashed out at me, and I didn't know what to say…"

Julius, although not exactly knowing what the problem was, stood from his area on the couch, and walked over to the floor aside from his father. He sat on the spot, trying to get a better listen on the conversation.

Cassidy smooched the Umbreon's forehead again as she caressed the strands on his furry back. "Don't worry. Anais is going through a teenage phase. You remember how it is."

Julley looked down at his pink paws, that shook with anxiety. 32 years, he's tread the earth on these paws, yet he couldn't find it in him to arise against and discipline his own daughter, who was merely half of his age. "I-I know, but…" Julley's eyes met with Cassidy's in a clash of amethyst. "But how can Anais feel assured that she has a father figure when that father can't even handle his own children?"

Cassidy furrowed her brows and sternly gazed at the Umbreon. "Julley. I want you to go up there right now, and demand her to tell you what's wrong. Otherwise, this issue will eat you forever." she said, not taking her eyes away from Julley for even a second.

"B-But I… I…" Julley saw how his wife looked at him. After all these years of waddling in timidity - He knew it was time to stop. He had reminded himself time and time again, but he never really seemed to understand the responsibilities of a parent. Then, he looked over to his slumbering son. The Eevee cared too much for. Blink, and now he could comprehend it all. Julley realized, for all of this time, he had been imbibed by the clutches of social misery, that it was no longer about him. The spotlight had now been shifted to the younger dependents in hope of a better, brighter future. The adorable Eevee was enough to put him back on all four of his paws, and bring out the store of determination that he should've released decades ago. "N-No… You're right, Cassidy. I'll… I'm gonna do what a real father would do. What a real father _should_ do."

The courage that Julley seemed to abhor his whole life came rushing back to him without warning, and he was urged to fly towards the staircase, and barrel up to the first floor. With an force generated from the unknown depths of Julley's mind, the Umbreon shoved a paw forward, busting the door open with vigor and a bad attitude. He flicked on the light switch, illuminating the soon to be warzone before him, as he audaciously stepped foot into no man's land, seeing the horrific sight of…

Anais sleeping peacefully, snuggling up onto Barry's chest…

 _Wha? All of that for… this?!_

 **Well? What else would you prefer?**

 _I… don't know… maybe some explosions in the background?_

 **Don't overwork your imagination-generated imagery effects, Julley. Remember, you're in your 30s.**

 _Ha, ha. Very funny. Don't you have things to do?_

 **Julley. It's been 16 whole years. I think you should've realized by now, that I don't have much to do.**

Stirring from her sleep, Anais woke up in an awkward stupor. Julley was somewhat lax about the mild - and hopefully platonic - cuddling between his daughter and her cousin. Though, what bugged him was the fact that Anais looked so calm, as opposed to as she did a few hours ago. What was it that Barry had that he hadn't? You know, aside from everything?

"Hey… Good morning, Dad." mumbled Anais, keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake up Barry. "It is morning, right?"

Julley peeked out the window that was a gate to the outside world; it was covered completely in a pitch blank blanket. "Uh… More or less…" Julley then sighed, daftly wandering to her bedside. "Are… are you alright, Anais?"

Anais looked over to Barry, who seemed to remind him vividly of another person that she had been growing fond of, and smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine now." she commented, stroking the chest of the Blaziken that seemed to be sleeping with his eyes open. Kinda gross.

"Oh…" deadpanned the Umbreon. "Then what was earlier today all about?"

Suddenly, the image of Nester's smug face came into full view in her mind. Quickly, she shook her head to get rid of it. She wanted to end the day on a rather positive note, and didn't need that wimp of a Ninetales to interfere with anything anymore.

"I… was just… Well, it was… Growing up?"

The lame excuse, as lame as it was, actually piqued Julley's interest, as the Umbreon slowly nodded his head. "Well it's fine, I guess. Your mother used to have those problems too." Julley then turned over to the sleeping Blaziken, who was only breathing lightly. "By the way… What's Barry doing in your bed?"

Anais smiled upon looking back at the Blaziken, who didn't seem to mind sleeping with his mouth open, too. Small embers poured out from his beak from every exhale. "Him? Oh, he's just my little reminder that there's more to life than being grumpy all the time."

Julley raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, but he had to admit; Barry was pretty comfortable to be around, in all regards. "Well, alright then. Just don't do that too often. We don't want Jasmine getting the wrong idea." he said, sighing and standing up from the bed. "Though, I'm glad to see that you're alright now, Anais."

Anais smiled, as Julley switched off the lights again to her daughter's room. His rings were visible in the dark. Sometimes, she forgot that he was an Umbreon. "Thanks Dad."

As soon as Julley left that room, he felt really upset that in his spur of badassery, he never actually got to do anything exciting. All he saw was the Sylveon that was previously on fire, doused by the Blaziken who was… Also kind of on fire… ish. The point stood, Julley wasn't an accomplished father like he thought he was.

Huffing, Julley made his way to the room across the hallway. Upon opening it, he found one of his very merry best friends lying on his bed, albeit very suggestively.

"Please go away, Arceus."

Arceus smiled and made space for his companion to come a take a seat. "Come on, Julley. I just wanna talk!"

"What's there to talk about? I've just realized how bad of a father I am, to the point that Barry, at 15, would make a better dad than me!" wailed Julley, flopping in the bed beside him

"And what makes you think that?" asked Arceus, wiggling his brows up and down.

Julley sighed once more, staring up at the ceiling in hopeless effort. "Well, you were there, so you should remember. It all started when I went to school that one day…"

* * *

That'll have to be it for this chapter. I'm suuuuper duper sorry about the utterly late upload. I've been seriously constrained by exams, and that's on top of looking after my sister, and Luan… Well, we all know about Luan! XD So I just wanted to get this one out as soon as I could, so I sincerely apologize if you find that the quality of the chapter becomes significantly crappy. Furthermore, the next chapter may not be out for a while. I can't say I can even put a release date on it either. I'm really sorry. I just want these finals to be over.

Also, I think it was MasterFrench who got the form, but preferably telling me where the graph crosses the y-axis would've been worthy of two brownie points! Anyway, tres bien, mon copine! (Can't seem to do accents, by the way :P)

But anyways, thanks for reading! For those on the Discord chat, thanks a bunch for the moral support!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	14. Chapter 13

THAT SYLVEON

 **To fellow writer and beta-reader Jirulius, please hang in there. You've got this.**

I could imagine that a lot of you aren't very impressed with the speed that these chapters are being uploaded, and I can understand how frustrated you all must be. I'm really sorry, but there's nothing that I can really do about it. Though, I'll always try to get some chapters out for you while you're still in your times of need!

Though, may I please thank all of you who reviewed on behalf of the 200+ reviews this story has received. That's a massive milestone we've reached, and I'm really grateful for all of that, so thank you all very much!

By the way, there's a little challenge within the first part of the chapter. A lot of the language is based from a certain poem about war and conflict. See if you can find out which one it is! If no one gets it, I'll just tell you next chapter.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon, nor do they own any other copyrighted franchises, published works or ideas that are otherwise mentioned in the story.

* * *

Each paw met the concrete floor with self-disgust and guilt. Nester padded miserably across the sidewalk adjacent to the school walls. His mind couldn't forget about the mishap that had occurred over the weekend. Nester was all but confident that day, when he had sent Anais that message inviting her to a day out of fun, and hopefully a few sprinkles of romance. Yet, that event on the ferris wheel - he couldn't believe he let such a golden opportunity seep through the pores that was his massive ego. Though, that wasn't the only factor…

Finally, Nester had reached the gates leading to the academic version of the distortion world. Students familiar and completely unknown hustled in and out of the school entrance, though majorly the prior. He hoped that he wouldn't see a certain Sylveon that he had made the life of a complete mess. Nester wasn't aware of how passionate she was toward their relationship. To him, this bond had only been another occasion to tackle a heart that had legged it up his road of false affection.

Wandering into his registration room, Nester sagged his head down to the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone. At this time and point, the ninetales was not in any mood to be hosting conversations with anyone.

His seat was cold to the touch, but was eventually uplifted in temperature as Nester sat down. After two nights in a row, he still couldn't get over his indecisiveness. Sleep, and he was texting Anais again. Dream, and he was on the top of the ferris wheel once more, watching the Sylveon yell and curse at him - Pain itself, the image of agony, as Nester found himself once again stuck to the spot of the ferris wheel compartment. Nester's actions tore a gaping hole clean through his body, and he swore that he could see broad daylight on the other side.

Without much warning, Barry had burst through the doors of the tutor room, his violet eyes fixated on him. Of course, being the cousin of the girl that he had rejected, this meant that with the power to chastise him, the Blaziken was probably armed, possibly not.

Barry had strolled over to the Ninetales and sat down beside him, a smile on his face like a fixed joint. Nester could only stare back at him in fear, wondering when the Blaziken would open his beak to unleash a dozen rounds of cusses and insults at him.

"Good morning, Nester! Did you sleep well?" cheerily asked the clueless Barry. At the very least, that only prolonged the inevitable that was the imminent arrival of Anais.

With every second that passed, Nester felt his audacity wither to the ground, lying there, sort of inside out. Meanwhile, fear and anxiety made itself at home in Nester's head each time he closed his eyes, dug in behind enemy lines, slowly crippling his inner being.

"I-I was great, thanks." replied Nester, using a paw as a form of gesticulation, but it didn't necessarily turn out all too well for the young Ninetales, as he felt his whole arm go limp, oxygen being replaced with fear.

Barry looked closer at the fire type. "Are you sure? You aren't looking so good, Do you need medical help?"

Gradually, Nester could feel hope drain from his eyes, and his back began to lose it's posture, and his eyelids grew heavy. "M-Maybe." he replied, hoping that it would be a way to escape the incoming wrath of Anais Breon-Solian.

"Sure, I'll just ask Mr. Tricity to give us permission." said Barry, opting to walk over to the elder Raichu to help the Ninetales out.

Nester nodded, watching the Blaziken begin negotiating with the 40 year old Raichu, who had moved schools a long while ago after teaching West Latias. Thankfully, Nester saw Mr. Tricity nod his head and smile, and the merry Barry received a small slip from the electric type, allowing him to be taken to the medical office.

End of story, except not really, as his nightmare crept through the door of the classroom, making immediate eye contact with her cerulean irises that were made to torture someone with a single stare. Nester frantically looked back at Barry, who was enjoying a lovely conversation with the tutor teacher, negating the advances of the monstrous Anais.

"YOU." was all she simply stated, wracking the Ninetales with everlasting terror. Anais began race towards Nester, each step seemingly creating a thunderous earthquake.

Nester saw the glint in the Sylveon's eyes, and they were of umbrage - not particularly good for the fire type as of this moment. He tried to get out of his chair, but with each look back at Anais, she had gotten closer, and closer, and closer… until…

Two bright, pale, pink paws found themselves ruthlessly latched onto the Ninetales' skin through his fur. Nester winced in pain as he felt her claws penetrate his glorious muscles.

"WHY!" Anais screamed through gritted canines. "TELL ME - WHY YOU DIDN'T RESPOND!"

Nester didn't reply. He couldn't reply. This time, he was so stricken with fear to the point that he could just melt into a puddle of his own dignity, with no regrets (for the time being).

Barry was the first to turn around, his winsome smile dropping at the corners to a fretful frown. He jumped in between them to separate them, of course facing Anais while he did it, and pushed as hard as he could. At this time and point, the whole class' eyes were watching nothing but them. Though, Mr. Tricity hadn't quite the courage to get up and stop the fight himself, therefore he scrambled to get the telephone from underneath the desk, and dialled the emergency number that was taped to the desk.

Though, Barry's arms must've still been asleep then, as Anais was able to unsheathe her claws and land a slash to the Ninetales' cheek, who yelped back in suffering. "Anais, stop - Stop!" Barry cried, but couldn't pry the Sylveon away from him.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed to Barry's face, before looking dead into the Ninetales' wretched eyes, bellowing. "I'll… I'LL KILL YOU!" she shrieked while trying to land another hit against him, though still being restrained by Barry's arms.

Having nothing else to resort to, Barry gazed at Anais' raging blue irises, and whispered. "I-I'm sorry, Anais." He then pushed her back with all of his might, and swung a leg upwards, hitting the Sylveon directly in the jaw, and propelling her over to the over side of the classroom, hopefully unconscious, probably not.

"What's going on here?!"

The roar of order came from undisputedly the most feared authority of all time, Principal Xerneas, only being topped by Vice Principal Latios of West Latias Highschool. Supposedly, the Latios gave some loser a detention because they smelled of steak.

It would seem that the whole classroom froze, inclusive of Mr. Tricity himself. The Xerneas picked out three people with his navy blue eyes. One, the Sylveon who's legs quivered as she tried to get up from her prone position on the floor. Two, the Blaziken who had one of his legs suspended in the air, perpendicular to the floor. Three, the trembling Ninetales who had just fallen to the floor. A theme seemed to be brewing here.

"You three. Come with me."

The whole class began to let "Ooo"s out of there mouths as three of a kind, barely all of the same mind, were let fly out of their capacities, and are now forced to take the repercussions. Anais sauntered out of the classroom, her facial expression claiming that she had no regrets. Barry humbly followed the Sylveon, embarrassed since this was his first real issue that he's committed against the school rules. Finally, Nester strutted in after the Blaziken at a safe distance away from Anais, one of his tails held between his legs. Principal Xerneas nodded at the Raichu, before shutting the door and escorting the trio to the office of interrogation.

No words were spoken while they walked. Two of them were cold with pure fear coursing through their veins. Whereas, Anais was adamant that her revenge much was very much appropriate at that time and place.

Finally, they had reached the door leading to the Principal's office. No student had been in there and come out the same way they had been before, though Anais showed no fear. Principal Xerneas looked over at the Sylveon first.

"Breon-Solian. Come inside. You two will stay out here on the chairs." gruffly commanded the Xerneas, who led Anais into his darkly lit office. Nester and Barry sat on the chairs on either side of the doorway, neither of them wanting to create any conversations at the moment.

Barry dropped his head into his arms and thought to himself. The mess that he tried to clean only led to a bigger stain, and it was evident that his parents weren't going to be very impressed. Looking up, Barry came to look at the object across from the hall; A vending machine. For an unknown reason, Barry suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if the machine was staring back at him. Gazing down both sides of the hallway, Barry guessed that it wouldn't exactly hurt to grab one candy bar, would it?

* * *

"Miss Breon-Solian? Please take a seat." Anais complied, but she had no intentions in removing the scowl that presented her negative attitude. "We've notified your parents to make their way to the school, as well as Barry's and Nester's, because as it says on the school's code of conduct, any form of unauthorized battling will result in severe consequences. Now, if you may, please explain the situation from your point of view."

 _There's not a snowball's chance in the distortion world that I would tell him the full story._

 _ **This guy's bound to find out. Once, he actually found out that I had rare candy stocked up in my room! I mean, how'd he even do that?**_

 **Maybe it's because… Well, don't know, you left your candy in a jar out in the center of your room, labelled "RARE CANDY - your friend, Giratina" on it?**

 _ **Oh. Man, he's more cunning than we thought!**_

 **I'm standing next to stupid.**

 _I'm surrounded by stupid._

Anais squinted as Principal Xerneas flicked on the nearby lamp to light up the place. "Well Principal, Nester's never been a good friend to me at all, always treating me badly, so all I did was just do what needed to be done. Simple."

That remark didn't fall lightly on the Xerneas' ears, but he nodded nonetheless and excused the Sylveon to leave the room. "As you go out and wait for your parents to arrive bring Mr. Queueneufs in here?"

Mr. Queueneufs. That was a name that she used to obsess over to no end. It was a name she fell asleep while whispering it to herself. It was a name that gave her hope of a soon to be 'Mrs. Queueneufs.' As Anais walked out of that room, it was now a name that she loathed to unimaginable lengths.

Once back in the hallway, Anais didn't even bother looking at the Ninetales. Her grumpy mood hadn't settled at all, and quite frankly, she was ready to tango with him right now. Though, there was not much point trying to further worsen the problem.

"Nester. The principal wants you."

An unsettled atmosphere was the only thing that Nester felt upon hearing the dastardly grave tone escape from Anais' lips, thus he instantly took to scampering out into the principal's office. Anais watched him leave with a stare that could murder if she wasn't careful, slumping against the vending machine.

 _ **There's no way I'm the only person who wanted you to utterly kick his ass there and then.**_

She sensed a pair of lavender eyes fall upon her scarily muscular structure. Sitting awkwardly in silence could've been noone else aside from Barry, shifting uneasily in his seat. Anais returned the eye contact to assure the Blaziken of his weariness. Though, at this time and point, she wasn't exactly sure what to think of her cousin right now. Whether he'd be a hero or a villain is purely subjective; On one paw, the Blaziken had stopped her from getting her revenge, which could've included tearing Nester to pieces. On the other, he had also stopped her from doing what she wanted to do, which also could've included tearing Nester to pieces.

"Hey, Anais?" spoke her cousin, straightening out his back and getting up from his slump on the chair. Anais raised one eyebrow only. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for, uh, kicking you in the face back there. I-I didn't know what to do. I knew that N-Nester was gonna get hurt if I didn't, a-and…"

"Save it." coolly and coldly commanded Anais, taking her gaze away from Barry. "It didn't even hurt."

 _It hurt like hell._

 _ **We all know it hurt. I'm surprised he didn't knock your head clean off.**_

"Oh, alright."

Judging from that response alone, it was evident that Barry, her goodie-two-talons cousin had little to no experience with keeping his cool in situations such as these. Yet, Anais was used to being a generally badly behaved person in school, earning herself in the bad books of many teachers and even students alike.

As it had come to pass, Nester came reluctantly staggering out of the office, keeping his fearful eyes on the Sylveon opposite him at all times. He sat on the chair that he had sat on in the first place, and slowly opened his mouth to speak, before letting his head droop to face the ground.

"...The principal wants you back in, Anais." he croaked, eyes shifting to the smooth red marble flooring.

Anais inwardly smirked at the newfound fear that she invoked in the Ninetales. The glove now sat in the other paw, as he was now aware of her power, and she liked that. All the amounts of popularity that he stockpiled had been burnt to ashy waste. Maybe she could consider toying with him from time to time. Well, then again, why else did she have Barry around?

 _ **Am… Am I allowed to feel grossed out? Because I kinda do.**_

Simply ignoring her conscious, Anais trotted back into the principal's office, feeling slightly empowered reigning above the weaker Nester. Though, she was quite curious as to why Principal Xerneas would summon her back into the office instead of Barry.

Walking into the darkened room, the Sylveon took a familiarly warm seat on the opposite side of the Xerneas' desk.

"Well Anais, we received a call from the reception stating that your parents are here already to discuss the depth of your actions, and they should be making their way here any second now." told Principal Xerneas, leaning back in his soft chair and writing on some discarded sheets on the desk.

 _ **Well?**_

 _What?_

 _ **Aren't you scared, or frightened at what your parents… your mom might say?**_

 _There's nothing to fear aside from what I should've done to Nester when I had the chance. The dude's a giant jerk._

 _ **I've established that. Now, this may be the rare candy speaking, but maybe you should give him a chance to redeem himself?**_

…

 _ **Yeah, didn't think so either.**_

The main door opened, two figures standing out from the doorway - one smaller than the other, despite being taller than Anais herself: One Glaceon and one Umbreon. You know who they are.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Breon-Solian! You're right on time!" joyfully said the Xerneas, like there was anything exciting about talking about your child's misbehavioral habits at school. Julley and Cassidy sat on both sides of Anais, smiling as they bent down upon their chairs. Mr. Xerneas went back behind his desk and closed the blinds, thus making the real discussion start. "Now, I'm sure that you are all aware of the situation by now? To give it simply, your child attacked another child on school grounds, without any permission whatsoever."

"R-Really? Principal Xerneas, we're extremely sorry for this mishap that has occurred," began Cassidy, sternly eyeing the Sylveon with a dangerous eye. "But I'm certain that my dear Anais would never attack someone out of sport."

Principal Xerneas scoffed, gathering a few collections of paper on his desk and neatly compiling them. "That's not what my witness reports say here, that I've collected from other students. From what I've heard, Anais walked into the classroom, and attacked another student named Nester Queueneufs, without any apparent or distinguishable reasons why, leading to another student, Barry Bursyamo, to intervene to contain Anais', erm, umbrage."

Cassidy's stare against her daughter now intensified, and despite the fact that Anais did especially well to conceal her nervousness, she knew that she was sweating torrents by now.

Julley decided to take a chance at speaking up, because he honestly just wanted to see what was wrong with his daughter and get out of there. "Umm. Principal Xerneas, is there any consequences for Anais here? I know that she'll have a firm talking to when we get home, but as parents, we don't want this hindering her education."

 _Hopefully that made some sense, because I had no idea what I was saying._

 **...What did you say?**

Principal Xerneas put a hoof to his chin, although Julley imagined that it would be quite difficult for the fairy type to pull off. "Aside from the detentions she'll be having for the majority of the week, we could either have her sent home, or just stay here due to the fact that there was no actual injuries sustained by Nester."

Cassidy spoke back immediately, inwardly furious at the Sylveon's choice of actions. "It's fine, Principal, we'll have her taken home, and by tomorrow, we'll have her back, completely disciplined."

"I'd like to hope so. Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Breon-Solian."

* * *

"What. Were. You. THINKING?!"

Anais annoyedly sat in the back seat of the car, arms folded with that classic teenager scowl on her face. Cassidy rambled on and on about what she did was wrong, and how there was no way that she could justify why she chose to do that, like any regular caring mother would. Meanwhile, her sullen wreck of a father silently drove the two other females home, just wanting to get back to his battling live stream.

"He provoked me!" retaliated Anais, though probably regretting raising her voice at her mother instead of just improving her argument. It's always the little things in life.

"HE PROVOKED YOU?!" Yeah, that was what Anais was expecting. "You heard Principal Xerneas, you attacked him for no apparent reason, and that's one thing that I'm not understanding, Anais! Why! Why would you do that in the first place!?"

Anais felt like her vein was about to pop like a fuse. Well, fuses normally melt, but that's beside the point. As of now, she had to break it to her parents, minus all of the Tauros-crap that had been sprinkled along the way.

"Fine, Mom. I'll tell you the full story of what actually happened."

Now, Julley was actually beginning to become interested, not in a conversation that he wanted to partake in, but rather eavesdrop for the exclusive pieces of information. Cassidy also went quiet to hear what had to be said from her child's point of view.

Glad that her parents finally gave her a chance to speak formally, Anais cleared her throat and began.

"Well, it started a couple days ago on the weekend. I had told you guys that I was going out with my friends, but really, I was going out with this boy in my class, named Nester. He's the Ninetales that you saw outside of the Principal's office. I had told him that I loved him, but… he didn't say the same thing back to me… So, when school came and I saw him again… I don't know, I just kind of saw red, and freaked out in a rage trying to hit him, but then Barry came and sorta kicked me in the face to get me away from him, and… Well, that's when you guys were called."

Cassidy had looked back at her daughter in utter shock. If that was said at the start, her attitude toward the situation would've been completely different. Julley felt the same as well, but couldn't exactly look back since he had to keep his eyes on the road. At least, they were sort of stuck in traffic, so he had a few seconds to participate in the heart-to-heart meeting.

"Oh, my little baby! Come here!" yelped Cassidy, tears emerging from her eyes and she lunged back to embrace her daughter… before realizing that they were in a car, hitting her head on the ceiling and inducing her to lurch back in agony. "...Just stay there for now, but why didn't you tell us all this time?"

Anais sighed and looked at her dangerous paws. "I… I didn't want to say it in front of the principal - he'd probably pass it on as immaturity…"

 _ **Or maybe you didn't want to say anything because you didn't want to damage your oh-so fragile dignity?**_

 _That too._

"I'm so sorry, Anais. Don't worry about that Nester, he's a worthless excuse for a man if he can't confess his feelings." rudely addressed the Glaceon, facing back to the road. Julley felt a little uneasy at that point, since he too had his issues with declaring his love for Cassidy and one point in his life. "Now, let's get a move on back home so you can prepare for tomorrow, and hopefully keep your cool."

* * *

Speaking of feeling uneasy, so was the two Blazikens as they walked through the hallways of Everlast high, accompanied by their Lucario mother and wife. Machines with various products in them seemed to stare at them as they walked. They had just had their meeting with the principal, but with what we've seen earlier with the prior Sylveon, the Buryamos were let off scot-free.

"I'm really glad that you were able to step in and cool Anais down, Barry." commended Jasmine, flicking her paw up and down to help her elaborate. "But perhaps, it wasn't the best idea to, *ahem*, kick her in the face just to help her out."

Barry tugged at his navy hoodie's collar nervously, seriously considering the reasons behind his actions. "I-I'm really sorry Mom, I didn't want to, but I was frightened that she was seriously going to hurt either me or Nester - I didn't know what to do!"

 _I can't believe what I just did - I didn't want to touch Anais like that (Or at all, for that matter), that's not how my dad raised me!_

 **My child, please calm down. Your father raised you to protect those no matter what. You protected Nester, as you had no other choice. Do not feel bad about your actions.**

 _I know, but there could've been a better way, right?_

 **O dear Barry, hast thou become completely mindless!? Do not dwell on the past, nor on the future or the present. Don't dwell anywhere. Just do, my child.**

 _O-Oh. T-Thank you…_

 **That is fine, my dear Barry, but please assure me that you'll recover from your abyss of stress.**

 _...Alright, maybe I was just over-thinking_

Jasmine turned around, smiling as she clasped her paws on the Blaziken's cheeks. "D'aww, don't you worry, son! Anais is tough as nails, I just didn't want you getting in trouble now that you're in your final year of school, since this took me out of my work time, dear."

A very anxiety-ridden Brendan scratched his head as he agreed with his wife. "Yeah, my manager wasn't very impressed when I left training."

"Now let's walk a little faster, I wanna drop Barry at J&C's so I can runand do some errands. Although, I think I was supposed to resuscitate a patient before I was called to come here…" murmured Jasmine, wandering towards the exit of the school building.

"Uh, I was just watchin- uh, I mean, discussing tactics with Mr. Tyrus before I had to rush over here." excused Brendan, whipping out the keys to his car. Anyway, you can go back to West Latias Hospital, Jasmine. I'll take Barry home."

"Back to work?" Jasmine scoffed as she jumped into her grey convertible through the open roof. "Please, I heard there was an auction for an Automated External Defibrillator! See you guys later!" That was the final shout she gave before she zoomed off into the distance, memories of her number plate reading "JA5M1N3 50L1AN" becoming faded as the seconds went by.

Brendan glared at his son, who returned a weird sort of stare as well. "Uh, that's your mother for you. Now let's get out of here. All of these vending machines are giving me the creeps."

* * *

Anais lethargically flopped onto her bed after being left in her house alone by her parents who had to return to their occupations. She grabbed her phone off her nearby desk using a dexterous ribbon and turned it on. Time had passed since she had come back to her house early, and it was around the period where students alike would be going home as well. This gave her an opportunity to maybe call a couple of her friends and catch up with them.

With the use of another ribbon, Anais flipped through her many contacts, stopping at the first one that caught her eye. _Barry "GOOFBALL #2" Bursyamuu._ That typo was made by Anais herself, but she saved it before she had realized, and couldn't be bothered to change it again. She needn't bother him after what had happened earlier today (that of which she held no remorse for, mind you), and chances told her that he was coming over later regardless.

 _ **And by chances, you mean me, right?**_

Don't interrupt the narration, Giratina. Anyway, she looked to the next one: _Lollipop (Lola Punnichi)_. Hmm, she talked to the Lopunny quite literally everyday… well, not necessarily anymore, since she had her eyes on his cousin. Though, Anais couldn't really find it within her to call her best friend anyway; that could be reserved for another day.

She skipped onto the following contact, showing _HAWTNESS Queueneufs._ To put it bluntly, no. No, no and no. In fact, Anais deleted that contact as soon as she saw it.

Anyway, the next contact showed boisterous fire type _Francesca "Cesca" Tornupto,_ the spoiled Quilava that she had as a distant cousin. She wasn't that bad to be around, though she could be very chatty at times. Meh, it was worth giving her a call just to check up on her.

Anais held her phone to her ear as it rang the Quilava's phone. After a few seconds - since Cesca always hung around her phone - a voice was heard on the other side.

"Hello?!"

Anais winced at how loud the greeting was. "Hello?"

"Ooh, Anais! I'm glad you called! It was getting really quiet around here, and watching my 75- inch flat screen all day got bor-"

Anais had hung up the call already, getting tired of the Quilava already. She scrolled down to the contact below, and was quite surprised to see the name that showed: _Raidon Atos._ No fancy nicknames, portrayed just straight as it is. Well, he hadn't given her his number for no reason; perhaps she should give calling him a go, just to see how things played out. If she could remember correctly, the last time she had talked with the Luxray, the two were on pretty good terms, unlike the Ninetales she once liked.

Clicking on his name, Anais' phone vibrated a couple times, indicating that Raidon's phone was receiving the call. All she waited for now was a response.

…

…

…

 _ **Sure is Julley in here.**_

 _Shut up._

…

…

…

"Hello?"

* * *

Okay, that evidently took a lot longer than I had initially expected. These finals and lectures of mine aren't going too well together, if I do say so myself XD. I figured that I could conserve some time to respond to your reviews, thus that is what you'll see below.

 **Archer Queen:** Oh, forgive me XD, I'm just so used to it. I guess I could just replace it with speech marks, or just leave it as it is. Though, there's no guarantees that I would remember to, sorry!

 **theluc48:** Ah, I do remember you from the good ol' days of 'That Glaceon'; glad to see a friendly return! Thanks for the support, too, but the Barry and Anais thing was mainly inspired by those on the Discord chat, who were inspired by a tidbit in chapter 11, I believe XD

 **TheGallantGallade:** Good job on your finals, I hope you get even better than what you hoped for! Also, thanks for the support, as my finals haven't been so kind to me recently XD

 **Diamondsylveon1:** Well, I can't say that I can agree with you on the Anais part, but thanks for reviewing nonetheless XD

 **Kitten-of-yore:** Maybe Darkrai will, maybe Darkrai won't, no promises XD

 **Nightstrike the Umbreon:** Oh, I'm really sorry for not being able to reply to your PMs as of recent; I mainly use Discord now, so I rarely check on this site for messages anymore! Apologies on my behalf.

 **Kalmarin:** XD thanks, don't you think it's kinda funny how I'm actually talking to you right now, huh?

 **Crystal Glaceon:** Well, I'd say that the school day for some, was quite eventful. Also, Cody isn't a youtuber, he's a 'Pikachutuber' XD

 **Degenerate Fluffington:** Thanks a lot for the review. A lot of people like the Anais and Barry ship too, which is why I make some references to it sometimes, too XD Also, I really like your profile picture of Asriel, I believe? He looks quite dashing in a suit and tie, but Luan told me that she doesn't like the look he's giving me XD

 **Master French:** FF accounts can play like that, so I hope you aren't affected to harshly by it. though , finals are going smoothly, and I hope yours do too!

 **Ambyssin:** Well, I did try to make Barry especially unique and quirky, maybe somewhere as unique as your name XP By the way, don't you think it's kinda funny how I'm talking to you right now, huh? XD

 **PatrioticSwellow:** Yeah, thanks for acknowledging, too. The story's going through one of those phases of the roller coaster!

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and that's one chapter down, as well as another one to get working on. Until then, see you all later!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar

P.S. Did you catch the poem made reference to in the first part of the chapter? It's a really good one, evident by it's colloquial language used, so if you find it, check it out, as well as brownie point for you!


	15. Chapter 14

THAT SYLVEON

 *****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOXICMACHAMP*****

I'm working a lot more than I had expected, or at least initially told you. Though, I can't complain, the final examinations weren't as difficult as many had hyped them up to be! Nevertheless, the story molded off the beautiful game continues with it's 14th chapter. As it says above, happy birthday to TOXICMACHAMP, a fellow reader who I remember talking to for at least a year and a half by now. Happy birthday, but don't party too hard!

Also, a huge shoutouts to CrOxxx to finding out that the poem was indeed 'Remains' by Simon Armitage. Brownie points to you! I love the poem, it's amazing! You should read it for yourself, if you haven't already.

Neither Awesome Sawss or Luanastar own any rights to any copyrighted franchises that are mentioned in the story. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, The Pokemon Company and Creatures.

* * *

The heart that belonged to the hopeful fairy type Pokemon skipped a beat at the sound of the voice that ran through her phone. A smile subconsciously swam onto Anais' face, as she sung a reply back into her mobile device.

"Hello!" she said, sounding a lot cheerier than she had ten minutes ago.

"Uhh… Who is this?" came the incoherent and scattered voice of Raidon. Although, Anais was pretty concerned when she noticed that Raidon couldn't even recognise her own voice. Yet, just to show her slightly more feminine side, she giggled into the microphone before she gave a response.

"Don't you know? It's Anais! You gave me your number a few da-"

"OH! Sorry, be riiiiight back!" shouted the Luxray, proceeding a series of loud fumbles from the other side of the line, causing Anais to lurch back in pain. It was as if Raidon had just thrown his phone down the rocky slope of a mountain. "Ah, sorry about tha- Wait… Anais? Is this you?"

Despite the fact that there was no way of him actually seeing her do this, Anais rolled her eyes and grinned. She seemed to be having a lot more fun talking with the Luxray as of recent.

"Of course it is!" cheerily replied Anais, looking out of the window to see the setting sun provide a pinkish hue for the sky that lingered below it. She got comfortable before laying back into her bed to find a position she could get used to.

"Oh. Well, how comes you called me today?" asked Raidon.

Anais pursed her lips. She had never regarded the thought of being asked a question by the Luxray. Come to think of it, why exactly did she call Raidon at this exact time and moment? Was it because she was bored? Was she in need of someone to talk to? Or… Was she finding someone new to gawk over?

"W-Well, I just wanted to say hi, that's all."

 _DAMMIT ANAIS!_

A content mutter came from Raidon's side. If this was to be anything different from their last call, which consisted of a completely confused and concerned Luxray, then perhaps this was a conversation he could get behind at last.

"Fair enough. How has your day been?"

The corners of Anais' smile dropped suddenly and suddenly, like a balloon full of helium slowly deflating. Her day had been utter trash, if she was to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Well, uh, it was as normal as it would be any day." replied Anais, nervously talking into the phone. Although, Raidon hadn't responded straight away like he would usually. This time, he kept the Sylveon buried in silence and suspense.

Finally, an uttered reply rumbled through the phone. "Wait… I didn't see you in gym today… Are you sure?"

Well, Anais had finally been found out - not that it took so long anyway - may as well come clean now before it got too dirty, because that would create a mess that she wouldn't want to clean up. Although, she would've thought that Raidon would've found out sooner thanks to all of the hype surrounding it when she was leaving the registration room. Heck, Anais wouldn't have been surprised if it was a sensation amid the school's grapevine already, as opposed to just the local conversation of her tutor class.

"Uh… I guess I could tell you. You see, I kinda got sent home for hitting N-Nester Queueneufs. Don't spread it around, though!" hissed Anais, her voice seeming to fail whenever she mentioned the name of the Ninetales.

"You beat up Nester?" 'Beat up' was a harsh phrase to use. 'Encountered' sounded like Anais' cup of tea. "But why would you do that?"

Anais stared into space; should she actually tell Raidon, of all people, her _real_ intentions behind the attack on Nester? It wasn't like they were close like that. Close, nonetheless, but not close enough for Anais to trust him like that. Her vision went from the ceiling to the pillow as she flipped herself onto her stomach.

"Uhm, the principal said I shouldn't talk about it anymore."

The silence came back again, and this time, it had brought some of it's friends as this period of quietude was longer than the last. Hopefully, the Luxray didn't think she was some crazy bully or something. That wasn't the impression that she wanted to apply… on him, at most.

 _ **Is that a fact? And why do you care about what he thinks?**_

 _Well more importantly, why do you care about what I think about how other's think?_

 _ **Because what you think of others is also what I'm thinking, because what you're thinking is exactly the same as what you're thinking.**_

… _I hate you._

 _ **I lov- hate you t-too.**_

"Oh… Well, otherwise, since you were absent, Coach Easel stated that the trip will take place this Friday, so uh… make sure you're all packed up and all - It's supposedly a week of nothing but relaxation!" chirped the Luxray, his tone implying that Anais wasn't the only one who was excited for this trip.

"Thanks for telling me, Raidon." sighed Anais, cuddling up within her satin sheets, as she heard the silence prevail once more. They were certainly on top of their game along with their entourage of stillness and tranquility. However, that was the last thing that Anais wanted. Everyone knew that unless she did something now, they would probably end up sleeping without hanging up the call or something. That's something only hardcore couples do. Plus, it wasn't uncanny that Anais was occasionally a very loud snorer (To Barry's dismay), thus she didn't want Raidon making any inferences about her via the way she sleeps.

 _Come on, Anais, don't make it weird!_

"I uh… think I gotta go now, Raidon."

 _NO! Don't end the call just yet!_

"I mean, unless you wanna keep talking, because I can talk all night! Haha!"

 _Now it's very weird._

 _ **Yup, that's the upper bound of weirdness right there. Well, of course, to a certain degree of accuracy, for all you mathematicians out there.**_

An infernal yawn from Raidon's side made Anais' fur stand on end. "Uuh, well I'm not too sure, I think I've got to go help my mom with some yard-work -now. Do you have to do chores around your house too?" said the Luxray, shuffling about as he moved to wherever he needed to be.

Anais heard a yell from the line, which she presumed was his mom. "Yeah, all the time." Before they were destined to wrap up this conversation, Anais couldn't help but feel curious about Raidon's parents due to the instance where he had mentioned his last name in front of her father, who began to get incredibly flustered. What was this about Raidon's family that she didn't know about? "Wait, but before you go… What's your mom like?"

"Hmm… well, other than being my mom, of course, she's really caring, though a little quiet. I… Don't really know what else I can really say about her, though." said Raidon, muttering more and more as the thumping sounds got louder. "Uh, sorry, but I really gotta go now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Anais hadn't much time to process the information that he was telling her. But, she was a little down since she would not have minded staying and talking to the Luxray about more topics. Hopefully some that included his enigma of a family.

"Yeah, I guess I will." returned Anais, with Raidon ending the call without much warning.

The Sylveon heaved a sigh as she pulled herself out of her bed. The afternoon was still young, but she felt like she just wanted to collapse on her mattress and sleep.

Thumps that came from outside of her door notified her that someone was coming up the stairs. Of course, Anais had expected it to be the likes of Julius, who probably would pester her to play a game with him. Although, her expectations were wrong. Far off by about 13 years, and a different Pokemon entirely.

"Hiya gurl!"

That voice was that only of dear friend Lola Punnichi. The final third addition to their trio was apparently somewhere off in another region, leaving the Sylveon and Lopunny to brave society on their own. Anais' smile turned into a grin, as she was picked up and embraced by the normal type Pokemon's thin but capable arms.

"Lollipop! Why are you here?" questioned Anais, though she could never really complain about the presence of her best friend.

Lola put the Sylveon down and made a movement with the flick of a smug paw. "Uh, duh? Here to see you! I heard what's been happening between you and Nester, and I just wanted to see if you were alright."

 _See Giratina? This is what a 'friend' is. Real friends don't offer each other rare candies._

 _ **Pfft, I don't live by your mortal customs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch some cable television.**_

Anais gasped as she and Lola jumped onto her bed. "For real? You don't need to worry about me. I'm all good. It's Nester that you want to be worrying about."

Lola smiled cheekily at the rude remark. "Oh really? What happened to Nester being absolutely undeniably and undisputedly HAWT?!"

For once, the Lopunny with somewhat below average grades managed to ask a question that seriously required her to think. What did happen to that?

"That's over now. He's not as cool as people think he is. He's just a little wuss - barely capable of telling someone how he feels. All he has is money, and that's it! Even if, that's a few billion dollars short of being a redeeming quality!" ranted Anais, which wasn't necessarily what Lola was looking for when she asked that question.

"Wow, Anais. I didn't think it was that deep…"

Anais felt her temper rise as she her mind began to fill with memories of the Ninetales being someone decently attractive. That was then. The older times, where she believed that someone was attractive if they had money. However, the new, reborn Anais was aware of what made a person a good person.

"It's deeper than that Lola; Can you believe I asked him how he felt about me, and he cou- didn't say anything?! Not a single WORD!" screamed Anais, burying her face in her pink, and now stained, paws as she shed her tears to seep into her fur. "Oh, I just wish that I never met him in the first place!"

Lola reached for the Sylveon once again, for a different kind of embrace this time. She pulled the heartbroken Anais into her chest, and slowly groomed the top of her head with a paw that would make a pillow jealous.

"Shh, Anais. You're being hysterical." whispered Lola, not stopping her waves of comfort to emotionally heal the melancholic fairy type. "I get it, he was a jackass, but you've got to let it go, m'kay?"

Tears dried and faded into fur. Potent weeps turned into deep breaths. Anais wasn't sure how Lola was doing this, but she was incredibly talented. That, and her paws are so sooooofft…

 _ **Is it a problem that I really want Lola to hold me in her soft paws like a baby?**_

 _Not at all. I love it just as much as you would..._

"Thanks, Lola," sniffled Anais, not ever wanting to pull away from her best friend. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Neither would I, Anais. Neither would I."

* * *

Cooped around a flat screen television on the ground were four bored and forlorn Legendaries. All of their eyes were stuck to the moving pictures on the screen. They were watching a pay-per-view session of the 'Beautiful game', as some fanatics would call it. On the orange rubber mat were two of the of the better teams in the business: The Silver Souls and the Gold Hearts of Johto. They were very prestigious clubs in their native regions, but compared internationally against the likes of the Ruby Omegas and the Emerald Deltas, they were merely just moderate clubs that won occasional big trophies.

"What are we doing with our limitless, immortal lives?" remarked Giratina, sinking deeper and deeper into the bean bag he sat in.

Cresselia, who was in between Mewtwo and Arceus, with Giratina on the far left, stretched and responded with a yawn. "If it hadn't occurred to you yet, my ghostly dragon cohort, we're busy occupying the rest of our fruitless lives by harassing young teenage mortals minds. Well, all except for our dear Mewtwo."

All eyes in the room fell on the solely psychic Pokemon, who had that depressing, detestable and deprived scowl on his face, as per usual. Mewtwo returned the stares with glares of irritation. "What?!" he grunted, simply wanting to carry on with the run of "Heliolisk's Kitchen" starring Gordon Rampardos. This was the part where he said something about how raw the contestant's Magikarp was.

"Why don't you want to erm, 'accompany', a mortal through their hardships like we are?" asked Arceus. Although, he already knew the answer. He already didn't know the answer. He already knew who Mewtwo was going to choose. Though, Arceus just wanted to play with the Mewtwo some more.

"Ugh, so what if I don't want to harbour psychic communications with the arbitrary Vileplume scratching their nose in Kanto, or the other worthless Rapidash who's running pointless errands? In fact, I can bet you this damn television, that there's some random Zoroark specifically procrastinating from doing their studying by writing some fan story, or a Pignite that's browsing one of those crappy social networking sites! If it isn't clear already, people don't care about what us legendaries have to think. They're completely engrossed with their stupid mortal materials, therefore I will also engross myself with stupid mortal materials." ranted Mewtwo, turning up the volume to the television.

Giratina lifted a very lazy talon to scratch his empty head. "Well when you put it like that, you kinda make me feel like what I've been doing is pretty pointless."

Mewtwo had half a mind to rip the ghost dragon's head with his bare hands. "YOU JUST REALIZED?!" Without any hesitation of any sorts, Mewtwo angrily levitated off the beanbag he lounged in, being fueled by umbrage. "You call yourselves legendaries? The only thing 'Legendary' about you is your ignorance!" Immediately, the raging psychic flew out of the room, leaving only three Pokemon inside Giratina's quarters.

Cresselia sighed, once again having to experience the 25839418579th flare of Mewtwo's temper once again. "Not again… I believe our dear Mewtwo's has quite the short temper."

"Well, gee, nice observation captain obvious." snarkily told Arceus, leaning back into his green beanbag.

Giratina looked both at Arceus and Cresselia, making sure that everything was absolutely okay before he said what he wanted to say. "The only thing obvious about is guys is your ignorance…"

"..."

"Alright, I'm sorry guys. I was just really eager to say it."

"The only thing eager about you is your ignorance. Wow, it _is_ quite effective!"

* * *

The hugging continued for a little longer, before Lola had let go of the Sylveon once she had stopped her bawling. Anais hadn't really known of the powerful comforting abilities of the Lopunny up until now.

"Thanks for coming here, Lollipop." whimpered Anais, feeling a lot better than she had before.

"Daww, don't worry about me, Anais. I just want you to feel a little better." Lola then looked around frantically, a spark of enthusiasm clearly radiating from her eyes. "Now, uh, you said something about Barry coming over to stay, right?"

Anais chuckled, feeling better once again. "Well, he should be downstairs by now…"

Immediately, Lola was out of the room. The only thing that served as an indicator to her presence was the wind that she had left behind in her escape. Anais only smiled and laid back on her bed, realizing that most things in her life were gonna be okay, as long as she kept a cool mind and… Oh, wait. She had just realised that she was soon to be in for a long series of detentions, just when things were starting to pick up for the Sylveon.

Flopping back on her mattress again and again allowed her to drown out the squeals that were coming from downstairs, evidently straight from Lola's voice box. It was quite likely that she had met the Blazikens of the Bursyamo family downstairs, hence the loud screaming. Anais could only feel sympathetic for her brave mother and courageous father, who had to withstand the shrieks of excited appeal upon the sight of a celebrity and their son in their best friends house. On the other hand, Brendan coming over around the house was just another day in the week for Anais Breon-Solian.

Anais looked to her side, and witnessed the glow that a beautiful night sky could deliver. White stars began to shine from the layers of baby blue timidity into navy skies of confidence. Anais got up from her slump on the bed, and stood up to see out of the slightly ajar window that had visible access to the garden, a large expanse of green that stretched across the outside of her house, as well as the many tall buildings that stood straight as landmarks in the foggy distance. Anais sighed, taking in the real surreal aspects of life, and acknowledging how little society can get her to the Romantics of life.

 _ **Yes, now please take the time to realise that you live in a world where ghosts roam around freely among other quadruped and/or flying and/or plantigrade animals, creating massive spheres of plasma and hurling it at others is okay, and the chicken standing right behind you can literally give you second degree burns just by breathing.**_

 _That's rich coming from the undead genderless dragon._

 _ **Says the flamboyant fairy dog.**_

… _Okay, I kinda wasn't expecting that. Touché._

"The Earth is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

The sudden appearance of that male voice sent trembles down Anais' spine as she turned around, spotting the familiar yet friendly face of Barry. His feathers seemed to be ruffled in many different messy proportions - A clear indicator that Lola was around for a while.

"Oh, hi Barry." said Anais, looking carefully at his gleaming amethyst irises that glowed in her darkening room. They didn't cause her any type of alarm. At least, with Barry's presence in the room, there was no way she couldn't feel at ease. "What's going on?"

Barry put a hand to the back of his head, scratching a little to furiously in a Bursyamo fashion. "Uhh, I was just feeling a little down from the incident that happened earlier today. You know, when I, uh…"

"Kicked me in the face, yes." No one could put it bluntly like Anais could. It was so blunt, you couldn't even write with it. "I'm all good Barry. Don't worry."

"Oh, really? I just wanted to apologize, but if you say so…" Barry said, looking over to the floor to find the absence of an air mattress. "Hey, um… Do you know where my mattress went? I'm gonna be staying here until we go on that school trip, since tomorrow, my Dad's going to… Kanto, I believe?"

"Ugh, maybe he should just take you along with him sometime." Anais groaned, slumping over to her bed, and pulling a box from under it. "There you go, but I'm not blowing this time. It hurts my jaw."

"Aww, man!" Barry whined. "But I do the work most of the time, and you just lay back and enjoy it!"

Anais smiled, pouncing onto the bed, basking in her glorious ability to win every dispute with Barry, leaving him to get the rubbery deflated mattress out of the box and get to work. "Yup. Live with it. Ladies always get what they want. Especially when it comes to what happens in the bedroom."

"No wonder. Men like me always do the work in these kinds of situations," panted Barry in between breaths. "It would be nice if I was the one who laid back while you put that mouth of yours to use."

Anais chuckled as Barry blew and blew until he began to grow pale. "Sorry, Barry, it's the bedroom protocol. I'm not supposed to be bending over just so you can have it your way. Not in my bedroom chambers."

"It's fine anyway. I'd imagine that I should just keep going anyway; I'm nearly there."

Anais looked up to the ceiling, sighing discontentedly. "Man, I've been really stressed recently, what with all of this stuff going on at school. I could go for something that could just enable me to let it all go."

Barry stopped blowing for a second, and gave an awkward glare to the Sylveon that laid on the bed. "Anais… that… that just sounded pretty gross."

Meanwhile, an innocent passerby Brendan could be seen outside of Anais' room, sprawled out on the floor with empty eyes - possibly unconscious, probably not. All he wanted to do was bid his son a small farewell, before their most recent conversation had met his ears. Who would've known that thanks to his serendipitous eavesdrop, he was going to be late to that flight to Kanto.

* * *

After a gloriously cherished slumber and a period of registration time that had no signs of Nester the Ninetales around, the duo of Anais and Barry made their way to the gym for their first lesson of the day. Though, while they padded through the halls, amid other students, Anais kept making quick looks at Barry. The Blaziken had that sort of face on him that told Anais that he was thinking. Thinking real hard.

"So…" began Barry, appealing to tell Anais what had boggled him to no end. Hopefully, until now. "How _do_ they get those minuscule ships inside the bottles?"

Anais rolled her eyes as she responded to the dull question inquired courtesy of the clueless Blaziken. "Ugh, if you didn't get A grades, I'd say that you were being an utter fool, Barry. If you didn't know by know, they use a specific machine to shrink a boat into the size of a nanoparticle, and place it inside a buckminsterfullerene. They also fill that with small doses of nitrogen, potassium, phosphorus and magnesium so it can grow once put in the bottle. Next, the bottle is filled with carbon dioxide and is left in the sun for a few hours in conditions around 37 degrees Celsi- Oh, sorry, I meant to say around 99 degrees Fahrenheit. Alternatively, you could use 9000 atmospheres. Anyway, by then, the ship should've grown into the size of what you see them to be in stores."

Barry looked at the Sylveon with overwhelmed amazement. "Wow, really!?"

"No, you idiot."

"Oh." Barry was a little hurt that Anais would lead him on a tangent so far away from the initial circle. "Well, I guess I could just ask around."

 _ **Wow. You are just an unbelievable asshat. That's a hat made of ass, by the way.**_

 _I know, Barry secretly has hots for me though. He loves me too much to be mad at me._

 _ **Yeah, I kinda have the feeling that it's really the other way around.**_

 _... Get off the internet._

Anais facepawwed, regretting ever contributing to this conversation. She watched the Blaziken look at a Furfrou who was definitely minding their own business at first, before Barry had to intervene.

"Hey, excuse me?" asked Barry to the unsuspecting Furfrou who looked like they just wanted to get from point A to point B. "Do you know how those really small boats are put into glass bottles? Sorry for the abrupt question, I was just quite curious."

The Furfrou was looking pretty uneasy as they looked at him. Anais could tell that the Furfrou was a male, provided with the sound of his certainly not feminine voice.

"Oh, umm… Umm… I-I'm sorry, I really don't know." replied the Furfrou.

Barry clicked his talons in an 'Aww, man' sort of fashion, but smiled at the furry, pampered Pokemon regardless. "Oh. Well, thanks for your time anyway!"

The Furfrou was surprised at the sudden come and go of the Blaziken, and was upset that he was barely able to make good conversation with him. An urge to open his mouth became a reality, as the Furfrou let out a call to sway the Blaziken's attention back to him.

"Uh, h-have I seen you around before?" asked the Furfrou, making Barry turn around again.

"Perhaps? I'm not too sure though. I can't say that I'm exactly popular around here." That was kind of a lie. Everyone knew Barry, thanks to his contributions to battling. "But hey, it's never too late to meet a new friend! I'm Barry Bursyamo - Nice to meet you!"

The Furfrou glared at the Blaziken's glimmering eyes with hope. If he could make any progress with this friendship now, who knows where else that would get him?

"It's uh g-great to meet you, Barry. I'm Fraiser Furble." said the Furfrou, a very prestigious breed of Pokemon that Barry could now call 'Fraiser'.

Barry's smile widened, reminding him to take a look back at the Sylveon who he was previously walking next to. "Ooh, you should really meet my cousin, Anais!"

Anais turned around at the call of her name, and let her ears flick into the air as she trotted down the hallway. She looked over to where her cousin was goofing off now, and saw that he was smiling while chatting to a Furfrou that she could recall seeing once or twice walking around. "Did you call me or something?"

Barry nodded, and stood to the side to properly present his Furfrou friend. "Well Anais, I just want you to meet my newest acquaintance, Fraiser Furble." At that moment, Fraiser had put up a trembling paw to wave at the Sylveon.

"Nice to meet you, uh… Anais?" said the Furfrou, ending his wave and putting his paw on the ground.

Anais eyed the normal type very carefully. He had a blue puffy star on his forehead and on the end of his tail, as well as blue fur wrapped around each of his legs to compliment his white furred body. However, despite his fancy appearance, his body language certainly said otherwise. Each of his legs quivered with quaint anxiety, his nose twitched from time to time, and Anais could swear - she saw trickles of sweat form with every breath. Overall, this guy just looked like a wuss.

 _ **Wow, that's like, double the ass-hattery! You're wearing two hats!**_

 _Yup, just like a true pimp would._

"Likewise." simply stated Anais, lifting her nose in the air and padding off to the gym. She didn't normally act like this, especially when meeting someone for the first time. Yet, she had evaluated his personality by examining his figdety behaviour, and concluded that he was just going to be another push over.

Fraiser looked up at Barry, who had sort of a perplexed face. The Blaziken tapped the underside of his beak as he spoke to the Furfrou. "That's kinda strange, she's never really like that. Sorry about how she acted, though."

The Furfrou then turned back to look at the Sylveon who had reached the doors leading to the gymnasium, disappearing from sight as she passed through them.

"N-No, it's fine…"

Fraiser then turned to look at Barry, becoming lost in his amethyst orbs, while his mind traversed the skies of surrealism.

"I… I like it."

* * *

Once again, happy birthday to my main man, TOXICMACHAMP. I tried to get this out specifically for this date, so please don't mind the embarrassingly short chapter length XD. I don't think I'll be responding to your reviews as of now, since by the time you read this, I'm most likely running late for an exam. XP Though, I'm really happy that you all took the time out of your precious lives to read this story still. Furthermore, can you believe that in approximately one month, 'That Glaceon' will be having it's 2 year anniversary!? That's crazy! Who would've known that it would've come this far? Nonetheless, I can't thank any of you guys enough.

Now, ah, my apologies to Jirulius for not letting him beta read the final parts of the story; I was really rushing to get this out in time for this specific date. Sorry about that.

But, "C'est la vie", as a certain Blaziken would say. But anyways, thanks again for reading, and until next time, mon amis!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	16. Chapter 15

THAT SYLVEON

 **Here's your wish granted, 'sino the glaceon'. Was this updated fast enough for you?**

It returns! Chapter 15 is up and running, and I'm finally doing my last exam on Wednesday, the 22nd of June, then I'll finally be free… Well, at least for another three months or so. Nevertheless, I present the 15th chapter of 'That Sylveon' for you to read! Thanks you very much!

Yet, I still have to apologize for the rate that these chapters are being produced. A potato could probably get these out faster than I could - A speed I can barely contest with. Though, my finals are over, so I'm gonna be having a little bit more time to do the things that I'd want! That includes writing That Sylveon, of course… However… I'm going on a vacation soon, so this may be the last chapter of That Sylveon you may see until about the 3rd of August, which is when I get back.

Neither the duo of Awesome Sawss and Luanastar own anything to do with Pokemon, or other franchises that may be mentioned in this story.

* * *

Finally, Anais and Barry were with the very unlikely company of Fraiser Furble, the fretful Furfrou that Barry had managed to make friends with in less than a whole minute - unintentionally of course. However, he still didn't know how the bottles with ships inside of them were actually made, still up to this point. Someone may need to get that boy a step-by-step walkthrough.

 _ **So… How are they actually made though?**_

While trying to ignore the smell of sweaty furballs prancing around the gymnasium, Barry attempted conversation with the frail Furfrou. His first topic was of course, battling, and while it was the region's national sport, it didn't really seem to interest the normal type Pokemon. However, it was evident that Fraiser was trying very hard to show the Blaziken that he was putting 100% of focus into the talk.

"So, do you enjoy battling?" asked Barry, eager to get some sort of training in while he was still here and energetic.

"Uh… I mean…" Fraiser had a hard time maintaining eye contact with the Blaziken. His amazingly purple irises kept making him want to shift his glare away uncomfortably. "Battling is pretty good and all. I especially like the Blaziken who battles for the Emerald Deltas - Brendan Bursyamo, right?"

Barry smiled and nodded, since there was finally a common denominator that he shared with the Furfrou. "I like him, too!"

Fraiser then stared skeptically at the Blaziken, the realisation hitting him like a Giga Impact to the face. "Wait… You're Barry Bursyamo, right?" Barry nodded, though smiling a little less. "T-That means… Brendan Bursyamo is your Dad, right?!" Barry nodded again. "Wow, that must be amazing, being the son of a celebrity and all!"

Barry didn't want to gloat or anything. If he was to be completely honest, he didn't really like being the son of a battler, since it was quite hard to make a name through his own efforts. Though, that also gave him a lifelong goal of one day being able to stand with the best of them when it came to battling.

Before the Blaziken could respond, Anais looked over at the duo with suspicion. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Barry had kept quiet during the Sylveon's inquiry, leaving Fraiser to create his own type of explanation. "Uh, um… Uh, um…" Well, no one said that it had to be a coherent one.

 _ **Julley? Is that you?**_

 **Did someone say Julley? Is he around? Oh boy! Finally something to do around here!**

…

…

 **Uh… Oh… I think I left my oven in my other pants - uh, be right back!**

If that silly quip was any more idiotic, Anais might have considered getting a mind transplant someday, somehow. Regardless, the Sylveon giggled a little, since many people such as her mother and aunt had told her about her father's mishaps in speech.

"Nevermind…" said Anais, half chuckling at the way that Furfrou had lost his cool as soon as she laid her eyes on him. To be fair, what kind of person wouldn't fall head over heels just by looking at her? A Sylveon of her calibre and beauty should be treated with said respect.

Anais bared her blue orbs to the doors of the gymnasium, spotting a worried Luxray teeter through the entrance. A smile subconsciously snuck on her lips as she watched him walk over to the benches. Raidon's gleaming eyes soon fell upon her own in an attempt to scan the room, and once the visual contact was confirmed, she put up a friendly wave to greet the electric type.

However, shock ran through her body as if injected with an electric current as soon as she saw the Luxray quickly look away from her frantically - without even so much as to at least show a smile!

The very offended Anais glared swords and cannons at the back of Raidon's head, as he speedily scampered to take a seat amid the benches. It was the ultimate betrayal of friendship, a bond between them that could've been perhaps something more.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Mrs. Easel, borrowing a page from one of her old coaches' books by starting the lesson of with a shriek. She trotted in front of the benches, shimmering claws hidden behind her back. "I hope you're all listening. Today, we're going to commence in a series of one-on-one practice battles. We have a match in a few weeks, so it's important that the school's battlers are in their best form possible. Now, get to your mats."

Without much hesitation, Barry sprung up and flew over to the mat nearest to the window, as that was his favourite. He was soon followed by a surprisingly salty Anais, who definitely wasn't like that a few minutes ago. Who would know? Barry could never understand women.

The Blaziken then flicked an eye over to the Furfrou that still sat in the same position from when Barry had left him. He had put on a smile, and waved the normal type over to their mat with a optimistic talon.

Fraiser had nervously complied with his friend's request to join him, but he felt increasingly uneasy as he walked. A pair of menacing blue irises shattered every last bit of confidence that he had left. The Sylveon that had once described herself to be Anais - Well, at least that's the name Barry told him - shot him a mean look that could make even the manliest of men crumble in fear.

Once Fraiser had got over to the mat, he was greeted with the suspicious glare of a Sylveon, and friendly smile of a Blaziken.

"So Fraiser," Barry begun, strutting onto the mat and performing a couple of stretches. "Are you familiar with the art of battling?"

The last thing Barry wanted was to assume that this person was a novice at battling. Yet, the second to last thing he'd want to assume was that he was a battling extraordinaire.

Fraiser poked his digits together timidly, feeling the pressure being exerted just from Anais looking at him. Although, there was no way he could deny that he didn't get a rushing sensation just by looking at the Sylveon - A damn dastardly dreamy sight to behold, but a sight and nothing more; Anais didn't look like someone he could manage. At least, not with his attitude.

"Uh… Not really. I've only really watched the sport." answered Fraiser the Furfrou, propping himself down on his behind. "Though, I have some of the moves analysed during my time watching."

Barry smiled a little, giving the Furfrou an indication to smile back. "That's awesome. Though, if you want, you could watch me have a battle with Anais to show you the rop-"

"No."

The deadpan from Anais' section of their little area sent the two others feeling quite miniscule and less of the manly men they aspired to be.

"But why not? Coach Easel said we're supposed to sparring against each other, and I don't wanna get into trouble again." reasoned Barry, but it wasn't good enough for the Sylveon to comply with.

 _ **I bet you don't want to battle him because you know you'll lose.**_

 _No, I don't want to battle him because I know I'll lo… Alright, you've made your point, well done._

 _ **But seriously, it's Barry, not Brendan. It's not like he'll completely thrash you or anything.**_

 _Look - The point is that he'll beat me nonetheless. I don't want anyone here think I'm weak or incapable of handling myself._

 _ **Uh huh, and by anyone, you mean Raidon, don't you?**_

 _That's besides the point, b-baka!_

Anais sharply fluffed out the fur on her head using her ribbon extensions, just so she would seem a little pretentious. "Well Barry, if you must know, I've recently gotten a manicure; Battling is the last thing on my agenda."

Barry shrugged his shoulders, accepting defeat while Anais revelled in his naiveté. Who was she to complain? "Umm… I guess you'd be right there." Barry squinted a little, his short-sighted vision gaining him a good view of a Luxray that sat on the benches. He looked barely hopeless and emotionless, but Barry hadn't acknowledged that in the slightest. "Oh! Hey Raidon! Do you wanna have a little spar?"

Raidon glanced up from where he was mindlessly staring at his paws. Seeing the Blaziken wave over to him really put a smile on his face, but everytime he saw the prominent pink coloured Sylveon next to him, all ideas of being happy was lost.

"Um…" The straining Luxray strived to sustain a stare solely away from the Sylveon. "I mean…" One more look would send him spiralling into shame. "I-I guess…" However, his pure will alone wasn't satisfactory to keep him off Anais.

His gleaming blue and yellow eyes cruised only a few inches to the left, proving more than enough to get a visual image of Anais. However, almost immediately, Raidon looked back at the Blaziken, and could've sworn - he saw the painful look on Anais face as he turned once again. The light of hope in the darkness of despair had been smothered by Raidon's decision.

"Sure, I'll battle you." finally spoke Raidon, jetting off the bleachers with a burst of unexplained confidence, walking up to Barry on the opposite side of the mat.

The Blaziken straightened his hoodie, and turned to the duo of Fraiser Furble and Anais Breon-Solian. "Alright! Why don't you take a seat, guys?"

Both Anais and Fraiser nodded, and sat next to each other on the wooden bench next to the window, closest to the mat. Raidon had flicked a quick glance at the pair, and felt a pang of guilt overwhelm him.

 _They… They look so perfect together..._

 **And what makes you say that?**

 _I don't know… Same height, same shape… Heck, the only thing that separates them is the fact that Anais is a Sylveon, and this guy is a Furfrou!_

… **You've got a pretty good point; Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually dating!**

… _W-Well, good for her then…_

 **Yup, it sure is… We're on the same page here, right?**

Barry lifted both of his legs to stretch them, before assuming an offensive pose. "I'm ah, ready when you are, Raidon." said the Blaziken, outstretching a talon to deceive the Luxray, as well as holding another back to prepare an attack.

Raidon wagged his tail back and forth in excitement, as got down in a pouncing position to worry Barry, though it would take a lot more firepower than that to break his confidence made of reinforced concrete. "For sure, as am I."

"Oh, uh… Go." lazily muttered Anais, allowing the two battlers to go head to head.

Raidon lunged forward, darting from side to side to confound the awaiting Blaziken. Yet, Barry's moxie and experience allowed him to follow the speeding Luxray like he wasn't moving at all.

An electric current was generated within Raidon's body, charging himself as he braced to deliver an excruciating headbutt with a pinch of an electric shock, too.

Despite the fact that Raidon's agility made dodging his attack a hundred times harder, Barry was able to evade the risky attack by performing a somersault over him; landing on the other side of the mat with a slender leg.

In amazement, Fraiser ogled the defining muscles that bulged out of both Barry and Raidon as they battled - each of them showcasing their battling savvy in this exhibition. Anais was always satisfied whenever she saw her cousin battled. A childish smile would appear on her face along every punch and kick landed by the Blaziken.

Finally, Barry was able to finish the match by countering one of Raidon's lunges with an elbow to his chin. A particularly nasty attack, only safe if performed correctly. The Luxray was sent sprawling onto the floor, courtesy of the move that Barry had learned by watching a lot of battling television.

Once Raidon was clearly portrayed as the loser between the two opponents, Barry helped him back to his paws, and walked over back to the Furfrou and Sylveon that were spectating from the benches.

"So, do you kinda get the gist of actual battling?" asked Barry, getting used to moving his slightly paining wrist around.

Fraiser noticed how the Luxray beside him panted erratically, yet Barry hadn't even broken a sweat yet. "Uh… I'm not really sure. Could you like… teach me the basics?" audaciously asked Fraiser, blushing as he did so.

Barry didn't seem to catch wind of his fluster, therefore he casually grinned and wagged his head. "Sure, we'll start with battling extra-ordinaire, Mikel Rico the Milotic's defensive technique of battling! He's a member of the Emerald Delta's starting six, and he's only 19 years of age! Crazy, right?"

 **My child, I think you may be overcomplicating battling for the young Furfrou. Though… That's a really nice name… Mikel Rico… Mikel Rico! Aha! It rolls off my tongue so well! I love it!**

 _I know! I really wish I'd meet him one day._

 **With your current progress, I'd say you will. However, the current situation may depict some tensions to do with your cousin, Anais.**

 _Tension? Between her and whom?_

 **You're the peacekeeper of the world, my dear Barry. This is what I want you to find out for yourself, and mend the gaping wound that is tearing a bond between two apart. Now… Where was I? Ah, yes. Mikel Rico!**

After hearing that brief explanation, Anais turned her head to look at the Furfrou. She could tell that information went in one ear and spiralled out the other. Yet, the normal type was able to sustain a smile to keep the Blaziken's suspicions at bay.

 _I have a bad feeling about this guy._

 _ **You have a bad feeling about everyone.**_

 _Yeah, but I have an ESPECIALLY bad feeling about this Furfrou. Uh, Fraiser, whatever. Who knows who he could be on the inside?_

 _ **Well I'm not sure, but I can confirm that he has a skeleton, all of his internal organs and a brain on his inside.**_

 _Wow, you are soooo helpful!_

 _ **Anytime, my guy.**_

 _Please never say that again._

 _ **Well excuuuuuuuuuse me, Anais!**_

* * *

A silver sedan sports car sped down the various roads that took the driver to their destination. A paw covered with snow white fur and navy polished claws on the end of it formed a grip around the handbrake, pulling it upwards as the car came to a halt. The driver, with their dark blue irises, inspected the area around them, finding fit in the location they had ended up in. Stepping out of the car, the driver silently trotted up to the large house that they hard parked opposite from. They knocked on the ornate door in wait of a response. Classic wooden textures were engraved into the door, proving as a testament to how rich this family was. As they waited, the only thing audible was the howling wind that fluffed their fur and grazed their skin. Thumps came from behind the doorway, as it was eventually opened. Unveiled from the wooden entrance was a smaller, familiar Umbreon. An Umbreon who they had never talked to for a long time, yet they still remembered them. Every, single thing about them.

"Abby…" softly croaked the Umbreon, their eyes widening as distilled fear that had been dormant inside their body coursed through their veins once again. "What are you… Doing here?"

Abigail "Abby" Disastra was the name that the Umbreon Julley had been afraid of for the majority of his life so far, and that terror had merely decreased when she fell in love with Phluxiphillian "Flux" Atos. Yet even up to this day, the name terrified him, regardless of the amends that they recalled making. However, as an adult, Julley had to neglect the terror that she had once caused him, and act like the father that he was… Or at least aspired to be.

"Julley Breon-Solian…" spoke the Absol. The name rolled off her tongue sweetly and smoothly. "I have a request to ask you… May I come inside?"

 _Oh, Arceus… What have I gotten myself into?_

 **I don't know, but please don't say may name preceding the word "Oh". It sounds weird, and now Giratina's beginning to make those weird theories of his.**

 _That's not the situation at hand! Can you try being helpful at once? I don't know what to do?_

 **Well, you may as well let her in. It's not the first time she's been in anyway…**

 _W-What? But… I haven't talked to her since… Huh? What do you mean?_

 **Uhm… Have you heard of the name Mikel Rico? It's a pretty nice sounding name, right?**

 _Yeah, I know. Why is everyone talking about that?_

Julley opened the door a little more to allow space for the toned, Absol, that was scarily a lot more muscular than he had remembered. "Sure, y-you can."

The stuttering had returned. After closing the door, Julley had ushered Abby into the lounge. Of course, Julius had started his pre-school misadventures, with his wife escorting the Eevee there. His first daughter was also at high school, deeming him as alone in the house. As a result, this had only contributed to the layer of fear that exerted pressure on his very fragile and ethereal soul.

"So… Um, why- Uh, I mean, what are you here for?" That sounded a little more insulting than Julley had originally intended. Hopefully, Abby would find fit to not gore his guts out. If only he had known what the Absol herself was thinking.

Abby sat on the couch - a large black leather sofa that complemented its surroundings just as well as it was comfortable. She took a quick glance around, seeing pictures of a smiling Umbreon next to a grinning Glaceon. She saw the large beams on their faces, as in another picture, both were stood next to a pair of Eevees, who both seemed to share the same smiles. If it wasn't for her own solid-steel will, she would've let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Wow… This is a really good family you have here…" slowly talked the Absol, seemingly avoiding the general question that Julley had asked her beforehand. "I hope… The things that I did to you all those years ago… I hope that you, Cassidy, even Brendan, would find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Uhh… It's f-fine, really Abby." said Julley, sitting on the same couch, but on the opposite arm chair… for security reasons.

Abby shook her head and stared deeply into the Umbreon's consistently crimson irises. She moved closer to him, ever so slowly. "No, Julley… it's not only that."

Suddenly, with merely one look, she was lost. Lost in the forest of various red, beautiful hues. Julley got worried at this gaze, as this was usually the look he got before Abby would… Well, it's never good to dwell on the past. Without much warning, Julley found Abby scooting right before his own face. Confounded with fright, Julley barely moved an inch, not even to breathe.

"W-W-What do you m-m-m-mean?" Oh Arceus, maybe he should've just kept his trap shut.

 **Wow, I've never actually heard you stutter that much. Don't tell me… This girl's got you losing your cool again, hasn't she?**

 _N-N-N-N-N-NO! I have a wife and children, you know!_

 **And what does that mean?**

 _It means that I don't… I'm not supposed to be doing 'this'!_

 **Well funnily enough, it was your father that was doing 'this' too!**

 _What d-d-d-do you m-mean?_

 **Are you… Stuttering in your thoughts? Now that's a whole new medium, dude.**

Abby, without hesitation and instead haste, she brought a paw up to the Umbreon's cheek, flattening both of their cheeks with a deep red blush. "I… I had loved you, Julley. Loved you more than I had cherished life, others… even my own family… I loved you to the point it was an obsession. But, I it was too much - I created conflict between you and and your friends, just to show you how I felt, and in the end. Well… Look who's the winner…" sobbed the Absol, letting her paw grow limp and fall from the furry cheek it had once grasped with love and care.

Julley, not exactly sure what to do with the Absol at this point, let her fall into his embrace. "But… You've found Flux. He's an amazing person, clearly capable of making you feel happy. There's no need to get upset, Abby."

After soaking his furry jacket with her salty tears, Abby backed away from the Umbreon. "T-Thank you, Julley. I can tell Cassidy was, and still is, a lucky Glaceon to have you as a loving husband." Julley watched her wipe her bawling eyes, though not shifting her overall expression. He felt a little better about his attempts to comfort a friend. Hah, it felt weird giving Abby that title. However, a stern look came upon her face as the eye contact resumed.

"But… That's not why I came here." strictly said the Absol, slitting her eyes, reminding Julley of the nightmares he used to have as a teenager.

"T-Then, what do you need from me?"

Abby sighed and moved back to her seat on the other side of couch while resting on the arm chair. She could smell the fear radiating from the Umbreon already. Just like old times. Old, obsolete times.

"Your daughter, Anais Breon-Solian attends Everlast Highschool, correct?" From that tone, fond memories from his teenage days consisting mainly of Vice-Principal Latios. But hey, That's _a whole different story._

"Yes, she does."

The Absol closed her eyes, as if the following was a completely crippling statement that she barely had the will to get out of her mouth. "Well, then you'd understand that my son, Raidon, has a 'soft spot' for her, as he would put it."

Julley's mouth formed an awkward 'O' as he put his paw to his chin. "And… that isn't a particularly good thing, is it?"

That comment was so oblivious and naive, Abby was nearly compelled to give of a smile for his cuteness. _Nearly._

"Not at all. They're too young for a relationship, and they'd be better off focusing on their studies. Also… Well, I don't know how to put this lightly, but family ties between us through them… I just wouldn't feel right knowing that I'm related to the same person that I tortured, tormented, and trialled to no end." muttered Abby, just under her breath. The way she sombrely looked down to wellow in her own melancholy showed Julley just how much she had changed.

"I… I see… But, I don't know what to do about it, really." silently said Julley, sitting and sweating in his very nervous attitude towards being a father.

"Well, perhaps if I may suggest just having a talk with her." recommended the Absol, sounding a lot darker after some thought, even for a dark type such as herself.

"A t-talk? I… I guess so." mumbled Julley, uncertain if hosting a chat with his daughter would be the smartest idea.

"Yes. I've had the same with my son this morning. He began telling me about a girl he liked in his school." said Abby, her eyes slitting, putting the Umbreon in a stupor of inadvertent danger.

"Okay…" Julley took a look at his thirty-two year old paws, that twitched and trembled in fear. "B-But, we aren't going to be young forever… Surely, y-you'd want to see your grandchildren sometime, right?"

A glare as cold as ice was given as a response, and Julley acknowledged that this was Abigail Disastra he was talking with. This same Pokemon could easily have her way with him any moment she wanted.

Abby then got up from the couch, making Julley wary of the time she had spent here. She looked again at the Umbreon with that stare once more. That particular stare that, for the last sixteen years, could numb his legs and make him sweat profusely.

"As for now, I will have to bid you farewell. We will meet again." That last part sounded more like a command rather than a friendly gesture. "And remember. Despite my marriage to Flux… I… I'll always love you the most, Julley. Don't ever forget that."

Julley was left as a confused Umbreon on his own couch as Abby let herself out of the house. He was at a complete loss for words, just as he was for the majority of his life. Although the fact that his high school nightmare just came to his house later, what really worried him is what he was going to tell Anais; if he didn't do something soon… Well, Abby would then take it into her own paws.

* * *

Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! As it would come to pass, my vacation is coming within the next week or so. Although, just imagine this as a hiatus! I haven't taken a proper break from writing due to hassles such as final examination and of course, working. Though, when I come back from my break, 'That Sylveon' will be back on. However, be advised, I said it was going to be the last 'That Sylveon' chapter. If you see this, you may want to keep your eyes peeled for another update. :D

Anyway, since I was unable to do so last chapter, here are some responses to some reviews that I got last chapter. Thank you!

 **Nightstrike the Umbreon -** More rivals? I thought we got enough of that in the prequel :P Kidding, of course, though. However, I recall asking others how they got the bottle in the ship, and I honestly didn't know XD I mean, how do they do it? Of course, I know now. But for at least the last 14 years, it's been one of life's artificial phenomena. Also, Sorry I can't always respond to your PMs. On top of final exams, I've also had to keep up with other things that consume my time. However, I'll try to be more vigilant towards responding to your PMs. Sorry!

 **DegenerateFluffington -** It may be the fact that you are the Zoroark? Ooh. Also, good job on finishing your exams. From someone like you, I'd expect nothing less than As!

 **TheGallantGallade -** It depends how you view it, of course :P Though, I believe it was Luan writing that part, so I'm not really sure how to respond to that. XD

 **Crystal Glaceon -** Yup, I feel the impression of uncertainty and ambiguity moving me as well. Though, just imagine it as a curveball that's been thrown like a screwball ;D

 **Crispy Doggo -** Nice profile picture XD. Also, thanks for telling me what you think!

 **Thunderwolf7226 -** I really like your compressed and concise comments. Thanks!

 **Ambyssin -** A love rhombus? I don't think I'll go up to that extent, but it would certainly be interesting to see that in action one day :P Moreover, I've gone over parts with multiple commas, and cleaned them up a little. Thanks for telling me that. Though, be advised, Luan's been doing a lot of planning recently XD

 **PatrioticSwellow -** The Barry effect, perhaps? Many people have fallen victim to the Barry effect, which can only be cured with a healthy dose of the Brendan pill.

 **CrOxxx -** Yup, you've got it! You win an internet brownie, as well as my eternal veneration! Good job!

 **RayTheZoroark -** Ah, unfortunately we haven't taken an OC for a loong time. Sorry. But, I'm happy that you found favour in my story! Thank you!

 **Diamondsylveon1 -** All the way from chapter 12 of That Glaceon!? That is some crazy dedication, thank you so much. Although the difference between Anais and Abby is a little tricky to split, I don't think her emotions would take her _that_ far… Right? But nonetheless, thanks for reading all this time. I wish you the best on any examinations you may have, too.

 **Kitten-of-yore -** XD I can relate, I know my Mom wouldn't be very impressed if she found out about me doing something of the same.

 **Noskillsy -** I know exactly what you're talking about. XD The poor Oran berry juice didn't deserve to be treated the way it did. Even up to this day, the Oran berry oppressor has still not been brought to justice, and is instead making a fortune off Pikatube videos under the name "LeavannyIsHere". But as of now, I think you'll be happy to hear that Jirulius is all good now. Thanks! By the way, I think Anais was launched so far due to her inability to wavedash. It really let her down back there.

 **CH13F -** Well, thanks for reading this story to know that! You're a Chief in my books, Chief!

* * *

Well, that's the amount that I'd reply to as of now. I can feel Luan staring at me, waiting for me to upload this already. But anyways, thanks for reading, and we will meet again! Until next time, folks!

-AWW-SUMM SAWSS/ LUU-ARN-IS-TAR


	17. Chapter 16

THAT SYLVEON

 **No Sawss here - Just Luan :3**

Hello, my lovelies - Luanastar strikes again. This chapter was uploaded simply due to the fact that Sawss doesn't know how to use the Fanfiction app. Now, due to the fact that Awesome Sawss was occupied with his misadventures in Marseille, it all boils down to yours truly having to be the breadwinner here. I know he's gonna be super stoked when he comes home to see a chapter done and dusted for him, so just imagine this as my personal favour to all of you! This chapter was solely made by moi, Luanastar. Now, how about we make a "Luanastart" to our chapter, yah?

Luanastar/Awesome Sawss do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Barry and Anais trotted down the street home. The Blaziken was infatuated with a new book that he was reading, up to the point that he hadn't spoken a word since they had left the school. Anais pursed her lips and squinted at the vacuous fire type. If this was some act to ignore her or something, he successfully achieved irritating her, that's for certain.

"HEY! BARRY!" she yelled at him, nearly making him drop his book. "Why are you reading books, still? You know that online fiction websites are where it's at, right?"

Barry closed his book and clutched it to his chest, the novel trading electrons with the front of his hoodie. He sucked in a deep breath to recover from the surprise shriek. "I don't have much access to the internet at home. My Mom doesn't really want me rotting my brain out on a computer." Barry then held the book in front of him, beaming at it as he walked. "Plus, it's really, really good!"

The naturally sly Sylveon grew sceptical of what could make Barry so happy. Maybe, she could use it to her advantage. That, or she could just sell these techniques to Lola, who'd certainly love to use them one day.

"What's this book called anyway? You seem jumpier than a… Well, Blaziken's are usually very jumpy, but whatever." told Anais, stepping over a crack in the pavement.

The fire type squinted at the front of the book. It wasn't easy being long-sighted for the Blaziken. "Uhm… It's called, 'An Abyss to Descend'. It was written by… Ambi… Ambo… Akimbo? I don't know, I can't see it very well." excused Barry, holding the book out at arm's length.

"Why don't you have any glasses or anything? I think they'd suit you." mentioned Anais, stating as a matter of fact.

The bad-sighted Blaziken shook his head. "No bueno, Anais; I don't have any ears to fit glasses on."

Anais rolled her eyes, scoffing as she crossed the road that led to the street that she grew up on. "Honestly, I don't really care. Have you begun your packing for the upcoming beach trip?"

A cheerful Barry dipped his head, the joyful aura that radiated from his feathers. "For sure, ma'am! I've got a suitcase full of nothing but hoodies and deodorant!"

Anais grimaced at the image of the inside of Barry's suitcase. As orderly as it would be, Anais couldn't even come to think of surviving of just two types of things. "Uhh… Sure, kid. The two things a teenage Blaziken like yourself would need to live, right?"

Unsurprisingly, Barry had nodded in happiness, clearly not getting the hints of sarcasm that she had left out for him like a huge, flashing, neon sign.

 _Sometimes, I don't understand why the stupid boys are always the most attractive in this town._

 _ **Barry isn't stupid. He's just… He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.**_

 _Welp, he does look himself look pretty dumb on occasion. He may as well stick his finger and his thumb in the shape of an 'L' on his forehead._

 ** _Haha. I forget to laugh. Welp, these years start coming and they definitely don't stop coming, so take him for granted while you can._**

 _Chill out. I've fed to these rules, so I'll hit the ground running. Plus, what sense does it make not to live for fun?_

 ** _…Okay, I've just realised what we've been doing. Please can we stop._**

 _Well, I guess, but your brain gets smart yet you head gets-_

 ** _I SAID STOP!_**

Anais felt taken aback, to the point that she had even accidentally backed into an unsuspecting Barry, who had been concentrating on reading his book this whole time. However, she eventually was able to shrug it off, and go down the paving that led to her house. She slipped the key into it's respective hole, twisting it to see the familiar layout of her house.

Stepping inside, with Barry following behind, Anais made her presence known to the others in the house.

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!" screamed the Sylveon, doing a lot more than just startling the Blaziken beside her.

Immediately, from around the corner of the lounge door, a small, brown, blur sped right into the foyer, decreasing in velocity once in front of Anais. Once it had come to a complete stop and the surrounding dust had cleared, the blur revealed itself to be a very hyper Eevee.

"Hiya, Banais!" squealed Julius, jumping up and down in influence of large doses of sugar.

"What's a Banais?" questioned Barry, who had finally taken the time out of his life to glance away from his enticing story.

"Well, its you, Barry, plus Anais! It makes Banais!" Julius replied. Although, Anais knew what that really meant around her age.

"I-It's for the best that you don't question it, Barry." begun a very flustering Sylveon. "You know t-these kids and their slang and stuff."

"OY! I'm not a kid! I'm nearly four!" argued Julius, jumping up and down in umbrage.

Anais merely smiled and put a paw to the Eevee's face, flexing her forearm muscles and successfully flinging the Eevee to the side. Julius then scrambled to get on all four paws, beating a swift retreat up the stairs to his room - not before showing his intolerance to his elder sister's antics by sticking out his tongue.

After the Eevee had made himself scarce, Anais trotted into the lounge, meeting her father who was slumped on the couch. The Sylveon had flopped onto the sofa too, turning her head to look at the television. "Hi, Dad."

Julley shifted his gaze from the television to his daughter, who served as a grim reminder to Abigail Disastra's not-so friendly former visit. Distressed, he sighed, shielding his eyes from the beige walls around him - he knew what he had to do, though, this didn't mean that it was going to be easy. "G-Good afternoon, Anais. How was school?"

The Sylveon that joined him on the couch took a deep breath, smelling the scent of a gorgeous meal to her senses from the kitchen. "Yeah, it was great, Dad. By the way, is Mom cooking something?"

Julley scratched to top of his skull. "I think so, b-but-"

"Oooh! Thanks!" rudely interrupted the Sylveon, bounding off the couch and knowing over an unsuspecting Blaziken in the foyer.

Sadly and sombrely, Julley sighed again. His plans were foiled by the amazing waft coming from his wife's cooking escapades. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, watching one of the battles that begun the season for the rest of the year.

* * *

Days had passed, with most being much of the same. Anais knew that the same old song wouldn't be sung this day, however. Although not accompanied by Barry, Anais strolled down the street, lugging a large suitcase that took care of all her precious belongings.

 _It's about time this school trip came around; I thought I was gonna die of boredom!_

 ** _I can guess this trip is gonna be extra fun, what with the beach stuff and all. Oh, and ESPECIALLY the hot Blaziken meat that's gonna be prancing around!_**

 _Firstly, ew. Secondly, still hawt, but ew. Those are my relatives, you know?_

 ** _That wouldn't stop me. Plus, I know for a fact that it wouldn't stop you either._**

…

 ** _AHA! So you do admit it!_**

 _No! It's just as cute and good looking Barry is, I'd never make any moves on him; that's my cousin you're talking about!_

 ** _Whatevs. I bet in some alternate universe, you're out there, pounding the Blaziken's sanity out._**

 _No promises._

Speaking of the Giratina, as Anais turned the corner to reach the school gates, her eyes gleamed with glory as they befell upon a duo of Blazikens - one shorter and cuter than the other.

"Hey! Brendan! Barry!" squealed Anais, bounding over to the fiery duo.

Brendan turned around, giving a small wave to the Sylveon. Uhm… wave wave.

"What's up Anais? And uh… how comes you don't refer to me as your uncle?" Brendan asked, otherwise welcoming his niece's company.

"Pfft, Brendan, please." scoffed Anais. "You're essentially just a cute little Blaziken who knows how to drive, has a wife, a child, a pretty high income and professional career, in my opinion."

Brendan put up a talon in protest, but the more he thought about it, the more the talon faltered. "Uhh… well, you aren't exactly wrong…"

Anais smirked in victory, waltzing beside her naturally caring cousin. The sun was just rising behind the looming school building, and the Sylveon was ready to get this trip started with. Five minutes was all it took for the coach - that was to take them to their destination - to pull over on the kerb. The large double decker vehicle donned a smile on Anais' face. It's grey, sleek, streamlined design emit an aura of superiority around it. To say the least, Anais was all about this thang.

"Dayum! That's one heck of a car!" Anais screamed, eager to start their journey inside the beast of a vehicle.

Barry gaped in awe. "Fo' shizzle Anai-rizzle!"

Both the father Blaziken and cousin Sylveon glared at Barry in confusion, leading to the former out of the pair to express their feelings. "Listen Barry, you're my son, and I care for you so much, but after saying that… I'm starting to reconsider some things."

After a brief Bursyamo-branded scratch of the head, Barry made his reply. "Huh? I was just saying what I had learnt from the internet. Supposedly, a lot of people in the projects of East Latias talk like that… homie?"

The glare ensued. Anais knew it was her turn to intervene. "Barry… sweetie, I think your papa is telling you to shut up."

"O-Oh! My apologies."

Finally, they were able to get going into the coach. Many students piled into the vehicle, whether it be the top deck or the bottom. However, as Anais began to board the coach, she felt a tug on one of her sensitive feelers. She pulled a 180, stepping off the platform of the coach as she took to talking to the familiar face of…

"Dad!? What are you doing here!?" yelled the Sylveon, looking left and right to check for any of her friends that just so happened to stroll by. "You didn't sign that permission slip to tag along too, did you?"

Julley stepped a few yards back. "N-No, of course not. I just needed to speak with you for a second." he reasoned, leading to Anais making a gesture for him to continue. "Well, y-you have a student in your class named Raisin, right?"

Anais glared at th- **_Wow, more glaring! LUAN! MOAR SYNONYMS!_**

Alright, alright, fine… Sheesh. Anais squinted at the Umbreon, as he glanced at his paw quickly before making a correction.

"Oh! Uhm, Raidon is what I meant."

Suspicion rose as Anais scrunched her face. "Yeah, he is… what of it exactly?"

"Look, don't g-go telling others this, but you see, his mother and I were talking, a-and-"

"Wait… WHAT!? So you're the reason why he wasn't talking to me?" shrieked the Sylveon, who succeeded in startling her father.

"No - Anais, listen to me, it was his mother who didn't want him talking to yo-"

"No Dad, YOU'RE the one who needs to listen! I don't need you babying me around anymore! Stop interfering with my life, and my relationships! I like Raidon, and there's nothing you can do about it! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Anais left the stunned Julley on the sidewalk, as she stomped into the coach. The doors shut with a sudden thud, and the vehicle zipped down the road. A poor Umbreon smiled and looked up to the sky.

 _Well, that went a lot better than I thought, though played out a little different than I had imagined. But, at least now, I didn't need to convince her._

 **Uh-huh, but when Abby finds out you did the complete opposite of what she told you to do… well, I guess you can expect the first publication of a recipe for 'Eeveelution Soup: Umbreon edition'.**

 _Hmm… well, what can she do? I've got Brendan around, no?_

 **Brendan was on that bus…**

 _… well, if my daughter wants a boyfriend that she feels is the right one, who am I to stop her?_

 **Not to point out the obvious, but you're her father. You have responsibilities.**

 _And you're an immortal legendary that insists on commentating someone's life for about sixteen years. What about your responsibilities?_

 **… No worries, my guy.**

* * *

Anais stepped up onto the coach aisle, looking for a place to sit. She spotted Barry sitting on his lonesome, and settled on spending the trip next to him.

"Ugh, move over, Barry." coldly commanded Anais, setting her belongings under the seat in front of her. "I'm not in the mood."

Barry complied and shuffled to give the Sylveon as much space as possible. "That's fine. You don't seem to be in the mood much anymore, though."

"That's because I have a splitting headache; every time we spar, you always end up pounding me regardless. Now my head hurts and my legs are numb." wailed Anais, clutching her forehead.

"Oh… is there something I can do?" Barry asked, a little too nicely for his own good.

"Ugh. I could go for a backrub, but it's hardly the time or place. I'd rather you give me the rub when we get our own bedroom." The conversation was beginning to make some heads turn.

Barry, while nodding, replied, "Sure. As long as it makes you happy, I presume."

"Yeah, whatever ya goody-two-talons. Now be quiet, I wanna roast some losers on TreeckoSpeak." Anais snidely deadpanned, whipping out her phone from seemingly nowhere, trying to get the encounter with her father out of her head.

"TreeckoSpeak? What's that?" asked Barry, making eye contact with the Sylveon.

"It's just this place where you can talk to others around the world." answered Anais, furiously tapping on her phone. "I'm in an argument with this random about which nickname is better: 'Myoolinator', or 'Zoolinator'."

"Oh. Well, I personally believe that Myoolinator is better, but that's my opinion."

"A-ha! Now I can make this punk Kalos-kiss my ass!" Anais went back to tapping, throwing a few false statistics in her arguments.

"Uhm, what's a Kalos-kiss?"

Anais giggled. "I'd love to show you right now, but I think that job is for someone else."

Barry shrugged his shoulders. For all he knew, a Kalos-kiss could've been a type of food. To be fair, though, Barry didn't know a lot of things. "Oh, fair enough."

As the coach ride began, Barry looked behind his chair to see his father sitting further down the aisle. He was surrounded by many Pokemon (that were sitting by him) who were all staring with awe, whether it be students or parents alike. Immediately, many people who were around him brought out many notepads and pens, begging for his autograph. Barry chuckled a little as he turned back to face the front.

 _Turns out there's one big fault towards being a professional battler, no?_

 **One may say so, dear Barry. However, refrain from making a mockery out of your father for it; he is a hardworking man for both his wife and son.**

 _Oh, that's very true, sorry. Though, Aunt Cassidy and Uncle Julley had always told me how Mom and Dad were, uh, sorta clumsy._

 **Well, I can confirm that is quite accurate - certainly evident from whence I had first found you on the chandelier that one evening of a very special event.**

 _Huh? That's not right… I thought it was one of those psychic legendary Pokemooooo…_

Anais looked to her right after being told that her opinion on nicknames were obsolete. She realised that her cousin's eyes were without his beautiful purple irises, and his mouth was ajar like a door half opened. He slumped in his seat, completely vulnerable to Anais' will… well, not like she wanted to do anything to him while he was unconscious… b-baka… but, then again… he was against the window, so no one else could see him as Anais blocked their vision. Plus, she had only known how he looked, rather than how he had felt. It would also be nice experience to know what she needed her future boyfriend to be - physically - able.

Glancing left and right, Anais put down her phone, and began to put her paws to a better use. First, she tested whether Barry would awake as a reaction to her touch by applying a paw to his head. Thankfully, he stayed as motionless as ever, much to the Sylveon's joy.

Next, after carefully raising his hoodie, she moved her touchy receptors down, descending to Barry's chest. Despite the fact that his pectoral muscles were concealed by his fluffy beige tuft, Anais could've sworn that there were rocks hidden somewhere in that pile of feathers. A large red blush appeared on her face, complimenting her pink-furred cheeks.

 _He's… he's so buff! Like, he literally has no fat on him!_

 ** _Uh huh, you like it, don't you?_**

 _Giratina. You know I don't lie. I freakin' love it._

 ** _HEY… I wanna feelz it too…_**

 _No dice, dragon man. But even if, I… I sorta wonder if Raidon is any of the same, you know? They're both battlers, right?_

 ** _Calm down, Anais. He most likely is. I've had a lot of fondling experience, so I can just tell by the look of his body._**

 _Uhm… I honestly don't know what to think about that._

 _ **Don't think about it at all. Now! Get back to your fondling! Au reviour!**_

Once back on track, Anais descended some more and hit the jackpot; six bulging feats of utter HAWT-itude. The Blaziken's abdominal muscles sent shivers down her whole skeletal frame.

 _Ohhh… yes… now, I'll just think of Raidon… yeah, that'll do it!_

 _ **Last time I checked, you hated the guy's guts just because he wouldn't talk to you. Now you're intending to achieve the zenith of euphoria just by thinking about him?**_

 _What else does it look like I'm doing!? Plus, that was because I didn't know that my own dad was conspiring against me just so I couldn't go out with Raidon. Now, I'm about to shove it in his muzzle._

 _ **…By groping your younger cousin in his sleep?**_

 _Precisely._

 _…_

 _Okay, now that you put it like that, I've realised that it's kinda weird._

 _ **I'm glad you've realised.**_

 _I'm not gonna stop though._

 _ **And now I've realised.**_

Anais smirked once she was content with her nefarious act, and then sat back in her seat. She sighed happily, taking her phone into her paw in victory. She could tell that Barry was gonna feel sore when he woke up.

* * *

An hour later, Anais had exhausted all the battery on her phone (Like a freaking amateur. This story promotes battery saving), and Barry was still asleep.

Dazed, Anais looked to her right as they sat in the left lane of the coach, and noticed a familiar face. A face that she never really acknowledged due to… reasons she couldn't pinpoint herself.

"Hey…Hey!" she called out, thus to cause a white furred face to turn around. "You're Fraiser, right?"

Fraiser Furble, a Pokemon that was typically a shy one, blushed as he was accosted.

"Oh… Yes, y-yes I am, Anais." muttered the Furfrou. "Is there anything you need?"

Anais shrugged, nonchalantly. "Meh, not really. I just wanted to make some conversation since my cousin is…" The Sylveon glanced back at the comatose Blaziken. "Self-incapacitated."

Fraiser of the Furble family leaned over to see Barry, looking exactly how Anais had described. "O-Oh… I see…"

Getting into a more comfortable position, Anais noticed that Fraiser was still staring at her cousin, wearing an extremely prominent blush. "Hey! My eyes are up here, you know."

The Furfrou the gasped sharply, throwing himself back in his seat. "S-Sorry, about all of that."

Anais shifted her vision downwards, noticing something particularly pink about him.

And she wasn't talking about his blush.

Giggling, Anais began to make fun of what she saw. "Fraiser… is that a flashlight in between your legs, or are you just happy to see me?"

Fraiser immediately chucked his arms in between his legs, covering up his hormonal urges with his paws. Anais began to laugh some more, not feeling bad at all. However, as she quietened down, the realisation knocked at the door to her brain.

 _Geez, that has to be one of the most embarrassing things I've ever seen; I don't even like him that way, and here he is pitching tents in front of me!_

 _ **Mhmm. Only thing is, he doesn't like you that way either.**_

 _Nice try, but someone as seductive and HAWT such as myself would have an effect like that on others. I understand._

 _ **I'm serious.**_

 _Eh? People don't do that in public for no reason. Fraiser had that reaction because he looking at my amazing body. Duh._

 _ **Do you really believe your own hype that much?**_

 _Giratina, please. I am the hype._

 _(Insert "What's the hype?" here, amid other Sawss' Discord quotes.)_

 _ **But don't you remember? He wasn't staring at you, ya dweeb.**_

 _Ahaha… wait…_

Anais stopped laughing, and put on her thinking face. Then, it transformed into her confused face. Finally, she donned her epiphany face.

"Wait… Fraiser… you… you have a crush on Barry!" she exclaimed, forgetting that she had yelled that in a coach full of at least 100 students all with access to social networking sites.

"W-W-What!? I do not!" retorted Fraiser, stuttering more than a sixteen years-old Julley. Well… maybe that's a bit of a stretch.

"Yes you do! Otherwise you wouldn't be getting hard by just looking at him!"

Fraiser stopped fidgeting, and looked gravely at the Sylveon.

"... please don't tell anyone…"

A subconscious smile slithered onto Anais mouth, as she realised how far she could take the situation into her paws.

"Hmm… I don't know… what's in it for me?" questioned Anais, an eyebrow rising to shake the Furfrou.

"I'll… I'll do anything! I swear!"

Ah, yes. The three words that Anais lived to hear from a push over. (To be honest, they're also my second favourite words to hear ;3)

"Anything..?" Anais emphasised, just to ensure she had total control over the circumstance.

Fraiser took a deep breath, realising the hole he had dug himself in. "Okay, I yield. I'll do absolutely anything."

"I accept then! For now, just gimme your number, so I can contact you easier."

Fraiser nodded and wrote down his cellphone number on a torn slip of paper. Giggling once more at the normal type's compliance, Anais laid back to bask in another victory. Despite the dispute with her father, things felt like they were actually beginning to look up for the Sylveon. Yet even, the real fun hadn't even started.

* * *

Julley trekked back home on foot, or rather, paw. He was expecting his wife to have ready for him, a succulent meal - just as she would always produce - and his second born son to be hopping around the house with all the boundless energy a child like him had.

The Umbreon had reached the door to his house, wondering why he didn't just take the car, and stepped inside. Of course, Cassidy was making a humble breakfast: Eggs and Poké blocks. Standard for someone of the Glaceon's cooking calibre, but to Julley, he couldn't ask for anything else.

"Morning, Cass." yipped Julley, trotting into the kitchen and seeing his beautiful wife at the stove.

"Good morning, Julley!" replied Cassidy, turning to wave at her husband.

"How's work at the shop going?"

Cassidy tapped the nip of her nose. "Well, being self-employed is a lot easier than I had initially expected; I've sold quite a lot of sports clothing brands. I guess that's what youngsters prefer nowadays."

Julley could never wrap his head around how his wife kept up with all this work and responsibilities. Though, he didn't need to ask about that. Just smile and nod, Julley. Smile and nod.

"Really? You've must've been working hard for 'em, right?"

Laughing and shaking her head, Cassidy brought the food she prepared to the table.

"Ha! It's been too simple! All I do is ask Brendan or Tyson to supply me with battling club hoodies with their names embroidered on it, and boom! The money rolls in!" Cassidy sang, enjoying the flabbergasted look on her husband's face. "Also, since Brendan's such a dear, he occasionally helps around the store by encouraging customers to buy more hoodies!"

"Wow, Cass! I'm really glad this has been working out so well for you!"

All this time, for the past year that the shop had been opened, Julley had no idea how much fruit Cassidy was bearing from this. Who knew that opening your own shop could be so productive?

"Yup! It's been my dream to open up my own store. However, I've encountered a bit of a roadblock during my time working; I'm not there all the time, especially on the weekends, so I'd need someone to cover for me when I'm not around."

Cassidy's predicament made Julley's brain whizz in confusion. "I-I can't really fill in for you there. I gotta work on weekends…"

 **I thought it was guy's night on the weekends?**

 _I thought I told you to keep quiet!_

 **But you haven't..?**

 _Refer to any occasion sixteen years ago. You'll find your evidence there._

"D'aww! That's a huge shame." whined Cassidy.

"Well… if you wanted to, you could ask Anais to do it? She's usually free on weekends." compromised Julley, taking a seat at the dining table.

Cassidy clicked her digits in a 'Eureka' fashion. "Of course! How could I not think of my own child?! Thanks dear! She'll start as soon as she comes back."

"Sounds like a plan." Julley stated, grabbing his knife and fork. "And uh… where's Julius?"

As if Arceus heard his question (maybe he did o.O), the young Eevee dashed in via the garden door, covered in leaves, grass cuttings and over miscellaneous foliage.

"I'm here papa! I headbutt a tree today!" exclaimed Julius, sitting down at a chair.

Cassidy dropped her cutlery in surprise and ran over to her son, grabbing his furry mane. "What's wrong with you?! Are you okay?!"

Julius only laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine Mommy! But, Mr. Tree isn't feeling so good. He went to have a lie down after we battled."

Hysteria was the word that popped into Julley's mind when it came to describing his son. However, curiosity led him to take a look outside through the perspective of a window. To say the least, the Umbreon was bewildered beyond belief.

"C-C-Cass? C-Can you come and take a look at this, please?"

Cassidy rose an eyebrow, and walked over to the same window that Julley stood at once she had cleaned up her son. As it would turn out, a tree approximately 15 feet long laid flat in the garden grass. A large dent was located near the base of the tree, standing as evidence from where the tree had been bashed right out of it's roots.

For about ten minutes, Julley and Cassidy's jaws hung open as if having a broken hinge. They didn't know what to believe anymore.

"But don't disturb him Mommy; he's sleeping!"

* * *

Back on the coach, the students' journey was soon coming to an end. Anais was excited to get lounging already, and perhaps give her first orders to her minion, too.

 _Hmm… now I'm not entirely sure what I want Fraiser to do for me._

 _ **That's something I wouldn't expect from someone like you, Anais.**_

 _I know, I know. I don't wanna do anything too harsh on the kid, but then I again, I kinda do while I still have the chance._

 _ **Then stop trying to be a damn hero! I wanna see some drama before my popcorn gets stale!**_

 _Can you even eat popcorn?_

 _ **No, but having it next to me while I do other stuff just makes me feel cool**._

 _Uh huh, good luck with that._

Sally Easel (Or Ms. Easel, to you young'uns) stood up at the front of the aisle, clearing her throat to grab the students and parents' attention.

"Listen closely everyone. This recreational trip is purely for, uhm, educational purposes. As a result, it is important that all of you abide by the rules. For the sake of conserving space, we will allow unisex dorms, up to 4 persons per room for students. However, we don't want any funny stuff, lest we relive the senior prom of West Latias high sixteen years ago."

Silence prevailed over the next few moments, until a spout of laughter erupted from the back of the coach in the parents' section. To be exact, it was Brendan Bursyamo laughing.

Sally was about to itch her head, but quickly remembered what was on the end of her fingers. "Uhm… anyway, 4 people per room for parents too, and curfew times for students will be at 11pm exactly. I'll be doing a check around every dorm once you get settled. Now, that's all. Please have a fun- er, educational experience while you are here, and we'll be here for approximately five days. You're dismissed."

Almost immediately, the myriads of Pokemon flew out of the bus, eager to catch some relaxation, toasty beaches and fun in the sun from this educational experience.

The first thing anyone with eyes could see was the mansion in front of the sea that stretched for miles beyond the horizon. Made with expertly-carved brown bricks, the large house looked bigger than anything anyone had seen.

Anais met up with no. #1 best friend Lola on the sandy turf, ready to brace the sun together.

"Yo, Lollipop!" chirped Anais, holding up a large of candiesand other confectionaries. "Wanna share a room together? I've got 88 bags of marshmallows that are keen on being toasted!"

* * *

At the very prestigious Yvetal university, a father of one named Cooper T. Blizzards spend their time pouring milk down a tube into another substance. Their intentions for this experiment remained unknown, but one could only infer from the many discarded milk cartons that it was silly.

A Dragonite wearing a purely white lab coat entered the dimly lit room, clearing out their throat to interrupt the Jolteon's findings.

"Uhm, Mr. Trooper-Blizzards sir? Your lunch that you had requested to be shipped from Johto has gone missing."

Cooper swivelled around in his chair, slowly taking off his black-tinted safely goggles as he did so.

"Ahem, Diana? You're relatively 'new' to this secondary role as my secretary, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you actually know who I am." Cooper spun in his chair again, putting on his goggles in the time his back was turned, before taking them off again. "I've worked in this university for give or take twenty years. When I say I want marshmallows for lunch… I mean that I want marshmallows for lunch, Diana."

Diana adjusted her coat, wiping the sweat from her brow. "B-But sir, I had checked in all 20 of your personal safes and lockers - there's absolutely nothing aside from this note."

Cooper beckoned for the Dragonite to hover over and hand him the note, which she did. The Jolteon put on his sunglasses - which didn't actually help him any better to read - and scanned the note.

Dear Uncle C.T.B,

Thanks for the marshmallows, I was feeling a little hungry anyway.

Sincerely, your favourite niece, Anais.

Flabbergasted, Cooper slammed the note on the table, nearly toppling his test tubes.

"No way! How did she know the password?!"

Diana coughed a little. "Sir, you may want to look on the back of the note."

Cooper flipped the sheet over, catching sight of a well hidden sentence.

By the way, please get a better password than 1-2-3-4.

"DANGIT! SHE'S SO CRAFTY!" exclaimed Cooper, dashing the now scrunched up note across the room. "Diana, get me more marshmallows."

"N-Now? But sir, those marshmallows take weeks to be imported from Johto!"

Cooper removed his sunglasses, now staring directly at the Dragonite.

"Diana. I am a well endowed scientist with 3 different doctorates, and I am currently carrying out a life-changing experiment about the neutralisation powers of milk. All I want you to do, is get me more marshmallows, capiche?"

Diana sighed, turning around and heading towards the door.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Damn girl! Where'd you find all of this?" bellowed Lola, failing to find the bottom of the bag while searching through it.

"Ehh, doesn't really matter. Anyway, let's go set up in our room. I wanna enjoy this beach place as soon as possible."

"What about Bella? Let's hold up a little since she's still grabbing her bags." recommended Lola, halting the Sylveon.

"You can wait, but don't be surprised when I bag top bunk first."

"..."

Anais and Lola sprinted into the building and speedily bagged a room to call a temporary home.

Meanwhile, a few doors down, three boys in total stood in front of a room: Raidon Atos, Fraiser Furble and Barry Bursyamo had all settled on sharing a room together.

They entered the room, with each claiming a bed to themselves. The accommodation was fairly large, with three separate beds at each wall, whether adjacent or opposite to the main door. Barry was the first to speak up, as he seemed to be the most enthusiastic about this trip.

"Personally, I would like to get swimming in the sea when I have the chance, but not right now since I'm feeling a little sore. What about you guys?"

Fraiser didn't respond; the Furfrou seemed to be too occupied with his phone. Raidon instead replied, flopping on his bed with a huff.

"Meh, I'll probably just chill here for a bit." said Raidon. "I'll catch you two later, though."

Fraiser shifted off his bed a little uneasily, heading towards the main door. "Uh, speaking of which, I'm gonna c-catch you guys later. I just gotta take care of some stuff."

Barry and Raidon nodded, allowing Fraiser to go galavanting off on his own.

"By the way, Raidon." Barry begun, resting a talon under his beak. "You seem awfully down. Is it anything you would want to talk about?"

Raidon recalled that Fraiser had left, allowing them some "Sure, I may as well. You see, it's about Anais; I really like her and all, but I just seriously think that me and her working out is too unlikely."

That was one perspective Barry hadn't seen coming. "And why do you think that?"

"Firstly, there's my mom who yelled at me for having a interest in Anais. She apparently had a talk with Anais' father, too. Also, I just doubt it'll work since she probably likes Fraiser more."

Despite Barry's incredible natural balance and the fact that the Blaziken was sitting on a bed, Raidon's speech was nearly enough to make him stack off the mattress.

"W-What?! Not to be rude, my apologies if I do give off that impression, but I'd like to think otherwise - Anais isn't someone to like a Pokemon such as Fraiser." countered Barry, recomposing his position on the bed.

"As if. I see those two together all the time! Heck, where'd you think he went just now?"

Barry began to think harder, now seeing the issue from the Luxray's point of view.

"I understand. Although, it would be for the best that you didn't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." mumbled the electric type, swatting the air with his paws. "But I'm gonna make sure I'll keep an extra eye on Fraiser, just so I can be sure."

Barry stood up. "I wish you the best, but don't derive so much from your suspicion. It may be that you're misunderstanding something."

"We'll see."

Barry nodded, and waved the Luxray farewell. At least, Raidon had time to himself to properly think about what he was going to do in his life. What he was going to do with his time here. What he was going to do about Anais.

* * *

Man, that felt good to write. I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little. All I'm waiting for now is for Sawss to bring himself over from Marseille, so I can take a load off. I've worked so hard and long on this little ditty, ensuring that you guys are satisfied after the long wait. On behalf of myself and Awesome Sawss, we're like, super sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a new chapter to come up. I understand that it must be irritating, right? Suwwy.

Now, before I sign off, lemme talk to you lovelies about a little sumthin' - if you didn't know already, we've a neat little Discord chat going on, spanning a bunch of topics, inclusive of this story right here, and it's sequels/prequels. Might I add, you'll also be able to get in on all the most awesome and super exclusive stuff about this series. Plus, you'll be able to receive immediate alerts about any future plans for stories or upcoming chapters. All in all, joining the Discord chat has a bunch of perks that you just gotta get in on.

"But Luaaaan! How do I join?" I hear you ask. Well, my friend, all you need to do is PM either Awesome Sawss' or Jirulius' fanfiction account. I advise that you don't PM mine, since I rarely go on it. Anyway, once you PM then, you should be allowed access pretty soon! Don't worry, we're all friendly people :3

Now that's cleared up, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, despite it's very slow release date (sorry about that), and for those who are considering going on the Discord chat, please do! It's loads of fun! Plus, I'll be waiting to talk with all of you lovelies there!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time, everybody!

-Sawss-less Luanastar


	18. Chapter 17

THAT SYLVEON

 **Once again, it's Luanastar here.**

Welcome back, my lovelies! Turns out that I actually had a little bit more time left after I had finished the chapter prior. Thus, I decided to get some work done while I could. I guess this makes it a double favour! Don't worry, our beloved Sawss will be back very soon. Chances are, the next chapter would take a little less time than three weeks, so hopefully, you wouldn't have to wait so long for the next sucker to come out.

Once again, we're sorry about the delay, but there's nothing much we can really do. Meanwhile, I'll try and make the most out of the time I still have, just for you guys! ;3

Luanastar doesn't own any franchises referred to within this story.

* * *

"Personally, I would like to get swimming in the sea when I have the chance, but not right now since I'm feeling a little sore. What about you guys?"

Fraiser didn't respond; the Furfrou seemed to be too occupied with his phone. Raidon instead replied, flopping on his bed with a huff.

"Meh, I'll probably just chill here for a bit." said Raidon. "I'll catch you two later, though."

Fraiser shifted off his bed a little uneasily, heading towards the main door. "Uh, speaking of which, I'm gonna c-catch you guys later. I just gotta take care of some stuff."

Barry and Raidon nodded, allowing Fraiser to go galavanting off on his own. Stepping out of the room, Fraiser looked back at his phone, reading the message that had been sent to him via text.

 _Meet me outside of my room within the next minute. My room number is 21._

 _-Anais_

Despite the fact that it wasn't like she was talking to him directly, just the very tone dealt in the text made him shiver in anticipation.

Fraiser strutted down the hallway, soon seeing the pink furred fairy type loitering in front of the door they agreed to meet outside of.

"There you are. You're late, by the way." spat Anais, leaning on a nearby wall.

"Oh, sorry about that. So, uhm… how comes you called me out here?" Fraiser asked, albeit having an idea in his head already.

"I just had a little solid I thought you could help me out with. You know Raidon, right? Well, I want you to… not necessarily stalk him, but follow him around, see what he likes and dislikes."

 _ **But isn't that basically what stalking is?**_

 _Probably, but I phrased it differently, so it'll be his fault if he gets the wrong idea._

"Oh… okay, I guess I could do that."

Anais felt like fist pumping the air, but remembered the plans she had for today, so she decided to keep this rendezvous quick and concise.

"Good. Text me any news via cell. Ta-ta!" And with that, Anais skipped back into her room, isolating the Furfrou in the hallway.

Once back in her safe haven, Anais took to conversing with friends Lola and the now-present Bella. The trio were getting ready to get their beach game on.

"Yo Ann! What was that all about?" asked Bella, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Nothing, really. Anyways, hurry up and comb your damn fur, Lola! I wanna get down to the beach quickly!" shouted the Sylveon to the Lopunny, who still had their legs to comb too.

"Hold on; perfection takes time." quietly responded Lola. Apparently, the Lopunny needed to level each strand of fur so she swim in the sea and mess it all up anyway.

"Ugh, just be quicker… hey! I called that bed first, bitch!" shouted Anais, who noticed that Lola was on her bed nearest to the window. Turns out, as unfortunate as it was, that there were no bunk beds to begin with, but the bed that Anais nabbed at first was certainly the best out of them all.

"Too bad, you left the room, bitch!" retorted Lola.

"But you didn't even call dibs, bitch!"

"... _Dibs, bitch."_

 _ **ARCEUS! ARCEUS! GET OVER HERE AND READ- I MEAN LISTEN TO THIS THING!**_

After a tense staring contest, both Anais and Lola burst out in complete laughter, certainly confusing Bella.

"Oh, I just love you too much, Lola!" said Anais in between chuckles.

"Same here, Ann. Now give me another minute. There's one more place I gotta comb."

Anais glared at the Lopunny, straightening out her smile before actually realising what the normal type meant.

"Arceus, Lola! That's disgusting!"

"I meant my tail, but whatevs. Let's go find some hotties at the beachside." spoke Lola, heading out of the room and down the hallway.

 _ **I can't tell I lie. When it comes to the friendship between you two, you guys are just covalent.**_

 _Yeah, I know. It's what I call BFFFFFF material._

It didn't take too long for the fray of friends to make their way down to the beach, which was absolutely littered with various Pokemon having fun. If you didn't know what passed for 'fun' between Anais and her posse, you were about to witness a very accurate example.

Anais, Lola and Bella all pulled up deck chairs near the exit of the house that lead to the beach. They all faced the doorway, and waited under the glare of the sun.

Soon enough, someone passed through the door - a Sandslash to be precise - and the trio all spoke of a number in unison.

"8."

"2."

"5."

Two of them chuckled, while one of them blushed. Eyes fell upon Bella, as the Mightyena scrambled to find an explanation.

"W-What? You know I dig digitigrades!"

The laughter died down, as another Pokemon walked through the doors, this time being a Luxray.

"7."

"9."

"4."

Now, two pairs of pupils pounced onto Anais, who blushed furiously. She was just being honest, that was all.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! He's just cute, that's it! It's not like I like him or anything, b-baka!"

Mockery in the form of laughter ensued for a little longer until another Pokemon sashayed through the doors. It was only a matter of time before it was a Blaziken at the door. I wonder what you'd give them?

"10… woah, that wasn't who I thought it was."

"10- wait, wha?"

"Have my babies."

Funnily enough, the person appearing at the door was Brendan Bursyamo, a 32 year old who still looked half his age. The fire type had noticed Anais and her entourage sitting by the entrance, and decided to confront them.

"Good afternoon Anais, Lola, and… Uhh…" Brendan fixated at the Mightyena that sat furthest to the left. "Well, I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Brendan Bursyamo, and you are..?"

"Buh...Buh...Buh…"

Incomprehensible words seemed to come out of the dark type's mouth as she stared deep into Brendan's encapsulating cerulean irises. On the other hand, the Blaziken didn't really know what to make of this moment.

"Is she alright?"

Lola shook her head and raised her paw. "Naw, don't worry babe- UH, I mean, Mr. Bursyamo; she does that all the time."

"Oh… sorry about that. Otherwise, I'll be sitting with the other adults. Tell Barry where I am if you see him, alright?"

Lola and Anais nodded before tending to their friend. Unfortunately, it looked like the Mightyena was gonna be out of commission for a while, simply because she couldn't keep her cool. Oh well, this didn't mean the game was over. In fact, it had only just reached the zenith of it's intensity as another Blaziken bounced past the doorway - this time a lot shorter and less muscular.

"Buh… Buh…"

"Freaking 10."

"Have my babies."

Lola and Anais glared at each other again, throwing their heads back in laughter. Girls would always be girls, right? Nevertheless, Barry had ended up walking over to them to see what the commotion was all about.

"Good afternoon, you guys. How…" Barry had taken a look at the dazed Mightyena. "Is she okay?"

Lola brushed that side of the situation off Barry's chest. She had the urge to do so literally, too.

"Don't worry about her. So, what's going on with you, hot stuff?"

Barry figured that Lola had called him that clever metaphor due to the fact that he was indeed a fire type. What a smart play on words! (that honestly pained me to type)

"Nothing as of yet." Barry squinted at the duo, but that didn't help at all - the doctors said that he was the only Pokemon on the Earth to have his focal point several kilometres behind his retina. On the bright side, Barry got a very pretty view of stars in the night, as well as other miscellaneous celestial bodies out and about. He was advised not to look at the sun, though.

"Bah, I guessed so. Come chill with us, Barry!" eagerly spoke Anais, gaining the favour of Lola as well.

"I'd love too, but I'd have to decline - I've only got a few hours to spend before I have to help out around a party that's happening somewhere on the beach." explained Barry, adjusting the trunks that fit firmly around his miniature waist.

Anais and Lola's curiosity was piqued almost immediately. Though, Bella was still in her stupor. Maybe she needed medical attention.

"Hold up - a party? No one told me about any party." Lola yelled, sitting up from her deck chair.

"Really? Well, it starts in approximately 4-5 hours, and nearly everyone is invited." elaborated Barry. "I think it's being held out here by the some students - well, the irresponsible ones - and is gonna be pretty exciting, apparently."

Anais bought everything he had said, but one point had made her mind stop in it's tracks.

"Wait, students? Who told you all of this?"

Barry scratched his head in that iconic Bursyamo fashion. "Well, it's Nester Queueneufs that had suggested this. I'm helping him out since he had asked nicely."

 _Of course that damned Nester._ **(That didn't feel right to type XD)** _That's a name that I wish I didn't have to hear again. Why can't he just… UGH!_

 _ **Hey, now. Calm down. You don't need to go to this party.**_

 _...who said I wasn't going?_

 _ **You aren't seriously thinking of attending, are you? You hate that guy's very soul!**_

 _So? I may have a pussy, but that doesn't mean I am one. I'm ready to confront that coward any day._

 _ **I'm just saying. It's for the greater good, you know.**_

 _And since when did you, Giratina, ruler of the distortion world know anything about the greater good?_

 _ **Fine. Go break a leg or two.**_

 _Don't you worry; I know exactly who's leg I'm gonna break._

"Well in that case, I look forward to being there." slyly said Anais, ignoring the looks that Lola shot her.

"That's great! Now, I need to look for my pop. He challenged me to see who could swim the length of the Hoenn channel to Johto!"

Barry scampered off, allowing Lola to give the Sylveon a piece of her mind.

"Woah, hold up, Anais - you hate Nester, right? Why are you bothering to go to this party if he's gonna be there?"

Anais flicked a paw at the Lopunny. "Chill out, Lollipop. You know I'd dig a party any day. It's only a bonus that Nester's gonna be there. I could honestly do anything to him there, and no one would suspect a thing!"

Lola placed a paw below her chin. "So… you're going to the party just to claim some revenge on Nester?"

"And to party." corrected Anais.

Sighing, Lola placed a paw on the arm of Anais' armchair. "Seriously Anais. This guy caused you too much pain. If you have any sense in you still, you'd stop trying to be some super Sylveon and just stay in your room."

Anais looked at the sandy beach floor, sighing as well. "Okay, fine. You're right. That party's gonna be lame, anyway. But whatevs, let's keep looking for some more hotties!"

* * *

A very wet and drenched Barry Bursyamo stood under the shade of various umbrellas and lights he had set up for the upcoming party. He was with the company of Nester Queueneufs, who was currently trying to configure a radio system to play music. The Ninetales looked up at the fellow fire type, who was mindlessly playing with the sand.

"You know Bursyamo, you're a pretty cool guy for helping me out here. I just needed some time to clear my head; a lot of stuff has happened recently, and I just need something to distract me for a while."

Barry shook his head. "It's fine, sir. It's the least I could do to help someone out."

Nester smiled at the nonchalance of the Blaziken. Barry had a certain innocence about him that Nester also aspired to achieve.

"You wanna know something else, Bursyamo?" asked Nester, to which Barry nodded. "You and I aren't so different."

"Huh? In what regards?"

The Ninetales began to think. "Well, we both enjoy physical activities, are both quite popular with particular groups of people, and even have had our own girlfriends at one point, right?"

Barry scratched his head a little. "Well, I'm not sure if I'd ever had a girlfriend before…"

"You haven't!?" spurted Nester, his eyes seemingly bulging out of his sockets. "Well in that case - since you helped me out - I'll repay the favour by giving you some tips to get a girlfriend!"

"Wow, really? Thanks!" chirped Barry.

"No worries - anyway, the three things a girl dig are: A toned body, confidence, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate." snidely remarked Nester, turning on a beat on the radio.

"You really think so?" asked Barry, whisking sand away from his feathers.

"You better believe it, Bursyamo." Nester assured, nodding his head in time to the music. "It's like, the oestrogen hat-trick!"

"Wow, I never knew that. Thanks for letting me know."

Nester leaned over and gave Barry a friendly slap on his leg. "Hey, don't sweat it, Bursyamo; what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Now, can you do me one more favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Nester looked from side to side, beckoning for the Blaziken to come closer. "Listen, I heard some of the parents brought their 'Special Concoctions' along with them. Is it alright if you can sneak into the main staff's room and get some of the good stuff for the party?"

 _I don't know what this good stuff is, but it does sound very enticing._

 **My dear child, Barry - that may not be the 'stuff' that you'd want to associate yourself with.**

 _Pardon? What does he even mean by stuff?_

 **Around here? It's known as Giratina's Nectar. Though, in your mortal terms, it's known as "Alcohol".**

 _Alcohol! But that's the stuff that makes your liver hurt and brain dehydrated!_

 **Unfortunately so, my child.**

Barry snapped out from his stupor, and looked wide eyed at the Ninetales.

"Nester, you're not proposing that I go to steal _alcohol_ , are you?" cautiously questioned Barry, squinting at the Ninetales.

"Whaaaat? Is that what you think I'm saying? Well… yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying… but, this is what friends do for each other, right?"

That made Barry scratch his head. "I-I guess so…"

"That's great, Bursyamo. The party starts in about two hours, so you have time to get what you need from there." explained Nester, changing up the tunes coming from the radio. "Once you do, this party's gonna be absolutely fire!"

"Ah, well I'd hope so. I better get going now…" said Barry, standing up straight.

"You better. Don't forget the goods, too!"

Barry nodded and began making his trek back to the building, now having realized the depth of the hole that he had just dug himself into.

* * *

The classic trio of friends had become a duo as Bella entered the large house to get some rest. What a lightweight. Thus, Anais and Lola were left to themselves. The Sylveon made entertainment out of talking on . Lola leaned over, watching her friend sending and receiving messages on the interface.

"So Ann, who are you texting there?" Lola nonchalantly interrogated. Anais stuffed her phone in her fur as a response.

"F-Family friend." replied Anais, stuffing her phone away. Lola raised an eyebrow at the statement; The Lopunny was essentially a lie detector around Anais. Although, the real mystery was how there was any service at all lon this beach. "Anyway, how are you doing with Barry?"

"Despite the fact I know that you're blatantly trying to change the subject here, I'll roll with it since I really want to talk to you about my progress with that hunk of a Blaziken." Lola stated as a matter of fact, making Anais chuckled. "I mean, he's a super nice guy, and I really wanna ask him out, but I just don't know what he'd say."

Anais then wholeheartedly laughed, slapping her knee in the process. "Geez Lola, it's Barry, not a mathematics exam! Instead of asking him to be your boyfriend, why don't you just tell him to be your boyfriend?"

To Lola's ears, that idea sounded absolutely absurd. On the other hand, Anais spent enough time with the Blaziken to know how easy he was to manipulate.

"You're joking me, right? Barry's a Pokemon with actual hopes, dreams and aspirations, as well as a free will too. There's no way that you can expect him to go out with me out of obligation."

Anais rolled her eyes at the obnoxious vocabulary used by the Lopunny. Although, it was quite transparent that Lola's high quality psychology classes seriously paid off.

"Well actually, I can." snarkly replied Anais, looking far into the distance of the beach. "In fact, you're in luck; I spy a certain Blaziken hottie approaching right now."

Lola looked in the direction that the Sylveon looked in tandem, and indeed saw the Bursyamo beauty cruise over on the sand. Hesitantly, she stood up, intending to interrupt the fire type's path.

"Hey again, Barry!" yipped Lola, beginning to blush a little. _Just a little_ , though. It's not like she liked him or anything… b-baka. "I think you're a very cute and caring person, so I-I just wanted to ask… would you like to go out with me?"

Anais slit her eyes at the feathery fire type, and her eyes widened once she noticed the predicament her friend was not in. Through gritted teeth, the Sylveon briskly whispered, "EYES, EYES," and it certainly didn't fall on deaf ears.

Lola shifted her vision from the ground up to the Blaziken's smiling face, and brilliantly blue eyes, paling a little.

"O-Oh! Good afternoon, Mr. Bursyamo! I… I was just practicing!" sputtered Lola, a blush coming onto her face as she became eye level with the grinning Blaziken's pecs. **(I'm enjoying writing this. :3)**

"Oh really, Lola? And you were practicing for whom?" asked Brendan, clearly milking the best out of the situation.

Lola's breathing became uneasy. "Uhm, if I w-was to be brutally honest, I'd say your s-son, Mr. Bursyamo."

Brendan glared at the Lopunny, before throwing his head back in hearty laughter. "Haw haw haw! I'd say, I'm certainly rooting for you on that one! But you know, take it a little easy on Barry - his mother and I are still trying to get the concept of a girlfriend through his head."

Lola awkwardly laughed, coming to terms with the fact that she just asked her crush's father to go out with her. "Haha… I will Mr. Bursyamo. Thanks."

"Hey, no worries! Also, just calling me Brendan will do. Mr. Bursyamo is… Uhm, nevermind. But, I do wish the best for both of you. I'll see you two around!"

Brendan waved the two goodbye, strolling off the sandy turf and into the main building. However, in close pursuit was another Blaziken, who looked like they seemed to be trying hard to be silent. Unfortunately, his cover was blown by the interjection of a loud Anais.

"Heyo! Barry, come over!" yelled the Sylveon, waving her paw crazily.

Barry trembled in fright as he looked towards his caller. "Aww, man! Anais! You messed up my mojo!" he whined, sitting back on the sand before his cousin. "Well nonetheless, what are you guys up to?"

Anais sniggered, winking at her normal type cohort. "Well if you wanted to know so much, dear Barry, we were talking about you, weren't we, Lola?"

"Uhm, y-yeah, we were." mumbled Lola, not feeling the exact confidence that she portrayed at all times.

"Yup, and Lola said that she had something to tell you~" sang Anais, only increasing the red smudge on Lola's cheeks.

"Really? What did you want to tell me?"

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere became a lot hotter, regardless of the fact that they were still on the beach.

"W-Well Barry, I really like you. So…" Lola glanced back at Anais, before maintaining her stare on the Blaziken. "I t-think that from this point onwards, you will be my boyfriend, and I will be your girlfriend. A-Alright?"

Barry scratched his head. He's had a lot of practice with this, so hopefully, he got the right idea.

"

By that, I don't think you mean the food, but Girlfriend..? I thought we were already friends?"

* * *

Back up at the hall of origins, four of a kind sat on beanbags, all watching a crystal ball within a dark room. Suddenly, all eyes fell on Cresselia.

"So you're telling me that you've been with Barry for 14 years straight, had the time to take him up to this hall and personally introduce yourself - in the time that he was unconscious on the coach ride - and even deduced him as the only Pokemon with a pure heart at the age of 1, yet you never explained to him the concept of a girlfriend?"

"...But it was kinda funny how he thought it was a food."

* * *

Lola and Anais facepawwed intensely. There was no way Barry could be thi… well, actually…

"No, Barry! As in a girlfriend who 'like likes' you!" shouted Anais, not wanting to watch this stupidity.

"Hmm…" Barry mumbled, trying to process something in his head. "So we like each other now?"

"Barry - we love each other. That's what it means." deadpanned Lola.

"Ooohhhh… well that's nice. Don't worry Lola; I'll be your boyfriend, because I love you a lot!"

Coming from Barry, that was a 100 times more valuable that most people would realise. Lola trembled in happiness before lunging at the Blaziken, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"D'awww! I love you too, Bear-Bear!" squealed Lola, hugging Barry tighter.

Barry smiled at his new relationship; it gave him some sort of gusto to know that he shared the same feeling with someone else. Although, he still had a job to accomplish.

"Unfortunately, I need to go inside and grab some stuff. I'll be back soon, Lola."

Lola grinned and let go of her boyfriend. She was reserving her first kiss for sometime special. "It's fine - I'll see you later Bear-Bear!"

Barry saluted the two as he scampered off inside. Lola sighed and fell back into her deckchair, glancing at her fairy type friend with very dreamy eyes.

"I'm the happiest girl in the world right now…"

Anais replied through a feigned smile. "That's great Lola… now why can't I get a boyfriend just like that?!"

The Lopunny simply laughed at the Sylveon's misfortune. You know, like a true friend would. "Chill out, Ann! You just aren't looking in the right places."

"Ugh… I guess. I just need to wait more." Anais said, pulling out her phone from… well, if I told you where she got it, I'd have to kill you.

* * *

Barry sidled up to the surface of the wall, standing right next to the door leading to the main parents' dorm. Looking left and right and left, he opened the door slowly, hearing some voices inside.

" _So you're still with Jasmine?"_

" _Yup, we've been married for… 15 years or there about?"_

" _And nothing wrong has happened between you two?"_

" _Hmm… not from what I remember. I mean, she gets quite upset at me on occasion, especially when I'm sparring with Barry. She doesn't understand that it's for the sake of his career!"_

" _Mhmm, I understand. Jasmine can be just a big worrywart sometimes."_

" _Yeah, tell me about it. One time, she flipped out because I had let Barry drive the car around for a bit. Like, I don't get what's so wrong with that."_

" _Yeah - wait, how old was he?"_

" _I don't remember, but he was still a Torchic."_

" _...uhm, yeah, Jasmine should've worried less."_

" _For sure. Hold on, I gotta take a shower. Thanks for understanding, Sal."_

" _No problem."_

To the young Barry's ears, this conversation was nothing short of being normal. He poked a head through the gap of the door, spotting his coach laid back on her bed, seemingly talking to herself. Carefully and cautiously, he pried the door far enough just so he could slide through, not making a sound. Then, he noticed the mini fridge next to the wall just adjacent of the wall, lucky for him.

Now, he snuck over to the fridge, opening it slowly. Barry wasn't at the least unfazed to see gallons of different alcoholic beverages ordered in the fridge. Though, he hadn't much time to waste. Barry pulled up his hoodie and began stuffing his chest fur with as many drinks as he could carry, only stopping when he heard some shuffling coming from the bathroom.

"Uhm…"

"What's wrong, Brendan?" shouted Sally, sitting up.

"Nothing, but… I can't really reach my back - my… feathers keep getting in the way. I usually have a longer scrubbing-thingy at home, but I guess I forgot it. Is it alright if you call my son over to help me out?"

Barry was a little indifferent towards helping out his father. However, that would almost certainly jeopardise the mission that he had limited time for.

"N-No! You don't need to alert him at all! He's already enjoying himself in the sun, so let's just leave him be." argued Sally, standing up, forcing Barry to hide behind the fridge. "I'll help you instead."

"What? B-But… I mean…"

"Come on, Brendan. We used to change in front of each other every battle and tournament." And Arceus, was she glad they did.

"Alright then, but be quick."

Sally entered the bathroom with a prominent grin. Yet, this only allowed Barry to make his crafty escape… and by crafty, I mean clumsily running out of the door.

* * *

Barry ran into his dorm, shutting the door behind him. Fraiser and Raidon were already conversing with each other before the Blaziken bounded inside.

"Yo, Barry - what's going on with you?" asked Raidon, looking at the fire type.

"Uhm, I was just grabbing some stuff for Nester's party, that's all."

"Woah, Nester's having a party?" gawked Raidon. "Is everyone invited?"

Barry nodded under the assumption that Nester had made this party open to all.

"Well in that case, count me in! Parties are great way of just, you know, clearing your head and all." said Raidon, waving his paw about.

"Ooh, okay." Barry then looked at the Furfrou who seemed to just take his phone out from under his pillow. "What about you, Fraiser?"

"Huh? N-No, I think I'd rather staying here, thanks." said the Furfrou, tapping some inputs into his phone.

"Suit yourself - I'll see you there, Raidon." Barry waved and left the room, albeit not without the peculiar rattle of aluminium and glass within each step.

* * *

Anais sat in her room, simply waiting for the day to come to an end. Her only current company was a busy Lola who spent her time trying on different perfumes. Anais' phone shook with vigor next to her, making her pick it up. Turns out, it was a message from Fraiser.

 _Just so you know, Raidon is about to a party on the beach._

Anais smiled as she read the text, quickly giving a reply before putting her phone down:

 _Nice. I'll be there too._

Then, looking at Lola, Anais cleared her throat. "Yo Lollipop, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." said the Sylveon, hopping off her bed.

"Nice try, Anais." scoffed Lola. "You just came from the bathroom."

 _Dammit…_

 _ **What were you expecting? This is No-Nonsense Lola, not your Fretless Father.**_

"Chill out, I just wanna brush my teeth."

Lola rolled her eyes, applying a new scent of perfume. "You went to the bathroom _specifically_ to brush your teeth. If you really wanna go to that party, you're gonna have to try harder than that, Ann."

"Ugh, why'd you have to be such a little prick about it?" groaned Anais, throwing her paws into the air.

"That's because you told me that you're gonna go there just to jack Nester up!"

Anais was sorta lost for words; by the way Lola put it, it was as if _she_ was now the villain. "Uh… well, think in my shoes for a change, Lollipop! That _bitch_ said all of that sweet crap to me, only just so he can some loser to claim as his own, and… and I fell for it, dammit!"

The Sylveon's head fell into her paws, as Lola rushed to her side.

"Just when I thought he actually had feelings to me, he decides to say nothing! He was toying with me the entire time! How can you tell me to just sit around and do nothing, Lollipop!?"

Lola put her arms on Anais' shoulders, looking her in the eyes sincerely.

"Anais, if you go to kick his ass, you better let me have kick too; I go where you go, girl."

A tear that rolled down Anais' cheek was brushed aside by Lola's paw. The Sylveon was lifted to her feet, albeit shambling a little, as Lola sprayed both bodies with a strong perfume.

"Now, let's hit that party."

* * *

Barry stacked over to the main serving table of the party after sidling through crowds of upbeat and dancing Pokemon on the beach. He saw Nester, leaning on the table, and unloaded all of the alcoholic beverages from his thorough chest feathers. The Ninetales looked very pleased to see his wishes granted.

"Yo! Bursyamo! You seriously gave us the hook-up here, man! For that, why don't you take a drink?" said Nester, pushing an open can of the classic beer towards the Blaziken.

"Oh? Sorry sir; I don't drink."

Nester only grinned wider. "Come on, Bursyamo! Don't be a loser, it's not like one can is gonna affect you forever. Now drink up."

Barry looked at the other fire type sceptically, despite taking the drink in his talon.

"I mean…" mumbled Barry. "I probably shouldn't be doing this when I'm underage, too…"

A paw met Barry's arm, as crimson pearls met purple. "Bursyamo. I wouldn't be giving it to you if I knew it was gonna jack up your system. You wanna be a professional battler, right?" Barry wagged his head. "Well, what do you think battlers like your pop do after they win?"

 _What? They go for drinks and stuff after battles?_

 **I'd hate to tell you the truth, my child, but alas, they do partake in such activities.**

 _No way! Then again, they're all adults. In my instance, it's worse._

 **Quite right. Pray tell, young one - would you find pleasure out of drinking?**

 _Not at all, ma'am._

 **Wise decision; if you drink that, I foresee you walking into a wall.**

 _Oh… sounds familiar._

"Sorry to let you down, Nester, but I'd have to decline - the last thing I want is an addiction to begin." excused the Blaziken, pushing the can back.

Nester sighed, drinking the beverage for himself. "Well, can't blame you for being soft, Bursyamo." he said between sips. "Alcohol is for those who can handle it."

Barry shook his head. "Yeah, I'd assume it's not for me. Do you have any water?"

Nester nodded and sloppily handed the Blaziken a bottle of water. Wavering slightly, the Ninetales spyed in the corner of his eye, two menacing silhouettes approaching his stand. Immediately, he recognised the pair, feeling coldness rush through his blood.

They had finally reached the stand, a Lopunny and a Sylveon. The mere presence of the latter alone put him off living life as a whole.

The silence - aside from the sound of Barry sipping his water - was absolutely piercing for the Ninetales. The only movement that was made was from Lola, reaching to deliver the Blaziken a very _brisk_ and _important_ hug.

"Listen Anais, I'm sorry, alright? Can you just leave me alone?"

"Just let me know, Nester: what went through your head all the times that you said something nice about me, or spent money over me? Why'd you do all of this lovey-dovey crap for me, if you didn't even like me in the first place!?"

Nester knew he couldn't keep quiet now. Once he had saw the Lopunny in tow with Anais, he knew that there was only one way out of this.

"I… I don't know… I was desperate."

"Bullshit." Lola snidely deadpanned. "You could've went for any other bimbo if you were desperate."

"W-Well, maybe desperation isn't the best way to describe how I felt…" Nester trailed, eyeing Barry intensely, as if begging him for help. Although, Barry doesn't exactly understand gesticulations very well.

"Hmm, I think I know how you felt." began Anais, leaning closer to the blushing Ninetales' face. "You just wanted me to be one of your stupid fangirls, didn't you?"

Nester stood there with his mouth widely ajar, utterly flabbergasted, absolutely stunned. Once again, he found himself speechless.

"What's wrong? Delcatty got your tongue?" rudely remarked Anais. "Of course you'd have nothing to say, because you know it's true."

Anais had him on the ropes here. There was nothing else that Nester could say in his defence, because there was zero things that came to mind: Zero; Nada; Zip; Zilch.

"In fact," continued Anais, playfully wagging her tail to Nester's dismay. "Now that you've basically admitted it, I don't see what's stopping us from telling the whole school what you'll really think of girls."

Now, Nester found the pair's argument significantly ridiculous.

"Okay, now you aren't making any sense. Even if you told everyone how I treat girls, it's not like they'd believe you; I'm Nester Queueneufs, the most popular and richest kid in school. I have bottom feeders like the other students eating out the palm of my paws - what makes you think they wouldn't take your idea with a grain of salt?"

Anais backed away, looking at Lola worriedly. As much as she'd hate to admit it, the Ninetales had a very valid point.

On the other hand, a very uncomfortable Barry shuffling about brought a spark of hope to the table. The Blaziken reached into his feathery chest area, pulling out a small box, that neither Anais nor Nester expected.

"A tape recorder? Did I always have this stuffed in here?" muttered Barry, as Lola reached over to snatch it out of his hand, pressing a button to stop the recording.

"Thanks, Barry." said Lola, kissing the Blaziken's beak to make him blush. "And Nester, I believe this'll make us think otherwise."

Immediately, the two sashayed off to leave a stunned Ninetales and an extremely confused Blaziken. Yet, Nester had his life at it's lowest trough, currently - two people he now loathed had the upper hand, all which could result in the collapse of his reputation. He glared at the Blaziken across from him, just to see what he had to say having said nothing otherwise during the time Anais and Lola came about.

"Seriously, I have no idea how that recorder got there."

* * *

Okay, I think I'm getting into one heck of a writing groove, here, so I'll see if I'm able to write next chapter, also. Sorry that this was updated pretty late, since it was only recently I got the hang of typing on a mobile device. Plus, I'm sorta on a vacation myself - at my ol' parents' house. Although, both Sawss and I will be back to our original standards as soon as this chapter is released.

Now, since last chapter gained some reviews, I believe that it's time I responded them personally. I noticed that ever since Sawss did it in TG, a lot of people writing stories centred around this series have began doing it also, in abundance! There seems to be some sort of relationship between Sawss and trend-setting.

 **Ambyssin -** Sorry about the formatting stuff. I was updating on a mobile app, so all of the text formats I had done initially had reset, so I had to go through the entire chapter, formatting this and that manually on a phone. tl;dr - it wasn't fun. Though, I'll keep that and your book of uh… Sonic memes in mind :P

 **Kalmarin -** Ugh, tell me about it; I hate it when my 4 year old son knocks down trees in my garden. Also, yes, I was very salty XD. And be aware that I got Sawss' permission to update, since I wouldn't be able to otherwise.

 **Misled Eevee -** Don't worry my friend! The chapters should be plentiful from here on out.

 **Crystal Glaceon -** I think the name you're thinking of is 'Abby' XD. Also, I love your approach. You're gonna be an awesome parent XD.

 **Thunderwolf7226 -** I can't guarantee that it's already been done, but I think there's been some consideration by some individuals.

 **Diamondsylveon1 -** Sorry that uh… I couldn't make it any more subtle, but thanks for leaving that review out for me. I think your little synopsis of the chapter is quite accurate :P

 **sino the glaceon -** Don't worry, you're all good. Although, and this goes out for everyone, avoid pressuring authors to update faster; it can put someone as calm as Sawss on edge, and discourage them to keep writing. Thanks for reviewing, though.

 **PatrioticSwellow -** Well, Anais is quite a naughty person in general, so your presumptions may be correct ;3

 **Nightstrike the Umbreon -** I don't really know who Zach is, but uh… thanks for the review!

 **theluc48 -** You'd be right saying that I'm a 'her'. Also, it's not quite incest yet XD, nor is it a very mutual relationship. If you're looking for that, you should take a look at ' _A Fiery Tale'._ It revolves all around that :3

 **Umbreonguy17 -** Don't worry, you will!

 **DegenerateFluffington -** Don't laugh too loud, my smol Floofs ;3. Also, thanks for liking the chapter, I don't write that often, but when I do, it seems to be of a satisfactory standard. I have an affinity for the bare minimum on most occasions. I like jam-packing a bunch of genres into my text so more people like it! :P. Geez, why didn't I study marketing?

 **Cliomt -** Uhm… I don't see any Pikachu? XD Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Alright, that's it from me. I'll probably be around next chapter, too. But yah, farewell!

-Luanastar/Awesome Sawss, kinda XD


	19. Chapter 18 - With your host, Luanastar!

THAT SYLVEON

 **Muhahaha - it's still Luanastar.**

Aha! I bet you thought I was gone! Sorry if your tastebuds expected the Awesome Sawss, but I hope that I make it worth your while. Anyway, I asked Sawss if I could keep going on with this chapter, and thankfully, he gave me permission. Yet, chances are that I'll return to being the ol' cowriter after this chapter. I don't mind though, since I write about maybe 2,000 words per chapter. Regardless, enough about me - I'm sure you all wanna see this chapter unfold.

BUT WAIT - I just wanna apologise with how late this chapter came out. Turns out, Sawss and I had a lot of work outside of writing, so there was simply no way we could get this done in time. I think I need to stop keeping promising you guys stuff like that. XD

However, there's some bad news that I gotta share with you guys. Unfortunately, due to some conflicting differences and other miscellaneous problems, Jirulius will no longer be writing ' _That Flareon'_. Sorry to inform you of that.

Luanastar/Awesome Sawss do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Anais and Lola laughed as they witnessed a now broken Nester Queueneufs, a shattered man, slump back into the building. They both flopped onto the sand near the calming waves, embracing it's softness as they giggled in tandem.

"Geez, Lollipop, how'd you sneak that recorder into Barry without anyone noticing - Especially me!" gawked Anais, smiling at the smirking Lopunny with the tape recorder in her paw.

"Pfft, I just stuffed it into Barry's chest when I went over to hug him. I knew that you'd get absolutely humiliated if I didn't, what with your brash hastiness and your lack of strategy." scoffed Lola, fitting the tape recorder into the overgrown fur around her wrist. "Plus, it's always smart to have a back-up plan. Though, I wasn't expecting Barry to be so close when we came over."

It clicked in Anais' head, as she giddily laughed along with the craftiness of her best friend. She scooched closer to the Lopunny, slowly wrapping her arms around the normal type's slim body.

"D'aww, you're just the best, Lollipop!" chirped Anais, now releasing Lola from the brief hug. "So uh, what do we do with the tape? Do we show it to others?"

"Hold your Rapidash there, Ann; you don't wanna blow our upper hand against Nester already, do you? We should hold onto it, because Nester's already grieved by the fact that we have what he said on tape, duh." explained Lola, rolling her eyes at the Sylveon's mediocrity when it came to blackmailing.

"Fair enough." sighed Anais, content with the progress she's reached with her revenge on Nester. Yet, she had to hand it to Lola, she was certainly the man of the match today. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Lola looked back towards the unattended stand full of different assortments of alcohol. She then glanced back at the Sylveon who seemingly had the same idea. Without a second thought, both of them scrambled over to the stand, ready to get absolutely hammered.

"If I get drunk, you better make sure you take me back to our room before I do something stupid, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Ann. Now shut up and pass me that pint glass."

* * *

Barry trekked back into his room, finding the layout exactly the same as he had left it, even with Fraiser the Furfrou still on his bed, using his phone. Unfortunately, the Blaziken never understood the gusto that many people got when it came to using a mobile device.

"Heya, Fraiser!" Barry called, hopping onto his bed. "You've been cooped up here all this time?"

Fraiser had only just looked up from his phone, finding the fire type frantically flopping into his respective sheets. If both Raidon and Barry had time to go to this party and return, then exactly how long had Fraiser been using his phone for? Whatever it was, it was certainly unhealthy.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. How was the party for you?" asked the Furfrou, finally putting the cell phone down.

"Man, it was great!" boisterously claimed Barry, bouncing on the mattress. "The music and food was all really good to eat. Though, I can't say the same about the drinks."

Fraiser nodded a little, becoming hot under his fur as he began to stare deeply into the Blaziken's radiant pupils. He had no idea how long he could keep this up. Well… There was certainly one _other_ thing that was coming up.

"Uh-huh…" replied Fraiser, almost moaning. It was very rare that the Furfrou was given such moments to have a properly good look at his peer. But, when he was given any chance at all, he'd snatch at it was a vigor to exploit it as much as possible. Only problem was, there was that damn hoodie getting in his way. Though, with Barry being Barry, surely there was some sort of way to get rid of it? "By the way, Barry, i-isn't it quite hot in here? D-Don't you want to take your hoodie off?"

Barry found that question to be surprisingly peculiar on behalf of the usually shy Furfrou. "But ah, I think I'm enjoying this kind of heat. I'm a Blaziken, no?"

 _ **Pfft. Amateur.**_

Fraiser was then found dumbfounded. How could he have not remembered that Barry was a Blaziken? For the sake of Arceus, if he was gonna attempt anything, he should at least have a few days' worth of practice, first.

* * *

Anais and Lola continued their drinking spree until they reached that special level themselves. Well, truthfully, only one of them did. Anais was sort of woozily sauntering from side to side while she walked towards the dance floor - a clear indication that she was drunk. On the other hand, Lola was still sat at the stand, now finished with her 68th shot, moving onto the bottles, now. Alcohol just doesn't do anything for her anymore.

Anais attempted to dance along with the music, but she had only ended up falling to the floor, slammed in a drunken state. As she got up and moved back closer to the stand, Anais used her eyes to look around. Well, it was sort of a fruitless attempt, since everything was mostly a blur. However, she was able to spot a familiar black smudge move across the dance floor to the main parts of the sandy beach. Here's where she then made her move.

Exhaling to get some of the alcoholic smells and intoxicating sea water stench, Anais sashayed over to the alleged Luxray, hiccupping here and there also.

"Heya Rai-Rai," slurred Anais, taking a seat next to the now confused and red-faced Luxray. "You're… You're here all alone, hmm?"

Although Raidon was used to large parties and festivals, he was certainly a stranger when it came to alcohol and it's dangerous effects. He'd surely want to try it out sometime, though. "Umm… Yeah, I am."

Anais scooched up closer to the electric type, feeling little fizzles of currents sparking over to his fur. "Well, ***HIC*** that's good, since we could both be alone, _together_ , no?"

For Raidon, this situation was one that he certainly didn't want to be in. Well… He did, but he had other priorities that meant that he couldn't. In the time frame of one second, Raidon was able to recall a past situation with his mother, that certainly didn't end very well.

* * *

 _Thumping down the stairs, Raidon readied himself for a school day once again. With a smile plastered on his face, and his morale as high as ever, the Luxray pranced into the kitchen in hopes of grabbing a quick bite._

 _Once there, he met up with the everlasting absence of his father, and his loving mother, who happily knitted a small scarf within her paws. Raidon waved at the Absol as he padded into the room, wanting to endeavor in the morsel that produced such a fulfilling scent for his nostrils._

" _Mmm, that smells great!" Raidon bellowed, his mouth watering as soon as he saw the plate of eggs and steak carefully put on the kitchen table. "Thanks, ma!"_

 _Abigail Atos, the mother to Raidon Atos, smiled as she went on with her yarn product. "No problem at all. You look quite excited to start your school day, don't you?"_

 _A piece of steak in Raidon's mouth couldn't stop him from nodding. "Of course! I've made many friends, and they all seem to be keen on battling."_

" _Oh really?" questioned Abby, the topic piquing her interest. "Like whom?"_

 _Smiling, Raidon looked up into the air to think. "Well, this a Blaziken, named Barry Bursyamo. He's a really nice person!" Raidon didn't catch the crestfallen look on his mother's face as he talked. "Also, would you believe it? He's also the son of Brendan Bursyamo, and has amazing battling skills!"_

 _Abby pursed her lips as the name rang one too many bells. "Bursyamo, hmm? That's ah, very interesting, dear. Is there anyone else?"_

" _Well, there's also one person, named Anais Breon-Solian, and she's a very eccentric lady, who-"_

" _Wait - Breon-Solian? No, no no! Please don't tell me you actually like this girl?!" whined Abby, now losing her cool._

" _Huh? What's wrong, ma? She's a really nice person once you get t-"_

" _NO! I forbid you to have any sort of relationship with this girl, no matter how platonic it me be, understood?!"_

 _Raidon's mouth was agape from the horror - all of his aspirations of one day being acknowledged by the Sylveon crumbled to pieces like a ramshackled building._

" _U-Understood, Mom."_

" _Good…" huffed Abby, hating having to flare up like her son that way. "Now, go on - school will start soon."_

" _Y-Yes Mom."_

* * *

The one experience left a permanent scar on Raidon's mentality; it was so rare that his mother would get so angry like that. Yet, it seemed to be triggered by the mention of "Anais Breon-Solian". If Raidon knew any better, he'd use the rest of his run-down energy to get away from the Sylveon.

"Uhm, sorry Anais - I need to go." excused Raidon, beginning to set his paws on the ground and stand up straight. "It's getting quite late."

His attempts proved to be purely futile as Raidon was immediately floored the second he got up, pinned effortlessly by the amazingly strong, quick, and hiccuping Sylveon.

"Hey now, what's the ***HIC*** rush, Rai-Rai?" teased Anais, holding him down with two paws and the tentacle-like ribbon ends on her head. "Don't you wan- ***HIC*** spend time with me? I know you've wanted me by the way you've been looking at me, you naughty boy..."

Raidon became more and more afraid as Anais licked her lips. The smell of a substance, strong and ripe, entered his nose as the Sylveon closed the distance between their faces.

"Anais! Stop! This isn't like you at all! Now get off me!" wailed Raidon, though unable to get the attention of the other attending students courtesy of the loud pop music blaring through the speakers.

His pleas fell on deaf - and unfortunately very drunk - ears, as Anais puckered her lips and closed her eyes, holding the electric type's head straight with a muscular paw. Raidon didn't want to resort to violence, but when desperate occasions called for desperate measures to be taken. While concentrating, Raidon sent a discharge of a wicked electric current surging through his blood vessels, shocking the fairy type within an instant.

Raidon hated to do it, but knew it was in some way, worth it, as the Sylveon dropped off him, seemingly lifeless. Once he was back on his feet, Raidon looked left and right before completely scattering away from the area, abandoning Anais completely in the sand. He only had the choice of running back to his dorm, hoping that no one would've caught his nefarious misdeed. But, as he dashed back to the main building under the pink sunset, Raidon couldn't help but feel pangs of regret hit him. Hard. Though, there was no turning back now…

...Oh, it would've been his dream to let that scenario play out…

Raidon stopped running once he had reached the many hallways as he slumped against the wall with a thump. There was nothing to describe how utterly distraught he felt.

"How could I let such a moment slip away from me like that?" Raidon asked, questioning a helpless cracked tile on the wall. "Oh, what use is complaining now?"

The Luxray sighed again as he searched for his dorm. He was certainly done for the night.

* * *

"...But hopefully, I'll get signed for a bigger battling club when I'm older - I've prepared for it all my life!"

"...Uh-huh…"

"For sure, Fraiser! I've learned a bunch of languages so I may be signed for a wider range of battling clubs!"

"...Uh-huh…"

"Wow, Fraiser, you're a really good listener!"

"...Uh-huh…"

That was the average conversation between peers Fraiser Furble, and… Uhh… Hold on… Okay, and Barry Berry Beedot Bursyamo. And that isn't even his full name. Silly authors. Anyway, the talk lasted only a few seconds more, before the door opened to reveal their third friend, Raidon Volta Atos, stumble through.

"Oh, hullo Raidon!" chirped Barry, being the bubbly Blaziken he was. "Did you find the party enjoyable?"

Raidon staggered over to his bed, clutching his head and lying down on it's softness. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty good."

"I agree." said Barry, finally taking off his hoodie, neatly folding and placing it on his dresser. "You should've come, Fraiser. But, I understand if you just wanted to stay here."

Fraiser was gifted with the sight of Barry's (although slightly concealed due to his chest fur) bulging pectorals, radiant abdominals and boisterous biceps all at once. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to handle it, in fact.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, thanks."

 _ **Geez. Does this guy know Julley? I feel they would get along quite well.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the (previously) main man Julley himself sat inside of his bed, peacefully resting next to his wife, who read a book with the desk lamp on. The yellow-bathed room was a tranquil environment to all three of them in the room, who all insisted on quietly spending their time leisurely relaxing. Well, that was until someone, somewhere, got an idea…

 ***RING RING***

Julley's cellphone shook with intense vibrations, making the owner and his wife quite livid, as well as their son who was then woken up.

"Ugh, and who would be calling at this time of the hour?!" grunted Cassidy, taking her reading glasses off and closing her book.

Sighing, Julley looked at the screen of his phone. "Well, apparently, it would be Brendan, of all people."

Cassidy shrugged and returned to her book. "I guess. Brendan's a dandy guy after all, what with the huge sums of money he's sent us. I'm not surprised he hasn't asked for us to repay him, yet."

Julley sat up as he took the phone into his paws. "I'd hope he wouldn't. Though, he's too much of a good person, if you ask me."

In favour of that, Cassidy nodded. "Yep. I remember in high school, Brendan used to be quite the cutie, you know." she giggled, not exactly putting Julley at ease.

"We can talk about your high school escapades another time, Cass." remarked Julley, rolling his eyes as he finally answered the call. "Hello?"

Crackling came from the other end, before an answer finally came. "Heyo, Julley! Brendan here. I just wanted to give you a little update on Anais, and I think you're gonna be sorta interested."

"Hmm? How is she doing?" asked Julley, his suspicion eyebrow gaining altitude.

Brendan looked out of the window, watching the Sylveon, possibly unconscious, probably not, lying face flat in the sand. The rising tide compelled Brendan to go out and pick her up before she was whisked away in her sleep. However, he had a child that he could send instead.

"Ehh, she's doing alright and all, but I think something's wrong with her. I saw her outside trying to hit on some kid, and then she just collapsed on the sand. One of the students hosted a party or something."

 _For Arceus' sake, please don't tell me she was drinking._

 **Welp, I think you're may be disappointed, buddy. That's a unsupervised, teenage party you've got there.**

 _Dangit, what's wrong with Anais? Sometimes I think she may have caught some of Jasmine's genes._

 **I think there's more to that event than just Anais' drinking habits. Didn't mention Brendan some kid? Ooh! Exposition!**

"Darn it. At this rate, Anais is gonna end up just like…" Julley stopped, remembering who Brendan was married to. "Uhm, her grandma. A-Anyway, did you see what the kid looked like?"

Some more shuffling came from the Blaziken's end, followed a few snide giggles in the background. "Uh, yeah, just hold on a second."

Julley huffed as he waited for his brother-in-law to respond. Only Arceus knew what the Blaziken could be doing at this time of the hour. Julley could only hope it wasn't what he thought it was, otherwise he could bet there will soon me a short-tempered Lucario on the loose.

"Sorry about that, had to sign some autographs." casually said Brendan. Julley chuckled as he remembered that he was literally talking to a celebrity. "Anyway, I'm almost certain that it was a… Houndoom? Maybe a Luxray or Mightyena? I'm not too sure."

Julley felt a fifty-pound stone lifted off his chest as soon as he heard the news. "R-Really? O-Oh. Well, thanks for letting me know and all."

"No problem, buddy. Everything here is fine and dandy, otherwise. Might I say, the accommodation is really great, too!" chirped Brendan, probably having the time of his life there. On the other hand, Julley sat in his bed, dreading tomorrow's working hours, talking to the Blaziken that was indeed, having the time of his life. "You should've come, Julley!"

"I wish I could've. Although, what kind of husband would I be if I left Julius alone with Cassidy?" replied the Umbreon, getting comfortable in his sitting position. For a quadruped digitigrade mammal like Julley, sitting in a bed is never an easy task.

"...But, don't you do that anyway?"

"..."

Cassidy giggled as she could faintly hear the clever remark from one of their best friends. "He's got a point there, Julley!"

Julley blushed and glanced at the Glaceon, gesturing for her to keep quiet while he remained on the call. "Uhm, well Brendan, I gotta get going and all, since I have work tomorrow. I'll speak to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, no worries bud. Say hi to Cassidy for me."

The line was cut, and Julley was left a flustered fool within his covers. Cassidy could still be heard, chuckling, but not loud enough to wake up Julius. "Well, what was that all about?" Cassidy asked, yawning a little.

 _Uhh… Do I tell her?_

 **Sure, if you want your child to be grounded for the next year. Plus, this is what you wanted, right?**

 _Yeah, I guess that's , I don't want Anais messing around with her health like that. I'll have a talk with her sometime._

 **Sounds like a responsible thing to do… Who are you, and what have you done with the real Julley!?**

 _...Can I go now?_

 **Yeah, okay… Sorry, I'm just lonely…**

Julley shrugged, striving to brush the Glaceon off as much as possible. "Uhm, it was nothing, really. Brendan just called to tell us that Anais was doing fine and all."

As good as Julley thought his excuse was, Cassidy uplifted her eyebrow. The air smelled of nothing but perfume and intensity. "But you were talking about what some kid looked like?"

"Oh. Brendan was just telling me about some new signing for the Delta's." Julley murmured, moving uncomfortably back and forth in his bed. For some reason, the king-sized mattress felt a lot smaller, even for just Julley alone.

"Really? What's their name?"

 **THINK OF A NAME!**

 _UM. UM._

"H-H-His name is Lionel Mesprit, y-yah! He's the newest signing for battling at age… 28 or something like that." mumbled Julley, trying to clear his brow of any visible sweat.

Grinning, Cassidy switched the lamp off and snuggled up under the bed covers. "In that case, I look forward to seeing this Lionel Mesprit person in action soon, hmm?"

"Haha, yeah… So do I."

* * *

Lola sat on her bed, in her room, still drinking copious amounts of dangerous beverages, hoping to actually feel something from all of this stuff. However, after about an hour of non-stop drinking, the Lopunny still couldn't feel a thing. How was she supposed to crack open a cold one with the boys if she couldn't even get waved by it?

Regardless, Lola was on her own in that dim-lighted dorm, nudged by the nagging sensation of forgetting something, or at least, _someone._ Although, what is it that she could've forgotten? It picked at the back of her mind to no end, knowing that there was certainly something that she didn't know. Oh well. She may as well get some rest rather than persevering in overworking her memory.

End of story, except not really; A very wet and out of breath Blaziken bounded into the room, carrying an equally soggy and unconscious Sylveon under his arm.

"Geez, Barry! What happened to you two?" yelped Lola, jumping out of her covers to tend to the duo.

Barry set the Anais down on her bed, wrapping her in a towel he found discarded on the beach sand.

"W-Well, my Dad sent me a text telling me to go and get Anais who was dozing off on the beach. But, as soon as I got down there, I found her floating in the sea! She must've been swept by the incoming tides." explained Barry, receiving a flabbergasted expression from Lola as a response. "Exactly! So, I had to swim and bring her back to the shore, perform various resuscitation procedures, and then bring her here."

Lola clasped her paws around her cheeks, before she lunged at Barry to embrace him.

"Oh my Arceus, Barry! You saved her life! How are you… how did you even do all of that!?" cried Lola, nearly crying herself over the safety of her best friend… Oh, and Anais too, I guess.

"I'm not too sure myself. Although, the bigger question would be why she would just decide to do that without supervision. Sorta weird, huh?"

Lola paled a bit, finally remembering what was nudging her brain for so long. "Uhm… y-yeah, I know, right?"

The two parted, looking each other in the eyes. Confidence sparkled in the Lopunny's hazelnut irises, while uncertainty shone in the Blaziken's purple orbs. Neither of them had been in such a relationship before, yet they were just as eager to experience it.

Without much hesitation - more like obligation - Barry began to move closer to the Lopunny's face, closing his eyes as he did so. Lola giddly smiled on the inside and followed suit. Closer, and closer, the two of them moved together, and finally, contact was made. An expression of their love, in the form of a kiss, was performed in seemingly the most heated room in the mansion.

Lola slid her tongue inside of the Blaziken's beak, feeling the smooth keratin interior as Barry worked his own. Meanwhile, a generous paw went to exploring the rest of the Blaziken's body, discovering each muscle on his torso before seeing fit in holding onto Barry's satisfying glutes.

Finally, they separated again. The stand of saliva that bonded the Blaziken and the Lopunny's tongues broke in two.

"Arceus, I love you so much…" whispered Lola, melting into jelly within Barry's capable arms.

"I… I love you too, Lola…" replied Barry, unearthing a new, lovely feeling in his gut as he caringly embraced his lover.

"Ugh… Can you guys keep the love-making to a minimum? I've got a headache…"

* * *

Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to end it here. I've had little to no time to work on this, so I apologize for the crappyness of the chapter length. It was a good reign of the Luanastar. However, it comes to an end as Awesome Sawss returns to writing. Don't worry, we'll be working as a team, still. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, allow me to get responding to some of your reviews.

 **Calen-Allen -** One could only wish that Barry could have his own say in things! X3

 **Great success -** I'm happy that you feel about the stories that way! Personally, I'd always prefer That Glaceon to That Sylveon, simply because of the nostalgia that came along with it. Although, if you want to know more about Brendan and Sally… Well, you'll have to keep reading! ;D

 **Ambyssin -** If I can be honest, I never see the narrator as the narrator. I see the narrator as some jerk who's telling the story, but that makes writing a whole lot more fun for me. XP But, the question is, is Nester truly the villain here? Find out next time, on _That Sylveon!_

 **Misled Eevee -** Barry is surprisingly based off a person that I know very personally. :P Although, I do wonder how sheltered Barry must be in order to be so… oblivious. XD

 **Kalmarin -** I don't have any children, you say? Well, you're entitled to think that. ;D Also, I didn't know our writing styles were so obviously different!

 **Diamondsylveon1 -** It's a good thing that I can respond to your reviews; maybe I can help you find the answers you're looking for. Firstly, we can assume that Anais wasn't necessarily 'fondling' - maybe something a little more that. ;P Also, you'd have to talk to Anais herself about that. She enjoys those sort of things. XD

Next, Sawss and I realised that we don't need any more exposition, because that sucks. Thus, we stepped up on the dialogue, and hopefully, we made you a little more engaged with the characters!

Finally… Uhm, would you say that last one is bizarre? XD But otherwise, I'm sure there's nothing that you could've missed that isn't in the story itself, so there's nothing to worry about.

 **Umbreonguy17 -** Thanks for saying that. I don't know how long it'll take to write the next chapter, though. Sorry about that stuff, but it just so happened that Sawss and I had work that seriously conflicted with our writing times.

 **Cliomct -** Don't worry about it. Thanks for showing what you think of the story!

 **CowTits the Udderly Glorious -** Thanks! I'd say the same, too! XD

 **Vixal -** Really? Man, now I don't know what to think! XD

 **Dankfang15 -** We'll soon find out soon enough. ;D Thanks though!

 **Thunderwolf7226 -** Hmm, I guess so. However, what makes it humorous is the fact that you don't have the names!

 **Crispy Doggo -** Thank you! I don't even want this summer to come to an end. XD

* * *

So, as the reign of Luanastar comes to a close, don't think for a second that this story's done yet! With that, I'll see you all next chapter!

-Luanastar, and still no Sawss.


	20. Chapter 19

THAT SYLVEON

 **Awesome Sawss and Luanastar do condone having a healthy sleep schedule. I hope you aren't up at 3am reading this XD**

And we're back, following the nineteenth chapter of the series. I've looked at a lot of the reviews, and all of them were able to put a smile on my face. Thanks a bunch, to all of those that reviewed. I'm sure Luanastar loved reading them just as much - if not, probably more, since I could hear her laughing from upstairs.

There's not much left for me to say, so I'd say we should get on with the story.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Huh? You have a headache?" chimed Barry, releasing his careful hold on his new best friend. He took a seat next to Anais on the bed, as Lola leaned on the nearby wall, knowing exactly what was wrong with her. "Do you have a fever or something?"

Anais sat up, rubbing her pink furred forehead. "N-No, it hurts way more than just a silly fever." The rubbing intensified. "It's as if someone put a jackhammer in my head, and left it running!"

Unable to keep her composure, Lola burst out into a hysterical fit of giggles - not exactly the best idea to do around fifteen minutes past midnight. "Haha! Do you not know? You have a hangover, Ann!"

"Of course I know! It just really hurts!" whined the Sylveon.

Lola shrugged her shoulders as she got off the wall. "To be honest, I don't exactly remember how to get rid of 'em. I suggest you just sleep it off."

Anais nodded as she sat back into her bed. Barry also understood as he stood up straight, stretching and yawning at the same time.

"I hope you get better, Anais." wished the Blaziken, before he glanced over to his newest lover. "And, I'd hope to see you some more tomorrow!"

With her face now downcast, Lola was disappointed that Barry didn't want to spend the night here. Although, this was really their first day as a couple; you couldn't blame him for taking things slow.

"Alright. Sleep well, Barry." Lola said, drifting over to the fire type and delivering a kiss to her favourite Blaziken in the world. "And make sure you definitely come to see me tomorrow, m'kay?"

Barry nodded and smiled, waving at his cousin before leaving the actual room itself. Lola sighed as she turned off the lights and hopped into her own bed. A bit of silence preceded a snide deadpan from the suffering Sylveon.

"Geez, you two are just all lovey-dovey, aren't you?"

Lola laughed heartily. It was shamelessly true, and someone like Lola certainly wouldn't deny it. Not by a longshot. "You better believe it, Ann. I mean, it's not like I'm super obsessed about him or anything. But, how can I resist a guy like Barry? The dude's cute, toned, and not to mention, absolutely HAWT."

A certain Lucario would certainly tip their hat to that. Anyway, Anais tried to join in with her friend's laughter too, yet her splitting headache restricted her from doing so. "Well, I support you two all the way. Especially if he's got you losing your cool over him, too."

The Lopunny wanted to argue against that, but she had to admit that it was indefinitely true. That Blaziken had her melting like a little schoolgirl.

"Thanks, Ann." said Lola, turning onto her side to be a little more comfortable. "But, what about you? Don't you have your eyes set on someone?"

Huffing, Anais stared at the pitch-black ceiling. It would be for the best that she came clean now. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I really think the Luxray - named Raidon - is pretty cute, you know…"

Lola laughed again. The real victims here were their nearby neighbours who only wanted some peaceful sleep. "As in, Raidon Atos? Ann, I knew you liked him from the get-go!"

"W-What? I mean, you aren't wrong, but how did you know?"

 _ **Hey guys, it's ya boi, Giratina. For this part, you may want to refer to about halfway through the first chapter. Thanks. Wait… Does that mean I'm effectively reading myself? Am I speaking or am I narrating? WHAT IS MY LIFE?**_

Hysterical philosophical dragons aside, Lola scoffed, snuggling up to her pillow. "Dude, I knew just by the way you were looking at him on the first school day this term! You're too easy!"

Thankfully, Anais' blush was concealed by the darkness of the room, and the fact that they were also several metres away from each other. "...J-Just go to bed, b-baka…"

"Goodnight, my little Weeaboufallant!"

 _It's just so hard to hate her…_

 _ **A lot of people can't hate her - especially now that she's with Barry. I mean, just look at those reviews!**_

 _Reviews? What are you talking about?_

 _ **...What are YOU talking about?**_

 _What's going o- Don't answer that. My head hurts, and I don't need any of your stupid little quips making it worse._

 _ **All the better for the both of us, then. I'm off to indulge myself in various juxtapositions of assorted pastries.**_

* * *

"Okay - listen to me. I've spent a lot of time on popular appeals to youngsters these days, so I think I know what I'm talking about." said Brendan, sitting at a table in the mansion's cafeteria before a plate (containing a half finished pizza slice) imported all the way from Kalos. Fancy, huh? " _Club Piplup_ is a thousands times better than _RoBlitzle_ , hands down. I mean, I know that they both offer completely different genres of entertainment, but when it comes to factors such as socializing, the superior application aforementioned just has so much more enjoyable varieties to explore. Don't you agree?"

Sitting across from him, sat a purely confuzzled Barry, sipping through the straw of a banana milkshake. He previously had an Oran berry favoured 'shake, but he had dropped it on the floor earlier. He also had a fresh sandwich on a plate in front of him, but that was to be conserved for his extremely refined taste buds. Barry wasn't a picky person, but his tongue preferred the tastes of richer foodstuffs.

"Uhm, Dad?" begun the Blaziken, removing the straw from his beak and configuring with the strings on his hoodie. "I'm not someone to judge, but I just wanted to let you know that I have utterly no clue what you're talking about."

Brendan waved his son off. "Pfft, you're just jealous because you don't play much games like your friends do, Barry."

Barry scratched his head, nonchalantly, of course. "Dad? I don't have anything to play video games on? Both you and Mom insisted that I don't get any computer systems during my education."

"...Well, we did get you a cellphone, right? You can certainly play games on that." replied Brendan, sweating under his fatherly facade.

"You only got me that cellphone two months ago, Pops…"

Brendan, unable to come up with a reply, threw his talons over his face. "I...I honestly can't believe how bad parents we were being all this time… You mean to tell me that we've sheltered you from the outside world so much, that you've become so unaware of your surroundings…"

With a slap on his knee and a 'hyuck' of happiness, Barry guffawed heavily. "No way, Pops! I think it's great that I wasn't exposed to all of that internet stuff at too young an age. You and Mom only wanted what was best for me, after all. That's what real parents do."

"You think so?"

Barry nodded. "For sure. Video games are boring anyway."

Brendan smiled and ruffled his son's head with a passion. "That's my boy. Now, I'd better get back to the beach; I wanna know if tanning your feathers is actually a thing. See ya!"

"Au revoir, mon pére!" waved Barry, resuming his progress in drinking his milkshake until there was nothing left.

As if to disturb the peace, another figure came up to his spot on the table - a specific Ninetales to be exact - and asserted their presence by lunging over the table and grabbing the Blaziken by the scruff of his chest.

"H-Hey!" yelped Barry, trying hard not to topple his milkshake. "What's the issue, Nester?"

"What do you mean what's the issue? You ruined me, you fuckin' idiot!." screamed Nester the Ninetales in the cafeteria, raising the attention of many others in the room. "All because you had that stupid tape recorder stuffed in your chest; You were working with them all this time!"

Barry put a talon on the forearm that assaulted him, as if begging Nester to release him. "I don't appreciate you calling me names, nor do I have an idea on what you're talking about!"

"Of course you do! Otherwise you wouldn't have had that recorder on you!" Nester bellowed again, seemingly frothing at the corners of his mouth. "To believe that I actually trusted you, Bursyamo."

"Are… Are you alright, Nester? I swear, I don't know anything about this tape recorder business. All I knew is that it was there when Lola and Anais arrived. Otherwise, I don't know a thing, sir."

Nester stared deeply into the Blaziken's eyes - it was obvious that Barry meant no harm whatsoever. He let go of the fire-type's feathers, sighing and calming his tidal waters of anger. "Okay… Okay. I'm sorry, Bursyamo. It's just… ever since I messed up with Anais, my life has been a complete wreck! No one wants to talk to me or anything, and she's just making everything worse."

Putting hygienic priorities first, Barry gestured for Nester to wipe his mouth before he took to having an actual conversation. "Uhm… listen. I don't really have the gist of what's going on between you and Anais, but if she's having to stoop so low, I suggest you just end this feud by going to apologize to her."

"It's honestly not that simple, Bursyamo; she's got some sort of psychological complex that she just can't leave me be or something. I've tried avoiding her, but that clearly hasn't worked at all." whined the Ninetales - very unlike him, though. "Even if I tried to apologise, she'd take it with a grain of salt."

Barry scratched his head in a very familiar manner; Anais was never someone to accept an apology so easily.

"Yeah, I know. I honestly don't know what to do."

Nester threw his arms into the air, exasperated. "Well then. My whole reputation is now a ruin because of her! This… This is unreal!"

"Hey, calm down, Nester. I'm sure that there's some way to negotiate with Anais, you know?" tried Barry, but his pleas meant nothing to the Ninetales, not anymore.

"Negotiate? Next time I see her, I'm gonna do a lot more than just negotiate!" shouted Nester, turning on his heel and walking out of the cafeteria. Something told Barry that the conversation that just took place wasn't very productive - In fact, it was rather the polar opposite.

 _I've never seen blue so sacred - This trip seems to be spiralling down into an abyss of disaster by the minute! Heck, I don't even know what to do!_

 **O my dear Barry, pray tell - you've come to seek my advice?**

 _Of course; I don't know who else to turn to. I just want a way to end this dispute between Nester and Anais, so we can all finally enjoy this trip._

 **My child, nothing will become of nothing - one like yourself has many parts to play in the centre stage of life. However, you are destined to achieve greatness, so do not fear it; Embrace it, as only you know what to do in a situation such as this. As old and wise as I may be, there are some things even I cannot do.**

 _I see. Thank you, I will do as much as I can, rather than sit here and panic._

 **Well heard, Barry. I can only wish you the best with all my heart for the fates of you and your friends. What I'm seeing here isn't only you now, but is also you then, and you to be.**

A Midwinter's morning nightmare was made out of this trip so far, and Barry seemed to be in the crossfire of it all. But, that gave him the best chance of ending this little dilemma between his cousin and friend. Regardless, Barry was at the least given time to take some bites out of his sandwich… Except not really. The next people to hop over to his table were the inseparable duo of Anais and Lola. Find out soon, if Barry will ever catch a break to enjoy his sandwich.

"Yo, Barry!" shouted the boisterous yet sly Sylveon, jumping at the bench across from Barry.

"Mornin', Barry." cooed the bubbly yet duplicitous Lopunny, simply sitting herself down at the table adjacent to Barry..

"Good morning, you two." replied Barry, sighing as his phase to eat his beloved meal had to wait. "Has your headache cleared up yet, Anais?"

"Ehh, not really." said Anais, before she glared at the perfect sandwich that cowered before Barry's eager beaks. Surely, she could offer the sandwich a safer harbour - in her stomach. "By the way, Barry, were you gonna eat that sandwich there?"

Barry exhaled, as he pushed the plate of the most delicious contents towards Anais and her salivating mouth. "Not anymore. It's fine if you'd want to eat it."

Anais grinned and accepted the meal that was Barry's only breakfast for the day. He doubted that the dinner ladies would let him go for second grubs, too, so he'd have to wait until the next period to eat, Barry assumed.

Smiling, Lola cuddled up to the crestfallen Blaziken's feathers. The warmth that radiated just by touching Barry was enough to send the normal type into an ecstatic frenzy. "Don't worry, Barry - I'll grab you another sandwich when I go to get my breakfast."

Barry nodded gratefully. "Thank you, I'd like that a lot."

As Anais bit into what was now her sandwich, she decided to bring up a little something that she had found out earlier. Though, this was after swallowing her food now. "Hey Barry - thanks for the 'wich, by the way - but I had saw Nester stomp outta here after talking with you. What's the hype?"

"Uhm, well, he was just sorta upset about the tape recorder thing that happened last night." stammered Barry, unwilling to spill the Poké beans on him and Nester's latest conversation. "Also, you aren't thinking of letting anyone hear what is on that recorder, right?"

The only response that Barry got was a chuckle from Anais, which didn't exactly help him find his answer in the slightest.

"Come on, Barry. Stop being such a worrywart. Don't you know how much of a jerk Nester is? This is the least that we could've done, so you don't need to make such a big deal out of it." remarked Anais, condescendingly rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think I kinda agree with Barry here; Don't you think that we've gone too far with this whole situation?" Lola advised, getting up from her lean on her boyfriend. "The dude's even tried to apologise, too. I say we just let go of this whole thing and move on. You've still got a love life left to live, you know!"

Anais huffed, taking out the tape recorder that looked quite small, but menacing due to the magnitude of entropy it withheld. Just by pressing the bright green button on it's front, Anais could just as easily end the social supremacy held by none other than Nester Queueneufs. However, did she really want to hold so much dangerous power on a miniature device such as a tape recorder, when she could simply just bury the hatchet and end it all?

 _I… But, Nester's such a huge jerk! Why should I leave this problem be? Why don't I ruin his life while I still have the chance?!_

 _ **Well, I may not think straight when I'm sober, let alone being drunk, but think about it like this, Anais. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Do you know what that means?**_

 _Not really…_

 _ **From what I understand, it means that if you poke someone's eye out, you realise that they can't poke your eyes out back since they can't see. So, you end up feeling bad for them, and end up poking your own eyes out too! As a result, everyone can't see, because they all had their eyes poked! Duh!**_

 _Um… I guess that sorta makes sense._

 _ **Don't worry, if you need any more super wise and sage-like advice, you know just who to come crawling to, okay?**_

Now back into reality, Anais began to rethink her answer. "I mean… He's caused me so much pain, but…" Anais glared at the guileful gadget before her. Was all of this really worth it? "I guess I'm willing to let it go."

Barry smiled, as did Lola, and the Sylveon across from them handed over the tape recorder.

"Here, Barry. Get rid of it for me." commanded Anais. "Oh, and don't think I've turned s-soft or anything. I'm still taking this sandwich."

"No worries, ma'am." happily chirped Barry, taking the cassette out of the device and effortlessly snapping it in half. "It's great to see that you're so forgiving nowadays, Anais."

"Yeah, sure. Don't get your hopes up, kid." deadpanned the Sylveon, taking another bite out of the sandwich, before it was finally finished. "Now, I think I'm gonna go and get some more rest. What about you guys?"

Barry took a scratch at the underside of his beak curiously. "Well, I haven't had my proper breakfast just yet, so I think I might have to stick around longer."

The Blaziken's train of thought was cut off by the feel of Lola's paw on his head. "No, don't worry; I'll go and get you something to eat, m'kay? There's no use of you sitting around being hungry, am I right?"

"Ah, thanks a bunch, Lola."

Lola pecked the Blaziken's beak and waved her fairy type friend goodbye. The trio all went on their separate ways, whether it be going to rest after demolishing a meal, waiting in line to get a meal, or just waiting in general for a compensatory meal. Either way, there was some aura of sloth and counter-productivity going around. What else would you expect from a school trip such as this, though?

* * *

Julley threw his house keys on the table as he sauntered through the entrance to his own home. Judging by the eerie silence that bounded off the walls, the Umbreon could only expect that there was no one here just yet.

"Geez, is Cass still at work?" asked Julley, to only the brick walls that surrounded him. "It's as if she's working longer and longer hours everyday."

Taking a look at the clock in the front foyer (with the time reading 3:30PM, or 15:30 for my 24 hour peeps :P), Julley knew that he'd have to pick Julius up from school at this rate. Obviously, that was Cassidy's job since her place of work was closer to the Eevee's school. _C'est la vie_ , as a not so wise Blaziken used to say.

Julley trekked upstairs, firstly seeing his first daughter's room. He smiled as the name "ANAIS" written on the front of her door could never put enough pride inside of his heart. While he still had the time, Julley opened the door, entering his daughter's neat and clean bedroom with unnecessary caution. Of course, her now pink themed wallpaper stood out from amid the other furniture out and about.

"Yikes… Someone ought to teach Anais about interior design." mumbled Julley, venturing further into his daughter's room.

"Tell me about it. I mean, who puts a blue rug in a pink themed room?"

Julley sniggered at the response from his lifelong pal, who never seemed to give him time to himself. "Nice to see you again, Arceus."

Arceus only waved a dismissive gesture at the Umbreon. "Hey, don't mind me here. I'm just here to catch a break from the others. You know how it is."

A nod from the head of Julley allowed him to continue on his examination around Anais' room. On her shelf, stood a couple precious and less-valuable objects on display. Whether it be a cup of various pencils and pens, or a discarded calculator that looks like it wasn't used for a while. Yet, one object particularly caught his eye; a picture covered by a wooden frame. It was a picture of a certainly elated Anais, amongst others that Julley could definitely identify: To her left, stood a beaming Barry Bursyamo, still a Blaziken, and to her right was a grinning Quilava, which Julley knew as Francesca Tornupto. Three of a kind all brandished gleaming smiles, one that was contagious, for sure, as Julley put on a smile of his own.

"Can you believe this, Arceus?" yipped Julley, completely flabbergasted at the portrayal of the next generation. "There are the children of me and my friends! Isn't life… beautiful? Brendan and Jasmine… Tyson and Bonnie… Cass and I… Geez, do I feel old already."

Arcues guffawed like the general jerk he was and will always be… That's if he was a "He" to begin with. "You think you're old? Believe me, you haven't seen old yet. But, I guess it works in your matter too. Sixteen years just flew by, didn't it?"

"Yep, you can say that again."

"Mhmm… It was like it was a flash, or a skip in time, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"As if it was instant, like time stopped and just resumed sixteen years later, you know?"

"...Where are you going with this?"

Arceus shook his head and waved the Umbreon off once again. "Just rambling. Though, I still have all your memories tucked away somewhere, whether it be your first day, or your precious prom night."

Julley laughed as he recalled the first time he met the now rich and famous Brendan Bursyamo. "If anything, I always thought the first time Cass and I met Brendan was a pretty funny experience, considering what a great friend he is to me now."

* * *

 _"Hey shrimp, move over." commanded Brendan, casting a mean glare at the Umbreon._

 _Without any acts of protest, Julley frantically moved over to make space for the muscled and well-built Pokemon that intervened with their meal. The Blaziken then hopped into the seat with a smug smirk on his face and turned his attention to the Glaceon sitting across the table, who was currently too immersed in her food to be watching the scene in front of her unfold._

 _"Hey there, Babe." said the overly-confident Blaziken, the same smirk still on his face._

 _Swallowing her food, Cassidy replied, "Uhh… Hi?" whilst maintaining a friendly smile the whole time. It was a lot easier said than done._

 _"Name's Brendan, what's yours?" asked Brendan, self assured and audacious as per usual._

 _"My names Cassidy." answered Cassidy, oblivious of what Brendan's true underlying intentions were._

 _Brendan noticed Cassidy's naiveté, and decided to take the initiative by asking: "Cassidy… It's a nice name. And you know what? It's a nice day too. Why don't we talk more after school?"_

 _Julley instantly froze up like ice. He didn't know why, but a small spark of hatred began to burn up for this Blaziken._

 _"Uhh… Sorry Brendan, I got to help my Mom around the house this Afternoon." replied Cassidy, making Julley feel like pumping his fists into the air._

 _Brendan's confident smirk suddenly turned into a discreet frown, but quickly put on a small smile and rapidly recovered from the rejection. "No worries Babe, I'll see ya around." And with that final sentence, he got up to leave._

* * *

"In my opinion, I think that was probably one of the stupidest pick-up lines that I've ever heard in the thousands of eons that I've been alive. I'm glad it didn't actually work." quipped Arceus, laughing in sporadic bursts. "Otherwise, who knows? Maybe Anais would've been a Blaziken!"

Julley's laughter faltered, and the Legendary was the only Pokemon who remained chuckling.

"Uh… Sure, I guess. I think I'm gonna go and rest, now." said Julley, leaving the room.

"Alright. But stop talking aloud all the time - you don't know who else is gonna end up listening!"

Julley rolled his eyes, scoffing at Arceus. "As if, who's gonna hear me? The Mashed Potato Samurai?"

"Whatever."

Shaking his head, Julley walked out of his daughter's room, abandoning Arceus to comically 'Poof' off somewhere else. Meanwhile, he walked across the hallway to his own room, that of which he shared with his one and only soul mate, Cassidy. He looked around to see a relatively empty room, hopping on the bed tucked in the furthest corner. Julley's mind came at ease as the peace and quiet of a desolate house massaged his eardrums. Nothing but the smell of freshly done laundry wafted through the air. The setting sun bathed the entire city in a hue of pink and orange. Julley could only lay back and watch nature do it's job.

"Life… is just incomprehensible…" mumbled Julley to the cream colored ceiling.

…

…

…

...

"It is, isn't it?"

Julley immediately stood up from his bed, spotting the intruder standing tall and proud at the doorway. "A-A-Abby!? How did you even get in here?"

Abby giggled, swaying her luscious hips from side to side and slowly approaching the terrified Umbreon. "Scared, are we Julley? Seems like nothing has really changed these past sixteen years, have they?"

Not even sure how to answer that, Julley stepped down from the bed mattress in order to properly confront the dark type. "What are you doing here? Is there some sort of problem?"

Giggling once again, Abby increased the intensity of which she would whip her hips to and fro, albeit slowing down her speed. "Not at all, my dearest Julley. All I came here to do is, confirm that you did talk to your daughter about our little issue, yes?"

Julley stood there, wide-eyed frozen. Beauties of the sublime had blinded his eyes from all the negatives this world harboured. "I… I…" the Umbreon stammered, finding it hard to communicate when Abby stood right before him.

Clearly having enough of his naivité - Though Abby could never have enough of Julley - the Absol pushed Julley onto his bed, pinning his arms with her own. Her strength advantage had proved once again to be of use. "I'll reiterate what I said, m'kay dear?" warned Abigail, moving her face closer to Julley's. She just loved the way he immediately began blushing. "You did go to your daughter, and talk to her, yes!?"

Her question sounded more of a command, as if the Absol was inquiring to hear exactly what she wanted to hear - and Julley was going to give her just that.

"Y-Yes, I did. She understood fully. Please let go of me…"

Abby grinned, showing the fangs that have only become sharper over the years. "Correct answer, dear. 32 years old, or there about, and you've never changed, Julley. You're still just the same, weak, fragile, yet adorable I obsessed over sixteen years ago. And my, to this very day, I just can't keep myself from lusting over your cute little body. Times haven't changed at all, have they?"

Julley shook his head no, and had his wishes granted as Abby smiled and loosened up her grip on him. She then got off the bed and walked over to the nearby window, Opening it up fully.

"Well, I thank you for your co-operation, my dear Julley. Do not fret, I'll be checking up on you sometime, in this unforeseeable future of ours. Farewell." spoke Abby, not leaving any time for Julley to answer at all by dashing out of the window like a maniac.

Julley sat there, terrified and perturbed.

"Times… Are never gonna change, are they?"

* * *

Oh boy, a chapter released somewhat on time? Isn't that just great? As of now, time is giving Sawss and I the stranglehold of the century, so I'm somewhat unable to produce the quality chapters that I had for the last three chapters. However, don't you dare think that we're gonna let up on this story - This ain't gonna be done 'till it's done, son. Though, as of now, I doubt I'm gonna be able to respond to your reviews this chapter. XD It's always better to let 'em build up so I get to reply to all of you guys in mass multitudes, if you get me?

Anyway, thanks a million for reading. We'll catch you guys next chapter, alright?

Question: Hey, remember when these were around? I, Luan, have a question for you! Who is your favourite FEMALE character in the WHOLE of the series… aside from Cassidy. XD I'd love to see your answers! Personally, mine is Jasmine. X3

Alright, signing off!

-Ratsanaul\Sswas Emoswa


	21. Chapter 21

THAT SYLVEON

" **Bob Ross." -Kons**

The story continues! I'm glad to see how many of you read and reviewed this story. Seeing your reviews seriously puts a smile on me and Luanastar's face. 300+ reviews isn't a small number at all. Thank you a lot. Moreover, thanks for the 100+ follows as well! As of this, we've been considering doing another POV poll, as we used to do during the good ol' days, but you know - It's still under consideration.

Sorry about the delay again. I messed up my keyboard while writing - specifically my space bar - so it made writing this chapter a heck of a lot harder. I ended up having to either use my phone or run to Luan's house to get the chapter done. She didn't seem set on doing it since she had to work extra hours at her job.

Nice to see your favourite female characters - A lot of Zoey's and Abby's out and about. Great to hear!

Also, I read Kitten-of-yore's reviews concerning my whereabouts. I'm right here :P

Anyway, if you'd like to see the POV thing happen, we'd be more than happy to do so! Give us a shout in the reviews or something so we can make a poll! We'll be very excited to see the result, too.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon

* * *

Sat on the golden sand and basking on the sun-fried land was a tanning Anais. She was of course, sat all by her lonesome, since Lola was still inside. That wasn't going to stop Anais enjoying a bit of fun in the sun. The sea was roaring with tidal waves crashing at the shore, and the smell of a salty ocean only gave the Sylveon more vigor to jump into the water.

Adjusting in her deck chair, Anais felt a small buzz from the underside of her rump. It was her phone - a message from Fraiser to be exact. The Sylveon smiled once she spotted the notification. What useful information did the Furfrou have in store for her this time?

 _Anais, hi. I just wantd to knnow, you haven'/t told anyone about the wholle Barry thing, right?_

A very powerful smile danced its way onto Anais' face, as she remembered the iron grip lock she had on the miserable Furfrou. Although, it would be a great time to teach him cellphone grammar.

 _Hmm no but it depends how I'm feeling. Your doing alright for now._

Despite her own very poor display of spelling and grammar, Anais put her phone away for a bit, and instead slapped on a pair of her newest "Brendan Bursyamo" branded sunglasses. I mean, they only cost 2,000 pokedollars each. To Anais and her parents, that sounded like a damn hefty price. On the other hand, when you were related to said Blaziken, the price decreased by 100%. Now, she would be able to sit here under the intense glare of the sun, and hopefully get a decent tan on, too.

* * *

Barry walked in his dorm with a plate of a delectable sandwich - courtesy of good gal Lola - that was moments away from being digested in his stomach. However, in order for Barry to truly enjoy the meal, the meaty contents of the sandwich had to be warmed up using the microwave tucked away in the kitchen section of the dorm.

"Yo, Barry. What're you doing?" asked Raidon, whose fur was ruffled like he had just got is blow dried. The classic bed-head struck once again.

"I just want to eat this sandwich." muttered Barry, stuffing the sandwich in the microwave and closing the lid as he set the dials, cracking the knuckles that made up his talons. "When I'm hungry, patience is a virtue that I simply don't have." The microwaved rung, and Barry took the meal out of the machine with a decisive ' _fwip',_ before stuffing it into his beak.

"Geez, you must be hungry." mumbled Raidon dismissively. "But anyway, I guess it's me and you for now. Fraiser's still asleep, or at least, under his covers."

The Raidon pointed at the lump under the bed sheets that temporarily belonged to Fraiser. Though, it was still sort of early, so Barry and Raidon grew under the assumption that he was still asleep.

"Ethhrewun needs dey're seep, I guss." incoherently muttered Barry, his voice suppressed by the mass amounts of food that had yet to go down his oesophagus.

"Right…" Raidon fumbled about with his paws in the time that silence prevailed. There was a certain topic that he longed to discuss with someone like Barry, but hadn't necessarily the guts to inquire. "Uhm, so…"

"What's been on your mind, as of recent?" asked Barry, now swallowing his food.

Raidon had to be extremely honest with the Blaziken; there was too much on chest to be bottling them up. "Okay, okay, it's Anais again. I don't know what to do with that girl. I mean, I really do like her, but my Mom says I shouldn't be frolicking with relationships all willy-nilly!"

Placing his sandwich down on the table, Barry began to think. "Hmm… Well sir, I advise that you listen to your parents. I'm not implying that you shouldn't have any feelings for Anais - It's just that blood is a lot thicker than water, so it's better to obey your mother than to obey your, uh, _hormones_."

While bamboozled, Raidon took some time to regain his bearings. "W-What? Hormones!? No! I don't like Anais _that_ sort of way! I just really like her, for the type of person she is, I swear!"

"Hey now, I didn't mean it like that! I just suggested that your feelings for Anais may be amplified by release of these chemicals nam-"

"Okay, Barry." told Raidon. "I just got the wrong idea. Though, you really think I should just stay away from Anais? I mean, my Mom got married around 16 or 17, but she isn't allowing me to have a minor relationship with another person in my class? I don't understand her at all!"

"Funnily enough, my parents had me when they were only 17." added Barry. Though,the look on Raidon's face did suggest that the little quip didn't help at all. "Uhm, but enough about me. I know that your mother is just doing this because she's very vigilant over your life. You're the only son, right? It would only make sense that she'd care for you so passionately. But, there's going to be a time where you'll have to make a decision for yourself."

Raidon didn't respond. At least, he didn't respond loud enough for the Blaziken to hear.

"Hey, Raidon. How about we go and chill out on the beach for a while? Just to calm you down." offered Barry, finishing the rest of his sandwich. "It'll be better than staying inside all day."

Huffing, Raidon nodded and flung himself out of bed. The Blaziken seemed to know exactly what would calm him down. "Okay, let's go."

"Sounds like a good plan to my ears." replied Barry, taking off his green Emerald Delta-branded pyjama vest and discarding it on his own bed. "Maintenant, on ira!"

The two left the room, while Fraiser was left behind, still in his bed. The Furfrou peeked a head out of the desolate room, checking for any of his roommates. Alas, they weren't anywhere to be seen in the room, allowing Fraiser to step out of his bed, staring at Barry's vest that was left behind - He recalled the Blaziken sleeping in it since last night.

Fraiser's heart rate increased as he stepped closer to Barry's bed. He clutched the green fabric within his paw, and brought it closer to his nose, taking a long whiff of the scent that came from it.

"Oh, Arceus… I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but…" Fraiser took another sniff of the pyjama vest. "It smells just like him…"

The door burst open, startling the unwary Fraiser out his wits as Barry was the one to enter the room.

"Oh, good morning Fraiser! Raidon and I were just heading down to the beach, bu-" Barry had saw that the Furfrou had, in one of his paws, a very familiar and personal green piece of fabric. "Hold on, is that my vest? What are you doing with it?"

As polite as Barry probably meant to make that sound, there was nothing that could be done to make Fraiser feel any less frightened. His pupils were dilated to the point that they were no bigger than a pea, and his forearms were scared stiff into stone.

"I… I… I…"

"Wait, hold on…" Barry squinted closer at how Frasier had held his dear vest up near to the end of his maw, drawing to an immediately drew to a wayward conclusion. "You're just doing the laundry, aren't you?"

While weakly rasping, Frasier forced himself to nod.

Barry smiled gratefully. "Sorry about that. You're such a great person to others. Thanks a lot. I just came up here to grab my sunglasses. I don't know why I wear them, though. I can't see much as it is." he snidely remarked, taking the pair of tinted spectacles from under his pillow. "Also, sorry if my vest sorta smells funny. I had to borrow some of my dad's deodorant yesterday."

Fraiser experienced a mix of relief and shock, completely struck in disbelief due to the fact that one could be so oblivious and ignorant - to his advantage, no less.

"No, it smells fine."

 _DAMNIT FRAISER!_

Thankfully, Barry's determined smile did not fade away. "Thanks a bunch, Fraiser. Raidon and I will be down at the shore if you need us, by the way."

Fraiser nodded, and waved goodbye to the Blaziken that proceeded to walk out of the room. The Furfrou still couldn't believe his luck, but decided not to question it. Barry was certainly one of life's various natural phenomena, up there with how the Unovan lights and wave propagation; Fraiser knew that taking that factor for granted would be extremely beneficial for him, however. Things like that only came once in a millennium, so why not?

* * *

Once Barry has stepped down to the beach sands, he hadn't a view of wherever Raidon was. However, Arceu- I mean, luck was on his side, as Lola met him right at the entrance.

"Hi Barry," the Lopunny squealed, racing to give the fire type a hug. "How was your sandwich? Tasty?"

Barry nodded thankfully. "Yes, it was. Thank you a lot, Lola. I don't know many people like you at all."

Lola cherished the embrace between herself and her very significant other. She melted when Barry wrapped his chiselled arms around her thin torso.

"I… You're like no other. Literally. I can't believe you exist in my life; I love you so much, Barry."

This was a feeling that Barry never felt before. He couldn't believe that he lived without this sensation for fifteen whole years. This level of affection sent his wits spiralling into insanity. All to the point where, and Barry could swear:

He felt a tear twinge and fall down his cheek.

"You r-really mean that?" sputtered the Blaziken, completely at a loss for words.

Lola wagged her head happily. "Of course! You're my number one Blaziken, ya'know! How could I not love you to bits? You and your cute little smile just sends me into a stupor!"

Barry ended up beaming at the Lopunny, as they ended up making physical contact with their mouths and beaks again. This time, Lola took a firm grasp on the fire and fighting type's love handles, while Barry placed his arms around to embrace the normal type's thin and toned midriff. The two were at it for a while, with Lola beginning to pant more and more due to the glare of the sun's heat on her skin.

"Thank you so much, for admitting this to me," mentioned Barry between breaths, before finally pulling away from his lover (albeit unwillingly) to finish the rest of his sentence. "It means the world to me knowing that you would actually tell me that! I can't lie; I never actually figured that someone as pretty and beautiful as you would even think to like someone like me."

Lola put a paw over her mouth to suppress her giggling. "I don't _like_ you, silly - I _love_ you, Barry. You're everything that I never thought I needed, until now. Plus, your eyes are pretty cutsy!"

Laughing a little, Barry took to making a compliment for his girlfriend too. "Your eyes are a lovely, uhm…" the Blaziken had to begin squinting, before just going for a guess. "Brown-pinkish color, right?"

An eyebrow was forced up into the air, as Lola laughed some more. "Come on, Barry! You know that my eyes are hazel - it's like, brown, but way lighter in shade."

So once again, Barry totalled into scratching the back of his head in the fashion that his family seemed to adore so nonchalantly. He looked to the left as a small personal problem began to arise within his chest like a bubble in water. Both seemed ready to burst.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! I don't have very good sight, due to an… astigmatism? Plus, my optician diagnosed me with a slight… colour defect within my eyes - Tritanopia, I do believe - I may have inherited it from my parents." Barry's minor blabber turned into a petit mutter as he realised he was actually raising his voice at his own girlfriend. "So, I'm really sorry if uh… it's just pretty hard to see."

Lola gasped, taking a deep look into Barry's irises. They looked… pale and unsaturated. "R-Really? So… You barely know what I look like?"

"I-I mean, not really. I know what a Lopunny looks like, but it's all sorta blurry." mumbled Barry, who began blushing through his feathers.

Almost immediately, Lola lunged at the Blaziken, not for another kiss, but instead for a hug. Lust was no longer on her agenda, as real love clouded her mind.

"You don't even know how I look like, yet… yet… you truly love me?" sobbed Lola, burying her face inside of Barry's chest fluffs.

"Of course! I can't judge someone over how they look like - That's not love at all! If anything, I love you because of who you are, Lola. You're cheerful, constantly optimistic, and radiant, to name a few." told Barry, making an exuberant smile out of his beak.

"Oh, Barry, you're just the charme-"

"HEY! Are you two gonna quit playing lovey-dovey over there? You're making me sick!" yelled Anais from her deck chair only a few metres away.

Lola put up her hand, making a gesture that Barry didn't really understand. "Suck it, Anais! Get outta here if you don't wanna hear us."

Anais rolled her eyes. Lola was being Lola as always. Anais simply was not in the mood to be making retorts, so she merely grunted and folded up her deck chair to relocate entirely. If her best friend and cousin were going to mindlessly smooch each other to death, the least they could do was at least be a little more discrete about it.

Anais, our Sylveon pal, progressed further down the beach, nearer to the actual waves of the waters that roared and cried against the sea shore where not many people were. The salty waft that was released by the restless ocean caressed her receptors and gave the fairy type a nostalgic massage. It was a feeling that was only enhanced by the sensation of the sand that fit in between her toes while she walked. Finally, Anais had made it close enough to the seas, and claimed a spot for herself in the sizzling sands.

 _Geez, you'd think that there would be a little break between those two love-Pidgeys. I'm surprised they haven't tried to eat each other just so they could be closer._

 _ **Hey! Firstly, I think that's pretty hawt. Secondly, I think you're only upset because you're jealous, Anais.**_

 _Jealous? Pffft, I'm not jealous at all. It's just that I don't appreciate them acting like they're the best couple in the world by smothering each other with kisses. It's just overly-obnoxious._

 _ **But you can't deny that they were practically made for each other.**_

 _Duh, and I am happy for them and all. I just want all of this stupid fairy-tale love between them to quit._

 _ **...That's rich coming from the fairy.**_

 _Shove it up yours. Just wait until one of them finds some massive flaw in the other, like… like…_

 _ **Like what?**_

 _Ugh, leave me alone. Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm jealous or desperate._

 _ **That can change with the person that's only 6 feet away from you, to your left.**_

Anais glanced to her left, and felt her heart beat race a little faster. Giratina surely wasn't joking this time around; Her favourite Luxray sat in the sand, just enjoying the gleam of the sun and the softness of the sand. Anais wouldn't say she had a crush on Raidon, but… but… Okay, she did have a crush on Raidon. Don't you start getting wrong ideas, though. It was merely complicated, that's all.

Whether Anais was to speak up or not was simply a matter of her overall guts. A blush began to change the color of her cheeks from pink to red. It proved that it was not healthy to look at the electric type for too long, lest she risk getting a wave of her school-girl senses getting a hold of her again. WAIT - This didn't mean she actually liked Raidon, b-baka!

"Hey! Raidon!" Anais finally called, after approximately five minutes of careful consideration.

Raidon turned around to face the Sylveon, and applied a slightly forced smile on his face in order to stop him gawking at the fantastic Anais. "Oh, hello there, Anais. Sorry about… the other day…"

Anais cocked her head and stared at the Luxray skeptically. There was nothing significant concerning Raidon that she could remember about 'the other day'. "What are you talking about? What other day?"

The Luxray wasn't trying to be some sort of hero; Having to remind Anais of the events that happened a few days ago would only just be painful for them both. "Ugh, nevermind. I had confused you with someone else, sorry."

Thankfully, Anais bought it and shrugged her shoulders. Although, Raidon wasn't so sure whether it would be the brightest of choices to ever mention that again. Ever.

"So, how have you been?" asked Anais.

Raidon flinched at the fact that Anais was having actual conversation with him. Wasn't this what his mother forbid? But… then again, as Barry had told him, there'd come a time where he'd have to make a decision for himself. That time was now.

"I've been great, thanks for asking." answered Raidon, trekking over the imaginary line and delved deep into rebellion. "A lot has been on my mind, but I've come to realise that I was just over complicating things, you know?"

Anais, nodded, glad that she was finally able to talk to the Luxray once again after all this time. "I get it. Though, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Raidon cheerfully smiled and nodded, having fun with the conversation so far.

"Why… Over the past few times that I tried to talk to you, it was as if you were avoiding me or something. Why? Why wouldn't you want to talk to me?" questioned Anais, not quite angry - rather just very unsure and uncertain.

Huffing, Raidon didn't actually know that Anais was going to catch onto that so easily. Though, as the time was right, Raidon didn't see a reason not to tell her. "W-Well, during that time, my Mom must've heard me talking about you once, and recognised your name, since she told me that I shouldn't talk to you anymore. I was only doing what she had told me to do. Though, I sorta realised that staying away from you isn't a good idea at all."

Internally, Anais grinned like a Chesire Delcatty. Surely this meant something for the Sylveon, right? "Wait - So you're going up against your mother just so you can speak to me?"

"Sure, it's not like she has to know, right?" spoke Raidon, not seeing the smaller meaning behind it all like his chum Anais did. "Hopefully, she wouldn't though."

Anais grinned and laughed, as did the electric type, taking a liking to the good times that she had with Raidon. It was a feeling that she didn't know she missed.

Yet, all of that changed as a third shadow appeared to loom over them. Both Anais and Raidon scuttled around to see who the crushing figure was, and of course, one paled a little more than the other as the recognised the face.

"So, immediately hanging around with another boy, Anais?" crudely grunted the Ninetales that approached them. "I always knew you were a slut, anyway."

Anais stood up out of her seat, as did Raidon when he stood up on all fours to help his friend assert herself on the Ninetales. "Who are you calling a slut, pansy!?"

"You! You ruined my life with your stupid recorder. But in the end, do you know who's gonna win? ME." rudely told Nester, pointing a digit to his firm chest. "So you can wither to death alongside your pussy of a boyfriend, Anais. We'll see how long it'll take you to come crawling back to me." Nester condescendingly pushed a digit against Raidon's forehead, intending to poke fun at the Luxray's assumed cowardice.

Anais let rage consume her, only seeing red through her pupils now. "Listen, Nester. If you wanted to start trouble, you would've just told me in the first place - You're jealous. You couldn't have me if you tried."

Raidon, while in the middle of this, had an urge to appease all of this conflict going on between these two, mostly because he had no clue what this was all about, to be honest.

"Guys, chill out, will you? You'll start making a scene." suggested Raidon, furrowing his brow.

Before Nester could make another response, he only looked at the electric type, before bursting into laughter. "You honestly think you can quieten me, little man?" he bellowed, pushing against the Luxray's forehead again to irritate him. "How about you sit down and drink your milk, while real adults talk, yah?" finally said Nester, before smirking and pushing Raidon away.

"H-Hey! Don't push him." warned Anais, getting closer to the dangerous Ninetales. "Leave him alone, he's not involved."

Nester's smirk grew, as he pushed Raidon again, who of which was getting increasingly annoyed with the rate that the fire type was putting his hands on him. "Or what, Anais? Blow a fuse like you always do?"

Simply getting fed up with the fire type's fruitless antics, Anais put two paws on Nester and flexed, pushing him heads-over-heels and into the sand. Nester stood up, flabbergasted that the Sylveon dared to actually try and touch him again.

"Don't you dare try and fucking touch him, you hear?" declared Anais, retreating to help Raidon back up. Meanwhile, Nester glared swords and daggers at the Sylveon, immediately darting over to her and tackling her within the blink of an eye.

The two rolled down to the confluence between the beach and the raging tides that struggled to make it's mark on the sand. Raidon tried to follow them, but wouldn't risk actually getting involved. Serrated claws were unsheathed, and sharp fangs were brandished against one another just to prove a point.

Then, the duo tumbled into the sweeping waters, effectively breaking them up as they were swept out to the ocean. Anais squealed and tried paddling back to shore, where a screaming Raidon called for her name. Meanwhile, Nester could only hope that the waters were kind to him, as he was brushed from side to side. Raidon inched closer to the water, elbows' deep in raging seas.

"ANAIS! NESTER! GRAB ONTO ME!" Raidon shouted, sticking an arm out for someone to hopefully latch onto. He wasn't very familiar with swimming, so he tried to do as much as he can while resisting the powerful life-threatening currents.

Anais used all of her power to paddle over to Raidon while she still had the energy, clasping onto the Luxray's paw with her jaws like a vice. Raidon winced, but pulled Anais safely back to shore nonetheless. Immediately, the Sylveon coughed up her pride and forgot all about the vendetta she held against Nester, as she also took to screaming his name.

The bellows and chants of his name wasn't enough to encourage Nester to swim, as he was effortlessly swept from side to side without much hope of ever being above the surface long enough to breathe. A few more crashes of waves was all it took for Nester to be dunked into the water again, further and further away from the beach shore.

"NESTER!" Anais cried, sobbing as the beige Ninetales didn't arise to the surface. She burst into a fit of constant tears, while Raidon was only shaken with a newfound fear of the ocean. "Why? Arceus, why?!"

Raidon helped the Sylveon back to her feet, and dragged her up the beach, where the larger majority of the Pokemon resided - He was shocked to find that no one actually heard them yelling at the top of their voices down at the sea's junction with the beach; It cost them the life of a fellow student.

Thankfully, they found Brendan Bursyamo under an umbrella amid the presence of Sally Easel, who were clearly enjoying themselves. Raidon set an exasperated Anais down on the sand, while he engaged the lounging staff.

"Mrs. Easel! N-Nester Queueneufs drowned at the sea!" alerted Raidon, up into the faces of both Mr. Bursyamo and Ms. Easel with a grave look on his face; The Weavile knew he wasn't joking at all.

Immediately, Sally jumped up onto her feet. "Brendan, go down to the shore, get the authorities and search for any signs of him." Brendan nodded and took a walkie-talkie out of his chest fluff while he paced over to the main mansion. "Now, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

* * *

Oh boy, this chapter was actually a little more dark than we had expected. See? This is what happens when I let Sawss write some after about four weeks of That Sylveon deprivation XD. Now, allow Luan to respond to your reviews.

 **IWG:** You know, we don't even write Giratina. As soon as the document is uploaded, those sentences just seem to 'appear' out of nowhere. We've seen a therapist about this, but he says it's hallucinations we've been experiencing…

But anyways, great to know that you really like Abby! Also, I think I may know which 'Gloria' you're talking about, if I do remember correctly. Then again, it might just be me. XD Thanks for reviewing!

 **Crystal Glaceon:** SAME HERE!

 **IronDracoKnight:** I mean… What isn't a female?

 **Ambyssin:** OY! Stop corrupting my boyfriend with your corrupted malfeasance! Also, Cress's dialogue is based off Shakespeare's most famous and well known quotes (In my opinion). Go figure, huh? Thanks for reviewing. We'll be taking Barry to therapy tomorrow in order to make him a worse person. Wish us luck.

 **Plague Dog UnleasheD:** Well, thanks! I enjoy Anais too, but sometimes, she can be a bit… Eugh, you know?

 **Thunderwolf7226:** A backstory to Brendan's mother? We'll see about that. X3

 **Rolandark ark:**...We've talked before about this, right?

 **Kalmarin:** Well as of this moment, his reputation is the only thing that remains, no? Also, I love Zoey! When will these authors bring her back? XD

 **Guest:** Whaaat? You mean Luna as in my alter ego and sister? *Gasp*

 **Kitten-of-yore:** Well, he's here now, so no need to fret :3

 **DegenerateFluffington:** Isn't it funny how I'm talking to you right now? Also, thanks for the review, but sorry - Clup Piplup will always be superior to Roblitzle. Just saying.

 **Misled Eevee:** I'd say the same, since those two were like, the golden couple of TG.

* * *

Anyway, if you wanna see a POV poll return. Let us know! We wanna see who's POV our next chapter would be in! Anyway, until next time! Thanks for reading!

-Uhhsum Soars/Looanastarr


	22. Chapter 22

NOTICE

I have something to tell you, fellow friends, writers and readers: I'm unfortunately going to have to end it here, since Luanastar and I have schedules that conflict too heavily with the time that I usually hold to write such lengthy chapters like this one. I'm going to return to university soon, as is Luanastar, and going to second year mostly requires my full dedication. Furthermore, due to my three week break in France, I'd also need to get back to work soon. Racking up money is really the only way that I would be able to support my sister and I in our current state, so there's not much way out of it. To top it all off, I'm soon going to travel to different countries for a few degrees, meaning that I'll have to be learning the local language, as well as actually going there. XD To put it short, life isn't gonna be very fun for me in the next few years. As a result, 'That Sylveon' isn't necessarily going to be discontinued, but an update for it isn't going to be guaranteed for a loong time. For this Luanastar and I cannot be any more sorry. We've tried to keep up writing at the same quality and quantity as the other chapters, but of course, writing seriously takes up a lot of time and will. Those are two things that we haven't had for a long time.

We're incredibly apologetic for the sudden conclusion in this story. However, after some long talks with Luanastar, we decided to consider an easier route by going with the original idea that 'That Sylveon' was actually meant to be. By this, we mean that we may or may not create a short mini-series focused around 'That Glaceon' and 'That Sylveon'. We'll try to stay away from spoilers, but no promises. XD The reason why we've chosen to do this, is simply because a mini-series would take a ton less effort, as well as the fact that we could update it sporadically between random intervals. In addition, it'll be a thousand times more entertaining to write. XD

Though, Luanastar and I don't know how to make it up to you guys, aside from actually writing 'That Sylveon'. XD Life has without a doubt messed up our rota, so we hope you all understand. Our deepest apologies, ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the last time we upload onto this site.

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	23. Chapter 23

THAT SYLVEON

 **HI! It's Luanastar again! It's back, but for only a while! Also, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

Now, I'm not sure whether you'd be disappointed with this update, since it was quite sudden. Although, I was taking a look at the reviews for 'That Sylveon', and didn't exactly realise how heartfelt they all were. Like, I'm sorry to hear how upset you guys were, but it's all justifiable. I've been doing this writing service for two years or thereabout, and to just suddenly end it without much warning must really suck. Well, if it helps you at all, it sucks on my behalf, too. XD However, I just don't feel that I would be able to keep up with all of the work I've been doing. It's been hectic, to say the least.

Thus, if you're wondering why the heck I decided to write this chapter, it's mainly because there was simply no way I could leave you guys in the dark for so long; that's not cool in any aspect. XD Hopefully, this will provide as a resolution to the prior chapters, as well as something to satisfy our hunger pangs for the meantime. The verrry long meantime, that is. XD

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Under the now grey turned skies, Anais stood, scared stiff, staring at the ocean with empty eyes. The waves crashed and smashed against the shore like a tame Zangoose turned savage. Many road blocks were placed along the coastlines of the beach, while many teams of Lapras went out to search for the Ninetales lost at sea. Judging by the grave looks on their faces while they returned to shore, Anais didn't think they had made any progress at all.

Suddenly, Anais was taken back to the frightening sight before her eyes - Nester, the Ninetales sputtering and gasping for his life, waving his paws fruitlessly. Every blink she took brought back the deadly screams of the helpless Nester, and now, she couldn't get it out.

Anais took a seat in the sand, eyes darting across the beach slope back and forth. Sandy footsteps were heard to her left; The tall-ish figure of Barry Bursyamo approached her grief-stricken position, lying down on his bottom to match her height.

"Good afternoon, Anais." softly murmured Barry, moving closer to the somewhat soggy Sylveon. "I… heard what happened to Nester, since my Dad told me. I'm just as upset as you are."

Not a single sound came out from Anais - her shaken self only served as an indication to how okay she wasn't right now. Of course, Barry took initiative removed his hoodie, wrapping it tightly around the Sylveon. To top it off, he threw an arm around his cousin, pulling her closer to his own feathery frame.

"Quelquefois… La vie n'est pas 'le beau jeu'... comme, nôtres mères et pères voudraient dire." spoke Barry, staring intently out to the hands of the sea that swatted at the air, vigorously. "Nester's gone now. Whether he did this to himself or not, there's nothing we can do."

 **A/N:** _Sorry about the crappy author note in the middle of the story. However, I can imagine you French-speakers reading the piece of text that Barry said and cringing terribly. Now, before you get your torches and pitchforks out because of the poor grammar and/or misspellings, just know that Sawss was actually dictating this over the phone. XD It was as if I was taking a French listening exam or something, so that was honestly the best I could do. Sorry!_

Anais blinked, not catching a single word that left that fire type's beak. However, it somehow found a way to cheer her up, at least from the inside-out. She tried to put on a weak, trembling smiled once Anais was assured that life was going to be okay.

"Now, let's go inside. They're going to be closing the beach off soon, anyway." told Barry, taking Anais by the paw and helping her up to her feet.

The Sylveon stood up on the cursed sand. She scanned her surroundings, spotting Raidon talking still with the Weavile, Ms. Easel. What he could be telling her, was far beyond her own comprehension.

Barry led her back to her own room, void of life as neither Lola nor Bella could be found in their beds. Instead, remnants of their accessories were strewn across the floor, and on their beds. The Blaziken had tucked Anais into her own bed, who still wore his hoodie - not like he minded, though.

"B-Barry…" Anais finally got out, coughing out a bit of seawater as she did so. "What's g-gonna happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking the fire type in the eyes, Anais whispered harshly. "It was me, Barry. I'm the reason Nester's gone. I-I… I couldn't get him in time…"

A look of shock struck Barry with extreme magnitudes. Even the most still of statues would be jealous of him. The conundrum of a question hit Barry extremely hard, as he knew exactly how the procedures were to play out in a situation like this. But, what he was to tell Anais about this… That issue remained between his ears.

He sat down on the empty space left on the bed, crossing his legs and feigning a deep thought. "I mean… I'd hate to tell you this, Anais, but they'll want to come and question you from your perspective. They, as in the authorities."

Without much warning, Anais flew out of bed and into the Blaziken's arms, gripping tightly on his feathers.

"N-NO! I don't wanna be a criminal, Barry! I don't want to go to jail! I…I… It's just not fair, Barry! What did I do to deserve all of this?!" screamed Anais, now letting loose torrents of tears at full force.

Barry ran his talons across Anais' back carefully. "Shhh… Just calm down, Anais. There's no way I'll let you get taken away without me doing something about it. Now, please get some rest."

Looking back up toward the Blaziken's chiseled beak, Anais nodded, leaking back into her bed and drying her tears with the back of her paw. "Okay, okay… But Barry, can you stay with me for now? I don't know where Lola is, and I just need someone to be around."

"No problem, Anais."

"..."

"And by the way, Barry?"

"Yes?"

Blue circles clashed with purple.

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this. _Please._ "

Although it went against Barry's own personal morals and ethics, there was no way he could misplace his own cousin's trust. "I won't. You have my word."

"Thank you so much. Oh, and you can just sleep in Lola's bed. I'm sure she won't mind anyway." spoke Anais, preparing to give her worries away to the ethereal aid of slumber.

Barry nodded, and walked over to what he assumed was Lola's bed, due to the mass amounts of brown fur scattered across the sheet, and sat down on the mattress. Surely, with the social bonds between himself and Lola being so strong, she'd most likely allow him to actually lay under her sheets?

Taking the chance, Barry slowly tucked himself in the soft blankets that belonged to Lola. Her scent was everywhere on this sheet; Her beautiful aroma whisked him off to an imaginary land of blissful slumber. Hopefully, things will improve for his cousin.

* * *

Anais, the seemingly light sleeper, arose at the sound of the door opening. She didn't sit up in bed, however. Instead, she opened one of her eyes, watching as Lola crept into the room, sidling over to her bed. Humor arose for the Sylveon, as the Lopunny finally encountered an obstacle in her bed. Anais made sure to be careful not to let out a giggle; it was way too early to be compromised.

"Psst, Barry!" whisper-shouted Lola, gently shaking the Blaziken from side to side until his eyes fluttered open. "Get up!"

"H...Huh? What's going on?" murmured Barry, sitting up on the bed.

"Are you lost or something, Bear-Bear? Seems like you're sleeping in my bed!" giggled Lola, caringly grinning widely.

Glancing back and forth, Barry actually realised his current position and location. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he sputtered, getting up and out of the blankets, although he did miss it's comforting smell and feel already.

Lola placed her paws down on the Blaziken's chest, denying him the chance to get out of the bed. "Hey, don't worry about it. There's more than enough space to fit the both of us in here. Just scooch over a little."

Barry did comply, giving the slim normal type more space than necessary. One leg at a time, Lola stepped in under the covers, snuggling closely against the warm fire type. Talk about having perks.

"Ahh, that feels blissful." moaned Lola, blushing as she did so. She turned her head to see the very red Barry slowly breathe in and out. "Hey, Barry? You know what 'this' means, right?"

"As in, us sleeping together? Isn't this some sort of sexual activity? You know, in case you actually wanted to have… _sex_." told Barry from his very sheltered and oblivious perspective.

Anais could swear - she was one second away from bursting out loud like a balloon. It was amazing that despite her issues, Barry would always stay the same… but still, Anais wanted to know the answer just as badly.

 _Oh Barry, what a silly kid. But… If they actually start doing it in front of me, I swear..._

 _ **...Would you be willing to record it?**_

…

 _ **...Ahem, I was kidding? Haha..?**_

 _Right…_

Lola slammed her mouth shut with a paw to suppress herself from laughing her kidney out. "Haha! Not today, Barry. I just wanted to stay with you for a bit. You're really warm, too. But, just shuffle over a bit more, mkay?"

"Oh, okay."

Enjoying the space given to her, Lola began to stretch out her body, which is something she probably should've done before she stepped into the bed. "By the way, Barry, did you hear about what happened down at the beach?" Barry nodded, allowing Lola to continue. "Yeah, it was rough… In a way, I sorta feel guilty… Maybe he tried to end his own life because of it? Who knows?"

Anais saw that Barry merely nodded, a subtle but grave expression on his face. Suddenly, under those covers, Yanma's filled her stomach, giving her an uneasy feeling of guilt; The same guilt that she longed to leave behind.

 _Oh, Arceus. Please, can they not find out who did it? I'm already getting compressed by a whole bunch of pressure already._

 _ **Chill out, Ann.**_

 _How in the world are you expecting me to chill out! I… I've killed someone! And Arceus, I don't even know what Raidon told Ms. Easel… Please don't tell me he grassed me out._

 _ **Calm down already! Don't you know that you'll end up driving yourself crazy?! Just chill out in that bed of yours, and wait until Raidon updates you.**_

 _Right… Thanks…_

What Anais didn't realise were the two pairs of eyes that stared at her intently.

"Hey, Anais?" spoked Lola, perching herself on her elbow. "Are you all good? You were shaking around in your bed and all."

Unbeknownst of her subconscious endeavours, Anais silently took the covers off her and nodded her head with a feigned smile. "Yeah, yeah - I'm fine."

Lola shrugged, not sitting on her bottom, her torso above the bed covers. "Oh, Anais, I really need to talk to you right now. Like, for real, girl talk."

"Oh, okay."

The Lopunny and the Sylveon then looked over at Barry, who didn't fit the criteria of a girl. "O-Oh. My apologies." The Blaziken stood up from the bed, carefully stepping over Lola, and strolled over to the bathroom, where he responsibly locked and closed the door with a 'click'. Everything else was done in complete silence.

"I uh, didn't mean it like that, Barry." deadpanned Lola, smirking and rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Barry from inside of the bathroom. He then walked back into the main room, but headed out of the front door, which was especially what Lola was not thinking.

Scratching her head, Lola could only continue. "Okay, Anais - Listen. You heard about what happened to Nester, right? He supposedly killed himself earlier today."

Anais' heart dropped a few thousand feet.

 _Is that what Raidon was telling Ms. Easel? But… Why? Why didn't he tell her the truth?_

 _ **He's doesn't want to see you get bagged, Anais. He was there too, so if you go down, he'd probably go down, too.**_

 _I… I don't know what to say._

 _ **Well, you don't want to at least say something to Lola?**_

 _Oh, right._

Once back in reality, Anais responded, watching what came out of her own mouth very carefully. "Yeah, I did hear about it."

Lola's paws began twitching beyond her own control. "You don't think that… He did that because of us, do you?"

Stunned, Anais hadn't even thought about that. A voice in her mind - Possibly her own, probably not - told her to just roll with it. Consequences weren't what she wanted from this life.

"I mean… I hope not. I don't know why he would otherwise, though." replied Anais, trying hard to keep her cool.

Lola's breathing became out of phase. "But like, Anais, listen. We're like… Murderers, now! Don't you realise!? This is what we've done!"

"Lola, shut up about it!" chastised Anais, now sounding dangerously serious. "As soon as someone actually knows about this, then we're screwed up the backdoor, you hear me?!"

Although she legitimately could not believe what she was hearing from her own best friend, Lola nodded out of sheer fear and confusion. "Okay, okay… Sorry."

Groaning, Anais held her head in exhaustion. "I'm… I'm sorry too, okay? Just get something to do to take your mind off this, alright?"

"Okay…" muttered Lola, standing up and walking out of the room.

Anais sighed, and threw her head back onto her pillow. Life had never been harder for Anais, and from this point onwards, it was as if it was downhill from here.

* * *

The beach was closed, so our friendly neighbourhood _Barragán "Barry" Berry Beedot Bursyamo_ (Okay I swear that's his full name please forgive me) was left to the confines of his very much empty room. Without the thrill of the sands and the smell of the seas, this adventure at the water's borders had soon devolved into a coastline catastrophe.

 _Who knew that so much could happen in such a short amount of time! I can't believe it!_

 **Calm down, my dear Barry.**

 _I know you want the best for me, ma'am, but it's never easy to sleep knowing that your own cousin was affiliated with the death of another student!_

 **Of course, but the last thing you'd want to do is worry about it. Now, take deep breaths. Perhaps meditation would help you in a time like this.**

 _Yeah… Yeah, I suppose you're right._

Barry at on his bed, folding his legs and closing his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure that this particular technique was exactly going to work, but sure enough, the Blaziken was definitely surprised. Tranquility soon filled his veins - his mind empty without a care in the world. There was nothi-

 ***CRASH***

The Blaziken grimaced as he was shut away from the realm of peace, and into the world of problems, as the sound of Raidon bounding through the door shattered his brittle concentration.

"Hi, Barry." groaned the Luxray as he flung himself onto his bed.

"Good afternoon, sir." responded Barry, unfolding his legs and stretching them out across the mattress.

"Geez. I can't believe my life." Raidon puffed, getting into a comfortable position on his bed. "I just want all of this to end. You hear about what happened to Nester? Just now, I had to give an eyewitness account to Ms. Easel."

"Woah, really!? You aren't joking?"

Unfortunately, Raidon shook his head no. "Not at all, Barry. I had saw Nester last when he jumped in the sea - Anais was beside me, too - We tried to reach to him and pull him to shore, but…"

"I understand." Barry said, with a long pause of hesitation. "That's what I heard, too. It was so tragic."

"That's true, but… There's nothing we can do about it now. Maybe we shouldn't talk about it either." advised Raidon, avoiding eye contact with the Blaziken's honest eyes while he spoke.

"Of course."

Funnily enough, it was that very agenda that was keeping this conversation alive. Otherwise, the room was as dead as… Well, it's a bit too soon for that. Nonetheless, Barry kept quiet and reserved to himself, while Raidon refused to open his mouth to talk.

"To be honest, Raidon." Barry begun, sinking the underside of his beak downwards to rest on his talons. "I sorta just want to go home. All of these upsetting moods isn't doing so well for me."

The Luxray that sat on the bed opposite to his own huffed exasperatedly. "You know, I think that's the case for me too, you know? Once my Mom finds out about this, I can assure you that she's never gonna let me go to the beach again, let alone a school trip."

Barry nodded, accepted the hard truth that his own mother would probably be just as strict. "That doesn't sound too good. Is your mother very strict?"

"You'd have no idea, Barry. She's really crazy when it comes to safety and all, but it would be great to have some time away from her once in awhile. Like, bloody heck, mate." admitted Raidon, entertaining himself by making individual strands in his mane stand up on end. "I just wish that she'd be normal, sometimes, you know? Instead of being wild and crazy over making sure that I finished my Oran juice in the morning or something."

"That sounds like a nightmare! Although, don't you think she's doing it because she cares for you? Like, a lot?" mentioned Barry, scraping a talon across his forehead. "At least, I think."

"Yeah, that is very true…" mumbled Raidon. He hated it when people defended his mother, and were right. "But still, I'm 16 - soon going on to 17 - and she's still babying me? Get real, mate."

A simple man like Barry could only look on and shrug. "That's a very fair point."

"Yeah… Thanks for listening." Raidon said, smiling at the Blaziken, who smiled as well. By the way, what about your family? I mean, _of_ _course_ , I know who your family are, but like, how are they towards you?"

Barry leaned back, not exactly expecting a question like that to ever come his way, since it was more professional than personal. "Oh, right. My father is very kind to me, but has expectations too high for my own standards. My mother is like that too, but a little more on the cranky side; She doesn't enjoy me sparring for too long."

"Really?" Raidon comically gawked, his eyes nearly falling out of it's sockets. "B-But, how? Doesn't your mom want you to become a successful battler like your dad?"

"Of course she does, but, ehhh… She would never want me getting myself hurt too bad. It would just pain her heart." explained Barry, giving Raidon a decent explanation.

The Luxray dipped his head wholesomely. He felt a lot more comfortable hanging around Barry the Blaziken, given the rough circumstances so far. "That makes sense." he uttered, lifting his head up to take a look at the fire type, and smile. "Hey, by the way Barry - you have a girlfriend, right?"

"For sure, sir! Her name is Lola Punnichi, and she's incredibly nice." stated Barry as a matter-of-fact. "Not to mention, she's quite an exceptional battler, too."

Raidon slyly grinned at the Blaziken. "So that's your demographic for girlfriends, yeah?"

Barry laughed from his stomach. As much as Raidon would joke with him, hearing about a girl who also battled on the side seriously gave his face a red mask. "I suppose so, haha! I would just really enjoy someone who shared the same interest of battling as me."

"Same… But not really. I'd enjoy a girl who really knew how to speak up for herself and voice her opinions. I mean, the quiet, shy ones are often the most cutest, but personally, I think those who don't just sit around and watch life pass by are the most admirable." the wise Raidon told the witless Barry. "I mean, why would you want a girlfriend who was no fun?"

"That makes sense. Well said, sir."

Next, a few knocks came from the door. Barry put it upon himself to get up and open the door for whoever it may have concerned. To little surprise, it was their third roommate stood at the doorway, Fraiser Furble the Furfrou.

"Oh, good afternoon, sir." greeted Barry, moving out of the way to give space for the normal type to pass.

Fraiser managed to keep his cool when he found the Blaziken at the entrance. "H-Hiya, Barry! It's great to see you again."

Stepping into the room, Fraiser gave a subtle nod to Raidon, before perching himself on his bed. "How are you guys?"

"I'm just great, thank you." replied Barry.

"Ditto." said Raidon. However, around these parts, saying that wasn't very appropriate. "What's up with you, Fraiser?"

The Furfrou desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the visually persistent fire type, but definitely failed miserably. "Yeah, I'm f-fine. Though I'm still s-shaken up over what happened to that student earlier today. You guys did hear about it, right?"

"Yes, we did. Although, we should probably avoid talking about it for now. Just because, you know?" suggested Raidon. It sounded like an incredibly good idea, since who knows how much speculation is going around right now? Especially around other students.

"That's true. B-By the way, you guys… Have you seen my phone anywhere.?" Fraiser asked, looking a little bit uneasy sitting on his bed. "I just need to contact someone."

Raidon shook his head no, while Barry stood up to stretch." Sorry Fraiser," begun Barry. "I've never seen it anywhere here."

"R-Right. Thanks. I'll search around." Fraiser then started to look around his bedside in the hopes of finding his device somewhere.

"One second." said Barry, strolling over to the bathroom to go and sort out his business.

While behind the closed door of the restroom, Barry took a look at himself in the mirror. Now stripped of his hoodie, his feathers were a little scruffier than usual, and his eyelids felt way heavier this time around. Perhaps, he could do with cleaning his face a bit.

As Barry looked down at the sink, he noticed a bit of black fur stuck in the drain. "That's unfortunately sort of gross." he said to know one but himself, using a talon to pick it out and put it into a nearby trash can. As he returned back to the sink, he noticed something on the side that he hadn't acknowledged before.

 _Is that someone's phone?_

 **I'm not too familiar with modern technology, but yes, I'd concur that's a phone.**

Barry looked towards the door, seeing, hearing and feeling no response from the other side, before taking a closer look at the phone.

 _Surely, whoever this phone belongs to wouldn't mind if I checked who was the owner, right?_

 **Only if you do just that, Barry.**

 _Right._

One digit of the Blaziken's talon found itself sidling over to the power button of the phone, greeting him with the standard lock screen of the P-Phone. It displayed the current time and date, along with a heart-warming photo of two Furfrou's posing together, smiling greatly.

 _That's a nice photo. I suppose this phone must belong to Fraiser._

 **Very true. I expect you to return it to him immediately.**

 _Of cour- Wait, what?_

Barry was stopped in the middle of his thought process as the phone vibrated briefly; the lock screen was populated with many notifications from various senders.

 **Now now, Barry. Those messages all belong to their respective recipients only - They are not for you to be peeping at.**

 _Yes, of course, but… I could've sworn that I saw Anais' name somewhere here._

 **...You will be expeditious, Barrigan.**

For the first time in forever, Barry actually went against his legendary life counselor, by taking a quick glance at the phone, scanning quickly for the name that he was so convinced that he saw.

 _(Niles Furble: 'Hey bro. Put 30 Pokedollars into your account.')_

 **That doesn't look like any of your business.**

 _Not at all, but it must be somewhere! I'm not prying for no reason!_

 _(Mom: 'What day will you be returning? LoL')_

 **Now, even I know that LOL means. Someone may need to inform that woman sometime.**

 _Haha… yeah…_

Truth be told, a small bead of sweat flew down the side of the Blaziken's head - he had no idea what "LOL" meant either.

 _(Anais: 'Msg me back asap plz i rly need some1 to talk to ty.')_

 _Aha! So I'm not crazy! But, why in the world would Anais want to talk to Fraiser so desperately? Is there something I need to know?_

 **As of now, I suggest that you leave that as it is, and return the phone back to Fraiser. You've seen enough for today, Barry.**

 _Oh… Yes ma'am._

Barry switched it off, and took the phone out of the bathroom (Only after washing and drying his talons thoroughly. Barry Bursyamo does condone having good personal hygiene.) and walked over to Fraiser, who still busily searched for his phone.

"Uhm, I found your phone in the bathroom, Fraiser. Thankfully, I don't think it had any contact with water." told Barry, handing the device back into the paws of the owner.

"Oh, wow!" squealed Fraiser, sounding a lot more excited than Barry had initially imagined. "T-Thank you so much, Barry. I was just really, really worried."

Barry decided to keep his mouth shut about the whole notifications thing. Some things were better if he just didn't mention it at all. "That's just fine, sir. I'm glad I found it, too."

"No wonder you took so long in the bathroom; I was starting to think you were eaten up by the toilet or something!" joked Raidon, giving Barry a true smile.

"Haha, yeah." softly replied Barry. Yet, the grin on his beak was only a facade for how guilty the Blaziken felt right then and there. A one-ton weight was dropped on each of his shoulders, and his stomach felt like it was directing an action movie. "Well, I suppose we could sleep early today, since I highly doubt that the staff would allow us onto the beach."

"I'm already on it." Raidon huffed, plopping backwards into his covers. "If I can be completely honest, I just want this bloody day to end. There's nothing to do in this place anymore. I'm such a fool for not bringing my _Nintentacruel 3PS_ along with me."

"It's only life, Raidon. There's little need to get worked up over it." told Barry.

"Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

"Geez, this place is a dirty mess." One comment led to another, as Jasmine Bursyamo trudged around her large yet empty house, dusting off any areas that she thought looked unclean. "I don't even have the patience for this… I just crave something sweet."

One could tell that the Lucario on her lonesome was not doing too well for her mental health, let alone her physical health. Jasmine put her duster away and trekked to the kitchen. Half a piece of a chocolate bar lit up her eyes when she checked the fridge. The succulent taste of the milky morsel had her saliva glands working overtime.

 ***RRRRRRIIINNNGGGG***

...But the chocolate bar would have to wait, as the landline shrieked from the lounge for Jasmine's attention.

"What kind of damn maniacs call at this kind of time?!" shouted Jasmine, forcefully slamming the fridge door shut. It was certainly a bad time to have precious eggs stored in there, however.

Once in the lounge, Jasmine appeased the telephone's howling by answering the call, albeit running on an empty stomach. "Hello, Bursyamo residence; Jasmine speaking."

"Hello? Hello?! Aunt Jasmine? Is that you?"

Jasmine's acute hearing picked that up to be the sound of her fairy-typed niece, Anais. "Yes, Anais, it's me, calm down. You're yelling as if you're on fire, Ann."

"Uh, sorry. Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you right now."

"Of course. What's going on?" Now, Jasmine screamed internally for the sake of her own irrevocable stupidity, as her chocolate cravings were to be delayed as of this point onwards.

"What do you know about getting over depression?"

* * *

Now, this took a turn toward the seriously darker side of life. To be completely honest, I never thought I'd find myself writing this. But anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'd understand if you didn't. This was like, the most rushed piece of a chapter I've ever done in my life XD. Truth be told, Sawss and I made it a motive to get a chapter done before the end of the year, which is what you're reading right now.

Regardless, feel free to leave a review if you are ever so compelled to, as we really appreciate them back at the base! Hopefully, we'll see you all soon, and it should probably be Sawss to give you the next chapter - as soon as he gets off his silly schedule. Pfft. Contribution to society. What a silly concept, am I right? :P

We hope you had a beautiful Christmas, and have a joyous New Year to come, yah?

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	24. Chapter 24

THAT SYLVEON

 **OKAY!**

Good morning/afternoon/evening, depending on the time that you're reading this. A big thanks to the spectacular Luanastar for helping out on the last chapter, since there was no way that I was ever going to be able to update before the end of the year. Speaking of which, I really do trust that you all had a merry Christmas, as well as a happy new year. Why don't we kick 2018 off with a new chapter?

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own Pokemon at all.

* * *

 _One prolonged blink turned into a deep sleep, and Anais was back on the shore of the roaring waves and the bawling skies. Screams and shrieks for help rang between her ears like an alarm with no snooze button. A look to her right gave her a view of a Blaziken with tears in his eyes._

" _Why did you kill him, Anais!? I'll never forgive you!"_

 _Anais turned around, performing a full 180 to give her some distance away from the fire type. Yet, Barry then occupied the space in front of her after turning, repeating the same cry of speech again._

" _Why'd you kill him, Anais!?" he screamed again, and again. Anais could only slam the sides of her head with her paws._

" _SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" she retaliated, pushing the Blaziken away with her ribbons. Yet, that would not stop the adamant Barry._

" _You did. I saw it with my own eyes." gravely spoke Barry, not taking a second to blink nor shake his glare on the Sylveon. "Now everyone knows that you're the one who killed Nester. You're a murderer, Anais."_

 _Anais' short temper proved to be even shorter, as her retort consisted of her darting at the Blaziken to tackle him to the ground. Now that she had him pinned, Barry looked at her in the eye, whispering a cold command._

" _Go on, Anais: Kill me, as you did Nester. Splatter your own cousin's blood on your paws."_

 _Gritting her teeth, Anais felt that the temptation was irresistible; she leaned over and sunk her canines into Barry's throat, finally experiencing that sense of closure upon that chapter of her life. The taste of fresh, young blood set upon Anais' taste buds while she gnawed on the Blaziken's flesh, putting an end to his fragile life after Barry coughed and sputtered his way down death's corridor._

 _Eventually, Anais let up on her feed, looking at the masterpiece she made out of the Blaziken, whose neck was ripped to complete shreds. However, one blink was all it took for the Sylveon to realise what she had done._

" _Oh, no… No, NO, NO!"_

* * *

"NO NO NO!" squealed Anais, careering out of her bed covers. Lola, who was peacefully on her phone, until now.

"Woah, what the heck is wrong with you, Ann?!" yelled Lola, sitting up once more from her bed. "You nearly made me drop my damn phone."

Groaning, Anais put a paw to rest on her forehead. "Ugh, just shut up, Lola. I had a really bad nightmare, and I… I just don't know what to do. I need someone to talk to."

Lola put her phone (and other needs) aside for now. "Oh, right. Well, talk to me, Ann. I can tell this Nester thing is seriously eating you up… And not in the good kind."

"No kidding. Listen, I really need to talk to Barry, so do you have his number?" asked Anais, flopping back onto her bed.

"Barry's number? Heck, I didn't even know he had a cellphone, let alone his number. Plus, aren't you his cousin? Why don't you have his number?" questioned Lola, cocking her head at an angle.

"You'd be surprised; I never knew he had a phone until a few weeks ago." Anais replied, before coming up with an idea. "It's fine. I guess I could just send Fraiser Furble a text message, and see if he's able to talk, and maybe get Barry over here too; He doesn't know that it was _us_ who did it, right?"

"M'kay."

Anais' digits went to tapping on her phone, sending the Furfrou a text message. The text was sent, but Anais wasn't notified whether it was read or not. So, she waited… And, she waited some more… Of course, there was a lot of waiting involved here…

"Anais, did he pick up?" asked Lola, scratching behind her twitchy ear. "You've been waiting for quite a while, you know."

"Gee, how did you find that out, Scooby-Dewgong? That guy hasn't even seen my message yet." huffed the Sylveon, worriedly looking through her other contacts. "I'm just… So impatient. I'll call my aunt instead, because I don't want to have to be calling Fraiser just hear his annoying voice."

There was a time and place for everything, especially when it came to making snide, cheeky comments. But, when you were around someone like Anais and her mood was like this, it was always better to be safe than sorry. Lola stood up from her bed, wishing that this very resort trip would come to an end.

"Alright, Ann. I'm gonna go and get something to eat." declared Lola, heading toward the door. "Call me if anything goes up."

Anais nodded, and bid her best friend a goodbye. Next, she dialled the number to the only aunt that really and truly understands how a teenage mind operates, despite her age: Aunt Jasmine.

The line rang for a few seconds, before it became live with the Lucario's voice on the other end of the call.

"Hello, Bursyamo residence; Jasmine speaking."

"Hello? Hello?! Aunt Jasmine, is that you?" asked Anais. She already knew the answer, but it never hurt just to be sure.

"Yes, Anais, it's me, calm down. You're yelling as if you're on fire, Ann." spoke Jasmine, clearly in a hurry to get somewhere.

If Anais was being real to herself, she may as well be on fire with the amount of trouble she'd be in if anyone knew. "Uh, sorry. Do you have a minute?"

A nearly inaudible moan came through the speaker of the phone, but Anais could've sworn that she heard Jasmine do more than just reply.

"Of course, what's going on?"

Anais scratched her head; There was never really a time where she'd feel uncomfortable talking about her personal life with Aunt Jasmine. The Lucario may as well have been her mother, with the number of things that she knew about the Sylveon. However, this one situation seemed to be an exception; Sweat abseiled down the Fairy type's fair cheeks, and goosebumps popped up from within the flesh in her forearms.

"What do you know about getting over depression?" Anais asked, closing her eyes and waiting for a response.

Some sort of half-hearted gasp came from the other end of the line. "Depression?! Oh damn, Anais… Please don't tell me that Barry's under the weather, now."

Anais rolled her eyes. There was no way of Jasmine seeing her snarky display, which was mainly why she did in the first place. "Of course not, Aunt J. The day that Barry's upset is the day that there exists a fire and grass type. To be honest, I'm the one who's depressed."

"Ohh… That's a relief. So what's biting your rear end, Ann?" asked Jasmine, who didn't really realise what she had just implied there.

"Ugh, it's just…" Anais hesitated, reminding herself of how diligent she had to be when talking with the Lucario. "Have you ever felt guilty doing something before?"

"Yeah, too many to count." huffed Jasmine. Anais smiled softly, now knowing that her aunt Jasmine would understand without a doubt. "Well, I don't necessarily feel guilty doing anything, but I've done my share of careless acts before in my life."

"Really? Like what?"

"Hmm… Well, there was a time where I flirted with your dad once. It was pretty funny." spoke Jasmine, laughing into her microphone. Meanwhile, Anais was urged to chuck her phone into the wall as soon as she heard that gross fact - Now she wished she never asked. "O-Oh! And that other time wher-"

"It's alright, aunt! I get it. But like, whenever you're feeling upset, what do you do?" asked Anais, now wanted to get to the point before she'd be forced to endure any more rancid and inappropriate stories from her aunt. "At least, when you were my age."

"Right, right. When I was your age, and I was down in the dumps, I'd pop off to see my own Brendan; he always has a way of making my day brighter. Don't you have a boyfriend of your own right now?"

Honestly, that was on the back of Anais' mind, given the circumstances. "I mean… Not really, no. But, there's this one guy - I think I've told you about him before - who's like, really nice to me."

"Ooh… If I guy is nice to you all the time, there's no doubt that he's into you, Ann." spoke Jasmine like the professional she was. "But, are you into him, too?"

Anais hesitated for a long while. Beforehand, (aside from safety, of course) relationships and boys were her number one priority. When it came to Raidon, he seemed like the best candidate she had to be her lover. But...

"I guess I sorta am. He's really cute himself, and knows how to really talk to someone and help them out."

"Anais. Do you just love him? Or, are you _in_ love with him? There's a difference. Like, you gotta be looking at this guy, and just picture how beautiful your babies would look like. Arceus knows that we didn't have Barry for no reason."

Grimacing heavily, Anais listened to the words of wisdom that came from Jasmine Bursyamo in her prime form. That was truly something to think about, since Anais could no longer give valid reasons as to why she liked Raidon.

"I get it, Aunt J. I just… like him. There's nothing else to it. I can't think of any reasons right now, but I swear, I really do like him." said Anais, scratching her forehead for awhile.

"Well, okay. If what you're saying is true, you better find out what makes your woman-parts shiver for him soon, before you regret putting a ring on him."

So once again, Anais made a mute gag, trying hard not to unveil what she had for breakfast. "Okay, Aunt J, I get it!"

"Good for you, Ann. Now, I've got some important stuff to do, so I'll speak to you later."

"Okay. Thanks for the talk. See ya."

Without another word, the line was cut, and Anais was back in solitude. She sat there, thinking. At first, she wondered why she was even in these covers, still, before her mind went onto more important things.

 _Ugh. I got cold feet there, didn't I?_

 _ **Yep. We all know you want that Luxray for breakfast, Anais. Put your pride aside and just admit it.**_

 _I could admit it a thousand times for Arceus' sake._

 _ **Then why don't you go out with him?**_

 _...Ugh, it's not that simple._

 _ **And why is that?**_

 _Listen, Giratina. Raidon knows - with amazing detail - exactly what happened down at the beach that day. Sure, I could tell Barry, but Raidon knows 100% just what truly went up. By now, he probably thinks I'm crazy! Surely!_

 _ **Is that how you're gonna think of him? May I remind you, no one but him knows that it was you. If the authorities knew, then they would've bust open these here doors. Yet, they haven't. That means that Raidon must've said something else to Ms. Easel.**_

 _...Ohh…_

 _ **Has it clicked in that miniature head of yours?**_

 _Buzz off. This mind has been occupied, and doesn't have space for the likes of you to be around._

 _ **Welp, I'll always be here. Now, get going. Ms. Easel is about to speak on the never-before mentioned PA system in the corner of your room.**_

 _Huh? What? Since when could you predi-_

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" came a voice from the public announcement speaker that Anais never noticed before, situated in a corner above the door. "Due to, uhh… _unfortunate_ circumstances, this trip is to be cut short, which is the second time this has happened to me, actually. Regardless, please pack up your things, and make your way to the main hall within the next half-hour. That is all."

Almost immediately, Lola kicked the door open, her shoulders slumped and morale depleted, groaning as she trudged into the room.

"For goodness' sake! I just got myself something to eat, and suddenly, it's time to dip!" groaned Lola, reaching under her bed for her suitcase.

Anais thanked the unknown forces that prevented Lola from seeing her get scared at the Lopunny's sudden appearance. "Well, it was sort of to be expected. I want out of this place, ASAP."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two began packing up their belongings, one of the more in a rush than the other. Halfway through their progress, Anais' phone vibrated with a long-awaited message from Fraiser Furble.

 _Furble: Sorry about tht, i had to relpy to some stuff. You wanted 2 tlk?_

Anais rolled her eyes, wondering why she wasn't more specific. She grabbed her phone, and went to work.

 _Nah i meant that i really needed to talk to Barry. Can u send him over here? Thnx._

 _Furble: Oh, okay. Will do._

Sighing, Anais tossed her phone back on her bed and returned to stuffing her bag with all her belongings. She wasn't quite sure why she concerned herself with small fries such as Fraiser Furble. Then again, it was always good to have a back-up buddy who wouldn't judge you either.

 _ **That, and you blackmailed him before you even got here.**_

 _Why do you exist?_

Lola zipped up her case, ready to get going again. "Alright, Ann. Are you ready or what?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling homesick already." replied Anais, closing her bag. "But, can we stay here for a bit? We've still got some time, and I asked Barry to come over."

"Ooh, did you?!" yipped Lola, nearly in the mood to start hopping up and down in a childish fashion.

"Uh-huh, but I just sorta need to talk with him personally, you know?"

Lola's face went from 100 to 0 in a matter of nanoseconds. "Oh. Well, I didn't even need to talk to him anyway." The Lopunny flopped on her bed with a pout, and went on her phone.

"Thanks…"

It only took another five minutes for a knock to come at the door.

"Come in! It's not like we can be _naked_ or anything." deadpanned Anais, to which Barry entered the room.

"Oh, sorry. Hello, Lola, Anais." greeted the Blaziken, somewhat offended because he was wearing garments himself. "I heard you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yeah, I really do. Lola, can you like..?" Anais made some gestures for the Lopunny to either leave, or maybe cover her ears. Lola being Lola, she did not want to make the effort of leaving again, so she pulled out some _Beats by Drampa_ headphones out, and put on some music louder than the proudest Loudred. Although, it was quite loud, allowing Barry's innocent ears to hear what she was really listening to.

" _Blitzle better have my money…_ Lola! I didn't know you listened to that kind of music!" cried Barry, actually understanding what that meant.

"WHAT!?" shouted Lola, unable to hear the Blaziken at all.

Anais groaned due to her patience beginning to wear thin. "Ugh, keep focus, Barry, keep focus."

"Right, of course… Sorry. So now that I'm here, what will you have me do?" asked the Blaziken, putting his arms behind his black hoodie.

Shifting onto one side of the bed, Anais patted down a spot where Barry could rest his legs, and take a seat. "Sit down here. We need to talk. I had a bad dream earlier, and you were in it."

"Okay, do you recall what I was doing?" asked Barry, not really understanding why his presence in a dream also required his presence in real life. Was there a correlation? That question was up there along with " _Do Piplups have knees?"_ in Barry's mind.

"Well… you were just taunting me with _his_ death, telling me how it was all my fault…" whispered Anais, although it's not like there's any way that anyone would've heard her anyways.

"O-Oh… I'm so sorry that I, or uh… that Barry in particular said that to you. But please, rest assured that I'd never say anything like that to you, ever. I'd be beside you the whole way. 100%." Barry replied, wearing a faint smile.

Finding a little bit of difficulty in the phrasing of this next part, Anais let her paw traverse the back of her head. "Yeah, but it doesn't stop right there. I don't understand what really happened to me, but I sorta… killed you… mauled you to death… ripped your throat out…"

Now, here's when anyone would've found their bearings and booked it out of that room. However, Barry was in shock, too much to make a move.

"I, uh… I don't know what to say…" said Barry, although that did count as saying something.

"You don't need to say anything. I know you're now scared of me, Barry, just as you are scared of death."

"W-Wha? No! I'm not scared of you or a-anything. It's just that, I wasn't expecting it, I swear!" Barry's speech was ridden with voice cracks just as it was with lies. This was for the sake of his cousin, not himself. "I suggest, you try not to pay too much mind to this dream. However, please do let me know if this continues."

Anais nodded, dismissing the Blaziken. She then gestured to her best friend on the other side of the room to take her headphones off.

"WHAT!?" Lola shouted, now just being a general jerk about it. She then grinned and took off her headphones. "Haha, I'm messing with ya'll. You're done having that conversation of yours? We gotta get going, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the talk, Barry. I'll see you later."

Barry nodded, before getting up and heading towards the door. "No problem. I'll see you soon, Lola."

"Bye-bye!"waved the Lopunny, blowing the Blaziken a kiss before he left the room. Then, the attention shifted over to the fairy type. "Okay Anais. Spill."

"I knew you'd try! Don't bother, Lola; these lips are welded shut."

Lola shrugged, standing up and putting a hand on her suitcase. "Oh well. It was worth a try. Let's get going, Ann."

That's what Anais would rather hear. She grabbed her bag, and followed the normal type out of their dorm, leaving behind many memories.

* * *

"You know, I don't really understand why out of all of the people on this Earth, let alone region, we decide to stalk this particular bloodline."

As it had been for the past 32 years and beyond, the duo of Giratina and Arceus huddled around a small desk with many cards on it. They were also joined by two new additions, Mewtwo and Cresselia.

"Meh, their life seems to be the most interesting. Plus, when you're a crazy-looking, ghost dragon with no sort of social life outside this damn place, you find that you actually don't have anything else to do." remarked Giratina, placing three cards face-down on the desk. "Three eights."

Cresselia used telekinesis to place her cards on the table. "Surprisingly, I do agree with the jester; ever since you pressured me into partaking in these inter-dimensional communication activities, I've found my mood lift higher and higher every day! Oh, and one seven."

"Hn. I don't see the gusto you meatheads get from all of this. You've truly never had a proper talk with a mortal, because they're probably the most annoying thing on that planet." deadpanned Mewtwo, lazily flinging a card onto the pile. "Three sixes."

"To be honest, Mewtwo, you'd hate the job since you hate talking to other people as a whole. I recommend you give it another 16 years. Who knows? Maybe there will be a new Breon-Solian on the scene." spoke Arceus, to which Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "One six."

"Haha, I doubt Mewtwo could handle talking to anyone for more than five minutes. He'd probably end up trying to strangle the person with his weird tennis-ball fingers." joked Giratina, making Cresselia and Arceus howl with laughter, but only making Mewtwo sink further into his beanbag with irritation. "Five fours."

Immediately, Mewtwo perked up. "What?! I'm calling Tauros-crap on that one; you can't have five one kind of card." objected the psychic type, reaching over to the centre of desk to flip over the last five cards. Yet, surprise hit the Mewtwo's face when there was indeed, five fives on the desk - All of different shapes. "W-What? That can't be! That's just cheating, Giratina!"

"Well the game's called cheats for a reason!"

"..."

"But uh… He sorta does have a poi-"

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Students of all shapes and sizes all lined up in uniform in the main hall of the building. Ms. Easel stood at the doors leading to the outside world, her hands behind her back and chest puffed out a little, paying homage to a certain Floatzel's posture.

"Alright, kids. I hope you've brought all your belongings with you, because we're due to be heading back to school within the next five minutes." The Weavile's bellowing voice even shattered her own echoes as she spoke to the students. "Why, you may ask? Well, it was due to a very problematic… uh… problem, as you may have heard. Local police are searching the area, so it's important that we leave and let the officers do their jobs. Understood?"

The entirety of members in the hall nodded their heads with dread in their veins, as Ms. Easel opened the doors behind her. The coach was outside, ready and in gear to take off with one destination in mind.

Anais, a Pokemon quite gleeful to be leaving this place, trotted into the coach with a half smile on her face. She wasn't exactly too picky when it came to choosing who she'd spend the ride with, as long as it was someone she understood well. Lola must've been lost within the crowd of students in the hall, as the Lopunny was nowhere to be found. Anais continued down the aisle, spotting an electric type with jet black fur before stopping her search.

"Hey Raidon… Is anyone sitting here?"

Raidon, who had his glowing eyes glued to the green patches of grass, turned around, surprised to see the Sylveon again. "No - not at all! You can sit here if you want."

Smiling, Anais plopped her rear onto the soft exterior of the chair. "Thanks. By the way, what are you looking at?"

"Well, I was just wondering about something." murmured Raidon, looking back outside the window. "I was examining these fields; the nonchalance of the grass blades as they dance away in sync with the carefree wind. It reminds me of a life that I know I can never achieve, you know? Pokemon are picked out either to be lucky or unlucky - there's no way to change your fate. The more you begin to comprehend and accept it, the more of life you begin to understand. Yet, does life have a meaning? Surely, we were all meant to die, but with our sole objective only being not to be killed. But, this means there is life out there that doesn't have a meaning, nor does it have an objective. There is no winning or losing here, only life."

Anais could barely fathom half of what the Luxray said, but the sentimental value of it alone was enough to make her shed a minor tear.

"That was deep. Have you ever considered any form of poetry? I think you'd be really good at it." told Anais, rubbing her forehead.

Shrugging his shoulders, Flu- I mean, Raidon heaved a sigh. "Not really. I'm not even sure that came from."

"Oh. I thought it was heartfelt, though." argued Anais. "Or maybe, you just inherited it. Who knows?"

"Yeah…"

Fast forward five minutes, and the engine to the coach was turned on. Progress was being made to get back home, but of course, it was going to take a while. Raidon checked to his left, seeing an opportunity to make some small talk with the Sylveon.

 _Alright, Raidon. You like this girl, right? Let's be brave a little, and get to know her a little._

"So Anais. Where are you from?" asked Raidon, trying to put on a believable smile.

Anais looked at the Luxray with a smile of the same frequency. "Oh, well. I was born here, in Hoenn. My parents, though? I think they were from Johto."

"Ah, Johto." spoke Raidon, acting like he was remotely familiar with the land of Johto. "I've heard that it's a very snazzy place. Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah, a few times, and let me tell you; It's a whole new world you'll live in - a whole new way to see. A whole new place to be honest, with a new different attitude. Also, the landmarks there? You just gotta catch 'em all!"

Raidon's ears perked up at the way she phrased her reply; it was almost as if he had heard that before, on either a game, or maybe even a TV show. Regardless, he nodded with a swell beam, satisfied with the answer.

"What about you?" asked Anais, cocking her head. "As in, where are you and your parents from?"

Immediately, Raidon got a bad case of cold feet, because there wasn't necessarily a way for him to answer the second part of that question.

"Uh… My dad is from Sinnoh, and my mom is from Hoenn?" told Raidon, but the uncertainty was was all to prominent in his voice.

"Right…" uttered Anais.

 _I don't think talking to him about his family is a good idea._

 _ **Six Queens… Uh… Y-Yeah, you probably shouldn't mention that around him.**_

 _Yeah, and care to tell just exactly you're doing?_

 _ **That doesn't matter right now.**_

 _Riiight._

Meanwhile, Anais did notice that the air between herself and Raidon grew quiet. It was a long way back to West Latias city from the coast - there was no point spending it in silence and to her thoughts, especially when there was so much running through it.

 _ **That, and I'm here too.**_

Point proven.

"Hey Raidon? Do you wanna hear a story about how my uncle left his son suspended about 50 feet in the air at a wedding?" asked Anais, slightly desperate to lift the mood here.

"Sure! Uhm… Is that son still alive?"

"Yeah, you know him a lot more than you'd expect…"

* * *

As it would seem, Anais is trying her best to forget those thoughts of hers… With varying degrees of difficulty, of course! Thanks for reading this, still. You know, regardless of this story's status right now. It would always warm my heart seeing all of you guys again! Thank you all!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	25. Chapter 25

THAT SYLVEON

To be perfectly honest, I was never sure that I'd see the day! School work crippled my timetable, so there was no way I could write. I sincerely apologise, but I imagine that you've heard that come out of my mouth a few times too many. How about, we get on with the show instead? Ah, well, except not really. Before we do that, I'd like to notify you of the revival of the "That Universe" server. Remember that from last year? Anyways, just send me a PM on Fanfiction (Or on Discord, my username is Awesome Sawss#9802, or for Luanastar, it's Luanastar#8453), and I'll send you the invite from there. Hope to see all of you soon! I do recommend that you message Luanastar's Discord, since she's available 10 times more than I am.

Awesome Sawss and Luanastar own nothing.

…

 _I'm not taking credit or anything, buuuuuut… Luanastar wrote the majority of this. SAWSS YOU FREE LOADER!_

* * *

The coach pulled up outside the school grounds, much to Anais and Raidon's misery. They were both having quite an enjoyable conversation together over the course of the bus ride back home. Ms. Easel stood up once the coach had become stationary, and cleared her throat.

"Alright, we do apologise for the large inconvenience. Please take your belongings and scoot on the way home - we do expect to see all of you when school starts." blared the Weavile, before she stepped off the coach.

All of the students got off the vehicle in a single file line. Raidon trailed behind Anais, watching her tail freely wag from side to side. A faint blush came onto his face, as they waited for their luggage to be sorted. The scent of Oran berries came from the Sylveon, whenever Raidon took a whiff in through his nose. How pleasant.

Anais turned around to look at the Luxray, who had eyes that were dilating like small beads of a bracelet. "By the way, Raidon…" she said calmly, but she sounded a little hesitant. Raidon's heart seemed to hiccup a little the whenever she spoke. "Are you doing anything this weekend? Maybe we could hang out or something…"

"T-This weekend? Just you and me, right?" replied Raidon, albeit a little too loudly for his own liking. There was just no hiding his internal excitement.

Anais nodded, and Raidon's mind immediately jumped into a frenzy. He had to play this cool, though. He didn't want to look like a chump.

"Yeah, sure. I'm usually busy on Sundays, so how does tomorrow sound?"

Palming her chin, Anais cocked her head. "Hmm. How about I call you at 2, and we can meet at the mall or something?"

"Definitely! I'll see you then, Anais." told Raidon, before he nabbed his stuff and trotted off in a certain direction.

"Ah, see you later." Anais mumbled, although, the Luxray was out of earshot. She then grinned from ear to ear. Imagine, bagging a date with Raidon, mono y mono. It was like this whole Nester ordeal never happened! Oh. Anais' grin flipped upside-down. She didn't know what was worse: knowing that she actually had remorse for the death of the Ninetales, or the feeling of remorse for a jerk that was the Ninetales! Either way, it ate her up from the inside. As of now, she could only hope that all of this would fade away into history.

Grabbing her belongings, Anais huffed and made her own way home, after struggling through the dozens of Pokemon wanting to return to their shelters. At least, there was something to look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Geez, it was as if that walk took a lot longer than usual. Anais found herself at the doorstep to her home. Once done fumbling about to get her keys, she opened the door and found her mother, alone with her little brother.

"Hello, Mom. Hi Julius." she announced, with her Glaceon mother standing up to hug her.

"Oooh, there's my little sweetie! About time you got home; it was as if you were out there for ages!" exclaimed Cassidy, using her paws to pamper the Sylveon's face. "How was your trip? Fine? Great. Anyways, I've got something to tell you!"

Anais knew that her mother will forever remain the bubbly, boisterous, bouncy woman that she was from when she first met her father, up until now. However, she'd never heard her be so dismissive until now.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom. What do you want to tell me?"

Cassidy brought Julius over by the scruff of his neck within her teeth. "Right. So, tomorrow, you're going to have to look after Julius while I'm staying the day at the shop, and your dad will be at work. Is that okay? Okay, perfect! Thank you!"

Standing there flabbergasted, was Anais. Cassidy easily brushed past the Sylveon without a care in the world, traversing to the kitchen. However, Anais was not about to give up without a fight.

"Hey! That's no fair, Mom!" yelled Anais, following her into the kitchen. "I had plans for tomorrow! Can't you just take Julius to the Bursyamo's or something?"

Cassidy turned around on her heel, not expecting backlash from her eldest child. "Hey now. Don't start throwing a tantrum. We don't need to inconvenience others."

It was certain that Anais really wanted to give the Glaceon a piece of her mind. However, her more soft-hearted side told her to quieten her anger, and instead, think of a compromise.

"Fine." she said lowly, making her mother smile. Anais then turned at left the kitchen, eyeing up the brown ball of mischief as she passed the lounge. Then, she stepped up the stairs to her room, hopefully to catch some time to herself.

Opening the door, straight away, Anais found her bed covers to be a mess, looking as if someone had overlayed a beach ball with the bed sheets. She definitely didn't leave it in that state, right? This was the most notable thing around the room. Otherwise, everything else was as neat as it should be.

"Ugh, and that Julius is already messing up my bed." loudly grumbed Anais, jumping onto the pile of blankets. However, it was if the blankets were made of thousands of little pebbles, as she did feel something rough under the covers. "What the..?"

"Oy!" came from under the covers, in a voice that Anais knew too well. "Do you mind?"

Sighing, although being a little excited to see them again, Anais laid next to the bump, that then unveiled themselves to be Giratina.

"I should've known. Are you lost again or something?"

Giratina scoffed and lightly punched the Sylveon. "Haw haw haw, listen to my honest laughter. I just came over to see how you're doing. Oh, and also dude, your bed is like, amazing. Ten times better than a beanbag."

"Right… If you strive so hard to know my life that you sneak into my private chambers, I may as well let you know. Basically, I asked Raidon out on a date tomor-"

"It's not really a date, though?" interrupted Giratina. But, the only response they got was a stare of disapproval. "S-Sorry, carry on."

"Anyways, I asked Raidon out on a date tomorrow, since he can't do any other day this weekend. Unfortunately, my mom is forcing me to stay home and take care of my little brother." huffed the Sylveon, leaning onto the ghostly dragon. "Like, I don't wanna white out on Raidon, man."

Giratina shifted comfortably, and they easily towered over Anais, like a massive Oak tree to a lesser and smaller bug type. "I've got an idea, then. Why don't you just get Barry to come over tomorrow and take care of Julius, while you go out with Raidon?"

Slapping her paws together, Anais brought her phone out from Arceus-doesn't-know-where, and began dialling a number on it. "Giratina, you're a damn genius! Why couldn't you have been this helpful before?"

The ghostly dragon contently shrugged. That was a question that even they didn't know the answer to.

The phone rang a few times, before there was a voice on the other end of the line. "Uh hello? Bursyamo residence, Barrágan speaking?"

Anais scoffed, before replying. "Yeah, Barry, no need to be formal, ya nerd; it's me, Anais. I wanna ask you something?"

"Right, right, sorry. Oh! But before you do, did you know your mom called my dad just now, offering jobs to me to model some of the new Emerald Delta kits!? That's so cool, right? Aunt Cassidy also said I get paid by the hour, and I start tomorrow morning! Do tell her I said thanks, by the way!" rambled Barry on the phone. However, Anais only heard one thing: 'Tomorrow'. She dropped her phone on the mattress, leaning back onto Giratina.

"Ugh, for goodness' sake, Giratina! Why can't things actually go my way for once in my life!" Anais exasperatedly moaned, throwing her arms up in anger.

Giratina had a small blush, as the Sylveon pressed more into his ribs. "Uhh, yeah… I think that one might be on Arceus. We'll have a chat when I get back up there… Or down there… Now that I think about it, relative to the position of this Earth, I don't actually know where I live."

"Uhh… Anais?" said the phone again. "Who in the hall of origin are you talking to? Someone called Git? Gita-arena? Gylfi Sliggoo-sson? Wow, I love that football player!"

With a lethargic motion, Anais grabbed her phone again and raised it to her ear. "...Shut up, Barry. I was talking to myself. Anyways, I'll like, talk to you later or whatever."

"Huh? I mean okay, but didn't you want to ask me som-" remembered Barry, but it was too late for the perplexed Blaziken; Anais had hung up the call and flung her phone back on her bed. The Sylveon groaned louder this time, as her body went limp against Giratina's torso, inducing a shiver from the ghostly legendary.

"You know, Giratina, I'm really getting sick of this Tauros-crap interfering with my life." Anais told, staring holes into the ceiling.

"Same here. It's come to the point where I've actually been rooting for you in the past few chap- Uh, days." replied Giratina, letting loose a huff of sympathy. "So what now? Are you going to call Raidon and arrange for some other time?"

Immediately, Anais flew off the dragon's torso, and onto the bed, glaring at Giratina as if they had two heads. Well, no one can say that they don't.

"Do you not know me at all? I'm not some pansy to be whiting out so easily! I just need some more time to think of a plan."

"Well, let's think then. Given these circumstances my dude, you're going to have to up and take Julius someplace else while you and Raidon hang somehow." stated Giratina. Anais' ears drooped down in dejection, accepting that the legendary was partially right.

"I know, and that's the pro- wait… Why do I need to take Julius somewhere else? I could like, get Raidon down here instead! It'll be a free house since Mom and Dad will be working, and it shouldn't be difficult trying to make Julius keep his mouth shut, right?" explained Anais, her eyes widening the more she rambled on for. This caught Giratina by surprised, as not even a lifeform such as themself had conjured up such an elaborate plan.

"Woah dude… That scheme sounds heinously fool-proof. I give it the _Giratina Seal of Approval_." Giratina said, flattering the Sylveon slightly.

Anais stuck her nose up in the air, taking her phone proudly. "I know, right! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Giratina shrugged their wings (It sounds weird, but it is possible). Meanwhile, Anais tapped her phone screen to input a series of digits that led to Raidon's personal phone number. Her blue eyes lit up the room with fervent excitement, as she pressed the phone screen against her ears. Giratina had worn a smile without even noticing, just by glancing at the Sylveon.

"Hello? Who is this?" spoke up a familiar voice from the cellphone, after the dial had rung a few times.

"Yeah, hi Raidon. It's Anais here." replied Anais. Although she sounded more or less confident in her voice, her twitchy ears and knees that oscillated like a shaky diaphragm suggested otherwise.

"Oh Anais, hi!" yipped the Luxray. Just the very sound of the electric type greeting her was sufficient to put a rosy blush on Anais' face. She could never recall feeling like this around Raidon before. "What's up?"

"Uhh… L-Like, I just wanted to ask, if you wanted to come on me- I mean come over TO me tomorrow. Like, my house?" proposed the fairy type, evidently doing a terrible job. "I kinda have to look after my baby brother, but I didn't want to ditch you or anything."

There was a bit of a delay to Raidon's response, which made Anais turn a little bit pale. "T-to your house? But like, aren't your parents there? Don't you think they'd mind?"

"No no, it's fine!" Anais stammered, a little more hastily than she would've liked. "They're both gonna be at work, so it's fine."

Once again, there was another long pause from Raidon's end, that made even Giratina writhe in suspense.

"...Oh okay, I suppose I could come over then. Is 1 alright with you, or..?"

Anais didn't bother to reply. She punched her fists into the air and raised a rebel yell. There's lot of bad'uns out there, you need to send to… Uh, anyways. Anais was incredibly elated with the way things unfolded. Especially si-

"Hello, Anais?"

Of course, the Sylveon had yet to acknowledge Raidon's question. "Uh, definitely! I'll meet up with you at school, and we'll walk to my place together."

"That's fine. See you soon."

And thusly, the phone line was cut. Instantly, Anais slammed her phone back onto the bed, and tackled Giratina over, enforcing a Teddiursa hug on them.

"Can you believe it! He's coming over!" bellowed Anais, releasing Giratina from her robotic grasp once she was satiated. "I could kiss you right now, Giratina. That's how happy I am."

With hopeful eyes, Giratina gazed deep into Anais' cerulean globules. "R-Really?"

Returning the gaze, Anais leaned in closer to the dragon with a half lidded bedroom glare, becoming more and more asymptotic to their ear-thingies.

"Of course… not, you dummy." whispered the Sylveon, before she leaned back onto her bed. "Although, I've never kissed a legendary before. Would be interesting to do so… Anyway, I'm deffo stoked about this, Giratina. I knew there was a way to make this work."

"...Uh-huh, d-definitely…"

The ghost seemed to be lost in space, completely zoned out - Not like Anais particularly cared anyway. As for her, she had a date to get ready for. What? Don't you know how we girls work? We need at least a week to get our makeup done!

…

I'm kidding. Anais dismissed the vacuous legendary, as she hopped off her bed, waltzing over to her wardrobe. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

* * *

Let's skip ahead deep into the evening of the same day. It was our main man, Julley, that laid in his bed. The need for sleep hung over him like a mobile to a baby, but it never seemed to overcome the deafening noises that came from his eldest daughter's room. It was as if she was having a conversation with a friend in there. Pfft, you know how these kids are with their phones, nowadays.

A few knocks came from the door, now ensuring that the father of two wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon.

"Come in?" he mumbled, sitting up in the bed.

After giving his eyes a quick rub, he focused on the figure trying to murder his chances of slumber. Who else could it be, other than his second pride and joy, Julius.

"Dad?" Julius murmured, entering the room and rudely hopping on the bed. "Is it true that I'm gonna be alone with Anais tomorrow?"

Julley put a paw to his head. He hadn't the patience to deal with these antics, despite how much he loved his son.

"Yes, Julius. Make sure you behave, too."

Julius jutted out two paws to hold on dearly to the Umbreon's chest tuft. "NOO! I don't wanna be with Anais! When you and Mommy go, she beats me up, an-an-and makes me cry!"

"Anais isn't going to beat you up, Julius." assured Julley. Yet, the young buck didn't seem too convinced. For the sake of the Eevee's innocence, Julley feigned a smile, and took hold of the cub's paws. "Listen, do you want me to go over to Anais, and tell her not to beat you up?"

Slowly, Julius nodded his head.

"Okay, fine. After this, you should go to sleep."

Julius nodded again, and warily watched his father reluctantly drag himself out of bed. He then followed Julley out of the room, and to his elder sister's door. Julley knocked twice, before speaking up.

"Anais!? Do you have a minute?" tiredly yelled Julley. Julius took two steps back away from the door.

The sound of intense shuffling and bed creaks came from the other side. "Uh, yeah! Just gimme a second!" replied the source of the current brouhaha. The intensity of the noises increased, making Julley more than just a bit curious as to what she could be doing in there.

Finally, the door opened, and Anais - who looked like a right mess with her fur sticking out in every wayward direction - gave a warm smile to try and cover up her concealed misadventures.

"I'm here. Did you need something, Dad?" asked the Fairy type.

Julley stepped to the side, making Julius' presence a little more obvious to the Sylveon. "Yes Anais, can you make sure that you don't 'beat up' your younger brother tomorrow? He's a little scared that you will, because you've apparently done it before? You're supposed to take good care of him."

Anais laughed out loud, pointing at the Eevee. "No way have I laid a paw on him! Stop being such a drama queen, Julius."

Having none of it, Julius swatted at Anais. "Liar, liar! No lying, Anais!"

Rolling her eyes, Anais leaned on the door frame. "Alright, whatever dude." She then shifted her gaze back to her father. "Okay, Dad, I won't beat him up or whatever. By the way, what time are you going to be back tomorrow?"

Julley exhaled, thinking of an estimate. "I guess, 8pm? Your mother will end a bit later than that, I think, so just occupy your little brother until then. Is that okay?"

Nodding, Anais used a ribbon-thingamajig to condescendingly pat Julius on his head. "That's fine. By the way, can we have some cash so we can order some food?"

Julley exhaled again. Children really know how to tie your hands. "Okay, fine. I'll leave some on the table tomorrow morning. Just take care of your brother while we're out."

 _YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!_

 _ **Well done. Now, dude, for how much longer am I gonna stay in your wardrobe? It's kinda dirty here.**_

 _Oh, quit your whining already. I'm glad that Dad knocked on the door, too. Mom probably would've just barged in, and saw the massive dragon on my bed._

It was a done deal for the Umbreon, Sylveon, and albeit to their dismay, the Eevee also. A mollified Anais smiled, before returning back to her chambers. Julley took Julius back to his room, where hopefully, he could catch up on some sleep.

Once inside, Julley escorted Julius into his cot.

"See Julius? Anais isn't going to hurt you or anything. She loves you." said Julley, tucking the Eevee into the covers.

"Mmmm… Okay Dad. Night-Night." Julius replied, finally accepting the "truth".

"Goodnight."

It was about time. Julley flopped back onto his bed. He felt like his consciousness was about to slip away any second now. The copper skies left him in a drowsy state. All he needed to do now was close his eyes, and…

 ***BRRRRIING***

Well, the Umbreon's hopes had now been dashed out the window. He checked his phone, wondering what psycho would call at…

Julley glanced at his alarm clock.

7pm. Hey, in his defense, it felt a lot later than that.

"Hello?" aggravatedly asked Julley, slowly getting sick of these shenanigans.

"Bro? Is that you? Geez, you sound tired. It's Jasmine."

Julley sighed aloud. Both him and his step-sister knew how much he disliked these impromptu calls. "Well I wonder why. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, seriously. Dude, I just thought that I'd tell you - I took a pregnancy test, and it turns out, it's positive!"

Silence came from Julley's end.

"Uh… Congratulations, right?"

More silence ensued, this time from Jasmine.

"What the H, man? Do you not like, care about the gravity of the sitch?" Jasmine shouted through the phone. Julley held the phone a few more inches away from his ears as a response. "Like, I'm gonna be a mother… of two! Kinda like your love-Pidgey back there."

Blinking, Julley put the phone back to its original displacement from his eardrums. "I mean, uh, I _am_ very concerned, and I do hope that both you and Brendan planned this. You also should send him my regards, too."

"Yeah, we have. But honestly, I have no idea how all of this even happened. I don't remember having sex with him for a while, now."

* * *

 _Jasmine waltzed around the house she shared with Brendan and their only son. It's huge halls and white walls made the Lucario remember how lucky she was. Although, if only she had someone to spend it with._

 _She peeked inside the lounge, spotting a Blaziken sitting on the couch, reading a book._

" _Hi there, Barry." softly spoke Jasmine. Barry perked up and smiled at his mother. "Are you alright?"_

" _Hi Mom! I'm fine thanks. What about you?"_

 _Jasmine fully entered the room, now sitting next to her child. "I'm quite fine, thank you. Say, you look a little bored, Barry. Why don't you hang out with your friends?"_

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Barry set his book on the table. "I don't know. I think a lot of them are busy."_

" _Hmm, alright." replied Jasmine, but she felt the need to inquire some more. "I mean, you could chill with Anais, or maybe Francesca? I don't think they're doing much this weekend."_

 _Although it was unlike him to be so unenthusiastic, Barry sighed again, before he gave another excuse: "I suppose I could, but they live a bit far. It would've been nice to have siblings, though. But, I doubt we'd get along, if Anais and Julius are anything to go by! Aha!"_

 _Jasmine let out a fake laugh, but the obvious uncertainty was certainly obvious, as she stood up, stepping out of the room. It gave her leeway to think not only about her alone her son was, but also - How alone she was._

 _She sombrely padded up the stairs, and to her shared bedroom quarters, where she knew she'd find her husband resting for the afternoon. Sure enough, as soon as Jasmine got there, she saw Brendan lying in bed, reading a book. Like father, like son? Sure, but this was a little bit ridiculous._

" _Brendan?" she began, flopping on the bed next to him._

" _Yes?" answered Brendan, putting the book to the side and wrapping his arms around the Lucario's firm abdomen._

" _I feel, that although we're surrounded by such a big house, with our beautiful son to share it with… What about when he leaves us? We'll be all alone. This house is just so huge, but there will only be two of us." explained the Lucario, staring up at the ceiling._

 _This is where Brendan sat up, realising that his wife was more than just serious on this topic._

" _Well… what do you propose we do?"_

 _Jasmine turned to look deep into the Blaziken's eyes, before pressing on his chest with a paw to get him to lie on his back. She straddled his torso, gripping him by the excess of feathers about his chest. Leaning in closer and closer, Jasmine felt a blush of her own acting around her cheeks. Finally, her mouth was in front of where his ears were, and she whispered softly._

"…"

" _...Brendan… I want you to fuck me. Fuck me really good, m'kay? Fuck me until I get pregnant. I want us to be happy, with our children prancing around us. We have the funds to support more, so let's have a few more kids here… Please…"_

 _Brendan's breathing seemed to cease regularity. Leaving hesitation at the door, the Blaziken made the pair's positions reciprocal, with Jasmine's back now against the bed. Then, he got to work, showering his wife with kisses and nips along her face, going lower and lower as he progressed._

 _..._

 _Barry laid backwards on the couch. Although it was a big house, no one said anything about it being soundproof. He never quite understood what gusto his parents got from jumping on the bed all the time. He had tried it once, and got bored of it very quickly. Maybe, it's an adult thing._

* * *

Julley was confounded by the level of silence he got from his sister. Did she just switch off or something? "Hello? Jasmine, are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm still here. Update: I have had sex with him. Like uh, about a month and a half ago." told Jasmine, making Julley want to paw his forehead as far as he could.

"Okay, that's nice to hear. I'll let Cassidy know about this too. Make sure you uh, call me often. If there's anything I can do, you should tell me." Julley said, albeit a bit reluctant because he really just wanted to sleep.

"Yeah, thanks bro. I'mma let you go now. T-T-Y-L, dude."

"Haha, yeah. See you soon."

Julley cut the line, not knowing what Jasmine said, but regardless, he was happy to finally be getting some rest.

…

…

Oh yeah, and his sister is going to have another child. That's also great.

* * *

Alright, thanks for bearing with! I imagine that you guys have waiting more than long enough to see this. Also, if you want any more frequent updates about this story's future, or to speak the authors of the story directly, hop on our discord server! I wanna see all you guys on there!

Credz to: DegenerateFluffington, Jacklvmage12 and SabreDream for beta reading!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar


	26. Chapter 26

THAT SYLVEON

Wow! I appreciate how many people are jumping onto the server. I do condone being social with other readers/writers, so do come on down if you'd like! Just DM Luanastar #8453 on discord, and you'll pick up an invite from there.

Awesome Sawss/Luanastar do not own anything.

Yeaahh… I'm also sorry for the upload schedule. **HEY!** If you don't like lemons, you may want to skip past the bold warning that you'll see before the lemon begins. You've been warned.

* * *

T'was the next day, and Cassidy woke up with a spring in her step. Her husband was off at work, while her son stayed at home with her first born. She was at the store, in the staff room with one other person, where she was her own manager. All she had to do now was show this boy the ropes, and sit back and enjoy the fruits of her hard labour.

"Okay Barry! I'm really happy that you were able to make it today!" chirped Cassidy, sitting the Blaziken at a table, while she plopped her rump on the other side.

Barry smiled and nodded his head. "It's certainly my pleasure, Aunt Cassidy!"

The Blaziken's lovely attitude was enough for Cassidy to put on a smile of her own. "I'm glad it is. Now, all you need to do for the day, is model the new Emerald Delta replica kits, that will be on for sale."

From the unobservable void that was the part of the desk beyond Barry's vision, Cassidy pulled out a sparkling-white vest and held it high. The young Blaziken looked on in awe, as the vest had his own father's name, _BRENDAN BURSYAMO_ in a brilliant blue.

"Wow! But that's the newest away kit for the latest season; not even the Deltas have worn it yet!" Barry rambled, like the fanboy he was. Cassidy only smirked and nodded her head. "No way! Thank you so much, Auntie!"

"You're very much welcome. By the way, your shift starts now, so get out there, and bring home the Bagon!" cheered Cassidy, handing the Blaziken the vest for him to sport.

Barry nodded, and skipped out of the room, and over to the window where he to stay for the next… Well, 8 hours. Hopefully this would be eventf-

"HOLY MOLY!" screamed a Wurmple, who was initially strolling past until she had made eye contact with the Blaziken. "IT'S BRENDAN BURSYAMO! EVERYONE, COME SEE DIS!"

Out of basically nowhere, a crowd of Pokemon swarmed the store. It was the morning on a weekend, and Barry didn't know that this was how he was going to spend it. Male and female fans alike bombarded the shop to try and get their hands/paws/other body parts to come into contact with "Brendan Bursyamo".

"W-W-Wait! Don't touch there! That's my no-no square! H-H-HELP!"

* * *

It was half past 12 exactly that same day - Just as Anais had planned. Both of her parents were out, leaving her time to go out and grab Raidon from school. She left her house without making to loud a sound, and skipped along the pathway to school. This was the only time Anais would go there on a weekend.

Albeit not taking too long to get there, Anais found that she was alone by the time she turned up at the school. The time was 1pm right? Why wasn't Raidon anywhere to be seen? The Sylveon's surprisingly good punctuality was followed by her fervent frustration.

 _ **I mean, it only just became 1… How about you wait a bit longer?**_

 _As you can see, I have a very limited patience, but fine. Only because I actually want to see him, though._

It only took an hour to realise that Anais' patience wasn't limited at all. That aside, she had been waiting for a freaking hour. Her legs ached from standing up for too long, and she was more than ready to let the Luxray have a piece of her mind.

 _UGH. You know, I don't think he's gonna turn up._

 _ **...Probably should've gotten that hint half an hour ago. Why don't you try calling him or something?**_

 _You bet I'm gonna call him. I'm gonna do more than just that, dude._

Anais felt around her fur, but had no such feeling reminiscent of a phone. Exasperatingly sighing, she trudged back home in the possibility of leaving it on her bed. This day was not going the way she planned at all.

…

Unlocking the door, Anais found her brother up and at 'em already. He was occupying himself with a bit of cartoons. Admittedly, Anais was glad that the Eevee could be so self-sustaining… AT TIMES.

"Hi Anais!" he exclaimed, albeit not taking his eyes away from the television.

"Hi." deadpanned the Sylveon as a response. Anais left her younger brother in favour of the first floor, where she could search for her phone in singularity.

It was abandoned on her bed, cold to the touch. Upon turning it on, a scowl met with Anais' lips as she discovered the notifications multiple missed calls, as well as a message from Raidon. At the very least, the Sylveon was glad to understand that he was alive.

" _Gonna be an hour late, sorry. I'll still meet you at school!"_ read the message. This was sent an hour ago, meaning Raidon would've arrived at the school by this time. Another groan left Anais' lips, as she stepped back down the stairs, knowing that she had to return back to school… On a weekend!

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The sound from the door not only made Anais curious, but also did make her jump a little bit. She made her way back down the stairs - the aches from her legs were beginning to kick in again - and took to answering the door.

"H-Hey *pant* Anais! I'm really sorry I'm *pant* late. I *pant* hope you got my message?"

It was indeed Raidon. The second that the Sylveon set her spheres on the silky Luxray's fur coat, she nearly forgot that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Oh right! No, it's completely fine! Come in, Raidon!"

Nevermind. Anais completely forgot that she was supposed to be mad at him. Raidon was let inside, and the door was shut behind him. Julius, the one factor Anais completely forgot about, now entered the foyer, surprised to see the unfamiliar face in his house.

"Oh uh, this is my kid brother, Julius" explained Anais, putting an arm over the normal type's back, discreetly trying to push him back into the lounge. "But don't worry about him, how comes you were late?"

Raidon scratched his sides, trying to get used to the Breon-Solian residence. "Oh, nice to meet you Julius. I'm Raidon." Julius didn't really respond to the greeting, but Raidon shifted his attention back to Anais, and kept talking. "Uhhh, I just had to help my Mom with a few things before I left, sorry."

 _That makes sense. I'm just happy that I actually got to see him, instead of him flaking out on me._

 _ **Yeah, I suppose it's fair, but how did he know where your house was?**_

…

"No problem. Also, how did you know where I lived?" questioned Anais, still trying to coax her brother into the lounge without anyone noticing. Thankfully, Julius hadn't said anything in protest - he was too busy staring at the Luxray.

"Oh right! When I got to the school, I spotted you walking down the street, so I just followed you!"

 _ **I'm sure there was a less creepier way to phrase that.**_

Anais casually shrugged her shoulders, trying valiantly to pretend that the Luxray's presence wasn't a big deal. "Right, okay. Since my little bro is occupying the lounge, how about we go up to my room?"

Raidon nodded at the suggestion, as Anais grinned and led him up the stairs. Julius was left alone in the front foyer, but still couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from that ever-black enigma.

As the duo entered Anais' room, the Sylveon made sure to firmly shut the door, for… security reasons.

"Wow, I really like your room. It reminds me of you!" joked Raidon, before turning to Anais to continue. "Oh and by the way - How comes your brother was staring at me downstairs? Is he not fond of me?"

"N-No! Not at all." exclaimed Anais, slightly too quickly. "He's just… He acts really booky around people he's never met before. Don't worry, he'll get used to you really quickly."

Raidon seemed to buy the excuse, thankfully. He set his phone on a nearby desk, and sat on the Sylveon's soft bed. "Ahaha, right. I really hope so."

Anais stepped onto the bed also, finding it difficult to tear a gaze away from Raidon's body. "Y-Yeah, don't worry about him. So uh, I'm really glad you came over. We haven't hung out in… months, right?"

"Don't you mean a couple weeks?"

"Uh, yeah! Of-of course."

"..."

Encapsulating the room was a blanket of silence. For once in her life, now that she was truly alone with the boy who she had a special place for on the inside, Anais couldn't bring herself to mutter any kind of noise.

The oil black-furred Pokemon clashed irises upon the Fairy type's, and couldn't help but smile when Anais immediately looked away. Was there something she was hiding?

"Hey, are you alright Anais?" taunted Raidon, a grin appearing on his mask.

Shaking her head, the Sylveon remained headstrong. "I'm fine, thanks."

Nodding, Raidon looked away, but still sustained a silent eye right on the Fairy type. As the quietness progressed, a visible blush became more prominent on Anais' cheeks. To the Sylveon, it became unbearable.

"Raidon, I uhh… I wanna tell you something…"

* * *

Inside of a closeby café, a Blaziken with a odd pair of sunglasses sat across from a Lopunny. Both seemed to be drinking out of mugs.

"So Barry, how was your first shift on the job?" asked the Lopunny. Who else would it be, aside from the impertinent maverick (when you exclude feelings for Barry), Lola Punnichi?

The fire type huffed, adjusting his glasses that balanced awkwardly on his beak, before eventually giving up and taking them off. "It was really tiresome Lola! So many people kept grabbing at me, and now my whole torso is sore!" Barry whined, a rare frown becoming apparent on his face.

Lola, being the amazingly caring girlfriend she was, laid a paw on Barry's shoulder. "Aww, but it's all business, Barry! You'll get used to it!"

"I hope so; tomorrow supposedly will be even busier. Muito bem, não?" snidely remarked the Blaziken, taking an out of character brazen sip from his mug.

"That sounds like it sucks." replied Lola. Then, almost instantly, a lewd smirk came upon Lola the Lopunny's mouth, as her paw eventually traced down Barry's triceps, right to his talons. "Say, Bear-Bear, how about I help calm you down a little before your grand day tomorrow, eh?"

Grinning, Barry put Lola's hand into his own. For a fraction of a second, Lola actually believed that he had caught onto her suggestion. That was her first mistake.

"Calm me down? Don't worry Lola, that's why I got us tea!"

Lola couldn't help but smile at the Blaziken's innocence. Looks like she was going to have to be a bit more specific. "That's not what I meant, Barry." She leaned in closer to Barry, decreasing the volume she spoke in. "Have you ever heard of a _blowjob_?"

"Uhhh…" Of course, he hadn't. The first thing that came to his mind when he heard that was some sort of woodwind instrument. "A blowjob? What's that?"

Her smile turned into a giggle, as Lola stood up from the table, leaving her Darkrai tea to cool in isolation. "It's a little tricky to explain, but it'll definitely feel great if you let me show you, m'kay?"

Barry finished the rest of his tea, before getting up also. "Oh, okay! Where are we going?"

"Follow me to the bathroom, Barry. I'll show you in there."

"T-To the bathroom?" Barry stammered, following the Lopunny. "But we can't both go in the same bathroom right? U-Unless you were a boy too? You aren't, right?"

Lola let out a more than loud laugh in the lifeless cafe, which contained only a few other Pokemon aside from themselves. "I _am_ a girl, Barry. Also, we're just gonna bend the rules a little. Now, are you coming or not?"

Barry looked to the wall beside the bathroom doors. On one hand, he had the chance for his girlfriend to show him a time that he'll never forget… Mostly because he had no idea what he was to expect. But on the other, he didn't want to be caught in the same bathroom as his girlfriend; it went against his goody two-talons ethics.

...

Now that Barry gave it some thought, one of these judgements severely outweighed the other.

"Alright, but we better make sure that we don't stay in there for too long." reasoned Barry, to the Lopunny's extreme happiness.

"Great!" Lola exclaimed, dragging Barry into the male bathrooms. Thankfully, there was no one in there to begin with.

The two stepped into one of the stalls - that surprisingly had a lot more room in it than they had anticipated - and Lola sat Barry down on the toilet seat. The Blaziken was a bit apprehensive since he hadn't taken a good look at the cleanliness of the bathroom as a whole.

 **WARNING - LEMON AHEAD. If you're not into it, just skip onto the next bold text like this one. If you are, feel free to keep scrolling!**

"Okay, good. Now, just keep your legs open like this." uttered Lola, bending down onto her knees. Both paws rested on the inside of his muscular thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to her target. I think we all know what she's aiming for. "One thing first, Barry - are you sure that you want this?"

Looking at her right in the eye, Barry nodded happily and smiled. "Of course I do. I want anything as long as it's with you."

Lola mirrored his same smile, before standing up to give his beak a kiss. "Aww, I actually love you so much, Barry! You just make me want to do this for you even more. Just make sure that you ain't too loud, m'kay?"

What the Lopunny said gave the Blaziken's stomach raging Beautifly's, but also perplexed him: Why in d the name of Arceus would he need to be warned to keep quiet. All questions were soon to be answered as Lola's furry and soft paws cupped a certain body part of his, making him expel a heavy breath.

"O-O-Ohh… So t-that's what you meant…" murmured Barry, watching the normal type below fondle his genitalia. His veiny, dark penis becoming unsheathed from within his feathers.

Lola gave a few licks to the tip of his member, an open mouth grin and half-lidded eyes becoming a theme on her face. Barry's dick grew several inches in size, a lot bigger than Lola had in mind. She, of all people, definitely wasn't complaining.

"Oh wooww, Barry! If what the girls say in the bathrooms is true about size, then you'll make me a really happy Lopunny!" cheekily exclaimed Lola, casually rubbing Barry's member with a paw.

"W-What the do the girls say?"

Barry's gaze met Lola's, and she smiled once again. However, she gave him a different form of an answer. She inched her face closer to his tip, before her lips touched the warm organ. Then, Lola slipped a few inches of the schlong in her mouth, and immediately felt the Blaziken's tense muscles relax.

Next, Lola started by bobbing her head up and down, eliciting groans from the Blaziken's beak. The burly moans was music to her ears. The sloppy sounds of saliva seeping onto Barry's cock was in the air, and actually aroused the Lopunny.

Lola felt a talon rest on her shoulder, making her look up at the recipient of a loving blowjob. The dazed Barry had his eyes firmly shut, and his beak ajar. A massive blush was prominent on his cheeks. The adorable scene only motivated her to keep showing her affection to her boyfriend.

"L-Lola… It feels so amazing…"

Yep. Her jaw wasn't going to be tired anytime soon.

A few minutes of continuous motion passed, while Barry's moans became exponentially louder. Lola was beginning to find herself getting really into it, before an idea appeared in her head, and she took the member out of her mouth with a brisk 'pop'.

"Hey Barry, you wanna know what deep throating is?" inquired Lola, and she lit up when the Blaziken nodded once again. "Great, just gently push my head down, okay?"

"W-What?"

As a form to help him, Lola used one paw in effort to rub Barry's penis, while the other guided his talon on her head.

"Do you get it now? Just push my head so I can get further down. You're… I can't get to the base because you're too big…" admitted Lola, embarrassingly proceeding to give Barry a handjob.

"O-Oh, right. I understand. But, you don't need to do this, Lola. It seems really uncomfortable for yo-"

"I _want_ to do this, Barry." interrupted Lola, giving another lick to the tip of Barry's cock. "I want to do this because I love you so much. I want to know that I can make my boyfriend happy, so let me do this for you, m'kay?"

Barry felt his heart burst out of his chest and soar through the sky. "Okay… I… I love you too, Lola."

The corners of Lola's mouth curled upwards, as she put Barry's penis back into her mouth, his cock reaching further depths than before, thanks to the slight force Barry had provided. Lola kept going until she felt his tip graze her uvula, making her immediately gag and recoil away from the large member.

"Oh no! Are you alright, Lola?" Barry wailed, leaning over to carefully help the normal type back onto her squat.

"Ahaha, I'm fine, Barry!" assured Lola, propping herself back up and in front of her boyfriend's erection, looking closely at where her trails of saliva ended. "Man, I didn't even get the whole thing in my mouth?"

"Oh, uh, it's fine, Lola, you shouldn't stress yourself out like that."

Once more, Lola didn't respond with speech. Instead, she put Barry's cock right in her mouth, suckling up and down the fiery shaft with vigor. Barry surprisingly yelped, as his girlfriend furiously worked his sex organ. The remaining inches that she couldn't reach, she furiously fapped with a free paw.

In between groans, Barry mustered a warning. "L-L-Lola? I c-can feel something… c-coming…"

Of course, that wouldn't hinder the Lopunny's attitude. She exchanged to kindly fondling the Blaziken's testicles between digits, as his penis began to throb more and more.

Barry let out a long moan, as a thick fluid shot out from his tip, and right down Lola's throat - just what she was hoping for. Some of the ejaculate dripped out from her lips, but she managed to swallow it all.

Gently, she took it out of her orifice for the last time, and looked up at the Pokemon she loved with all her heart.

"Thanks, Barry. I love you so much."

"Ahaha… I love you too, Lola, that felt magnificent."

Lola licked the remaining traces of Barry's cum off his penis, before quickly standing up to shove her tongue in her mouth. Barry could taste the same fluid that he himself owned. In hindsight, he did find the taste quite gross, but nonetheless enjoyed making out with the normal type.

Soon (but realistically after ten minutes), Lola pulled away, staring deeply into the fire type's eyes without a care in the world.

"Now, you finally understand what a blowjob is?"

Barry wagged his head gleefully, beaming as he did so.

"...So can I give you another?"

 **HEY - LEMON'S OVER! You can open your eyes now. Just remember that this is an adult fic. See that big fat "M" at the top of the page? That "M" means no nonsense child play around here, so you may or may not want to get used to seeing lemons around here. Although, if you read "That Glaceon", you should already know that.**

* * *

Anais, looking dead in the Luxray's eye, stood as still as a stone pillar… Well, a pillar that was actually made of sponge, as her spineless cowardice disabled her from moving at all.

"Anais?" Raidon called, waving a paw in front of the Fairy's face. "You said you wanted to tell me something?"

"OH! Uhm, right, right." Anais mumbled had mumbled. The usually brazen and impudent Sylveon had been degraded to a moveless pile of flustering yoghurt in the presence of Raidon. There seemed to be no way to put how she felt into words.

 _ **Ugh, come on, dude. Can't you at least say that you like him?**_

 _IT'S NOT THAT EASY!_

 _ **It kinda is.**_

 _It's those eyes of his, I-I can't say it when he's staring at me like that!_

 _ **Well, if you can't say anything, DO SOMETHING!**_

Something had clicked in the Sylveon's mind, as she threw her head forward, and threw caution to the wind. Her lips met his in a simple peck, before she jumped right back into her spot. The pangs of regret swam through every vein and capillary of hers.

At first, Raidon was shocked, but it only took a second for a confident smirk to don his face, and step over to the sack of a cowering Sylveon. He slid a paw under her chin, and angled her head to she was facing him.

"Is that your way of saying that you like me?" spoke Raidon, leaning closer to Anais such that her ever so obvious blush spread across her entire face, just like a knife spreading Oran berry jam on bread.

Meekly, Anais dipped her head, but that only made Raidon's Cheshire Delcatty-like twinkle even broader.

"Well, in that case…"

A faint buzzing sound stopped Raidon in his tracks, as he perked up and scanned the room for the source of the grievance. A shocked - and very love-destitute - Anais heard the noise also, and spotted it emitting from Raidon's phone, which was placed on her desk from before. Now she knew what to bloody blame for spoiling the moment.

In big letters, the screen wrote "MOM" in white font, as well as prompts below it to answer or decline a call. Raidon seemed to see this also. Although, when Anais got a good look at him again, his dominant posture, with his curt smirk and crisp glance, had transformed into a limp pose, with a frown of irk and an anxious stance.

"I'm so sorry Anais, I need to leave, now." muttered Raidon, not blinking, but instead standing up and leaving the room, not forgetting to take his phone alone with him.

Anais blinked, not fully comprehending what just happened, before giving hasty chase to the expeditious electric enigma.

"W-Wait, where are you going, Raidon?!" she yelled, following him out the front door of the house, and onto the sidewalk. "TELL ME!"

Raidon stopped in his tracks, turning around and looking at the Sylveon with those perturbed orbs of his.

"Please, Raidon. I really, really like you. Don't leave… Not like Nester did…"

At that mutter, Raidon's shoulders dropped hopelessly, although he continued to close the distance between himself and the Pokemon across from him, until he stood right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Anais, I really need to go now."

Anais' neck went limp, staring right at the ground in a mix of frustration and misery. However, she felt a force lift her head up again, making her look directly into Raidon's blue and yellow irises again.

Raidon tilted forward this time, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that quietened both emotions. Anais was dumbfounded, but enjoyed the ethereal moment that she wished could last forever. It was merely a few seconds, though, and Raidon had pulled away.

"I like you too, Anais."

Immediately, Raidon turned on his heel, darted down the road, and was eventually out of sight. Anais was left alone, yet she had no idea what emotion to feel. It was a concoction of elation, confusion, and desire. Mostly desire.

 _ **I'm gonna go on a whim, and just say what everyone else is thinking: 'What the H?'**_

 _I… He said he liked me! HE LIKES ME, GIRATINA!_

 _ **He does, but there's a member of the audience that didn't seem to like that very much.**_

Anais glanced at the window of her house, spotting Julius watching her like a Braviary.

"Eww!"

* * *

Jinkies! That took a lot out of me. If this seems rushed or short, tell me about it. I really wanted to get this done before it was too late, and you guys got sick of the story. Although, it's been several months now… Okay, I'm sorry. Please take this chapter as a token of my sorrow. Hopefully, the next chapter should be out soon. But, university is one heck of a trek, so please take my apologies.

Lovely seeing you all again! See you soon!

-Awesome Sawss/Luanastar.


	27. Chapter 27

THAT SYLVEON

Okay, now that I've become slightly more available (BUT NOT BY A LOT), I've been able to work a little more on writing. Here's where things get spooky. For those who celebrated it, hope you enjoyed your Halloween. Get ready for Christmas. Just don't expect any Spooktober memes here… Okay maybe a few. Just don't tell Sawss.

Big shoutouts to all who read this story on the server! Shoutouts to Russian Brendan too. It was an amazing read, and I can't wait for the next! What's this? You didn't know it was being read? Better join the server then… ;3

Luanastar owns nothing.

* * *

"Well, I'm really glad they didn't mess the place up."

Julley stepped into his own home, seeing his two children sat on the couch. One was watching the television intently, while the other seemed to be staring at their digits. Half a pizza in its box was neglected on the table.

"Hi, Dad." they both said in unison. That sorta creeped Julley out. Looks like Spooktober's going overtime.

…

Don't tell Sawss.

"Evening, you two. Did everything go alright?" asked Julley, to which Julius didn't respond; the Eevee was too invested in his television programme to even look away from the screen.

"Yeah, it was fine." answered Anais, before she too went into the mesmerised state of staring at the TV. On the other hand, there was something visibly off about Julley's eldest child. Unlike Julius, Anais looked dazed - her wide eyes weren't followed by a smile of excitement.

Julley wrote it off as his brain overthinking, and sat on an adjacent couch from his children. "That's great. I have some news for you too. Your Aunt Jasmine, is pregnant with another child."

Of course, Julius wasn't fazed at all, but Anais' eyes widened with surprise.

"Another child? Wow, that's great, I bet it'll be a boy!"

Julley smiled, but shook his head. "Hmm, my gut instinct tells me it's gonna be a girl."

Julius finally took his eyes away from the television, and gave an input to the conversation for the first time. "Why not both?"

Anais gave a bamboozled stare to her younger brother, but Julley had only laughed at the ignorance of his baby boy. Both reactions were reasonable.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. Give me one second." Julley stood up, and left the room to go to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Julius hopped over to his elder sister's side, making kissy faces and jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Ugh, you've been doing that for the entire day." complained Anais, reminiscing the event that happened between herself and Raidon. "Give it a break already."

Julius shook his head, and intensified the teasing.

"Seriously! Knock it off!" Anais pushed the Eevee over, off the couch, and onto the floor, creating a large "THUD" noise.

"OW!" screamed the Eevee, landing not-so softly onto the tiles. Jangling could be heard at the main entrance. "That hurt!"

Anais, however, had no remorse for the perilous pest. "Well what do you expect? Stop being so annoying!"

 _ **Are you seriously brawling with a little kid? Let alone your own baby brother.**_

 _I can't believe you're being so easily deceived by this little punk-Raticate. He knows exactly what he's doing. It's only a matter of time that he gets the response he's looking for out of me._

Pouting in anger, Julius retaliated by pouncing onto the Sylveon, pelting her with many flailing paws. Although, this only fueled Anais' umbrage, as she pushed Julius back onto the floor, with a lot more force this time. The jangling noise became slightly louder.

 _And that time might be now._

"I seriously mean it, Julius. Actually stop." threatened Anais. The warning did fall on deaf ears, as Julius darted at his elder for a third time, now hitting her in the nose with a headbutt.

Anais was sent further into the couch, surprised that her younger sibling could pack such a punch. She had to settle this. Using a paw as a projectile, she threw a punch into Julius' nose as well, not pulling back any sort of force whatsoever. The jangling noise at the entrance hit it's peak volume.

Julius wailed, as he was launched across the floor, hitting his head against the wall right next to the door of the lounge. At this very moment, the jangling sound had ceased, and the front door was opened. Cassidy, the mother of the two brawling children, entered the house, spotting her youngest child at the foot of the lounge wall, ready to cry his eyes out. Julley, who had just emerged from the kitchen to see what the source of the thuds were, also observed the bawling Eevee on the floor.

Both parents eyes locked onto the Sylveon that stood on the couch.

"Anais!? What are you doing?!" cried Cassidy, running over to her youngest child's aid.

Julley stepped into the room also, confused as he would be in every other chapter. "W-What? What's going on?"

"I-It wasn't my fault! He kept bothering me!" declared Anais, stepping down from the couch and onto the same level as her parents and fallen brother.

"You should know better, Anais! What's going through that head of yours?!" shouted the mother of the house, rubbing the back of Julius' head.

"Ugh, there's no justice in this house at all." retorted Anais, now facing her mother dead in the eyes. "That kid of yours is spoiled brat who gets everything he wants, because of _your_ parenting!"

Cassidy now relieved herself of her crouching position, and stood eye-eye on all digits with her daughter, who felt a pang of regret surge through her veins. Julius (who wasn't harmed at all), noticed the frightening situation before him, and used this opportunity to make himself scarce. Julley could only stand and watch - he knew intervening would only make matters worse.

" _Upstairs."_ hissed Cassidy, brows tensely furrowed and teeth clenched together.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Anais' did what she was told, stomping thunderously up the stairs and into her room.

Cassidy turned to her husband, a mixed smoothie of emotions melted onto her face, as she threw her head into a paw, sombrely stumbling into the kitchen.

Julley, who was the remaining Eeveelution in the lounge, gazed upon the dent in the wall where his son once laid. It looked as if someone took their rage out on the wall with a baseball bat.

He huffed, knowing that reparations were about to come out of his pocket. Consolation of his wife will come first. Later, he'll wonder how in the world that dent was even made.

 **So was Julius travelling fast as lightning, or does he secretly weigh the same as a Snorlax? So many questions, and only 5,000 words or so to fit them in!**

* * *

The brilliant city of West Latias was marinated in an orange hue. The sun at the horizon electrified the streets, and brought a lively hope upon the area it looked down on. It was literally a golden opportunity to be outside, and the Bursyamo's weren't about to miss their chance.

"One-hundred and ten, one-hundred and eleven… Come on, Barry! I could do more with one arm!" yelled Brendan, spectating his son perform push ups out in their large expanse of a garden.

"Sorry Pops. I'm having a hard time concentrating." excused the young Blaziken son, putting a little more effort into his exercise. "Plus, my arms are getting kinda tired…"

Jasmine, who laid a paw on her belly while laying out in the sun. Grey clouds due fair into the Western direction looked eager to introduce themselves. "Come on, Brendan, stop it. He's done all he can."

"What? No Bursyamo of mine is gonna do less than two-hundo pushies and get off scot free!" argued the head Bursyamo himself. "When I was your age, I could do a whole thousand… with no arms at all!"

"Brendan." said Jasmine… No, _stated_ Jasmine. Yeah, that's much better. She now took off her sunglasses, and took the Blaziken by surprise with a very curled eyebrow that would give Dwebble "The Geodude" Johnson a run for his money… and extensive acting career. "I said stop it."

"Yes ma'am!" immediately replied Brendan, helping Barry to his feet with his own two talons.

Smirking, Jasmine put her shades back on and resumed her sunbathing. If you excluded the worthwhile pain of childbirth and occasional need for sugar (in both regards), it really did pay to be a woman in the Bursyamo residence.

"Thank you, Dad." begun Barry, dusting himself off. "I think I'm so out of form since I've had a couple things on my mind."

"Hey, why not let me know what's up? Maybe I could help you out." advised Brendan, placing a talon on his hip and engaging conversation mode. "Just out of curiosity, do you have that song, _Delphox-cito_ stuck in your head too?"

"Uhh… no? Do you?"

"...No."

"Right, So um… There's this girl at my school, and I really really like her, an-"

"HOLD ON!" screamed Jasmine, sitting up and perking her ears. "Okay. Proceed."

Barry tried hard not to heed his mothers heck of an intrusive personality. "O-Okay, so anyways, there's this girl that I really really like at school, and she really really likes me back too. But like… I don't know why I like her. I don't know whether it's a case of me not being able to explain my emotions, or me not having emotions at all, and using ignorance as a facade to hide the fact that I don't actually like her as much as I thought."

Clearing his throat, Brendan took centre stage to answer his son's dilemma. "Well my dude, you need to understand what made you like her in the first place, and compare that time to, uhh, right now."

"Right, okay, that makes sense." Barry said, looking up to the blue skies to reminisce. "I suppose I started liking her awhile ago, since we'd talk sometimes. Although, I don't really think I talked to her enough. I guess I kinda just said I liked her a lot because she said that she liked me too, a-and I didn't really know what else to say…"

"Barry, Barry, Barry." spoke the very wise (in this particular context) Jasmine. "That's like, the first rule of relationships."

Barry's back straightened out in surprise. "Really? I thought the first rule of relationships was 'if it touches your throat, you need something smaller'?"

"W-W-Who told you that?" exclaimed Jasmine, immediately looking at her husband, who put up his talons in defense.

"Hey! You can't blame me! I kinda thought it was that too."

Looking at the floor sheepishly… Or should I say… _Mareepishly_ , Barry twiddled his digits, and let a bead of sweat sail to his beak. "Uhh, well it was Anais who told me."

"Well, that's untrue, because I married your father. Anyway, you should probably let her know how you really feel, given that what, you're her boyfriend now right?" asked Jasmine, hoisting up another eyebrow, to which Barry nodded. You could smell the uncertainty radiate from his body structure. "Barry, do you even know what a boyfriend even means?"

"Y-Yeah! It's like… Well it's not a food, that's for sure."

"..."

"You know, Jazz, he's not wrong."

Like father, uncannily like son… unfortunately. Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. "Just - listen, okay? I really want what's best for you Barry, and I'm all for relationships too. Buuuuut, if it's giving you such emotional grief, I don't think it's in your best interest if you pursue this kind of relationship."

This is the kind of dilemma Barry wanted to avoid. "R-Right. Thank you Mom. I hope this won't be too difficult - it would be kind of hard considering both of our feelings in the situation." explained Barry, gazing down toward the ground, remembering the intimate moment himself and Lola shared merely earlier in the same day.

His father came from behind h-

 **Okay okay. Luan, I just want you evaluate that there sentence for me, m'kay.**

Ugh, fiiiine. Brendan laid a reassuring hand on his son. "Barry, don't let this one problem decide your future. You're a strong young man with a greater potential than a whole statvolt! Just keep calm, and tell this girl how you feel. How you _really_ feel."

This was probably the best advice given to him by his father, by a very large margin. Nonetheless, the elder Blaziken told of a very wise point. One that he would have to heed and execute cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah! You're both right, thank you! I feel a lot better now." energetically exclaimed our eager teen. The joy that radiated from Barry's beam brought down an atmosphere of elation to add to the exciting mood.

Jasmine, considering her work here to be done, laid back in her deck chair. "Anything for you, kiddo."

"You're welcome, buddy." said Brendan, giving Barry one more pat on his back. "Now, I really hope you're going to finish those push-ups of yours."

Of course, battling always came with a price; getting back down on his hands and knees, Barry complied with the instruction and resumed exercising.

* * *

" _Now, for the twenty-seventh match of La Liga del Reyes - Sapphire Alphas versus Silver Souls! Here's the starting six for the Sapphire Alphas: Number 1, Kevin de Brionne! Number 2, Inkay Gündoğan! Number 3, Sergio Aggron! Number 4, Aymeric Lapras! Number 5…"_

It was more than just alone in Anais' room. It was completely barren. The only light source was from the laptop, which she occupied herself with reruns of famous battles that took place in history while lounging on her bed. However, she wasn't the only viewer.

"Is this how things are really gonna be Anais? _Again?_ " Giratina droned from his space on the floor. They clearly had nothing better to do either, thus they spent time with their very dear cohort. "I swear, you get in these moods every other chapt- I mean, week."

Rolling over to a more comfortable side, Anais flicked a glance over to the Legendary that 'guides' her. "Leave me alone. I just want this day to end. I'm just so confused with what's happened today, and I just want everything to… disappear."

"So like… You're emotionally constipated?"

Now, Anais had fully turned to face Giratina. "What actually goes through your head? Can you actually give me some advice?! If you're here to laugh at my life, now is not the time."

"Easy now dude, I'm not your enemy. I'm your metaphorical laxative." Giratina spoke. As dumb as it was, Anais could only sigh and listen to what the dragon had to say.

"Ugh, fine. I'm sorry."

Doesn't it just feel great to have someone agree with you for once? And, y'know, not just laugh in your face? "Thank you. Now, I can see why you're upset. What with your parents and all."

"Parents?" propping herself up on her paws, Anais replied in slight alarm. "You think I'm mad over the thing that happened with Julius? That's not really on my mind right now."

"Well let me know, then. I'm not a psychic, you know."

"I suppose, it's just been the whole shabang with Raidon. I did sort of like spending time with him, but what I fail to understand is why he'd leave so suddenly like that? Sure, he said he had to go or something, but why so abruptly like that?" pondered Anais, twisting and turning on her bed in confusion.

Giratina smirked cheekily. The dragon was up to something. "Soooo… are you just gonna ignore the fact that he said that he liked you back, or..?"

It was more than evident that Anais had acknowledged the Tropius in the room a long time ago. It was dark, sure, but her blush was always visible.

"S-Shut your face… For now. I just want to know why he'd leave like that."

"Uhhh, well as I said earlier, I'm not psychic."

"THEN THINK!"

Unfortunately, it was not known that Giratina doesn't do too well under pressure. Nonetheless, the duo put their thinking caps on. It was only a matter of time before someone got an ans-

"Hey wait." Giratina interrupted the silence with an intelligent interjection. "Didn't Raidon get a phone call before he left?"

Although her memory was fuzzy from all this drama, Anais could still bring herself to remember, and nodded. "Yeah, I saw the caller ID. It was from his Mom."

"And uhh, didn't your Dad tell you sometime ago that his mom didn't want him being around you anymore?"

"Yeah he did, but I don't see what that has to do wi… Ohh…"

"..."

" _... who remained in form the whole season. Now for the Silver Souls starting six: Number 1, the Pokemon in form, Cristiano Armaldo! Number 2, Douglas Carracosta! Number 3, Mattia de Scizor! Number 4, Pangoro Dybala! Number 5…"_

"Aw, shit."

* * *

Okay, so end of chapter. A lot shorter than the standard, so I do apologise. But hey, quality over quantity, right? Hopefully, you all know what to do if you'd like to join the discord server - Let me know at _Luanastar #8453_ , and I'll give you the hook up with an invite. **By the way, brownie points to anyone who figures out what the catch was with the** _ **names**_ **of the listed battlers in this chapter, and what the battlers of each team had in common with each other.**

Now, since I actually haven't replied to any of your reviews in literal centuries, I thought that now would be a good time to do so. Of course, I responded to the most recent reviews, and as well as those that did require a review. I did try to be reply to as much of you as possible.

Just-A-Reader-Love **-** Thank you very much! Weird metaphors is my specialty!

 **TurboThunder -** I'm really stoked that you enjoyed this series. It's been going on for years, and it's a project I wouldn't really want to let die. Your review gives me utmost happiness and motivation! Thank you!

 **FoxJosh1 -** Upload time is something I can never guarantee anyone, since here at the 'That Sylveon' headquarters, our schedule is an actual potato. Nonetheless, you're always welcome!

 **Sylvi3 -** Mightily appreciated! It warms my heart that I can make your day! Thank you!

 **Plague Dog UnleasheD -** More importantly, you're back! Hiya!

 **JJtheDJ -** I'm more than elated that you understand our situation at hand - replying to your reviews and updating this story is just another way of thanking you. This chapter is dedicated to you, JJ. Thank you so much. *sheds tear*

 **Thunderwolf7226 -** Thanks! I personally think the reaction was a tad bit cliché, though. Don't tell Sawss.

 **DegenerateFluffington -** Your reviews are something I never thought I needed until I read them. Thank you so much for reviewing, too. Your opinion is something I deeply cherish, so the fact that these stories throw your expectations through the roof can only motivate me to keep writing, despite the odds. The really unlucky and very busy odds. Thank you a bunch.

 **coolcatinspace -** I hope you don't take offence, but I didn't quite fully understand what you meant. Thanks for leaving a review, though!

 **IronDracoKnight -** AHHHHHH

 **Nyees -** Massive thanks; I hope this chapter was fit to your standards also.

 **Perdy the wannabe Writer -** I'm afraid that may be a continuity error, but as far as anyone is concerned, he can be whatever you want him to be. Oh yes, and I nearly forgot: HYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE

 **NuftacularProductions -** I'm glad you asked! It's been updated right now!

Now, I, Luanastar, am a very sociable person. This may be a one-off, but I'm going to respond to the guest comments, too. This may not happen again, so make sure you have an actual account you really want in on a reply.

Just don't tell Sawss.

 **Irimuka -** Ooo, I like your name. This plot is definitely floppy. I just didn't want it to be a slice of life like "That Sylveon" was. You're always welcome, though!

 **Justsomeonenamed -** Yeaa, the nostalgia hits me hard too; this has been in the works for years, and it brings tears to my eyes thinking back to the hours after school spent with Sawss typing away and brainstorming ideas. Making it an actual book may not be my main priority as of now, but perhaps in the future, it'll be a possibility. Thanks a bunch, and good luck with your story too!

 **Yung M3me -** So, the idea we had going for is that different regions speak different languages. We treat different regions sorta like different countries, but to a lesser degree. Hopefully that answers your question? Obrigado!

 **DefaultSkin -** Hey, thanks a ton for putting our circumstances on a plate. It's certainly hard, but nowhere near impossible. Writing is my city, so I'll always try to put in effort to get these chapters done. Thanks again!

 **Corvus -** Your methods of articulation are a little… Wayward. XD But regardless, that's a lot of questions you have there, uhhh. University it quite nice, and thankfully, I'm getting a lot of firsts on my assignments. I'm not too sure if I should tell you which uni I attend, given that I don't know you that well. I'd love to give you my autograph, though. Nester is… somewhere. Bringing him back is beyond my control. I don't think I'm too keen on adding OC's at this point, inclusive of Leon Kennedy too. If you want me to reply to your reviews next time, try making an account. I'll recognise you a lot easier.

That brings this chapter to a halt. Thanks for the read, and I'll see you all soon!

-Luanastar


	28. Chapter 28

_***Ring ring***_

 _ ***Ring ring***_

 _ ***Ring ring***_

"H-Hello? This is Barry speaking."

"Hi Bear-Bear! It's me, Lola."

"Oh, hi Lola! How's your afternoon been?"

"It's fine and all. Listen babe - I just wanted to ask, maybe you could come over to my place sometime this week? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Your house? I mean, if your parents are okay with it, I suppose I could… It would be quite pleasant to meet them."

"Don't worry; my parents went out of town with my siblings. It'll be just you and me."

"Oh, right. That would be fine also, then. Thank you."

"No problem, Barry. See you soon! Love you…"

"Y-Yeah, see you later, Lola. I l-love you too…"

 ***Click…***

* * *

THAT SYLVEON

Good morning/afternoon/night my affiliates! I bet you're sick of me apologising day after day… Uh, I mean month after month. But don't you worry - as soon as I'm finished with all my exams and other endorsements, I'll update this a bunch… Probably.

Luan doesn't own anything.

* * *

"Look, look. Maybe you just need to calm down Anais. It was just a suggestion, after all." advised Giratina, who watched the perturbed Pokemon pace around the perimeter of her room. "There's a chance that he didn't actually leave because of his mom."

"But we SAW what was on his phone!" Anais had replied, her voice booming and dynamic. "I just don't understand why he'd leave because of it! Does he prefer his mom over me?"

The dragon-ghost legendary thingy rolled their eyes at how clingy the Sylveon sounded already. "That's not entirely fair on Raidon, y'know - blood is thicker than water, after all. Maybe he just respects his mom a lot."

"Ugh. You better be right." Huffing, Anais grew tired and surrendered to the comfort of her bed. "I don't know why he needs to be such a momma's boy, though."

"Heyy! Don't be mean, dude. There's nothing wrong with showing superfluous appreciation for your momma."

"Whatever. I'm definitely going to grill him when I see him in school. Don't you dare justify what he did."

Giratina put their digits up in defense. "Hey, no need to threaten me, man. I'm literally just here because I don't have anything better to do."

"I'll take that as you agreeing with me."

"Alright." Now that the seething Sylveon was brought to a stop on her mattress, Giratina felt a little bit more content with his role in Anais' life. "So, now that's all covered, do you wan-"

"No can do, Giratina. Right now, I could do with a little bit of time alone."

Giratina never knew that he could actually feel emotions: This one felt like a kick in the gut.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. I just kinda thought we had something special going."

Surprisingly, Anais had let out a laugh. "Noo! That's not what I meant. Listen, do you really want to see me masturbate?"

Right. Now it all adds up. Wait...

"Wait, wha-"

"Anais?" came a call from outside the room, accompanied with a couple raps on the door, putting said Sylveon's sexual schemes into the bin. Giratina was forced to continue his perplexed thoughts from the hall of origin. "I'm coming in!"

Of course, the fairy type had no other option that to let the voice, that sounded a lot like her father, into the room. Her legendary companion disappeared with a poof, without so much as a farewell.

"Ugh. Sure."

Although she got no kudos for being correct, Anais was right to assume that her Umbreon elder was the one to step inside her quarters.

Remembering to be extra cautious to be a little bit more sensitive towards his eldest daughter, Julley faintly slid past the door.

"Hi there, uh, dear." greeted the father of two. It was a little more than salient that he was trying a lot harder on this occasion. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Julius just pushed me a little over the edge, that's all."

A simple answer from a very complicated being. Just the way Julley liked it. He got a little more comfortable by sitting on his daughters mattress, only a meter or two away from her.

"Right, yea. I can understand you there and all. Julius can be a bit of a handful. Although, I-I just wished that sometimes, Anais, you take initiative of being the elder sibling, here." told Julley, feigning authority in his tone, but offering the fairy Pokemon a comforting beam. "Do you get what I mean?"

The teenager's usual response would be to give a snarky response to exert her rebellious ethic. However, she couldn't seem to bring herself to argue with her father. Not with his goofy exterior and silly smile.

"Yeah… I do. Honestly, I've just had a lot of my mind recently, and all it took was Julius to blow my cap off." calmly replied Anais, noticing her father slowly shuffle closer to her.

"Let me guess - that Luxray's got your mind in knots?"

"For sur- WAIT WAIT - How did you know?"

Julley had to release a hearty laugh… although followed by a coughing fit because he had a fever for the past two days now. "Ahaha, well, don't you forget that your favourite Aunt Jasmine is my sister!"

 _Of course. I don't know what I was expecting. Kinda don't want my dad interfering with any of my business, though._

 _ **Yeah, I agree. So um, are you gonna explain that whole thing earli-**_

Anais chuckled a little too, but couldn't hide how forced it was. "Well uh, you don't need to worry or anything, Pops. I've got it all under control."

It was refreshing to have Anais converse like the mature teenager she was. If only she was like this all the time.

"Alright. Don't be afraid to come to your parents for help. Uhhh, preferably your mom over me, but still. I always used to go to my mom when I was in a pinch. _Sometimes._ "

Nodding, Anais showed her understanding, but took notice of the lack of a certain someone in Julley's speech. It didn't take much effort to get the point out of her mind. Some questions were simply just meant to be left unanswered.

"Thanks, Dad. You're such a huge help to me." cheered Anais, expressing her gratitude by the positive look on her face. However, this soon faded away as soon as the same thought reemerged into her head. Well, it was now or never. "By the way, Dad, what about Grandpa? Couldn't you ever go to him for help? I know you don't really talk about him much, but…"

 _ **SO UMMMM...**_

This question made Julley look to the ceiling for a moment, obviously lost in thought. The Umbreon had never thought about that, nor was he ever prompted to by any of his children. For good reason, too, namely Cassidy.

"Your Grandpa? As in my Dad? Uhh… I suppose it's worth that you know now, since, you know… you're of age and all." began Julley. Although, to the common man's ears, the dark type sounded awfully more hesitant that usual. "Well, around the time that I was born, I never got to see my dad. He was always out and about on different business trips, working abroad and the like. Then, around the time I was uhhh… 15? Maybe 16 or 17? Somewhere around there. He was reported missing, and… I never saw him again."

Awe-struck, Anais spotted a small glint in her elder Eeveelution's eye, but was unsure whether to make a move or not. She felt frozen in place, bound by the shock of her father's fatherless upbringing.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dad."

Julley simply shook his head, and returned that trademark smile on his lips. "It's okay, Anais. It's important that you know."

"Right. I… I just wish we could hunt down whichever bastard was responsible, and… give justice… right?"

Once again, Julley shook his head, but placed a paw upon Anais' own.

"It's alright now, dear. Supposedly, a suspect was found out sometime back. But… My mother - your grandma - requested to keep the whole thing quiet after they had confirmed who it was to her. She… She wouldn't even tell me who it was. All she told me was to just try and forget about it..."

The room became eerily silent, with Julley now staring at the ground, as if he had forgot about the presence of Anais in the conversation also.

"B-But hey, that was all in the past, so I want you to try your best to forget about it too, alright?"

Reaching over, Julley placed a paw upon the adolescent Anais' head, giving it a fatherly noogie. Smiling, the recipient nodded and accepted the gesture. She hadn't felt this kind of commiseration in a long time.

"I will. Thanks, Pops." said the Sylveon, enjoying the solace so much that she lurched out toward her father, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

It was well past unexpected for the unsuspecting Umbreon. Yet, it didn't stop him from returning the affection with his own two paws.

"You're welcome, Anais. So, um, make sure you give your little brother an apology, alright?"

Although it sort of pained the teenager to have to succumb to Julius' cry baby antics, Anais gave another nod, albeit very reluctant, thus her father concluded their little conversation. He ended the hug and stepped off the bed, closing in on the door.

"See you later, Ann."

"Later, Pops. Thanks for the talk, too." gratefully parted Anais, topping it off with a wave.

Once the door was shut, our one and beloved was left alone to her own thoughts. It was one of the more fruitful conversations she had with her parents, especially with the fact that she never really had heart to heart talks with anyone but her friends.

Speaking of which, since Giratina hadn't showed up again (Probably weirded out from earlier), Anais pulled out her phone from under her pillow. Maybe she could chat to one of her friends for a bit to kill time, because she definitely didn't want to go downstairs to apologise to that brat. She was still a tiny bit salty about it.

* * *

A conversation about boys, celebrities and younger siblings had ensued for about an hour, before Lola decided to call it quits between herself and her fairy type best friend. The Lopunny had put her phone away, and decided to get a bit of work done in her white-walled room, decorated with pictures, nightlights and a few posters here and there. Typically, her work prowess was used for a facade to hide how excited she was for the arrival of a certain someone tomorrow.

Lola couldn't help but tap her paws enthusiastically on her desk, above her further mechanics paper. Resolving forces can wait - fantasies of her beautifully beloved Bursyamo holding her frail body… above a jacuzzi full of cash, of course. With Barry as her partner, financial challenges were pretty much non-existent. What a future she had in the locker.

* **Knock knock***

"Hey Lola! Can you open up? I wanna use your makeup."

That sounded like an older, more mature female voice, which Lola knew all too well.

"Yeah, sure." Lola replied, allowing way for another Lopunny, who was slightly taller in height, but with darker fur than usual, to step into the room. "Don't use too much of my foundation, though. I need it."

The older Lopunny sashayed over to the desk where Lola was doing her work. A bit of physics did catch her eye. "No worries, Sis. Are you gonna throw any parties while we're gone?"

Lola turned to her sister, giving her a well suspicious glare. "Weeeeeeell… I was thinking of going out to one. Don't be a snitch, Lori."

"Hmmm. Snitch, eh?" taunted Lori, leaning over her sister a little more endearingly. "I won't tattle, just tell me where you're going and who you're going with, just in case."

It was never a drama telling her sister about her personal life. On the other hand, Lola was a bit reluctant to let Lori in because it was a complex request.

"Okay, well, you know Snok from the lower year, right? That Magikarp, right? You see, he's friends with that Odd Totodile, and turns out he's science partners with Ibraheem the Charizard, who's actually _cousins_ to the Zoroark named uhh… ? Francisco? Franklin? Yeah, Frank. And get this; he's _dating_ Chloaker the Goomy!" Lori looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"What? Wait, do you mean Snok, the guy who was besties with Blue? The good-looking Lucario?"

"Yeah, yeah. I like Blue. He's a good mans. But anyways, Snok's step-brother, Dipper, who's the Eevee, is hosting a party around his ends."

Things seemed quite sound on the elder Lopunny's end. But there was just one thing she couldn't wrap her head around. "Gotcha. So um… Ibraheem, right? Is he single?"

"Stop being weird, Lori. Anyways, I was thinking of just going on my own, but I've been considering bringing my boyfriend along. Maybe sick some drinks on him, y'know?" confided the younger Lopunny sibling, leaning back in her chair with ease.

"Ohh, right, yep. That's fine. Don't get yourself killed, alright?" Lori advised, backing off her little sister, and taking the makeup palette that was indefinitely tucked in Lola's draw. "Oh, by the way, you gotta tell me about your little boyfriend, or at least let me meet 'em. I bet he's a real looker, eh?"

"Umm… Maybe someday…" It was definitely not in Lola's algorithm to _not_ boast about a love interest. Especially someone like her significant other. "I mean, I could deffo show you a picture."

"Go on."

Out of her pocket came a novelty cell phone, that took countless months of begging and pleading until Lola finally received it for her birthday. "Okay sure. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone else, though. I wanna keep this a secret 'til I tie the knot."

"Tie the knot?" exclaimed Lori, doing the exact opposite of what Lola wanted her to do. "Ma soeur - do you even have any string? There's no way you can be thinking about that now!" The rationality flew right above Lola's head, though, and right in the trash can adjacent to the desk that had a t-shirt labelled "P-Series" in it.

The dead dedication on the determined and dour Lopunny's face, stuck as if it was ironed on, did give Lori the suggestion that she was indeed earnest about whatever knot she's trying to tie. "I'm serious Lori! You have to promise me. Punnichi rules; you can't break a promise. I WANNA HEAR THE OATH, LORI. THE OATH."

"Ugh, you got it." groaned the economically active normal type, placing a paw on her chest. "I, Lorelei Basel Punnichi, promise to misplace not the disclosure trusted in thee by thine own flesh and blood relative, Dolores Hazel Punnichi. Now let me in the know."

Accepting the established promise, Lola loaded an image taken by herself, of her boyfriend, and showed it to her awaiting sister. Straight away, Lori felt the need to scream her head off when she witnessed the screen.

"NO WAY!" bellowed Lorelei, fulfilling the unfortunate fate as described a sentence prior. "That's your boyfriend?! You're lying to me Lola, LYING!"

Lori took a hold of her sister's shoulders, erratically shaking them in a desperate attempt to escape having to fathom the hard to swallow truth. However, it just was not enough to wipe Lola's smirk from her lips.

"I'm not kidding you, Lori. That's him."

"B-B-But… He's… That's a Bursyamo. That's actually a Bursyamo! Do you know what this means!"

A laugh straight from the bottom of her gut found it's way to Lola's mouth as an output. "Uhh-Yuh! 'Course I do! You can thank me and my looks when we're bathing in lovely inherited cash! As a bonus, he's way past smokin' hot."

"You're telling me." Lori gawked, still eyeing the picture up to this day. "If I was a year younger, I'd be all over him, instead of that garbage Evergreen. You're such a lucky Lopunny."

"Bet. Now, don't tell anyone, m'kay? Not even your besties, or Mom and Dad. This has to keep confidential, or I'll snip your tail clean off and use it as a makeup brush."

Speaking of makeup, Lorelei gave a dismissive screw to the favoured Lola, and repossessed the palette that wasn't hers. "Have a word, Lola. Don't forget who the older one here is; your looks had to have come from somewhere. I could've had my way with that Bursyamo without any makeup at all."

Lola merely shook her head and returned her phone back to it's original place. "Whatever you say, Lori. Just keep quiet about this. Please."

"Lips are sealed, little sis."

* * *

"Now, I'm not saying that _Mespriquik_ with moo-moo milk for breakfast is the meat on your three course meal. It certainly isn't the salted chips on the side, either. But, it's like the salad dressing - it could be a game changer!"

"I agree. Although, you may need a slight excess amount of moo-moo milk, as not all of it may dissolve; you may end up drinking the chunks of powder, making you spit the milk all over the place!"

"You've done that before?"

"Ahaha, yeah. That's the second worst time I've had milk everywhere."

"Oh. What was the first?"

"Uhm… My mom said I was very resistant to being breastfed."

"Oh."

This is what the usual conversation between Raidon Atos and Barry Bursyamo on a Monday morning would sound like. Both were idle in the registration room, waiting for the next period to begin. Well, that certainly made for one eccentric way to begin the day, that was definitely for sure.

To Raidon, it would seem that, with the bright cyan sky and beautiful sunshine, not a cloud would be in sight. However, there was one cloud - A quadruped, pink and pompous cloud that stepped into the room, ready to rain right on his parade. He hadn't forgotten the unresolved events at Raidon's house, and knowing Anais, neither had she.

It was always like the Luxray to expect the worst, but was relieved when Anais - instead of giving hm a right earful - skipped past Raidon, in favour of sitting next to a couple of her other friends.

"Phew. Hey, buddy. Can I ask you something?" slightly whispered Raidon, tapping on Barry's desk to warrant his attention. "It's a little personal, man, so I need to make sure you won't tell anyone about my… man issues."

"You have man issues?!" blurted out Barry, not bothering to be bashful in the slightest.

The Blaziken's comment dwelled more on the awkwardly embarassing side, as more than a few Pokemon in the room did turn their heads. Thankfully, due to the electric type's quick scanning, Anais wasn't one of them. "N-No! Keep your voice down!" Raidon quickly regained his composure, taking a few deep breaths after confirming that no one else regarded the outburst too seriously. "Maybe I could tell you a bit later, during gym class. It's a little 'public', here."

"Oh, but of course. That sounds a little more appropriate. Sorry, about that, aha." responded Barry. At least he had the common courtesy to whisper his apology. "By any chance, does it have anything to do with Anais?"

Raidon's ears immediately perked up. "What? How'd you know?"

Albeit a little surprised he was right, Barry let out a chuckle at his unfortunate friend. "Ahaha! Well, it was pretty easy to guess when you had your eyes on her as she came in! You may want to wipe the ah, saliva from your mouth, also."

"O-Oh… I had no idea." Raidon muttered, awkwardly wiping his maw with a furry sleeve. "Well, whatever. I doubt anyone cares if it's _that_ obvious, so I may as well tell you now. Please don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Not a problem, sir." affirmed Barry, sitting up straight, showing the electric type that he meant business.

"Okay, okay, so I kinda think… You know Anais? Ugh, of c-course you do. Well, anyway, I was over by her house, and like, we were talking and all. Next, she said that she wanted to tell me something, and… and…"

Barry put up a talon to stop the Luxray in his seemingly collapsing tracks. "Sorry to pause you - may I guess that she said that she held some sort of interest in you?"

"Umm… Well she definitely showed it…" Raidon pointed towards his mouth, tapping on his lips.

"No way! She punched you in your lips? Talk about uncouth!"

The electric type strived extremely hard to not give his forehead a good ol' slap at the Blaziken's ridiculous methods of thinking. Arceus knows what he'd get up to if he cogitates for more than five seconds.

"N-No Barry!" retaliated Raidon, remembering to reduce his volume within the room. "As in she gave me a _kiss_!"

"Seriously? Aha, sorry Raidon, but she'll forever be my cousin, so that's sorta gross." joked Barry, impelling a lame slump in the unamused recipient of a kiss.

 _ **Well, there goes any chance for my Anais x Barry fantasies. Well, at least I can still settle for Barry harems.**_

"Just a joke sir! Did you at least replicate your feelings? Do you like her?"

At least he could return a smile back on his face. Raidon had to take some time to ponder about the question he was asked for a little bit. He definitely knew the answer - the difficulty came from having to articulate it.

"I mean… I know that I definitely do like her. I have for ages. At the time, I kissed her back. Although, that was after I considered walking out on her because my mom was getting a bit edgy over my whereabouts." mused Raidon, recalling the day as if he was reading aloud a script.

"Ohh, right. What else happened? If applicable, of course."

Hopelessly doubling over his desk, Raidon huffed. "I went home, and that's all she wrote."

The miserable Atos was met with the beautiful beam of a Bursyamo. "Hey, that doesn't seem too bad, right? Communicating your feelings successfully to someone you like sounds similar to a victory, right?"

"You'd think, right? Going over it, though, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to act around her. Like, are we going out? Are we still friends?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sir. I've never quite been in the situation before." admitted Barry, giving a shrug of defeat. "I can only advise, just try your best to behave as if the prior event hadn't too much an effect on you, and uh… Try not to throw a spanner in the works?"

That was probably the best advice he was about to get out of someone like Barry. Nonetheless, Raidon showed his appreciation by giving the fiery chicken a nod of understanding. His words of wisdom seemed so plausible… up until the same girl they gossiped about trotted by the both of them, tail up in the air, hips wagging from side to side… _sniff sniff_ … And pheromones practically everywhere.

Hot. Uh, I mean, Raidon could only stare at the Sylveon in awe. Whatever cool he had built up during his conversation with Barry had been completely suspended.

"Hi, you two." purred Anais, referring to her cousin and Raidon, but only staring right into the eyes of the latter. "About to hit the gym? You know there's a big game coming up, and you don't wanna be out of form, do you?"

"N-No! I was thinking of doing some exercises just now!" blurted Raidon, not giving his Blaziken buddy a chance to intervene.

"Well, I'd hope so. See you two there." and with that parting gift, Anais stepped out of the room, leaving behind a few pheromones, of course, if Raidon's face was anything to go by.

Looks were exchanged, regarding Anais' unexpected behaviour. Some were stunned, others were confused, but despite all, there was definitely something of a kind on both of their minds.

"I think, this is gonna be a lot harder than expected, man."

"Ay, pero que peña, señor."

* * *

Okay, so definitely shorter today. I suppose I was more focused on straight up getting this out before it was too late. At this point in time, it probably kinda is, and I'm really sorry about all of this. I just want to thank you for all your patience with me. It's certainly been a brilliant motivation!

Just to engage you bunch, answer me this: If you were to have a character to be your sibling from this series, who would it be, and why? I'd definitely say Julley. He's sounds easy.

Nonetheless, wishing you a great Easter, Stay safe!

-Luanastar


	29. Chapter 29

THAT SYLVEON

You know, typing is a lot harder than it used to be. Or maybe that's just me. Anyways, here's chapter 29 my affiliates!

Luanastar doesn't own anything.

* * *

It was early that morning - even the sun struggled to get out of bed over the horizon. On the other hand, for a certain protagonist, that wouldn't stop them from travelling 15… No, 16… Well at least 20 miles an hour down a 30 metre stretch. There was no quite kill like overkill.

Each strut - after strut after strut - grew exponentially faster as a flustered fairy flung herself through the school hallways to get to her next class: Gym. However, lessons weren't quite on her mind.

 _Dude… I can't believe I just did that. I basically seduced him! I mean, I always knew I was sexy-hot, but I didn't actually think I had it in me!_

 _ **I can't believe it either. After yesterday, I genuinely thought you were gonna rip him a new one.**_

 _Don't get the wrong idea; I'm still gonna pick a bone with him over what he pulled yesterday. But as of today… I don't know, I just felt a little different when I saw him. It was as if I was getting an exam result back, and you get those things inside your stomach, y'know?_

 _ **I've never done an exam before. Anyways, I'm no gambling man, but I'd say you've got serious hots for him to the point that you've started acting different because he smooched you.**_

 _LIES! I've had hots for guys, but I'd never be someone I'm not just for them. Especially Raidon. It just felt right at the time, now piss off._

 _ **Don't hate the game. Or rather, do. It doesn't matter because you're still wrong!**_

Once she finally got to the gym, Anais quit her internal conflicts for the time being. The gym was pretty much empty aside from one of her good friends, Lola the Lopunny, as well as a few other 'Mon. She approached her best friend, who was occupying herself with a few reps of some push-ups.

"Lola!" yipped Anais, deliberately walking into her friend to throw her off balance. "GUESS WHAT!"

Lola fell over on her backside, but still ecstatically replied. "YOU'VE FINALLY LOST YOUR CHERRY!"

"Uh… No?"

"Pfft, of course not. You're a tad too soft for that, Ann." joked the Lopunny, who, mind you, was also still a virgin. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

It was more than just weird for Lola to respond that way, but to be fair, Anais couldn't recall a time where she had said something that wasn't complete nonsense. "Well actually, guess who just gave a kiss - and received a kiss - from a certain someone!"

"...Uhh…"

"You bloody rem. I'm talking about Raidon!"

Being over the top as per usual, Lola slapped her knee and exclaimed wildly. "Ooohhh yeaaahh! I completely forgot about that guy! Hey! Good on ya, chief! He's a proper head-turner, I'd say Does this sorta mean you two are a thing now? Because, y'know, I'd totally ship that."

"Oh… Hmm…" You see, this is where things got tricky for the Sylveon. Her current relationship with Raidon was great, but she had no idea where they stood within it. "I suppose, I'm not too sure. Like, we definitely do like each other. That's a given. But uhh, we haven't really talked about it."

"Trust your homegirl Anais B.S. to not know whether she's in a relationship or not." The unamused Sylveon was unamused at Lola's comment. Time and place, Dolores. Time and place. "Aha, um, well, do you think you want to be in a relationship with Raidon?"

Anais turned around briefly. Barry, and the one and only Raidon trotted into the large gymnasium. The Luxray and the Sylveon locked eyes for what seemed like an entire hour, before each returning to their own respective conversations. "Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

This girl must really be head over heels in love. "Are you sure, Ann?" Lola questioned, noticing the Sylveon's bluntness in gawking over her new mini-boyfriend. However, for the sake of also being there in that situation a few times in her life, she decided not to point it out. "Because, I don't want you to rush into a relationship, guns-ablazing, then come sobbing to me if you get your heart broken."

The look on Anais' face seemed like someone had insulted her ancestor's ancestors. "What! I've never done that before!"

Yet, Lola took her opinion with a grain of salt, giving her bestie eyebrows that could put _Mr. Beheeyem_ out of business. "Oh really now? May I remind you of Manu from last year, Rush from two summers ago and of course, _you-know-who._ "

Immediately, Anais got up from her slump on the ground. "Okay, first things first, you cheeky melt." Ugh, here we go again. "Manu had to move regions - I was in no way upset over him. Secondly, Rush was cheating on me with some other girl, and kept getting jealous whenever I'd hang out with someone else _(Although Arceus-dammit was he drop-dead gorgeous)_. Thirdly… D-Don't you dare ever talk about _him_ again, Lola. I'm serious about that one."

"Alright, I won't. My bad. But point remains, especially with Rush. Don't go head first unless you're gonna give head, wink-wink nudge-nudge?"

 _ **This girl is genuinely the problem with Pokemon-kind as we know it. Ya'll are doomed, I tell ya. Doomed.**_

 _You're telling me, and she's romantically involved with one of the most innocent people I know._

 _ **What was this author thinking?**_

 _...Who?_

It was thrice a time, Anais was again not amused at the normal type's snide jokes. "Haha, look at me, I'm Lola. My jokes are amazing. Anyways, I can 100% assure you, what will happen between us will be different for a change. It won't be any sort of relationship I had in the past, okay?"

"Aww, lookie! My little girl Anais is finally ready for her first _serious and real_ relationship!" Once again, this was evidence that Lola hadn't even given thought to live and let die the old scars that Anais had on her past.

"Gee, thanks, because you're a dating maestro yourself, aren't you."

Lola struck a lovely pose, dazzling in the non-existent spotlight in the gymnasium. "Uhh, moi? Of course I am! If you must know, I'm gonna be the one to yoink your little baby Barry's cherry later tonight when he comes over!"

Gobsmacked, Anais' heart sunk into her stomach. Although, she hadn't any idea why; Barry's life was his own, and she was one to respect that. "W-W-What? Already? Didn't you guys just start dating or something?"

Smug as per usual, Lola nodded gleefully, placing a hand on her hip to broadcast her pride. "It's been long enough, that's for sure. I know you two are cousins and all, but you wouldn't have a problem with it, right?"

 _YES, I DO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT._

"What? Of course I wouldn't have a problem with it! Lola, you're my best mate - there's no one else I'd entrust being with Barry." spoke Anais, with a soft tone, yet a heavy feeling internally.

Lola smiled, (not too sure how the conversation topic switched like that so quickly) and leapt forward to put Anais in an embrace. "That's soooo great! Thanks and all! Although, hugging is kinda weird, so don't expect anymore of that from me, 'kay?"

Anais giggled, but had a very different thought on the inside. A sudden realisation hit her harder than the impulse of a sports car slamming into a semi-truck on a freeway. Never had she really took the time to audit the relationship concerning her bunny best friend and bird-brain cousin. However, now that she put it under her own scrutiny (once it was too late), Anais' taste buds were gifted with the pang of regret, alongside a hint of misery.

 _ **Wait, wait - I don't understand. I always thought you were behind this whole Barry and Lola escapade. Barola? Larry? Whatever.**_

 _Ugh, I was, and I'm sure I always was! I don't know… I just feel that it's kinda weird now. Like, I knew they were destined to have sex like the Love-Buneary's they were. But, now they're actually doing it, so it's different. It's gross._

 _ **Aaaand… You're having difficulties accepting it?**_

 _I mean, yeah! Them dating it fine. On the other hand, if this gets anymore serious, I'll end up becoming an aunt, with Lola as an in-law. I can only take so much of her in a day. Plus, Barry's an brilliant guy, and Lola's a solid friend. Yet, Barry deserves someone way better than Lola! She just doesn't feel right for him anymore. Barry's supposed to be pure, y'know? My pure cousin. What I don't want is Lola coming between that. Did you hear the way she said it too? EVEN THE NOTION._

 _ **Sooo… You're jealous, right?**_

 _I'M NOT JEALOUS! I have Raidon, alright! I'm only worried. That's all._

 _ **Alright then… How about you focus on your own ballpark for now, which is you and Raidon, alright?**_

 _Fine…_

"...So then, he agreed, meaning that your gal Lola isn't gonna be a little girl anymore!"

Anais' internal discussion was so intense that she didn't even heed whatever the rambling Lopunny had to offer as a conversation. Thankfully, Lola hadn't taken notice of her lack of attention. "O-Oh! That's great. I hope you two have _fun_ at your place, then."

Of course, Lola was happy with the current turn of events, whereas, it would seem, Anais didn't really want to indulge herself into a conversation with the Lopunny about Barry anymore. What she truly needed was her own relationship to start progressing. In order to do that, she needed a bit of advice.

"Okay, okay, so Lola. Pleaaase, help me out here. I'm not sure what to do in a situation where I'm romantically interested in Raidon, but aren't dating him! WHAT DO I DO!"

"Pfft, come on Ann. You just gotta ask him out."

Anais, wide-eyed as ever, stared at her best friend as if she had grown an extra head. "Ask him out? It's not that simple, Lola! You know that!"

It made for a very weird response, but Lola had ended up guffawing at the fairy type. "May I remind you, you're the same person who told me 'Geez Lola! It's not a mathematics exam' way back when?"

"HEY!" Retorted Anais, getting right into the face of the smug cross armed Lopunny. "Shut your face. That doesn't apply to me. You can't _just_ compare Raidon to Barry."

"Hmm, yea, but relationships would always be the same; you're either in one, or you aren't."

It was unfathomable to take serious relationship advice from someone as unserious as Lola. Yet, that simple sentence (that included a clause) was possibly the most absurdly helpful thing she's heard all day. That's including the conversations hosted by Giratina, mind you.

 _ **That, personally, is up for debate.**_

"Ugh… I'm afraid that you might be right there."

Striking another pose, she put a little more emphasis on her hefty hips. "Don't you dare doubt or derive the dutiful Dolores!"

 _That's a lot of D's there. No wonder, considering the fact you know how Lola likes 'em, ahahaha!_

 _ **You're the one dealing with a dilemma of her own.**_

 _How about you shut up and agree with me before I genuinely rip your ass inside-out?_

 _ **AHAHAHA! Anais, you're so witty and amusing!**_

 _Better. I'm not in the mood._

"Well, ' _The Dutiful Dolores'_ , how am I supposed to go about asking him out?" impassively but faintly aggressively questioned Anais, to which Lola responded by pointing to the nearby benches.

"Take a seat right here, babe; We gonna think it out."

* * *

About 50 metres from the female duo's whereabouts, Barry and Raidon passed time with their favourite hobby: Sparring. Barry had thrown punch after punch, directed straight at the Luxray's cute face, specifically aiming at those very defined cheekbones for no apparent reason. Thankfully, Luxray was able to sloppily dodge each one, albeit by the skin of his teeth.

It was only until Barry began to fluctuate between accurate punches and decisive kicks that he realised, Raidon wasn't giving it his all. The Blaziken ceased his assault entirely, handing the electric type a glare of perplexity.

"Umm, are you alright, Raidon? I've heard of defense-stalling before, but it's as if you're not trying in this practice battle of ours, I feel. We do have a tournament approaching soon. Don't you want to be in good form for decent-a value to win?"

Letting his neck go limp, maw facing the floor, Raidon huffed. "You're kinda right; I haven't been completely with it as of right now."

"Am I not a good enough opponent?" suddenly questioned Barry, frowning with disappointment. On the other hand, that wasn't to say Barry was in the best mood himself. "I swear, I've drank like… 5 bottles of Moo-Moo milk this entire day!"

"No no! That's not it!" sputtered Raidon, who hence, or otherwise, rushed to change the Blaziken's opinion. "It's this whole Anais thing. It's seriously giving me vertigo, because I have no idea whether I'm within my rights to ask her out. Heck, I don't even know where we stand in terms of our relationship!" With that response, Barry cocked his head, furrowing his invisible eyebrows and stroking his keratin-coated beak.

"Ahh, I understand now. That's only fair - she sent you really weird signals early today during registration. Don't you sort of think she'll be the one to ask you out, though?"

That was something Raidon hadn't considered. Yet, weakly, he shook his head from one side to the other. "I'm sort of doubting it myself, as I don't want to bank on a chance that I have little to no control over. I want to know what I can do about it."

"Right, right." the fire type agreed, slightly reassuring the electric type. That, by no means, meant the dense and vaguely daft Barry wholly comprehended the situation at hand. "But like, if you don't buy a ticket, there's no way you'll win the raffle!"

"I know, I know. I'm all for that, too, but also, there's my mom." began Raidon. It was at this point, the usually confident and dauntless speech that left the Luxray's lips devolved into fragile and ethereal whimpers. "She's really not one to let me hang out with many girls, but once I had told her about Anais, it was a straight no from the get-go."

To Barry, it sounded slightly ridiculous, no? In this day and age, a parent to be so culturally convergent and deny their child of their aspirations and desires was seen as a little less than a crime.

"Really!? Any particular reason?" Barry had inquired, but received the most meek of minor mumbles, as well as a shake of Raidon's head once more. "That sounds unreal. Was your mother always this strict, if you don't mind me asking."

"I think so." Raidon replied, raising his voice to show his comfort in confiding with his colleague. "She'd always tell me about how her parents taught her to be veeerry traditional and conservative as a child."

* * *

 _It was an extremely dark room to host a duo's conversation - a mother and their child - only while merely being illuminated by the light that threatened to creep through the blinds on the window._

" _Mama, I… I overheard you talking to Dad once... You said that you were attacked once during high school." a small Luxio asked their elder Absol with curiosity and fear painted all over it's fur in a blue and black array. "How'd it happen?"_

 _The Absol, mother of one, and forever known as Abigail Disastra, huffed and put down her knitting equipment, that she had recently taken a liking to._

" _You ask too many questions, Raidon, always wanting to be in the know. You're certainly your father's son." replied Abby, stroking the top of Raidon's furry head, but refusing to show a smile. "I'll tell you, if it'll keep you quiet._

 _Raidon had no other reason to beg, ergo he wagged his head with anticipation._

" _Well then. It was only a Thursday or Friday morning, and I have gotten up early to indulge myself in the entertainment that the Library had to offer. But you see, as I began to find ease in reading, I was attacked by two hooligans: one of them, an Umbreon, and the other, a Blaziken. The Umbreon attempted to seduce me, while the Blaziken stood as a makeshift guard."_

" _Mama, what does 'seduce' mean?"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Abby forgot completely about her son's age. "It means, to tempt someone into kissing you, or much worse."_

" _Eww, that kind of sounds gross." cringed Raidon, squinting and sticking his tongue out in disgust._

" _Keep that thing inside of your mouth." threatened Abby, forcing her son to comply or else. She had picked up her knitting apparatus to resume her hobby, all the while coming to the conclusion of the story. "Now, once he tried to press his lips against mine, I gently pushed him away from me. However, this caused the aforementioned Blaziken to get involved. He had tackled me to the ground, but knew that he lacked the physical strength to fully incapacitate me. This meant he had to beat a swift retreat with his dark-type cohort."_

 _Upon hearing the end of the story, the small Luxio's brows had nearly imperiled the ceiling with how high they were. "Really? Did you call the police? What happened to them? Who were they?"_

 _Abby quietly continued knitting the green fabric to form a longer strip of what the young child assumed was a scarf, as opposed to replying to her one and only son. Raidon couldn't get a response out of his mother, and he knew a lot better than to try and procure information that was deliberately withheld from him. Contrarily, Raidon was naturally a curious child, and was literally bursting to find out the consequences of the two that had attacked his mother. He just had to ask again._

" _Mama? What happened to those people, and who were th-"_

" _I heard you."_

" _..."_

 _There was a time and place for everything… but it was not in Raidon's wishlist to have his head ripped off by and angry Absol. Thus, he decided that it was for the best to let the matter go. Perhaps he should go on to indulge himself in his father's antics in the kitchen. This meant he'll have to enquire about the loud voices he heard yesterday night some other time._

* * *

Barry scratched his head, not entirely sure on what to do in this case, considering that his (possible) best friend was literally stationary in place, staring into empty space. "R-Raidon?"

"O-Oh! Sorry about that. I was just sorta zoning out for a little bit."

"That's fair. So, what were you saying about your mother?"

Perhaps Raidon just needed a little bit more time with the Sylveon. Some more leeway to make a decision about this circumstance, for sure. As it currently stood, there were a lot of factors to take into account.

"You know what, Barry?" began Raidon, sounding significantly more upbeat and awake, as if wound up like and toy and let loose onto the mat. "It's no biggie or anything. Let's continue sparring. I just want to get all of this out of my head, so give me all you have."

Beaming, Barry bowed and brought back his battling stance. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Without even a second to spare, the whole gymnasium was packed with the resounding scream of utter pain and strife. In this case, it was the result of a superb surprise slug against an unsuspecting Luxray. Welcome to battling. I'll be your guide.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. It felt like school had ended within the blink of an eye, as opposed to six hours and a bit. The end of the day, as Lola had anticipated with glee, had come with promptitude, as she walked with Barry home under the supervision of the copper sun and the looming skyscrapers that cut into the clouds like a coil would to magnetic flux.

"Just this left right here, and we'll be at Chez Moi!" yipped Lola, excitement raising her voice by a few octaves. She did catch the smile that appeared on the Blaziken's beak, and it only warmed her heart to have her boyfriend in a mood much like her own. If only he knew what she had in store for the rest of today.

Turning right, and trotting down the street, Barry nervously adjusted the green hoodie that clung to his torso like a weaning child. "So, I do recall you telling me that your parents weren't going to be at your house, right?"

Lola wagged her head, delightedly. Ulterior motives leaking through her front fangs, and onto the pavement. "Definitely not - they've gone out of town for awhile with my sister, so they shouldn't be something you should worry about."

"Ah, understood."

The couple walked down the street a little longer, paw-in-talon, until they eventually reached the Punnichi residence. As Lola walked toward the door, Barry stepped back a few to get a good look at the exterior of the house. The white walls loomed over the Blaziken like a bully, casting a shadowy blanket over a 12-metre radius. Was there a colour blacker than black? Can't be sure. Nonetheless, the front door had a colour that absorbed no such wavelengths whatsoever. Speaking of which, Lola finally got the front entrance open, now revealing the similarly white corridor walls.

"Alright! Come inside."

Lola led her boyfriend inside the home, shutting the door after him and leading him to the lounge. The brown sofas weren't exactly new, and the tiles on the floor seemed to be slightly worn out. However, it brought about a sense of comfort for a home that Barry's never been to before.

"Wow, I really like your house, Lola!" exclaimed Barry, that heavy feeling in his chest being uplifted slightly. He specifically took notice of the picture set above the television, consisting of two Lopunny's who looked exactly the same. Well, one was sort of shorter than the other, but only by a modicum. "By the way, who are the two Pokemon in that picture frame there? One of them definitely looks like you."

Smiling, Lola guided Barry to the couch, where they both closely snuggling next t each other. "Aww, thanks! I'm the one on the left, yeah. The one on the right is my eldest sister, Adelaide, but we just call her Layla for short."

"Ohh, that really makes sense." the Blaziken pondered, not realising how close Lola was becoming relative to his position. "Do you have any other siblings?"

Lola began running her paw along his chest, leaning on the fire type's firm shoulder. "Mhmm. One other sister, who's the 2nd born out of all of us. Her name is Lorelei, but as a nickname, we call her Lori."

Barry put a hesitant arm around the Lopunny, who wriggled around in elation. "That's ah, really nice, Lola. You must have a very nice family."

"Mhmm…"

The battling prodigy could tell, Lola certainly enjoyed their current position as of now. Upon taking a brief glance at her, Barry was warmed internally (despite being a fire type already). It was just that final feeling, that halted him from experiencing joy as he knew it.

"Uhm… Lola?"

"Yeaa?"

"Is it alright if we talk about something?"

Although Barry couldn't see it, a frown replaced the grin that Lola had previously adorned with pride. "Oh. I understand. That's completely fine, if you'd like. Is there something wrong, Barry?"

He wasn't entirely sure if he'd actually get this far. The conversation Barry had with his parents prior to this set a foundation for the entire plan. Yet, execution was his downfall.

"I mean, I've given this relationship a lot of thought. I know that I like you for sure, Lola, but… I just sometimes feel that my emotions towards you are out of obligation, because you like me. From time to time, it gives me doubts about this relationship. Do you understand what I mean?"

Lola, struck with surprise, now sat up straight, mouth slightly ajar. "Barry… I had no clue you felt that way… I wish I had known sooner. Listen, Barrágan. I'm not sure whether you want to be in this relationship or not, and I can't force you to love someone you don't have genuine feelings for. Honestly… I only dated you because you were good looking, and… and, you were a just felt like there were so many perks by being with you."

Pausing, Lola looked up at the Blaziken to gauge his reactions. His blasé face gave her no sort of reassurance whatsoever, so she continued.

"It was only over time, that I actually developed feelings for your presence and your personality. I know that what I did was selfish. If breaking up with me is something that you've been considering, then… Ugh, then I can't stop you. Just know, that I really love you, okay?"

Barry was silent, as so was Lola. It internally ripped her apart to have said that - something that she hadn't confided with anyone else.

"Thank you, Lola, for being honest with me. I'm very happy that we were able to talk about this. I know I like you, Lola… but, I just don't understand why, and where these feelings are coming from."

Now, giving off a true, radiant smile (but suppressing some thoughts), Lola put a hand on the Blaziken's thigh. "Hey, it's alright. How about you take some time to think about this. We can still be in a relationship, if you'd like. But, don't make it your first concern, y'know? Because, your safety will always be your number one priority."

"I will give it some time, yes! Thank you so much, Lola. This makes me feel a lot better. I hope you feel the same, too."

"Aha, of course I do, bab- Uh… Barry."

The two sat next to each other a lot more comfortably, now. A safe distance was set between them, but they unknowingly snuggled up on one another in the companionship of the black-screened television. It was this… This feeling that Barry was looking for.

…

…

* **thump***

 ***thump***

 ***thump***

The triple threat thump emanated from the stairs. Simultaneously, Barry and Lola shot up straight like poles out of the ground, staring at each other with confusion of all sorts. Both had no idea what was happening.

At the bottom of the staircase emerged a Lopunny of a greater height than Lola, equipped with slightly darker hazel fur, and a sashay that could give _Tyrogue Banks_ some serious speculation from the media.

Lola was the first to react at the real eye-opener settling in the front foyer by dashing out of the lounge and intercepting her elder sister's path before it was too late. "O-Oy! Lori! What are you doing!?"

Stretching while rubbing her eyes, a tired Lori responded in a calm croak. "Lola… why are you shouting..?"

"I meant, what are you still doing here, in the house? I thought you went with Mom and Dad?" one sibling said to the other, a little quieter, but still with the same level of panic.

"Ugh, right yeah. They left me here because they went wayyy too early in the morning. There's no way I was gonna wake up at 5am to go anywhere." replied Lorelei in a half yawn. "Anyway, are you going to stand in front of me like that for the rest of the day or..."

"Uhhhh…"

Lori seemed to stare beyond her sister's head, spotting a red sheen from the frame of the lounge entrance. Lola's mind went blank, as she too was aware of what her sister saw. The one instance that she didn't want to happen. There was nothing she could've done about it now. Lorelei stepped past her younger flesh and blood, spotting a sheepish Blaziken sat on her family's sofa, looking not so congenial.

"Well, hello there."

* * *

AGRADAVEL! The 29th chapter has finally come to an end. Have you noticed a switch in emphasis on the characters' scene time? Do you enjoy how the story is panning out? What was your favourite part of this entire series? LET ME KNOW (via reviews or DM's to my discord). I really enjoy listening to your opinions.

Big credz to DegenerateFluffington for beta reading. Credz credz credz!

Also, enjoy your Easter! Thank you for reading!

-Luanastar


End file.
